the ultimate fighting
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: Jin is gone, Hwoarang is alone, Ling is back in China and Julia is in the States, will they ever meet again? Is Heihachi really dead? This is the sequel from the Countdown. the chapters are mixed up...Complete
1. New Year celebrations chp 20

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: Thanks for your review! :D I didn't know when your birthday was, but I saw on your profile it was in 7th January so Happy Birthday to you (sorry I'm late)! I hope you had some fun! :D And I hope you like this chapter too. It was a bit hard to translate, especially some parts… :P Can I ask you something? You don't need to answer if you don't want. What J-rock artists do you like? (And by the way, I love BR I and II a lot). Update your story soon! :D

Lady-Eliwen: Thanks, I thought you would find this chapter boring…I'm glad you didn't! So, what about your exams? Were they very hard? I hope not! :D Good luck in school, I hope you have good marks!

Lonelyngel: Oh my God! Ice!? Don't go to school!!! (I was joking; we all know we have to go to school, because it's important…at least that was what my parents used to say to me…). I saw on the news that the weather is quite bad in the USA, especially in California. Here in Portugal we have 11º Celsius, it's not so bad, and no rain, snow or ice!

Well I'm very happy that no one thought this chapter was boring…Thank you! Update your story soon…because I really like it!

Shadowsin: Thank you so much for the review. Glad you liked it! :D Update soon…I'm still waiting to hear from Kyo!!!

A/Note: Please answer this: Do you think I should rate this story R, because of this chapter? Do you think it's too explicit?

New Year Celebrations

EAST-OSAKA

24th DECEMBER 2011

It was Christmas Eve. That year, Julia hadn't noticed that it was Christmas time, she only realised when she saw some decorations on the streets. She wrote a post card to her parents hoping that they wouldn't get to angry with her for the delay.

In the meanwhile Hwoarang was acting very strangely. The truth was he was always thinking about the Iron Fist and the fight with Jin.

He was so concentrated in his trainings that he had neglected his job in the streets, and there was a new gang who was robbing and stealing in the local stores.

In that afternoon, Julia had decided to go shopping because she wanted to cook dinner, a proper dinner, not the pizza and other junk food they were eating all the time.

When she entered in a store she almost got dragged by a group of boys, younger than her, who were leaving. Minutes later it was chaos, because the police was already outside. Keizo walked in and told everyone that there was a robbery and the police would take everyone to the police station.

Julia was caught in the middle of that situation and she followed Keizo. Little by little, the twenty people arrested were set free. Then, Julia was called and inquired and to her surprise, she had some mysterious money in her pocket.

-That's not mine!-she said firmly.-Honest!

-So…here is our thief! You're learning with him, aren't you?-asked Keizo.

-No! Someone put that in my pocket…the store was full of people!

Keizo put Julia's name in the computer database and he saw her profile.

-Miss Chang…we're far from home, aren't we? Where are your parents?

-In the USA.

-Do they know you're here?

-Yes.

-Living with an outlaw?

-Yes.

-I guess they can't come here to bail you out, right?

-You're going to arrest me?

-I have proofs, and that's what we do with robbers: we put them in cells! One day I will see your boyfriend rotten in one cell too…

Julia was taken to a cell, where three men were lying on the beds. She wasn't afraid, but she was a bit nervous.

It was almost eight in the afternoon, when one officer checked on the prisoners.

-Don't I have the right to make a call?-she asked him.

-I don't think so…

-But that's against the law…

-In this police station, Keizo makes the law…sorry!

-But I'm innocent! And I need to tell Hwoarang I'm here!

-Hwoarang!? Oh…right, you're his girlfriend! What a coincidence!

-So? Can I make that call? Or send a message?

-I'll see what I can do, ok? But no guarantees, because last time Hwoarang was here, we had to clean all the mess!

By that time, Mouse was entering Hwoarang's house with the news about Julia's arrest.

-She's where!?-Hwoarang and Eijiro asked.

-In jail!-Mouse said again.

-Are you sure it was her?-Hwoarang asked.

-Yes.

-Lets go!-Hwoarang ordered, leaving.

Seconds later he returned home to get his gun.

-Take your guns, too!-he said to his friends.

-Guns? Are you sure?-asked Eijiro.

-I'm talking about those guns!-Hwoarang pointed to some pneumatic drills (jackhammer) that were in the garage.

-Right!

Ten minutes later, twenty Tsunamis were all around the police station waiting for orders.

-Mouse, cut the phone cables!-Hwoarang said.

-And now?-asked Eijiro.

-You wait here. I'll go meet our dear Chief! If a sign you, blow this damn thing, except in the cells area!

Hwoarang walked in, and Keizo didn't seem too worried when he saw him.

-So…we meet again!-said Keizo.

-I missed you too!-Hwoarang replied.-I want to see her!

-Who?

-Don't play stupid with me!

-Are you calling me stupid?

-I already did!

-Sorry…but there are no visits today!

-I want to see her! She is innocent!

-I don't think so! She had the money with her…she's learning from you!

-The Tsunamis don't rob honest people! You have the wrong person!

-Well…I'm the authority in this police station, and I say you can't see her! Understood?

-I want to see her, NOW!

-This time I'm prepared for you…punk!

-Really? Are you sure?

-Why? What are you going to do?

-Are you going to take me to her or do I have to go by myself?

-Get out of this place!

-I'm not going anywhere!

-Fine…then I guess I'll have to kick you out!

-Just try it and you will not believe what hit this police station!?

-You don't scare me anymore! The cells have no windows…this time you will not be able to touch a thing!

-Says who?

Hwoarang pointed outside and Keizo saw twenty Tsunamis with pneumatic drills ready to action.

-It's not going to be easy, but I promise you, those babies will make some holes here!-Hwoarang said smiling.

-You wouldn't…

-Believe me…I will, if I have to…

-Aoi call the south side police, now!

-I don't think so!-said Hwoarang.

-Sir…the phones are dead!

-I took some precautions! So…what's going to be, Chief?

Keizo took his keys from his desk and opened the cells door. They both went downstairs.

-You have three minutes!-Keizo said.

Julia was sitting on the floor, but when she saw Hwoarang she jumped immediately.

-I'm innocent!-she said.

-I know! Don't worry; I'm going to get you out!

-I was enjoying her company!-said one of the guys who was in the cell.-She's hot!

-Shut up!-Hwoarang said.

-Honestly…the Tsunamis are so lame! You're being completely ruled by a girl! I know she's cute and all…she has a nice body and an angel face, but that's humiliating!

-Shut up!!!-said Julia and Hwoarang at the same time.

-You say one more word and you'll regret being born!-threatened Hwoarang closing his fists.

-I'm inside…you can't touch me!

-You're a Trigger, right? You're a bit far from your friends…

-I'm not scared of a pussy! My name is Suki, The Brave! I fear no one!

-We'll see about that, jerk!

-You're the jerk here…you know something? I'm going to try my luck with your girl…I don't know what she sees in you!

-What did you say? You better pray you don't leave this place soon, because otherwise, I'm going to send you back to your friends in a coffin!

-Don't pay attention to him!-said Julia.-And don't do something stupid, ok? I'm fine…besides I'm innocent…Keizo will see that sooner or later!

-This is no place for you!

-Time is up!-said Keizo by the door.

-I'm going to take you out of here! Don't worry!

-I know…

-I'll protect her!-said Suki.

-If you touch me…you'll be sorry!-Julia said.

Hwoarang left and he was now really furious.

-Go and don't come back!-said Keizo closing the door again.

-Don't be so sure!

-You know something? I don't care if she's innocent! She'll be here as much time as I want…and you know why? Because she's important to you!

Hwoarang stopped suddenly. He understood that Keizo was playing dirty. He was going to keep Julia in there because he knew that would make him angry. It was some kind of revenge against him, but Julia was stuck in the middle.

Hwoarang couldn't let that happen, so he decided to act his own way. He took his gun out, but Keizo was faster and he pointed a gun to Hwoarang's head.

-You have a gun pointed at your head! I suggest you put your gun down, kid!-Keizo ordered.

Hwoarang dropped his gun.

-This is blackmail…she has done nothing to you! If you want revenge…I'm here…

-You think you're so smart, don't you?

Hwoarang acted in a flash. He twisted Keizo's arm, breaking it, and managed to grab his gun. Then he pointed it at Keizo's head.

-I may not be smart…but I'm fast! Now this is what we are going to do: I'm taking Julia and you're going to take her place downstairs.

Hwoarang opened the door and closed Keizo in an empty cell. Julia couldn't believe he was back again.

-You going to get into troubles!-she said.

-I don't care!-he said opening her cell.

-This time you're going to pay!-said Keizo holding his broken arm.

-Shut up!

-You're going to jail…you attacked a police officer! That's a federal crime!

-Shut up or I'll shoot you!

-Get me out of here, now! I want to get out!

-And I want a new car…but life isn't fair, right!?-joked Hwoarang on his way out.

-What about me?-asked Suki.

-I think you better stay here. If I take you with me, I'll probably kill you…so you're safer where you are!-Hwoarang said closing the door behind him.

-Keizo is right…you shouldn't have done that!

-I don't give a damn! Are you ok?

-Yes…thanks to you!

When Hwoarang and Julia left the police station they couldn't understand why anyone was there. They found all the officers in the street with the Tsunamis.

-What's going on?-asked Hwoarang surprised.

-Nothing…-said Eijiro.

-Where's Keizo?-asked officer Aoi.

-Did you knock him out?-asked officer Futo.

-No, he's in one of the cells!-Hwoarang said.-You better go there or he will have a seizure!

-Who cares! We can't stand him anymore!-said Aoi.

-We had enough…he thinks we are his slaves!-added Futo.-He's driving us insane!

-I didn't know things were this bad!-said Eijiro.

-The only thing he thinks about is how to get his revenge on you! He's obsessed.-announced Fukumori.

-Wow…that's a privilege to me!-Hwoarang said.

-We want to get rid of him…-said Aoi.-We all agree on that! But we need help…your help!

-Why don't you write a complaint and send it to the Police Head Quarters in Tokyo?

-We can be suspended for that…or lose our jobs, if they decide not listen to us!

-What can we do?-asked Eijiro.

-We are trying to organise a plan to ruin his reputation forever!-explained Aoi.-Then he'll have to leave!

-And you need someone to do your dirty work!-said Hwoarang.

-Sort of! We have the same problem…so we should combine efforts. Wulong didn't like you either, but he never went this far!

-Yes…you're right about that!-confessed Hwoarang.

-So what's the plan?-asked Julia.

-We don't know yet, but we don't want violence…are you in?

-What do we earn?-asked Hwoarang.

-More freedom…

-Why us?-asked Julia.

-Because we know you are not the enemy!

-Ok.-said Hwoarang finally.-Count us in! When is it going to be?

-March or April next year! We'll keep you posted!

-Fine!

TOKYO

31st DECEMBER 2011

In Tokyo everyone was celebrating the New Year. The capital was the most searched city in Japan to spend the New Year Celebrations, because it was beautiful. People could also go to some ancient places, such as castles and temples to watch the fireworks at mid-night.

Jin and Ling were in Tokyo already. They had to make up a story for their absence, but everyone believed. Only Miharu new the truth.

In the last four days Kazumi and Yang joined Yuu, Jin, Ling and Miharu, to go to the demonstrations.

They were now in the city centre among the crowd, celebrating. Almost at mid-night they went to the Hideyoshi Tokugawa's Imperial palace to watch the magnificent fireworks.

Some people were already there.

-In Hong Kong we have Palaces like this, too.-said Ling.

-In Nagasaki the tradition is to gather in the place where the Atomic Bomb fell…-said Yuu.

-Are you from Nagasaki?-asked Miharu surprised.

-Yes. I was born there…but I came here when I was five.

-What about you, Jin?-asked Yang.-You seem to know Tokyo very well!

-I live here since I was ten…but I was born in Kyushu.

-Kyushu is a beautiful place!-said Kazumi.-I went there with my father!

-But it's a small island!-said Yuu.

-I thought you were going to spend the New Year with your father, Kazumi!-said Ling.-When is he arriving?

-I don't know…he's always working and travelling…

-You could've gone to Asuka, it's not far from here!-said Miharu.

-Well it's beautiful over here…so I guess I'm not sorry for not going to Asuka!

-Lets drink something!-suggested Yuu.

-Then you pay for it!-said Miharu.

-Only if you drink what I ask!

-No way! No alcohol for me!

-Come on…lets drink to forget our miseries!-Yuu said.

-I don't have any miseries!-said Miharu.

-We all have some miseries!

-What's yours, Yuu? I guess is about Ling, right?-asked Miharu in a low voice.

-Shut up! Ling has nothing to do with this! My misery is not having a brother or a sister! And overprotective parents!

-At least you can ask them whatever you want!-said Kazumi.

-What about you Kazumi?-asked Miharu.

-Well…my mother died…and my father is never around! Jin and I have the same experiences, only he lost all his family!-Kazumi said.

Jin looked at her, but he didn't say a word.

-Look! It's mid-night!-Ling announced.

-Make a wish guys!-said Miharu.

Ling held Jin's hand and he smiled back at her. She wanted him to feel that he wasn't alone anymore. He understood that immediately, they didn't even have to speak a word.

-Hey, Kazumi? How did you know that Jin's parents died and he has no family?-asked Ling after the fireworks.

-What? Oh…that…well, I guess everyone knows, right?

EAST-OSAKA

The Tsunamis were also celebrating the New Year.

Julia had been studying all day, so she figured she deserved a break and she went celebrating with Hwoarang and the others to a bar.

They were at the Planet Mars, a pub, and Julia and Hwoarang were waiting for their drinks at the counter.

-So? What do you think?-asked Hwoarang.

-It's not the first time I'm in a bar, you know?-she replied.-This is not my favourite place to be, but I guess it won't hurt for today!

After three beers, Julia was getting to be a bit too happy, because she wasn't used to drink alcohol.

-Are you ok?-asked Eijiro, sitting next to her in a table.

-Yep. Why? You think I can't handle it, right?-she asked.

-No…But maybe you should go home!

-Hey…what the hell is Mouse doing here!? He's still a minor!

-It's a special day…

-And who is that?-asked Julia cutting him off and pointing to a girl who was next to Hwoarang.

-It's Mae. One of Hwoarang's fans! I can't believe she still has hopes!

-What do you mean?

-She started to learn martial arts only to impress him…actually, now she is quite good.

-She's not that pretty!-said Julia wit jealousy.

-I think she's ok…

-Shut up!

-Ok…

-Why doesn't she leave him alone!?

-Because she doesn't want to…

During some minutes, Julia watched Mae and Hwoarang. He didn't seem too interested, but she was quite persistent, and Julia was getting angry.

Eijiro laughed because he had never seen Julia act like that. In the meanwhile, Julia was now drunk.

When, she saw Mae approaching the counter, Julia got up immediately.

-I'm going to take a word with that bitch!-she said.

-Do you want me to order a drink for you?-asked Mae when she saw Julia next to her.

-NO! I want you to stay the hell away from Hwoarang!-Julia said trying to stay calm.

Mae looked at her.

-Oh…so you're the one!

-The one!? What's that supposed to mean?

-That's what people say…so what's the story between you two?

-Story?

-Yes…Have you slept together or what?

-That's none of your business!-said Julia blushing violently.

-In that case I can do whatever I want! Hwoarang can choose who he wants to be with! This is war, honey!

-Really? He doesn't seem interested in you…

-Of course he does…he has been all night by my side!

-Your being on his back all night…like a damn idiot!

-That's a lie!

-No, it's not! Just stay away from him!

-You stay away from him! Just because you live with him, you think you're so special!!!

Mae lost her patience and pushed Julia. But Julia was ready for a confrontation and Mae landed on her back. She quickly got up and grabbed Julia. They both fell on a table that was completely smashed. They both got hurt but Julia managed to get up by herself.

Hwoarang approached the odd scenery and looked surprised. Mae was going to attack Julia again when he told two Tsunamis to take her outside. Mae screamed and tried to fight them, but she was taken away.

-Are you ok?-Hwoarang asked Julia.

-Yes…

-I better take you home…

-No! Lets stay for a bit! I'm having fun…

Hwoarang touched her in her right shoulder and Julia felt a sharp pain. She was hurt from the fall with Mae.

-Your shoulder is hurt…it can be out of place!

-I'm fine…

-What happened?

-Nothing…

-Tell me…

-You wouldn't understand…

Hwoarang looked at her and he shrugged, maybe it would be for best if he didn't know. Girls were really complicated, and he was just a simple guy.

-Lets go! We have to take care of that shoulder!

Hwoarang took Julia home. Some Tsunamis were there already. Roomax was one of them. He wasn't used to get drunk, so he was feeling really sick.

-Sit down!-Hwoarang told Julia pointing to the couch, where Roomax was.-I have to go to my room…

Julia sat down, but then she followed him to his room.

-I told you to stay put!-he said.

-I know…but I want to be with you!

Hwoarang looked at her surprised. He knew that she was drunk, so it would be best to ignore her.

-Sit down and stay here!-he ordered. This time Julia obeyed.

Hwoarang's bedroom was the smallest room in the house. There was only a bed and a chair in it. His clothes were all over the place, it was a mess.

Julia watched the room closely. She wasn't thinking straight. In that moment she wanted to do something different, something without thinking about the consequences.

-Roomax I need you to take care of Julia's shoulder!-Hwoarang said.

-I have to go to the bathroom!-Roomax got up and closed the bathroom door. He was throwing up.

-But she's hurt. Her shoulder is…

-Just put a bandage on it…it's not that hard! And leave me alone!

Hwoarang took a bandage and walked to his room. Julia came to the door and hugged him.

-You left me alone!-she said.

-Julia…listen to me…you're not normal…

-Yes I am…

-No, you're not! Now lay down…I mean sit down on the bed!

Julia did what he asked her to do and smiled.

-I'm going to take your blouse off to put this bandage on your shoulder, ok?

-Yes…

Julia remained quiet as Hwoarang was putting the bandage. When he finished she pulled him and kissed him for a very long kiss.

Hwoarang was paralysed. He knew she wasn't in her normal state, but at the same time he didn't care. He pushed her to breathe and watched her taking her clothes off, she was just in her underwear. He couldn't move, and when she kissed him again he answered back. A few seconds later he pushed her away, again.

-Julia…listen to me…lets talk, ok?

-I don't want to talk!-she said moving to the top of him.

Hwoarang tried to avoid her kiss but he failed.

-Julia…tomorrow you'll be sorry for this!-he said.

-No…I will not!

-This is not you!-he said, but he didn't want to push her away.

She kissed him again and he embraced her, but then she just passed out in his arms. Hwoarang sighed. His heart was pounding like hell. He covered her and left the room. He didn't know if he was disappointed because she had passed out or if he was relieved because nothing had happened.

He was confused, his head was spinning around, and so he just started to bang his head on the wall.

Eijiro entered that same moment and he stopped when he saw what he was doing.

-Hey what are you doing? A new decoration on the walls?-asked Eijiro sitting down on the couch.

-Yep!-he said.-Why am I not drunk, too? I'm such an asshole!

-What did you say? What the hell are you talking about?

-Nothing…never mind! Take your butt out of my couch…I have to spend the night here!

-Why?

-Just because…

In that night everyone slept like a baby except for Hwoarang. He couldn't forget what happened earlier. Nothing would've happened if Julia wasn't drunk, that meant that he should forget everything, because she wasn't in herself. But things weren't that simple.

Hwoarang always tried to convince himself that between him and Julia there was nothing more than a true friendship, but he was having some second thoughts. He had felt more than just friendship when she kissed him. He just wished he was drunk too, because that way he would be probably sleeping with her.

In that moment he just shook his head, trying to erase those thoughts. By rejecting her that night, he knew he was doing the right thing. It was wrong to take advantage from her in those conditions.

He just hoped that Julia didn't remember a thing in the next morning.


	2. Old Memories chp 19

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: Hey, you don't need to thank me… :D and I'm really happy you liked the chapter! XD

Lonelyngel: Thank you…I'm so glad you liked. That chapter was one of my favourites…this one will not be so good, but I think it's going to explain a lot of things from Kazuya's past.

Shrike: Yes, I'm not a native speaker. I'm Portuguese; therefore my native language is not English. I also speak Italian, French, German and Spanish, and I'm learning Japanese. I saw some of your drawings and I noticed that you know Japanese much better than me! Besides you are very talented! If I could draw like you I would do a comic for my Tekken fics, but I'm not (cries ;.;). So I only write! I really liked your drawings from Tekken, Rurouni Kenshin and one that is the Coat of Arms from Zagreb (You're from Croatia, right?). Well update soon…and keep on with your drawings! :D Oh…and thanks for your review!

Old Memories

OKUTAMA

19th DECEMBER 2011

After a good night sleep, Ling and Jin woke up early. Her arm was better due to Mrs. Fukori's medicine.

It was snowing, so Masuo and Natsu were making a snow ball war with their friends.

When they saw Ling and Jin, they both stopped playing and the four of them left to Okutama.

-The Academy stays in a bad place…-said Natsu.-Our mother doesn't like us to come here!

-You're safe with us!-Ling said.

-So where is the Academy?-asked Jin impatient.

-In the end of this street!-answered the twins.

The street was completely deserted, there were only bars in there and it was only nine o'clock in the morning.

The Academy was a small building, just like a sports gym, but no one was there.

Jin saw a group of boys passing by and decided to ask for information. When he asked for Paul Phoenix all the boys looked at eachother.

-We don't know anyone called Phoenix, and if we knew him, we wouldn't tell you!-said one of them.

-Look, I know he's here…I just need to speak to him…-said Jin.

-What's the hurry?

-It's personal.

-Bad luck…

-Hey, come on…he's just trying talk to a man…what's wrong with that?-Natsu said.

-Shut up, you midget!

-They are martial arts experts!-said Masuo.-So don't call my sister a midget!

-Really?-asked the boy.-Why don't we go for a fight?

-I'm not going to fight for this!-said Jin.

-Why? Are you afraid?

-Afraid? Are you joking?

-Then lets go!

-OK! Fine!

-What's your name, stranger? I need to know your name to put on my list of losers!

-Jin Kazama…but I'm not a loser!

-I'm Tarik…

Jin and Tarik started to fight. Tarik attacked first, but Jin blocked his kick.

-How did you do that?-Tarik asked amazed.

-The same way I'll do this!

It was Jin's turn to strike and Tarik fell on the ground. Jin was stronger and faster.

-You're not that good, are you?-asked Jin.

When Tarik was getting up, Paul Phoenix approached them.

-Kazama? What are you doing here?-he asked surprised.

-Phoenix! I'm glad you're here!-said Ling.

-Tarik…they're friends!-said Paul.

-I need to talk to you…it's important!-said Jin.

-What's up?-asked Paul.

-Can't we talk some other place?

-Sure. Lets go to the Academy…

Paul didn't know what was happening but he decided to hear Jin. He went to a room with Jin, Ling and Law.

-So…I guess you need my help…

-Yes…I do!

-Why?

-You entered in the Iron Fist with my father, didn't you?

-Yes. So?

-I need to know the name of that guy who my father was always with…

-What for? I thought this is from the past! Your grandfather is dead…you have to let this go!

-I want to do that! But I can't…

-I swore not to talk about what happen in the Iron Fist!

-But I need to know…and you broke the oath once, didn't you? You can do it again…

-It's not that simple!

-Please…I need to know…

-I can tell you more than a name, Kazama…are you willing to hear me out?

-Yes…

-Even knowing that this information can hurt you?

-Hurt me?

-Are you willing to know how did your father die?

-You know?

-Yes…but I never told anyone before!

-I want to know!

-Fine…I'll start from the beginning. In the year 2000 I decided to take a chance in the Iron Fist again. I was so sure of my abilities…I was wrong! I managed to pass the preliminaries, but then I noticed three fighters…they were strong.

-Who were they?-asked Ling.

-Kazuya, a blond woman and a guy who was wearing a mask. Your father eliminated the man with the mask in the first round. I was going to fight Kazuya in the second round. The night before the fight I couldn't sleep so I decided to go practice a bit. Accidentally I heard a private conversation.

-Was it my father?-asked Jin.

-Yes…he was speaking to the man he had eliminated in the tournament. They seemed friends…but soon I realised, they were brothers!

-It was Lee?-asked Jin again.

-Yes. That was his name…

-Did you hear what they were saying?-asked Ling.

-Every single word!

Paul started to tell them what he had listened to in that night.

Flashback:

**-Do you know where he is?-asked Kazuya emotionless.**

**-No. I don't see him in a few years! I was in another country…actually I travelled a lot. But I'm happy to see you, brother…-said Lee.**

**-You're different. I didn't know you could fight, Chaolan! You almost won!**

**-You are always one step ahead of me! But you are different too…**

-**Have you been training?**

**-I practice martial arts since I was in that damn mansion…with you and father! **

**-How?**

**-With a special teacher! But tell me, Kazuya, what have you been doing since I left? Father wrote me a letter saying that you were no longer his son! What did you do?**

**-Nothing! He used me! And he lied to me! Besides, I met Jun…**

**-Jun? Oh…it had to be a woman!**

**-She had nothing to do with my decision of leaving…I never wanted to be his heir anyway…**

**-You gave up on the Mishima Empire?**

**-Yes. It's all yours now! Enjoy it!**

**-Father doesn't want me to be his heir! He wanted you!**

**-I don't need his dirty money…I'm fine with Jun and Jin.**

**-Jin?**

**-My son. **

**-You have a son?**

**-Yes. He's eight years old. Father can not know about Jin!**

**-Why? He would be happy to know he has another heir!**

**-I don't want Jin to be his heir! I rather see the Mishima name on the mud!**

**-I don't want his Empire either! I just want to show him I'm not weak!**

**-Are you going to stay?**

**-Yes…I want to see you in the Final! **

**-Why are you wearing a mask?**

**-Father is a very important man…I suspect he might be here!**

**-What!?**

**-But I haven't seen him yet! Don't worry…**

**-Damn it! If he's here I'm history…Don't you dare to breathe a word about Jin!**

**-Right! **

End of Flashback

-I hate to listen to other people's conversations, but that was an accident…I was confused because I heard something really weird…I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything. Lee kept hiding his identity and Kazuya won against me…-explained Paul.

-And then my father faced Heihachi…

-Yes…but first he faced a woman…she was hot…

-Was she strong?-asked Ling.

-Of course she was…I think I couldn't win her myself…anyway, Kazuya did win.

-How?-asked Jin.

-She was there to eliminate him. But she was there against her will! In the end of the fight she passed out and your father took her with Lee. I never saw her again.

-What happened next?-asked Jin.

-I decided to stay and watch the Final. I shouldn't…but I wanted to see if Kazuya was that good.

-Who watched the Final with you?-asked Ling.

-Just me and Lee…and the juries of course. Kazuya was waiting for the Boss and when he entered the arena the three of us were shocked. I never thought the Boss was an old guy. When they started to speak to eachother I understood that they knew eachother.

Paul began to say what Kazuya and Heihachi had spoken:

Flashback:

-**Father!? It can't be you!?-said Kazuya.-How is this possible!?**

**-Are you surprised, Kazuya? Well…you shouldn't be. You know that I am the stronger fighter ever! You should've been eliminated in the last round!**

**-You sent her to kill me, didn't you? Because you are afraid!**

**-Me? Afraid? Besides…Nina didn't have orders to kill you. **

**-I don't believe you! Did you really think she could win?**

**-I had my doubts!**

**-What have you done to that poor girl? Is she one of your dolls?**

**-You mind your own businesses Kazuya…by the way…how is Jun?**

**-That doesn't concern you!**

**-She made you weaker! You are not the same fighter since you left me! You don't have the Mishima aura anymore! You're not my son…**

**-You are not the same either! You're older! **

**-That's what you think! But I'll show you my power!**

End of Flashback

-The fight was really intense! I never saw a fight like that! It reminds me your fight with the red hair guy…

-Hwoarang.-said Ling.

-Yes…Hwoarang. I could see they hated eachother guts! I don't remember how much time the fight lasted but is was quite a lot…Kazuya was younger but Heihachi was still the strongest. When Kazuya was almost winning, something happened and the next thing I remember is seeing Kazuya lying on the floor bleeding. I didn't know if he was dead…Lee entered the arena and took his mask off.

Flashback:

-**YOU!? What the hell are you doing here, Lee?-asked a very furious Heihachi.**

**-How could you? Kazuya is your son!**

**-Was my son…**

**-How could you!? **

**-I didn't want this to happen! Kazuya made me do it!**

**-You killed your own son!**

**-You're a fool, Lee! Like your brother! Only one of us could win…and I'm the strongest! You should be happy…now you're my only heir! Come with me to Tokyo and I'll make you the most powerful man in Japan! **

**-I don't want to be your heir! I never wanted your damn money! **

**-The Mishima Empire is yours, Lee! **

**-I never wanted to be your heir!!! I only wanted you to be my father! But you never wanted me to be your son, did you? You had Kazuya already! You didn't need a fake son…only I wasn't a fake son, was I? I was a child! And I had feelings! And now that you killed Kazuya, you want me to take his place? No way! Now I don't want to be your son anymore!**

**-Lee…don't let this opportunity go away! I watched you in the tournament. You have a good technique…maybe you are a true Mishima. You're my son and we can start again! Come with me!**

**-Never!!! After what I saw…I will never see you again as my father! You sent me to a foreign country because you didn't want to see me!**

**-You said you wanted to study outside Japan!**

**-Because you told me I was useless! Remember? You told me I was an idiot! Actually I'm glad that you sent me away! **

**-Watch your mouth young man! I paid your education, what an ungrateful bastard!**

**-Yes…you did! And you know what? You'll be sorry for that…one day!**

End of Flashback

-What happened to Lee? Did he fight to revenge Kazuya?-asked Ling, who was almost crying.

-No! Lee knew he couldn't win…as for me; I was trying not to be noticed. I just wanted to run away from that place! But then, Kazuya woke up…he was still alive! He was really weak…that was when I heard him for the last time…

Flashback:

-**Chaolan…please promise me you'll protect Jun and my son…do you give me your word?-asked Kazuya.**

**-Yes. I will watch for them!-answered Lee before Kazuya die in his arms. **

**-Enough with this brother thing…-said Heihachi.-Did your brother just say I have a grandson?**

**-I will not tell you anything!**

**-He asked you to look out for his son…which means I have another heir! A grandson! How old is he? I suppose he's Jun's child! That pathetic little witch who stole my son!**

**-I don't know anything about this! I haven't seen Kazuya in years!**

**-Come on, Lee talk to me! Don't worry about Kazuya; I'll make sure he has an honourable funeral!**

**-How can you say that!? He was your son!? You'll pay for this!**

**-I didn't know you liked your brother this much! When you were together, you were always fighting!**

**-He was my brother! I have feelings, you know?**

**-Very well…you may run if that's what you want…I don't care about you! I gave you a chance and you didn't take it! I have a new heir now! I will make him a true Mishima!**

End of Flashback

-Lee took Kazuya's body with him, and I followed him. I knew I was a marked man…I knew that if I ever opened my mouth about that, I was dead meat! Lee told me that! I tried to forget about that night…but I guess I'm still hunted.

**-**Lee took my father? To where?

-I have no idea!

-So my grandfather lied to me…he said my father was buried in the Mishima mausoleum…it was a lie.

-But he's dead now, right?

-Yes.

-You don't need to worry! Look, Kazama, I know I should've told this before…but the truth is I didn't want to involve myself! Sorry…

**-**I understand!

After that conversation, Paul said he was going to by them lunch. Jin wasn't very hungry; he couldn't stop thinking about what he had just heard.

-It was hard to find you!-said Ling at lunch.

**-**I like to walk in the shadows…besides; I have a few problems with the authorities!-said Paul.

-Are you a criminal!?-asked Ling.

-Hey…there's a big difference between have a little problem and be a criminal!

-Sorry…

-Don't you want to stay for the tournament?-asked Paul.-It's to help the kids!

-We can't we have classes!-said Ling.

After lunch, Ling and Jin said they had to prepare their departure to Tokyo.

-Look, I'm sorry if I can't help you more…I have no idea where Lee is.-said Paul.

-It's ok! I'm glad I came…

-So what are you going to do?

-We are going back to Tokyo!-said Jin.

-I'm glad that you are going on with your life! Don't let the past come over you!

-Will you go to the next Iron Fist?-asked Ling.-We will…we could meet you there!

-I'll think about it, ok? Right, Forest?

-Yes…sure.-said Law.

-What about the red hair?-asked Paul.

-What about him?-asked Jin.

-Is he going?

-Yes.

-I knew you two wanted to fight again…

-And I'll win this time!

-I bet you will!

Paul watched Ling and Jin leave and then he joined Law in a bar. He never thought he would have to tell that story to someone, but now he was feeling better.

Despite all that, Law had a strange feeling that Paul hadn't told everything.

-You were really helpful to the kid!-said Law.

-Well they needed the money…besides two train tickets are not that expansive.

-I'm not talking about the money…don't play stupid with me! What are you hiding?

-Nothing…

-I know you Paul.

-I told him everything I know…I saw his father die, and I told the truth, what do you want me to say?

-I know you're hiding something!

-Well…sort of…

-What is it?

-It's no big deal!

-Tell me!

-Besides, I'm not sure!

-Spit it out!

-It's just that I felt that Kazuya wasn't dead when Lee took him…

-What!? Are you sure!?

-No…that's why I didn't tell him anything! I'm probably mistaken!

-Why do you say that?

-I don't know…it was just a feeling…

-A feeling?

-Yes…I felt Kazuya was still alive…I felt a very weak vibration but it seemed to me he was alive…I can't explain! But it could be only my imagination! That's why I didn't tell Kazama! Are you happy now?


	3. Fights chp 12

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: Here is more about Jin and Ling…I'm sorry if I let you down in the previous chapter ;.; it wasn't my intention…I hope you like this. :D

The Wish Of Night: Thanks for not being mad! :P I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Lonelyngel: Thanks for your review. Here is chapter 12, hope you like it.

Fights

JAPAN

TOKYO

8th AUGUST 2011

After he went to Osaka to speak with Hwoarang, Jin was a different person. He was totally obsessed about his trainings. He knew that Hwoarang was training too and he couldn't forget that Hwoarang was truly his toughest rival.

Ling was very upset with his sudden change and plus he was very famous among girls. Jin used to be a solitary person but he was popular and sometimes some of his old friends invited him to go to the demonstrations. Jin never said no to a demonstration. Ling didn't want to admit but she was starting to feel jealous.

It was like he didn't have time for her.

Miharu's birthday allowed a new approach, because she had invited them for a party dinner in her house. Yuu was invited too.

Miharu's family didn't know how to act in Jin's presence because he was the heir of the Mishima family, though Jin said he was just a normal person like everybody else.

-So…I heard you and Ling are going to the Iron Fist…I hope you win…if you do you'll be the youngest winner ever! Did you know?-said Shinru.

-Not really…-confessed Jin.

-Are you training a new technique?

-Yes…Mishima Style was completely erased from my memory…I will not use it again! Now I have my own style!

-That's great! You're like a martial arts master! I mean, you created a new style!

-It's not that hard!

-For someone like you…you're gifted…you're a Mishima.

-Hey, Jin why don't you and Ling have a fight one of these days to see who's the best?-suggested Yuu.

-We're friends! We can't fight against eachother!-said Jin.

-Why not?-asked Ling.-That way we could practice…unless you don't have time!!!

-Of course I do!

-So? What's the problem?

-I thought you said you didn't want to fight me!?

-In the Iron Fist…this is different!

-Tomorrow?-asked Yuu.

-Sure!-said Ling.

-Fine…-said Jin.

-I'll be there!-announced Shinru.

-Me too.-added Miharu.

USA

ARIZONA

PHOENIX

Julia and Hwoarang were staying another week. Julia wanted to visit her grandparents in their huge property in the countryside, just outside Phoenix.

They were going to stay in the ranch for three or four days.

Lily and Frank Krey were Michelle's parents and their family was known as Blue Wings, it was their native name.

-My dad loves this place!-said Julia.-It's quiet and we have many animals, horses, bulls…I think you'll find this different! My grandparents are nice…you'll see.

When they arrived Lily and Frank were very happy to see Julia. She wasn't wrong because they were really very nice.

-Are you ok, honey?-asked Lily.-We didn't see you in such a long time!

-I'm fine grandma. I missed you all!

-Is this your friend?-asked Frank.

-Yes. His name is Hwoarang…-said Julia.

-You have a huge property Mr. Krey!-said Hwoarang.

-Yes, I know! You can call me Frank!

-Your mother was so worried about you…-Lily said looking over to Hwoarang.

Julia understood what she meant but she didn't say a word.

-We're going to do a rodeo next week!-said Frank.

-We can't stay that long, grandpa…-said Julia.

-Too bad…Hey, boy, are you Japanese? You're name sounds Korean to me…-said Frank.

-Yes, I'm South Korean…but I grew up in Japan!

-What's your technique?

-Tae-Kwon-Do…

-That's good…I like it! The Maclin are organising their tournament for tomorrow, too bad you can't enter!

-Why?-asked Hwoarang.

-Frank, why don't you take Hwoarang to see the new animals?-asked Lily.-I'll call you when it's lunch time, ok?

Frank and Hwoarang left; actually Hwoarang was almost being dragged.

-So, what do think of him, grandma?-asked Julia.

-Well he has a very interesting karma. And a complicated destiny…but he seems honest.

-Do you think I'm making the right decision, by going back with him?

-Dear…I can't say for sure! I can only say what I feel towards some people, and Hwoarang seems a nice guy…

-But you have a gift…you told Gina that she shouldn't marry Ted. If she did marry him she would be divorced by now. Thanks to your advice she met Michael.

-Do you really think I have a gift?

-Sure!

-I just think I pay a little more attention to others then the rest of you!

-Come on, grandma…

-Why don't you tell me what you feel for him?

-I'm not sure! That's why I need your help!

-I think he's very special to you…I feel that he is very strong and talented. He's brave, stubborn and very childish sometimes…

-That's true!

-What about you?

-I'm thankful for what he did for me in the past…he pulled me back to reality. But sometimes, I feel something more…

-You have to find that out! But I think he'll never let you down!

-Ok…I'm going to join them…

Julia found her grandfather and Hwoarang surrounded by six impressive black bulls.

-Oh my God! Grandpa! Get out of there!-she said.-That's dangerous!

-Take it easy honey! The bulls know me…

-Yeah, but they don't know Hwoarang. Now get out!

Hwoarang obeyed Julia's commands immediately because he was not having fun. Those animals seemed really dangerous. But Frank had a new idea.

-Do you ride, boy?

-Ride?-asked Hwoarang.-Yes…a motorcycle!

-No, I'm talking about horses!

-Horses?-he asked staring at Julia with a scared look on his face.

-Yes…come on, I'll teach you!

In the stables, Frank was choosing Hwoarang's horse.

-Grandpa!? You can't give him a wild horse!-protested Julia.

-Why not?

-Because he can get hurt!

-The horse?

-No! Hwoarang!

-Oh…ok…

Hwoarang was feeling like a guinea pig. He didn't know how to ride a horse, and he didn't want to ride a damn horse. He just wanted to return to Osaka.

-You'll take Rubi…-said Julia.-He's mine…he's not too wild…

Hwoarang didn't know if Julia was really speaking the truth because Rubi threw him to the ground in the first minute.

-You're showing some fear…the horse has to feel your security!-said Frank.

-I'm not scared!-replied Hwoarang.-I just think he doesn't like me…

-Ok…try Kale…-said Frank giving him another horse.

Kale was even worse than Rubi. That horse was really wild. When Hwoarang landed on his back again, Frank couldn't help himself and laughed.

Hwoarang tried again with no success.

-I think I broke something…-he said after that third attempt.

-No you didn't! I fell harder than that many times and I never broke a bone!

-Are you ok?-asked Julia.

-No! I think I'm not too good with horses!-Hwoarang said.

-Me too!-confessed Julia.

-Pff…Kids!-replied Frank bored.-What about lunch?

-Lunch is fine by me…-said Hwoarang getting up.

JAPAN

TOKYO

9th AUGUST 2011

It was almost three in the afternoon when Jin and Ling met in the park near their homes. Miharu and her three brothers were also there and so was Yuu.

But minutes later, they saw other kids arriving, ready to watch the fight.

-I thought this was going to be private…-said Jin.

-Me too.-confessed Ling.-Hey, Miharu, who are this people?

-I don't know! I haven't told anyone…and you guys?

-It wasn't me!-said Yuu.

-Or me!-said Shinru.

Miharu turned to her younger brothers.

-I only told a friend…-said Kenichi.

-I told Myiama…-confessed Riuga.-She told her sister and her sister told her friends…Geez we can't trust anyone these days!

-Riuga!!! You're an idiot!-yelled Miharu.

-HEY! Are you starting this fight or what?-asked a boy behind Yuu.

Jin and Ling took their places.

-Ready?-he asked.

-Yes.

And the fight began. Jin wasn't really fighting; he didn't want to hurt Ling.

-Why aren't you fighting, Jin?-Ling asked.

-You're not giving your best either…-replied Jin.

Ling knew she didn't have a chance against him, besides she was just fighting because she was stubborn.

On the other side, Jin knew all her techniques; he had seen her fight many times. So she knew she couldn't win, unless Jin allowed it.

-Come on! You're not fighting!-complained a girl.

-Shut up!-ordered Miharu.-No one asked you to come!

Ten minutes later everything was the same.

-Why don't you attack me? Is it because I am a girl?

-No! It's not that! This is stupid…-said Jin.

-You think I can't take you to the ground, don't you?

-I never said that!

-I'm not stronger than you but I can and I will make you fall!

-What's your problem!? We're supposed to be friends!

-I thought you were my friend too…until you started to ignore me!

-Ignore you? I'm not ignoring you…but you can't expect me to change who I am! Everyone know me here! I had friends…why can't you understand?

-You're an idiot! I don't care about that!-Ling lied.

-Then tell me what's wrong!

-Never mind!

Ling was now fighting with all her strengths. She was so angry with him, but she couldn't tell why.

-Come on, Ling…lets stop this! You're going to hurt yourself.-Jin said worried.

-I didn't know you cared about me!-she said ironically.

Jin knew she had no intention to quit that fight, so the only thing he could do was fight too, and make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

-This is boring!-said one of the girls who was watching the fight.-I think I'm going home…

When she walked away many other girls did the same. That fight wasn't turning out what they had in mind. Jin was refusing to hurt Ling.

A few minutes later Shinru went back home too. Yuu and Miharu were the only ones there. But they were bored too. Ling and Jin were arguing and the fight wasn't that interesting.

-Do you want to go to the café?-asked Miharu.

-Yeah…sure! I guess they won't miss us!-said Yuu.

-Yes…I think you're right!

Jin and Ling didn't even notice they were alone. Ling was trying to make Jin fall but he was too heavy for her.

-I have more experience…-he said.

-But you're not indestructible-Ling replied.

-But I'm heavier than you!

-So what? Do you think I'm scared?

-Stop it, Ling! Just tell me what can I do?

-Nothing!

-Why are you so angry with me? What have I done to you?

-Nothing!

Jin lost his patience. She was behaving like a little girl and he wanted to know why. He grabbed her fists when she was attacking him and pushed her to the ground. Ling lost her balance and fell.

-Lets end this once and for all!-he said moving on to the top of her, so she couldn't move.

-Let me go!-she asked.

-No! Not until you say what's going on! What have I done to deserve this?

-You haven't done anything! Now let me go!

-I thought you were happy when I came back!

Ling stopped moving and looked into his eyes. She was being very childish. Of course she was happy that he came back, but she wanted him to come back to her, and not to his old friends. In that moment she realised how stupid she had been. It wasn't Jin's fault. He was right, he couldn't change who he was.

-I can leave if you want me to…-Jin said letting her go.

-No!!! I don't want you to leave me again!-she said hugging him and blushing.

Jin was feeling very embarrassed too; no other girl had hugged him that way.

-Please don't go!-Ling begged.-I'm so sorry…I'm an idiot! I'm sorry!

-Ok…no problem!-he said getting up.

But Ling didn't let him go. She was still hugging him.

-Ling? You're suffocating me!-Jin said.

-Sorry…-she let him go immediately and looked to her feet so he wouldn't notice her red face.

-Hey…Where are the others?-Jin asked looking around.

-I don't know…

-Lets go home!

-Do you want to have dinner with us?-asked Ling.

-Yeah…sure!

-Can you forgive me?

-Yes. But lets not do this again, ok?

-Ok, it's a deal!

Ling smiled to Jin and he blushed. That hug had made him feel special, and he was happy about it. He had never been special for anybody, but he was to Ling and that was enough.

USA

ARIZONA

PHOENIX

-Where are we going?-asked Hwoarang before he got in the jeep.

-To the Maclin's ranch.-said Julia.-It's just a few miles from here.

-Is it because of the tournament?

-Yes.

-You're going to enter?

-No! I'm not…but you will!

-Me? What about you?

-I can't…

-Why?

-There's a rule…no women allowed!

-Have you tried to convince them?

-Many times…I lost the track…but they said no! The winner is always a Maclin member…I need to change that! You'll win this year for my family!

-But…your grandfather said I can't enter.

-Well the tournament only allows contestants from the Native-American families in Phoenix.

-I'm not from your family…so I guess I will not be able to compete!

-I'll think of something…

-When does the tournament start?

-Tomorrow. Today is the registration day! We have one member registrated already…it's my cousin Steven. But he's an asshole! He could never win this, but I'm sure you can…

-You are stubborn! Did you know that?

-Yeah…

Julia parked her grandfather jeep outside a black gate. There were many cars there; it was obvious that many people were there for the registration.

The tournament was very popular and it was quite confusing inside.

-You stay here!-said Julia to Hwoarang.-I'm going to speak with Sean and Mick, they are the organisers.

-Miss Chang!-greeted Mick.-I'm sorry what happened to Michelle…

-Yeah…well she's hanging on…

-What can we do for you, Miss?-Sean asked.

-First call me Julia…

-Ok, Miss Julia…-joked Mick.

Sean and Mick loved to call her Miss because they knew she would get angry.

-Second I want to register…

-Sorry, women are not allowed! The rules haven't changed, Miss Chang…-said Sean.

-I know…I want to register him!-Julia pointed to Hwoarang who was waiting for her.

-Who is he?-asked Sean.-He is not a Blue Wing…

-You know that employees are not allowed…-said Mick.

-He's not an employee…he's my husband!

-What!?-asked Sean and Mick.

-Well, we are not married yet…the wedding is next week! He wants to prove me that he's the one for me…

-Really?-asked Sean still in shock.

-Yes…-Julia showed them an engagement ring. She had borrowed it from her grandmother.-Can he enter the tournament?

-What do you say Sean?-asked Mick.-Do we give him a chance?

-Why not? It's just one more contestant!

-Ok…-said Mick.-He can enter.

-Thank you guys!

-And congratulations, miss Chang!-said Sean.

Mick and Sean saw Julia joining Hwoarang and shrugged.

-Do you think he knows what he's doing?-asked Mick.

-No! If he knew he wouldn't marry her! I mean I wouldn't!-said Sean.

-She's hot…but she's too violent!

-Yeah…she's fire!

-I did it! They let you in!-Julia announced to Hwoarang.

-Really? How?

-I just spoke with them…I'll sign you in, ok?

-Fine…Finally some action!

-Congratulations, Julia!-shouted a girl who was speaking with Mick.

-Thanks!-Julia answered back.

-Ok…what's happening?-asked Hwoarang.

-Nothing…I'm going to give them your registration sheet and I'll be right back!

-What about the rules and stuff?

-I'll tell you on the way back!

Julia left Hwoarang again and when she gave Mick his registration many people approached her.

-So, Miss Chang, are you really going to marry?-asked other Maclin member.

-Yes…

-Who's he?-asked a girl.-He's very cute!

-We met in Japan…but I have to go now, ok?

-Please you have to give us some details…

-Later…-said Julia.

Julia was feeling very guilty because she had to lie, but at the same time she was having fun.

-You have a lot of fans around here!-said Hwoarang surprised.

-Yes…I guess I have…-Julia said getting in the jeep.-Come on, I'll tell the rules now.


	4. The Maclin Tournament chp 13

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: Thank you so much for your words! It really means a lot to me. But the most important thing to me is that you enjoy what you're reading…and since you seem to be enjoying that makes me really happy! bows Thank you! I hope you update Passion and the Devil! :D

Lady-Eliwen: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and so here it is chapter 13 with the Maclin Tournament. Then you have to tell me what you think of it, ok? Thanks for reviewing.

The Maclin Tournament

USA

ARIZONA

PHOENIX

10th AUGUST 2011

Julia and Hwoarang were already in the Maclin's ranch. Everyone was waiting for the beginning of the Tournament. The winner would gain a reasonable amount of money and a trophy.

Julia's family didn't win for the past fifteen years. Hwoarang was determined to change that.

Actually he didn't care about the money or the trophy; he just wanted to know if he was better than all those fighters.

In Julia's opinion he wouldn't have any problems to get in the final, but Hwoarang wished that it wouldn't be that easy, otherwise things would be boring.

There were sixty four contestants. They had numbers and they would fight in order. Hwoarang was the number thirty seven so he would fight with number thirty eight in the nineteenth fight of the day.

The main rule was no illegal strikes and the fight would only stop when one of the fighters quitted or was knocked out.

There were four arenas, so there would be eight rounds.

-You're in the fifth round!-Julia announced.

-Yes…Do you think I should use my best techniques?

-No…you would win the same way…you're the best here! You'll see!

Julia was watching the fights closely with Hwoarang, when she saw a familiar face. Mike was there.

-Isn't that guy the one who's dating that crazy friend of yours?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes…that's Mike. He's from the Blazes Family.

-He seems strong…

-He'll never beat you up!

-Probably…but he's the best I've seen around.

Julia wasn't worried but she started to wonder if Mike was going to tell Mick and Sean that Hwoarang wasn't her fiancé.

Mike had seen her with Hwoarang and was talking with Mick about him.

-Why is that guy here?-he asked.

-He's Miss Chang's fiancé! Didn't she tell you?

-No…She didn't tell me…

-Forget about her my friend; she's out of your league, now! Allison is the one for you!

-So they're engaged?

-Yes.

-Well he's not family…yet.

-Technically he's not, but we decided to give him a chance…

-I'm going to beat him! I promise…Julia will see he doesn't worth it!

In the meanwhile it was Hwoarang's turn to fight.

-Don't hurt him much.-said Julia.

-I'll try…

Mike joined Julia to watch Hwoarang's fight.

-Congratulations…I just find out now about your engagement…-he said ironically.

-Thanks…So how's Al?

-Fine…she's at home…so, your interest in Japan was all about him!

-Look, Mike…I can explain…

-You could've told me…You could've told me you weren't interested in me…

-You never give me the chance, did you? I tried…

-Now we will never be friends again…

-Why not?

-Because he's stuck in the middle!

-He has a name, is Hwoarang…Besides, you have Al now, and I only liked you as a friend! But let me give you an advice, if you don't like Al, just break up with her…So no one gets hurt!

-That's none of your business…Do you think I would be waiting for you forever?

-No…I never asked you to do that! But if you are with Al, what's the problem?

-I just don't like him! I'm gonna kick his butt! Actually I'm going to send him to the Hospital.

-Don't be stupid! You don't know Hwoarang! He's going to kick your ass!

In that moment Hwoarang was leaving the arena, he had won easily. He wasn't even tired. Mike was furious, and Julia decided to provoke him so, when Hwoarang joined them, she hugged him tightly. Hwoarang didn't bother to push her away; he just wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

-You were great!-Julia said.-A few more fights and you're the winner!

-Right…-he said.

Mike won his fight too.

At the end of the day Hwoarang and Mike were both among the eight finalists, who would have to fight in the next day.

Steven, Julia's cousin was in the tournament too, but he was eliminated in the last round, and he didn't notice Julia was there.

-I told you Steven was an asshole! He should practice more!-said Julia.-No wonder we don't win this tournament for years!

Julia was saying goodbye to some friends, when Mike decided to have a word with Hwoarang.

-You're going to wish you were never born!-threatened Mike.

-What?

-You heard! If I were you I would leave Julia alone!

-Are you sure you're talking with the right guy?

-Yes…Tomorrow she'll see that you don't worth anything…

-You seem I nice guy…I think you're just a bit tired. Go home and have some rest, ok?

-Don't play games with me lover boy! And don't touch her!

-I do whatever I want, you idiot! Don't make me kick your ass before the Final!

Mike closed his fists and walked away.

-What do you think Kazama is doing?-asked Hwoarang that night after dinner.

-Jin?

-Yes…do you think he's training?

-I don't know…sometimes you two are very similar…

-I'm not like him!

-Of course you are…you could be friends, you know?

-No way!

-Whatever!

-What about that guy…Mike…he threatened me today…what's his problem?

-Leave it! He's an idiot! He's as stubborn as you…

-Are you comparing us?

-No! Of course not!

-Good, because I'm more handsome than he is!-joked Hwoarang.

-No doubts about that!-Julia said in a low voice.

-What?

-Nothing…never mind!

JAPAN

TOKYO

It was very hot at night, but it was August, so it was no surprise. Jin couldn't sleep, so he was in the park looking to the stars and sitting down on the soft grass.

Ling watched him for a while from her bedroom window, and a few minutes later she joined him.

-Hi! You can't sleep?-she asked sitting down next to him.

-No…

-I understand…This weather is killing me…

-I'm used to it…but I can't sleep anyway…

-I want to say sorry again…about what happened…-said Ling.

-It's fine…Besides it should be me asking sorry…

-Why?

-You helped me when I had lost my hopes on friendship! You almost got into troubles because of me!

-It's ok, Jin…you can count on me! I understand! But you have to let it go now…

-What?

-Your past! You have to concentrate in the future!

-You should study psychology, did you know?

-Psychology!? Are you crazy? I hate that stuff!

Jin laid down and stared at the night sky.

-My mother loved the stars! She used to watch the stars almost every night! Sometimes I remember perfectly her words! Other times, I just wish I could forget!

-I lost my mum too…last year! I wasn't with her when she died…I regret that everyday…

-Where were you?

-With you! She died during the Iron Fist…

-Sorry!

-It's not your fault! You have to stop saying sorry!

-Sorry!

-Stop that!

-Sor…Ok! I got it!-Jin laughed.-You're cute when you're angry!

Ling blushed.

-So…your grandfather is your only family, right?-asked Jin.

-Yeah…my mother was very sick, she didn't even remember she had a daughter. I just wanted to be there for her…but now it's too late.

-My mother was just like you!

-Me?

-Yes. Peaceful but when she was angry, no one could stand in her way! She was very strong too! She died because she was too perfect to be in this hideous world!

-Hwoarang told us what Heihachi said to both of you! I hope he's burning in hell!

-Me too! I'm not sorry for him; after all he did…he deserved that! To him I was just a piece in a chess board.

-Now everything is ok…

-No, it isn't…-said Jin suddenly.

Ling didn't know what he meant.

-What do you mean?-she asked.

-Do you remember that day? The explosion?

-Sure.

-I went alone because I didn't want you three to get hurt!

-I know…but we wanted to help!

-That day I attacked Hwoarang with no reason…

-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…

-I want to! I really do!

-Ok…-Ling said laying down and putting her head on his chest.-You can tell me, then…I'm listening to you.

-…Oh…that…ok…I was saying that…What was I saying?

Jin had lost his concentration when he felt Ling that close to him.

-You were talking about the explosion!

-Oh…yeah…I attacked Hwoarang, but I wasn't normal…

-What do you mean?

-When I found out about Heihachi's organised crime network, I also found out some things about me.

-About you?

-Yes. I ran away because I was scared about what he could do to me! I realised then, that I was being used…that was why he was always taking me to the doctors. Dr.B. actually.

-Dr.B? He took me to that doctor too!

-I know! I tried to warn you!

-What happened?

-I was submitted to some experiments!

-Experiments!?

-Yes.

-Like Fury?

-Yes…but not the same…When I was about twelve years old I started to go to the doctors regularly. Heihachi told me that my father had died because of a heart condition and so he wanted to be sure I was healthy! I believed in his words! But now I know he was lying…I have a gene…a special gene which is the reason of all this!

-A gene?

-Yes. Dr.B. called it the AX gene…it makes me stronger. Because of him I've never been sick.

-Not even with flue?

-Nope…not even flue!

-That's great! So that's how you survived the explosion!

-Yeah…For you it seems very simple, but it's not! This gene gives me a huge power that I can't control very well. I was fifteen when I got the first symptoms…it provokes pain and anger, and then that thing takes over me and my conciseness disappears!

-Like when you attacked Hwoarang?

-Yes. It wasn't me, in that body…I lost control and I attacked the only person who I saw as an enemy!

-Hwoarang…

-Yes…but I could've killed all of you!

-But you didn't!

-Because you were there and I heard you calling me…But the truth is, I'm dangerous…if I lose control, I can't hurt innocent people!

-Why do you have that gene?

-I don't know…but my father had it too…

-And Heihachi?

-No. He needed me to possess the AX gene…just like he had tried to do with my father. I don't know what Dr.B. did to me…

-That was why you ran away from us?

-Yes…I'm sorry…

-Whatever they'd done to you, it's over now! Heihachi is dead and you're normal again, right?

-Yes…for now. But I'm not sure if people are safe around me…

-I am…

-You can't know for sure!

-I know! I'm safe with you, because I believe in you! You will not leave me again!

For the next fifteen minutes, Jin tried to explain Ling that he could still be dangerous and that she could get hurt.

Then, he realised he was talking in vein. Ling had fallen asleep and Jin didn't know what to do.

He could take her to her apartment but Chen Ying was sleeping. Jin decided to take her to his own apartment. He put Ling on his bed and went to the couch.

Maybe she was right; maybe he could be a little bit more positive about the future. He hadn't felt any pain in a long time, so that could mean he was no longer a menace, and he could live a normal life.

JAPAN

TOKYO

11th AUGUST 2011

In that morning Jin woke up suddenly. Someone was knocking at the door. He got up and opened the door. Chen Ying was there, he seemed worried.

-Where's Ling? Have you seen her? She is not at home!-he said.

-Ling? I…don't know…-Jin answered. But then he remembered last night.

Chen Ying was going back home when Jin called him.

-Wait, sir! Ling's is here! She is my bed!

Chen Ying was shocked with those words. What did Jin mean about his granddaughter being in his bed?

-What!? In your bed?

Jin realised he hadn't chose the right words.

-I meant that she's sleeping…

-What have you done to her?

-Nothing…honest! She's just sleeping…we were talking last night, and she fell asleep…and I didn't want to wake you…so I brought her here!

-We need to have a word young man!-said Chen Ying.

-Sure…come on in…

-Ok. My granddaughter is not an ordinary girl. No boy will play with her feelings and then dump her, did you hear me?

-Yes, but…

-She's young and she had never had a boyfriend! If you want to be the first to win her heart, it's fine by me…

-But…

-I think you're not bad at all, but you will not win Ling's heart taking her to your bed!

-But I…we didn't do anything. I slept on the couch!

-Good, now I want to see her! She has some explanations to do!

-It wasn't her fault!

-Ok…I got it! Go and wake her up!

Jin went into his bedroom and Ling was still sleeping. He didn't have courage to wake her up.

-Sorry…but I can't wake her up! She's sleeping…

-Then I will!

Chen Ying entered the room but he left a few seconds later.

-She looks like an angel…-he said.-Get dressed…-he ordered Jin.

-Why?

-I'm going to make you the breakfast.

-Yes, sir…

-Chen Ying…Call me Chen Ying.

USA

ARIZONA

PHOENIX

Everyone in the Maclin's ranch was shocked. Hwoarang had won the semi-finals against Jay Maclin, the last of the Maclin's members in the tournament.

-Your fiancé is quite strong…-said Mick to Julia.-You must be very proud!

-I am…

-Does he practice martial arts?

-Yes. Tae-Kwon-Do…

-We'll see who's going to be his opponent in this next fight!

The next fight only lasted ten minutes and the winner was Mike. Hwoarang was happy; finally he was going to have some fun.

Before the Final, Mick and Sean presented the trophy. Julia knew that she would hold that same trophy in a few minutes.

-I know he has something against me…-said Hwoarang.

-Don't listen to him…

-Ok…

-Hwoarang?

-Yes?

Julia walked towards him and placed a soft kiss in his lips. Mike was watching and he turned green with jealousy. As for Hwoarang he was paralysed.

-It's for good luck! It's a tradition…-Julia said trying not to blush.

-I like these traditions!-said Hwoarang jumping to the arena.

The fight began. Mike and Hwoarang had two different techniques, but everyone saw that Hwoarang was best.

-I guess we all know who the winner is!-said Sean behind Julia.-This guy is awesome! Congratulations Miss Chang…

-Yes, I know!-Julia said.-Hwoarang works very hard on his technique and he's not using half of his real strength.

-Really? Then he's an expert!-said Mick.

-Yep! He is!

-Finally you're going to win the trophy…-said Sean.

-Finally!-confessed Julia.

By that time, Mike knew Hwoarang was the winner. He was stronger. It was only the jealousy that was making Mike continue with the fight, otherwise he would have quitted. But he wanted to make Hwoarang pay, he wanted to send him to the Hospital with some broken bones, but that wasn't an easy task.

Hwoarang could've been declared the winner minutes ago, but he was having fun so he decided to continue the fight. He didn't care about the money or the trophy; he just wanted to humiliate Mike.

-Where did you learn to fight?-asked Mike making a break.

-In Japan…with my master! There are many talented people in Japan…not like you!

-Yes, right! That was why Julia went there…to fight, but she found an asshole like you…

-What are you talking about?

-I wonder what she saw in you…

-That's not of your business! Julia's life doesn't belong to you!

-And you don't belong here! You're just a stupid and ignorant guy, who seduces innocent girls like Julia!

Hwoarang stared at Mike with a narrow look. But then he understood everything.

-Oh…now I get it! This is about Julia, right? You like her!

-Shut up!

-You're jealous because she's with me!

-It's not that!

-Of course it is! Look…you had a chance and you blew it, so you have to let it go!

-And let her stay with a guy like you?

-Why not? If she's with me, she must have her reasons…

Mike attacked Hwoarang but he avoided his strike.

-I want this trophy!-said Mike.

-Than I'll give it to you!-said Hwoarang falling on the floor.

The judge counted ten seconds and the fight was over. Mike was the winner. Julia was shocked. She had seen that Hwoarang had done that on purpose, and she wasn't going to forgive him.

Hwoarang got up and before Mike could say anything he smiled.

-So…you keep the trophy, and I'll keep Julia!-Hwoarang said.-Enjoy the day!

-What the hell happened!?-asked Julia when Hwoarang left the arena.

-He said he needed the money…

-What!? And you let him win!? Are you crazy!? I wanted that trophy!

-Sorry…

-Sorry!? You're an asshole just like my cousin Steven! How could you do this to me?

-Calm down…

-You were winning! You should be the winner, not him!!!

-I am the winner!

-What are you talking about!? Have you got the trophy? Because I don't think you have…

-I don't have the trophy but I have _my_ trophy!

-What's that suppose to mean?

-Nothing…

-Don't you speak to me…ever again!!!

Julia went back to the jeep. Hwoarang followed her. She was really angry, but he didn't care. He had humiliated Mike and it felt good. Now he just had to find a way to be forgiven, and it wouldn't be that hard. Julia couldn't ignore him forever.


	5. The Wedding chp 14

I don't own Tekken.

Lonelyngel: Hey, thank you so much for the review. When I'm translating the chapters (because I wrote this story in Portuguese) sometimes I have some fun, especially with chapters like the previous one! I'm glad you enjoyed!

Lady-Eliwen: I think Jin and Ling make a really cute couple, too! Thank you for your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

A/Note: From now on, my updates will be only twice a week, because School (that thing from Hell) starts tomorrow ;.; Plus, my exams will start at the end of the month…

The Wedding

ARIZONA

PHOENIX

15th AUGUST 2011

Early that morning, Julia received a phone call from Liz. Her friend was talking so fast she didn't understand a single word.

-Calm down, Liz…I can't understand what the hell you are saying!-Julia said.

-I'm going to marry!-Liz shouted back.

-What!?

-Johny proposed me last night!!!

-Really? Congratulations! When is the wedding?

-When are you leaving?

-After tomorrow, why?

-Well…Johny wanted to get married in December, but you're not here in December, and since it was you who introduced us to eachother, we want you to come! So we decided to get married after tomorrow! In St. Francis Church at ten a.m.

-Are you sure about this?

-Absolutely! You are coming, right?

-Sure!

-You have two days to choose a dress! And so am I! This is going to be beautiful! You'll see!

-But my flight is at three in the afternoon!

-No problem. We go to the church and then we go to my house…we have lunch and then you and your boyfriend can go back to Japan! Is it ok?

-Yes…I guess…

-Good! Bring him with you!

-Ok.

Julia was really happy for her friend. Johny and Liz were the most adorable couple she ever met and she was really anxious to go to the wedding.

-We're going to a wedding!-she announced entering in Hwoarang's room.

-What?

-Wedding!

-Wedding!?

-Yep!

-I thought we were leaving in two days!

-And we are. But the wedding is in the morning. We can go to the church and then to the airport!

-I also thought you were angry with me for losing that tournament!

-And I am…

-So is this some kind of punishment?

-If you want to call it that way…

-I don't want to go!

-You have to.

-Why?

-Because I said you were going!

-I had never gone to a wedding before; I don't know what to do!

-You don't need to do a thing!

-Great, then I won't go!

-You will!

Hwoarang got up to face Julia.

-You will not boss me around! I will not dress like a moron!

-It's just for one morning…

-No! Geez…you're so stubborn!

Julia was getting angry again, but before she could say another word she started to blush violently.

Hwoarang was on his underwear, he had only his boxers on, and she couldn't stop looking to his strong and well shaped body.

Hwoarang didn't know why her face was so red.

-Just…get dressed and we'll talk later!-Julia said leaving his room in a hurry.

Hwoarang just stood there wondering what to do. He didn't want to go to a wedding, it wasn't his style. People could ask him to go to a tournament, a party, a rave, but a wedding was completely different. Julia was acting like she owned his life and he always had enjoyed his freedom.

After the breakfast, Hwoarang decided to sort things out.

-Look…I just think that probably I will embarrass you at the wedding…-he said.

-I can't go alone! After losing that trophy it's the least you can do!

-But…I'll have to wear those stupid clothes…

-I can invite another guy to go with me…maybe Sean, or Robbie…

-What do you mean?

-If you don't want to go, I'll have to find another date…

-Fine! I'll go!

-Great! Go pack your things; we're going back to my parents!

-Why?

-We need to go shopping!

-Oh…No, please…don't do this to me!

ARIZONA  
PHOENIX

16th AUGUST 2011

Hwoarang was having a nerve breakdown for over the last two hours. He was waiting for Julia outside a clothes shop.

When she finally got out he sighed in relief.

-What the hell were you doing inside?-he asked.

-Liz is my best friend…I can't go to her wedding in an ordinary dress!

-You tried the whole shop, right?

-No…I wish I could.

-Can we go now?

-No. Now it's your turn!

-What!? Can't I wear one of your father's suits or something?

-No…my father is not your size…

-Damn it! I will not dress a suit! Or a tie! It's humiliating!

-Yes, you will! Now lets go!

Julia dragged him to a shop.

-Try this one!

-No…that's so gay!

-No it's not!

-Why are you doing this to me? I'm an outlaw, I can't dress like that! I have my pride!

-GO!

-Ok…fine…you don't need to shout!

It was almost dinner time when they got back from shopping. Hwoarang was thinking that Hell couldn't be worse than that. If his friends found out about that, they would laugh big time.

ARIZONA

PHOENIX

17th AUGUST 2011

Hwoarang was waiting for Julia by the car. Her parents had left earlier. Actually he was anxious to go to the airport; he was missing Osaka since he got there.

When Julia arrived he couldn't believe it was her. She was beautiful. She was wearing a long silver dress with no sleeves. Her hair was tied up in a plait. He remembered Eijiro's words a few months ago, saying that the right girl for him was in the States and she was like a goddess. In that moment he believed that Eijiro was right. Julia seemed a goddess, the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen.

-What?-Julia asked.-Is something wrong?

-No!-he said getting out of his trance.-Lets go!

-Here…-Julia said giving him the car keys.-You're driving.

-Me? I don't have a driving license…I can go to jail.

-My father will bail you out!-Julia laughed.

Before they got to the church, Hwoarang took off his grey jacket and his tie. Though he didn't want to admit, that suit made him look quite handsome, so when they arrived, almost every girl turned her head to see him.

-The church is full! I can wait outside!-said Hwoarang.

-No way!

-There are a lot of people!

-Liz's parents are very important…Mr. Tanner is a lawyer and Mrs. Tanner is a designer.

-Great! Just great!

The bride got there forty minutes later and Hwoarang was getting bored already. When the Priest started the ceremony, he almost fell asleep. He had never seen anything as boring as that.

-When does this end?-he asked Julia twenty minutes later.

-I don't know…and don't speak so loud! You're in the Church!

-I could be in the Emperor Palace and I wouldn't give a damn! This is boring!

-Psh!-whispered an old lady dressed in pink.

-Boring!-said Hwoarang a little bit louder.

An hour later they left the church and went to Liz's house.

-I thought I was going to die!-said Hwoarang.

-I'm glad you liked it!

-That's why I hate weddings! Do you really believe that they will be happier because they got married in a Church?

-No, not really. But it's their call…Look, there's the house!

-House!? You call that a house!?-he asked astonished.-That's a Palace!

-Well they are a very important family in Phoenix!

In the garden there was a huge crowd waiting for Liz and Johny.

Johny was with the guests while Liz went to change her dress.

-Hey!-Johny said with a smile.

-Hey, Johny…-said Julia hugging him.-Congratulations!

-Liz will be right back…-he said.

-This is Hwoarang.-Julia presented.

-Yes, I know…

-How are things with Mr. Tanner?-asked Julia.

-Better. He has to get used to the idea his daughter married a surfer!

-You could be an outlaw!-said Hwoarang.

-Good point! I'll have to say that to him some day…

-Julia! Hwoarang!-said Liz.-Sorry I'm late!

-That's ok, Mrs. Madison…-said Julia to Liz.-How are you feeling?

-Great!

-Hey, Liz your friends are looking for you…-said Mrs. Tanner, Liz's mother. Allison and Mike were with her.-Julia! I haven't seen you in a long time! You're great! I've seen your parents, they are with Harrison…

-I know…

-What did you think about my baby's dress?

-It was beautiful, Mrs. Tanner!

-I know…So, who's your friend?

-This is Hwoarang…

Mrs. Tanner studied Hwoarang with her eyes. He almost felt like he was in the doctors.

-You're leaving today, right?-she asked.

-Yes.-Hwoarang answered.

-Are you Japanese?

-No…South Korean, but I was raised in Japan, Mrs. Tanner!

-You can call me Helen, Hwoarang! You speak English very well! What do you think about our city?

-It's…great!

-Do you go to the gym often?-she asked noticing his muscles.

-No…I just practice martial arts…

-Oh, really? Have you won many tournaments?

-Yes…

-I won the Maclin's tournament this year!-said Mike.

-We both know that's not true!-said Hwoarang in a low voice.

-I'm going to throw my bouquet in a few minutes…so lets go girls!

Julia wasn't interested but she followed Liz anyway.

Hwoarang didn't want to stay there with Mike so he went to get something to drink.

In the meanwhile a huge crowd of hysterical girls was just next to him, watching Liz and her bouquet. Liz turned her back and threw the bouquet that hit a banner saying «Congratulations Lizzie and Johny» and changed direction. Hwoarang was having a drink when he felt something flying in his direction. He acted fast and grabbed it in the air, and then he saw a bouquet.

He was going to return the bouquet to Liz when he noticed a ten year old girl who was watching him closely.

-Do you want this?-he asked.

-Yes…

Hwoarang gave her the bouquet and she left running. In the meanwhile everyone was looking for the bouquet.

-Where is it?-asked Allison.

-Look…Sam has it!-a girl said.

-How the hell does she has it?

-I don't know! But she can't be the next one to get married!

After lunch, Hwoarang was anxiously waiting to go to the airport. He couldn't wait to put his feet back on Japanese soil.

Finally it was time.

Julia and Hwoarang were going to the car with Johny, Liz and other Julia's friends.

-Have a nice trip!-said Angie.

-Too bad you didn't catch the bouquet!-said Allison.-I guess you're not going to be happy with your boyfriend! You will probably be dumped…

-Hey, Al, tell me how was it to be ignored by a guy who was drunk?-asked Julia.-He didn't want to touch you even being drunk! Wasn't that humiliating?

Allison blushed with embarrassment.

-You bitch!-Allison said.

-Come on girls…-said Liz.-You are friends, remember?

-Friends? Are you joking?-asked Julia.

-You are so full of yourself!-said Allison.-You think you're the best, don't you? But you're not! You're just a stupid bitch! And I don't know what he saw in you!

-Don't you ever speak to me again, Allison!

-Why? Do you think I'm scared?

-You should be!

-Lets go Julia…-asked Hwoarang pulling her.

Hwoarang and Julia followed Michelle and Lao's car until the airport.

-Just in time!-said Michelle.-What was that all about with Allison?

-Nothing…she's just being stupid! I'll miss you mum!

Julia hugged her parents.

-If you need something, call us!-said Lao.-And please, come back after the tournament!

-Yes, dad!

-Keep in touch, honey!-said Michelle.

-Thanks for the hospitality!-said Hwoarang.

-You can come whenever you want!-said Michelle smiling. Hwoarang wanted to say that he didn't want to go to America ever again, but he kept his mouth shut.

Julia went to the plane and Hwoarang was going to follow her when Lao pulled him back.

-She's my daughter…

-I know! I'll take care of her!

-Yes…but I want to warn you that if you touch her, I'll hunt you down and then I'll kill you!

-Ok…Can I go now?

-Yes…But I'm not kidding!

Hwoarang got into the plane and took his seat next to Julia.

-What did my father say to you?-she asked.

-Nothing…he just wanted to wish us good luck for the tournament.

-I thought he was going to threaten you…or something like that!

-Why would he do that?

-I don't know…it's a father thing…

-Your father is a great guy…he trusts you!

-You sound happier than before…

-I'm going home!

-Yeah…we're going home!

It was almost mid-night when Hwoarang and Julia landed in Osaka. It was a bit cold, but they were finally in Japan. Hwoarang had missed his home more than he ever thought he would.

He promised to himself never repeat that experience. He was the kind of guy who loved challenges, but that hadn't been a challenge, it had been a nightmare.

JAPAN

EAST-OSAKA

18th AUGUST 2011

The next morning Hwoarang was still answering his friends' questions about the States.

-I can't believe you lost a fight…-said Eijiro.

-I didn't really lose! I let him win!

-Why? That's not your type!-said Roomax.

-Please, don't talk about this with Julia…she is still angry with me; she wanted me to win the trophy.

-Sometimes you act really weird!-said Eijiro.

-Lets forget about this, ok?-said Hwoarang.-Besides, those guys didn't know how to fight. I couldn't use all my strength because I was afraid to send them to the Hospital!

-That would've been great! Have you seen Michelle?-asked Mouse.

-Yes…sadly, she's still the same…

-What about Julia's parents?-asked Roomax.

-Her mother is great! Her father hates me!

-It's normal…he's only trying to protect his daughter.-said Eijiro.

-Protect her from what?

-From you!!!-said Roomax laughing.

-Shut up!

After lunch, Hwoarang decided to go training. He was thinking about Jin. He wanted to win at all costs, but unfortunately he had neglected his trainings by leaving the country. Now he had to train harder.

Julia watched him for a while.

-I bet Jin isn't training everyday!-Julia said.

-Do you think so?

-Sure! He's not the Super Man, though he's quite strong!

-Do you think he's better than me?

-A…No, of course not!

-Wow…you were quite convincing, Julia…-Hwoarang said ironically.

-I'm serious…Jin is not better than you, but sometimes you lose your concentration…that's your weakness! Your emotions take over you!

-What can I do to change that?

-You have to work with your mind! You can't be distracted by your emotions! Specially your ego!

-Ego?

-That's right…

TOKYO

Julia was wrong about one thing. Since he got back from Osaka, Jin had been training hard every day.

Ling was his partner, because she wanted to practice too. But she was far from thinking that Jin was studying her technique.

-Are you really studying me?-she asked surprised.

-Yes…I mean I'm studying basically Hakke Sho and Hikka Ken…

-Why? Don't you think you're strong enough?

-I want and I need to learn more…

-Why?

-Because I don't want to use the Mishima Karate anymore! I want my own martial art!

-Nowadays every martial art is based on another one that already exists…

-I know…but I want to create a new technique, involving the Kazama style…

-I understand!

-The problem is that the Kazama Style is an art of defence, and I need some bases to build my attacks. I think your techniques can help me out!

-Really?

-Yes…But I need your help!

-What for?

-I need you to teach me gymnastic!

-What? Are you kidding? I learned gymnastic when I was about five…

-I need to jump as higher as you, and to make those stunts just like you…

-You're twenty years old, Jin…

-Are you saying I'm too old?

-Well, basically you are! I'm not saying that you can't do it, but it will be difficult!

-I want to try! Will you help me?

-Sure, why not?

-Then show me some easy moves…

-Ok.

Ling started her demonstration and when she finished, Jin was paralysed. She was so fast and also so graceful. He didn't know why he was so astonished, if it was because of the difficulty of the moves, or her beauty when she was demonstrating her technique.

-Are you ok, Jin?-she asked.

-What? Oh, I'm fine…-he said smiling.-You were great! But I think you're right…It's going to be hard!

-Yes, it will, but you'll manage…I'm going to teach you how to be an expert! You'll see!


	6. Back to the Mishima chp 15

I don't own Tekken. T.T

The Wish Of Night: That's ok… :D I'm glad you don't get bored with my chapters. (I only find them boring when I'm translating…I'm getting tired! I'm translating the 22nd chapter and they are 55! I'm going to die!!!)

Lonelyngel: You're absolutely right! It's very weird to imagine Jin doing those stunts like Ling…but you know something? It would be great, because when I'm playing the game, Jin is so damn slow!!! That's why I thought about giving his new technique a new dynamic! :D :D :D Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Lady-Eliwen: Thanks again…and Good Luck for you too! Lets hope that the exams won't be too difficult or I'm in troubles! My first one will be Modern History from Colonisation and Decolonisation (I think I'll fail! T.T) Enjoy the chapter.

Back to The Mishima

EAST-OSAKA

20th AUGUST 2011

Julia was in the Makia Hotel, to check her mail; she knew her parents would write soon to be sure she had returned safely.

-Good morning.-she said to Mrs. Makia.

-Hi, Miss Chang…Finally, I thought you were going to stay there forever!

-You missed us?

-Of course…everyone was in shock when we found out that Hwoarang was gone…

-We weren't gone, we just travelled…it's normal to travel…

-Yes, but we never thought he would do this!

-Well…there's always a first time!

-Things are going to change, right?

-I don't know…Why?-asked Julia confused.

-Well…you made a miracle happen…

-I didn't do anything…he wanted to go…

-So, where did you go for the special moments?

-Special moments? We were in my homeland, Arizona…that's all. My family has a ranch there…

-Everything is fine, then?

-Sure.

-How is he after…this huge commitment?

-Hwoarang didn't change…he's still the same…

-You must be really special to him! I'm glad you two decided to take this step!

-What step? You lost me…

-Marriage, of course!

-Marriage? What are you talking about?

-You didn't marry in America?

-Hwoarang and I? Married? Are you joking!? Of course not!

-Really?

-Yes!

-But everyone said he was in the States because he was going to propose to you! Everyone was shocked, after all marriage it's not his style!

-Who the hell said that?

-I don't know…I heard some girls talking…they were heartbroken…

-We did not marry! I went to see my family and I asked him to go with me…that's all!

Julia was a bit angry with all that confusion. She didn't like rumours about her life, especially when it was all a big lie. She was walking home when accidentally she bumped into someone and she fell.

-Sorry!-she said getting up.

-Look who she is!-said a girl to her three friends.-It's Miss Perfect from the States!

-My name is Julia!

-So, do you think you're special, right?

-No…and I said I was sorry! I was distracted and I didn't notice you…

-I think you're up to something!

-What!?-asked Julia confused.

-Otherwise, why would you bother to take Hwoarang away from here?

-I did not take him!

-She's such a drama queen! What do you want from him, money?

-No!

Julia was losing her patience and she was going to say that the rumours were all lies, when another girl cut her off.

-Hwoarang is so blind! You're just a slut, aren't you? He can't give you what you want! So go back to your country!

-Do you think so?-asked Julia.-He has many things to give! And I'm not talking about money…

-You have some nerves!

-You started this! If Hwoarang is with me, it's because he wants me…you have nothing to do with our lives! Besides, he's mine! So, stay out of my way!

Julia went back home, she couldn't believe she had said that, but it felt good, besides those girls were asking for it.

TOKYO

18th SEPTEMBER 2011

It was Sunday, and Ling, Miharu and Yuu were at the demonstrations place. Jin was going to perform, as usual. He didn't join a group but many of them asked Jin to perform with them. Jin was very popular in there and when he was performing the audience was always immense.

Ling, Miharu and Yuu knew perfectly that Jin's technique was unbeatable, but Jin wanted more experience and that was why that same night he asked Ling to begin with his gymnastic classes.

They were at an old storage that was going to be demolished in the next month. They had cleaned it a bit and Jin was watching Ling's exercises. He was beginning to doubt he would be able to do the same things.

When she finished he tried to do some exercises but he failed all. It was almost mid-night when they headed back home.

-This is not going well!-he said.

-I told you it was going to be like this! You have to try harder and to use your agility; this is not about strength…

-Easy for you to say…

-You're going to succeed in about three days! It's a promise!

-Yeah…sure…

-Jin Kazama! Think positive!

-I am thinking positive…because if I think negative I would probably say I'm going to break my neck or something like that!

-You don't believe me, do you?

-Of course I do…but I don't believe in me!

-Well I do!

TOKYO

21st SEPTEMBER 2011

Jin and Ling were training hard for three days. She was decided to keep her promise. Jin was now a bit more positive, he had succeeded in some exercises. But gymnastics was not an easy thing to learn at the age of twenty.

-I think you're ready!-Ling said.

-What?

-You're ready!

-But how? I can't do your demonstrations!

-Of course you can…believe me!

Ling started a simple demonstration.

-Now you do it!-she ordered.

Jin did what he was told and he was perfect.

-I told you!

-But this is too easy! I can't jump above my head…like you did earlier!

-You have to try! Remember that your body must be like a rubber…and you need to be as light as a feather.

-I'm gonna die!-Jin said.

-The first impulse is very important!

Jin couldn't do it. He tried but it wasn't as easy as Ling said.

-Ok…lets try in a fight!-Ling announced.

-What?

-We're going to fight and you are going to use everything I taught you!

They started a fight. Jin was trying to remember everything she had told him, but it wasn't easy.

-Come on Jin you can do it!-Ling said after ten minutes.

Jin started to remember every fight Ling had done in the past, every moves she had made, and then he managed to copy her.

-Well done!-she said turning back, because he had jumped over her.-I told you that you could do it!

-Yes, you did! Thank you…

-You welcome.-Ling said hugging him.

In that moment, Jin felt something strange and when he realised what he was doing he was pulling Ling closer to him and he was almost kissing her.

-Do you know what time it is?-asked Chen Ying entering.

Jin pushed Ling away and blushed. What the hell was he doing? He had never been so spontaneous.

Ling was a bit confused but she couldn't say she hadn't appreciated that moment.

-We were just finishing.-said Ling running to meet her grandfather.

Jin left behind them and he watched the moon in the night sky. Things could be very simple if he hadn't that stupid AX gene. That was why he and Ling could only be friends.

When Chen Ying arrived home, Jin pulled Ling to speak with her.

-I'm…sorry for what I did!

-What do you mean?

-I…I…don't know what was I thinking…I'm really sorry!

-It's ok…I'll see you in the morning…

-Yes…good night!

Ling got inside and she smiled. Jin had blushed when he said sorry, that meant he felt something special, just like her.

TOKYO

1st OCTOBER 2011

It was time to go back to school. All the students were at the Mishima Polytechnical School. They were hearing the Headmaster's speech. Jin had never heard his grandfather's speech, because he never bothered to show up on the first day at school. He was watching Mr. Misuno closely; he seemed a good man. After that the students approached the general board to see their schedule. Jin, Ling, Miharu and Yuu were in the same class, but they had different schedules, because Yuu and Miharu had chosen two different disciplines. Instead of Sports and Advanced Martial Arts, they were having Economy and Biology.

In Ling's opinion they were both crazy.

-Do you remember this place, Yuu?-asked Miharu.

-Why?-Yuu asked.

-Last year Ling and I hit you right here!

-Shut up!

-What were you saying when we hit you?-she insisted.

-Nothing!

-You were talking about Jin…

-Me?-Jin asked surprised.

-No! It was about another guy!-lied Yuu. Miharu laughed when he gave her a cold look.

-What do you think about Mr. Misuno?-asked Jin to Ling.

-He's very nice…I like him. This is going to be the best school year!

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

2nd OCTOBER 2011

It was a half past eight in the morning when Jin, Ling and Miharu entered the School in their school uniforms.

-I hope I don't fall asleep!-said Ling walking in the classroom.

-Me too!-said Jin.

When the Math teacher walked in, everyone paid attention to his words.

-Before we started the class, I present you two new students: Kazumi Aikawa from Kobe and Yang Cheng from Myanmar. Please sit down…

At lunch time, the cafeteria was full. The food there was great and Jin and Ling had decided to have lunch with the others.

Yuu was waiting for them in a table.

-So, how was your Economy class?-asked Ling.

-Great!-Yuu answered.

-He's just saying that because out teacher is a girl…-said Miharu.

-She's not a girl…she's a babe!-Yuu said.

-Men…-sighed Miharu.

Jin and Ling looked at eachother and shrugged.

Miharu and Yuu started an argument about the Economy teacher that only ended because someone approached them.

-Can we please sit here?-Kazumi asked gently.

-Sure.-said Miharu.

-Thanks.-said Yang Cheng smiling to Ling. Jin watch that smile and he didn't like it much.

-People say that the food here is great!-said Kazumi.

-So…you're Aikawa, right?-asked Yuu.

-Yes…I'm Kazumi Aikawa, nice to meet you all.

-Well I'm Yuu Murakama and these are my friends, Ling Xiaoyu, Miharu Hirano and Jin Mishima.

-Yang and I were hoping to meet some friends because we are a bit lost in this new School…-said Kazumi.

-Where are you from, Kazumi?-asked Miharu.

-Kobe…my father and I came here two weeks ago. He's working in a very important company.

-What about you, Yang?-asked Miharu.

-I was born in a small village in Myanmar. But I was raised here in Japan. I'm living with my aunt and my uncle…they don't have kids. I study martial arts since I was a kid…in a Dojo. Now I want to learn more.

-What's your technique?-asked Jin.

-Aikido and Karate.-Yang answered.

-And you?-asked Ling to Kazumi.

-Judo…but I'm not a great fighter. People say that the former Headmaster was the best fighter around, and he used to teach a very effective technique…

-Well, that's in the past!-said Ling.

-Did you meet him?-asked Yang interested.

-Yes.-said Yuu.-Ling, Miharu and I were here in his last year as Headmaster.

-How was he?-asked Kazumi.

-Very…tough…but the Mishima Karate is not part of our studies anymore!-said Ling.

-What about you, Jin?-asked Kazumi.

-What?

-Were you here before?

-Yes…I was here before everyone else…I met the Headmaster very well. He was my grandfather!-Jin left the table and Ling followed him.

Yang and Kazumi looked surprised with that comment.

-I'm sorry!-Kazumi said.-I didn't know…

-It's ok…-said Miharu.-Jin will be fine!

-Honestly…we didn't know!-said Yang.

-Don't worry; he didn't like his grandfather…much…-said Yuu.

Ling was outside with Jin.

-I'm fine…-he said.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. I have to get over this!

-Do you want to talk about it?

-No…it's ok…I just have to deal with this. But it's odd…

-What?

-I'm not missing him or anything…I don't know why his name upsets me so much!?

-What he did to you was…unforgivable…he took everything from you, but you need to live your own live now…

-Yes…I know. Thanks for the words.

-Anytime…-said Ling turning back to the cafeteria.

-Ling?-Jin grabbed her arm.

-Yes…

-He didn't take everything from me…you're still here!-Jin said.

-Yes, I am…I'll always be here for you.

-Thanks!

MYANMAR

IDAHA

15th OCTOBER 2011

-Have you heard any news from Japan?-asked Dr.B. to Heihachi.

-No, not yet!

-I hope your man doesn't desert us!

-My men aren't like that! I still have many loyal servants around the world!

-Where's Nina?

-Playing with my army! They need to practice more…That Chang girl and Xiaoyu kicked their asses last time. This can't happen again! Nina is the right master to train them.

-She's very weird lately. I think she's having some dreams about her past.

-She's just bored!

Dr.B. was right; Nina was having dreams, especially about a baby, her baby. In that moment she wasn't with the tekken forces, that had arrived a few days ago, she was searching for some interesting things in Dr.B's files.

With luck she saw a file with a familiar name, Kazuya Mishima. It was only his medical records. Kazuya started to make those tests when he was ten years old, and the last one was referring to a strange gene, called by Alfa X, or just AX gene.

When Nina left the lab, she heard Dr.B. and Heihachi talking about her.

-Are you sure she has the AX?-asked Heihachi.

-Yes…I told you several times…she has it. I don't know how…

-Since when?

-Since the day of the explosion.

-Why? Why didn't we detect it earlier?

-I don't know…maybe it was sleeping…We only detected Kazuya's when he was ten…

-Then, why don't I have it too?

-Maybe…it has something to do with Reika, your wife.

-Reika!? She hated fighting…

-Well, these are the facts. Kazuya, Nina and Jin have the AX, you and Lee don't!

-Is it possible that Nina's child has it too?

-Yes…there's a possibility. But we don't know if the child survived!

-In the beginning you told me Nina didn't have the AX!

-And she hadn't…it must have some kind of trigger…

-That means I can have it too…

-No…If that was true, the gene should've showed up…But there is another problem…

-What?

-I made a research, and I'm still waiting for answers, but I think the gene can be transmitted to another person…

-Of course it can! Kazuya gave it to Jin…Nina is the exception!

-I haven't finished yet…I was talking about a man and a woman…

-You mean…

-Yes. Kazuya could've transmitted the gene to Jun. That can be the reason why Jin was born with it. Jin is the only one who was born with the AX.

-But that makes the AX highly transmittable!

-I know…but I'm not sure yet!

-That means I should've kept an eye on my son and my grandson's dates…and Nina's too…

-Nina is a gold mine…we have to control her!

-Yes, I know, but first I want my revenge!

Nina was now very confused, she didn't know what the hell was the AX gene. And she didn't remember very well what had happened in the day of the explosion. There was something connecting her to the Mishima family and she needed to know what.

She had to be aware of everything, and she needed to find out her past, once and for all.


	7. A Special Day chp 16

I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: Guess what? My idiot teachers didn't show up!!! :D So I've got two more free days to update! I'm a bit frustrated because I spend two hours in public transports to go to University and when I get there, the lady says "Oh…I'm sorry, your teacher is out of the country and he forgot to warn the class!" The bastards!!! Teachers don't have respect for their students these days!? Well here is chapter 16!

Lady-Eliwen: Hey…I never thought that my story was addictive…I'm so proud :P bows thank you for the compliment. As for Steve daddy, he will remain a mystery for now…but let me ask you something: who do you think could be his father? I'm waiting for the Tekken 5 arrival to the market in Europe, I think it will be in the 22nd of February (at least in Portugal, Spain and France), but I don't know if that will help…Anyway tell me your opinion, ok?

Shadowsin: Hi! That's ok…I know what you mean about being busy…I'm so busy that sometimes I almost forget to breathe!!! :P :P :P anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying. Thank you for your review.

Lonelyngel: I know that it's frustrating when someone interrupts Jin and Ling…but don't worry, they'll have other special moments…you'll see… :D :D :D

A Special Day

HOKKAIDO

ISHIKARI

21st NOVEMBER 2011

Lee and Kira were working in a similar project to Dr.B's, but they knew for sure that the AX gene, or the Devil gene, as Lee called it, could be transmitted between a man and a woman.

-So…the Devil gene was transmitted to Jun Kazama…-said Kira.-Do you think we should tell Kazuya?

-No…not yet…-said Lee.-It wouldn't be wise…

-We have to isolate the Devil gene…or we'll never have it! How many people do you think may have this gene?

-Not many…Kazuya, Jin and Jun…Kazuya was a faithful husband.

-Are you sure?

-I am 99 sure, but as for Jin, I don't know!

-What about Jin?-asked Kazuya who was arriving.

-Nothing…-lied Kira.

-You were talking about Jin, Chaolan, I heard…

-Yes, I was…I was saying that you should go and see your son!

-We talked about this…

-Jin would be happy to know his father is still alive!

-Stop that, ok?

-What kind of father are you?

-My type! And you better keep your mouth shut, because you can't even be a father!

Kazuya left the room furious, but Lee didn't like his comment either.

-When will you stop picking on him?-asked Kira.-Can't you see Kazuya is the strong and quiet guy? Leave him alone.

-He cares about that boy…he's just pretending he doesn't, because it's easier to run away from feelings…

Lee was right. Sometimes it was hard to Kazuya to ignore some feelings. He had tried to forget about his past with Jun, because he felt guilty about her death. He should never fell in love with her. But things weren't that easy, after all Jin was born because of their love for eachother. Jin was his own flesh and blood and he couldn't ignore that. Sometimes he wondered where that little boy who he had left with only ten years old was and what he was doing. But now Jin was no longer a little boy, he was strong enough to live his own life. It was best for the both of them to keep their distance. It was stupid to be attached to those feelings, so he preferred to replace all that with something numb.

TOKYO

9th DECEMBER 2011

Ling was waiting for Jin to open the door, in that cold morning of December. She knew it was his birthday. Ling had thought about buying him a present, but she didn't know what. So she would just do something for him, instead of giving him a stupid gift.

-Good morning!-she said happily when he opened his door.-Happy Birthday!

-Good morning…Thanks…how did you know?

-Well, I saw it on you ID…I'm glad it's Saturday, so what are you going to do, Jin?

-I don't know…I don't enjoy my birthday much…

-Look…I wanna say something…

-Ok…

-When I first met you, I didn't know who you really were…I mean you never told me, and so I just thought you were a normal guy and all that stuff! But you're not…you're special…

-What do you mean?

-I mean…everyone likes you because you're a Mishima, a good fighter and very popular, but I don't give a damn to that! I would be your friend even if you were just a peasant and the weakest guy on heart! I'm your friend but I need to tell you about your weak points…

-Weak points? I know exactly my weak points, my technique it's not perfect yet…

-I'm not talking about martial arts…I'm talking about you! You built a wall around you…you need to be with your friends!

-I'm fine, Ling…

-No, you're not! You're lonely!

Ling hugged him and she kept on talking, not noticing Jin's face turning red.

-Today is a special day and I want to be with you…if you want me too, of course! I don't want you to be alone, Jin…

Jin didn't say a word. When Ling pushed away from him, he just stood there looking at her.

-I was planing to go to a place…do you want to go with me?-he finally asked.

-Yes!

Minutes later they were at the Mishima Mansion. The house was for sale.

-This is not your home anymore, Jin…we can't go in there!-Ling said.

-I know…I'm not going to enter…

Jin took Ling's hand and they stopped in front of a dark and heavy gate. It was the mausoleum of the Mishima Family. Every Mishima family member was buried there, except for Jun Kazama.

-I don't go in here for over the last eight years!

Ling was still confused. They walked in and she was asking herself if Jin was there to pray for Heihachi, when Jin spoke.

-My father is buried here! My grandfather told me that! In that time I didn't know he had murdered him…My mother is in Kyushu…they are separated…Heihachi didn't like her much…I can't understand why.

-So you're here to see your father?

-Yes…

The mausoleum had a hexagonal form; the graves were all lined up side by side. Heihachi's grave was just next to Reika Matsubara, his wife.

-It was my grandmother.-Jin said.-I think she wasn't very happy with Heihachi…

-Did you meet her?

-No…she was dead already…when I came to Tokyo…But I heard she was a good person. Not like him…

Then, they finally stopped in front of another grave.

-Kazuya Mishima.-read Ling.-I hope he's in peace now…

Jin stood there in silence for a long time. Then he sat down on the floor and Ling did the same.

-What is it?-asked Ling after a long time.

-Today…it was his birthday too…-Jin said.-He would be forty-eight if he was alive. I didn't manage to get my revenge! I was weak!

-No you were not weak! Your father can rest in peace now…

-It's funny…when you say that everything is ok; I just have the feeling that it misses something…

-And there is…you have to stop feeling guilty!

-I wasn't used to celebrate my birthday…but one day, my mother made a cake to celebrate mine and dad's birthday…I was turning seven.

-How was your father?

-I worshipped his strength…his power. He was a model to me! I wanted to be just like him. But he was never there for the important moments! He was never at home for more than a week. He was always training and travelling. My mother was always apologising for his absence.

-That's normal…she loved him…

-Yes. I guess she did. When Heihachi told her that my father was dead, it seemed like her life was over too…

-And you?

-I just couldn't believe…I should never have left her…

-Please, don't blame yourself…

-I still remember Heihachi's words before the explosion!

-What did he say?

-He asked me if my father was worth to revenge!

-Just forget about it!

-He was never there when we needed him…he was never with me when I was sad, he never gave me a present on my birthday, he never picked me up from school…why? He never even told me he loved me!

-He was your father Jin…you have to hang on to that!

-My mother used to say that!

-That means I'm right! Your father loved you both…I'm sure! If your mother was with him, that's because he was special…

-Lets go back, shall we?

-Yes…lets take a walk! Do you know it's Hwoarang's birthday too?

-Really?

-Yes…Julia told me last year!

-What a coincidence!

-Yeah…

EAST-OSAKA

Eijiro had convinced Julia to participate in a surprise party for Hwoarang's birthday that night.

Roomax, One, Mouse and Ryo were also involved in the plan. The boys would dress like Arabic women, with veils and long skirts and would perform a dance for Hwoarang, in Julia's boat, in the harbour. Julia was going to dance too.

-Do you have the drinks?-asked Mouse to Eijiro when it was nine o'clock p.m.

-Yes! I don't know why you are worried about the drinks, you can't drink…you're not old enough…

-But…-started Mouse.-It's a party!

-You're a minor!

-Come on…a beer without alcohol will not make a difference…-said Julia.-After all he's a…

-Thirteen…-said Eijiro.

-In that case, forget it!-said Julia.-You can't drink!

-So, you have to take Hwoarang to the boat in one hour, ok?-Eijiro said to Mouse.

-I'll try…

One hour later, Mouse and Hwoarang were in the harbour. Hwoarang was forced to get in the boat and they left the harbour, but they were not very far from the coast.

-So, what's going on?-asked Hwoarang.

Suddenly his friends showed up dancing.

-Oh…Christ! What the hell!?-Hwoarang said. He sat down on a chair and opened a beer.

He had drunk a bit so he was not sober already. His friends had their faces covered but he suspected, so he laughed.

Then, Roomax, who was getting tired, took his veil and threw it to Hwoarang.

-Happy Birthday my love!-he said sitting down next to Hwoarang and opening a beer too.

The others did the same. But Julia walked towards him and pulled him. He didn't recognise her. He thought it was one of his friends, so he didn't move. But Eijiro pushed him and he stood there holding Julia by her waist. Then he realised it wasn't a boy he was holding. He looked into her eyes and recognised her immediately.

-I knew it was you!-he said.

-Yeah…sure! Happy Birthday!

-Thanks!

-Make a wish…

In that moment the boat turned violently and Hwoarang lost his balance. He fell on top of Julia, but she wasn't expecting and they ended up falling overboard.

Roomax, Eijiro, One and Ryo stopped the boat that Mouse had accidentally started. Eijiro turned around to look for Julia and Hwoarang.

-This water is freezing!-Julia said taking out her veil.-Hwoarang? Where are you?

-Here.-he answered swimming to meet her.

-Are you ok?-she asked worried because she knew that a drunken person shouldn't swim.

-Yes…they'll be here soon…Damn it! I was making a wish! Screw this!

Hwoarang pulled Julia closer to him and kissed her. They were pulled under water and when they got to the surface they heard the boat coming.

Eijiro helped them to get on the boat.

-Sorry…-said Mouse.-I didn't mean to do this!

-That's ok! We're just cold! My wish came true!

-What?-asked Eijiro.

Hwoarang smiled and looked at Julia. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

-Julia? Are you ok?-Roomax asked.

-Yes…I'm fine…-she answered feeling a bit dazed. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. She wasn't angry with him, but she wasn't expecting that. She just didn't know what to think anymore.

TOKYO

It was almost eleven p.m. when Jin walked Ling home. It had been a special day for both of them. For the first time in many years Jin had some fun. He had enjoyed all the minutes they had spent together. Actually he was a bit sad because the night was over.

-Where were you?-asked Chen Ying worried.

-I'm sorry, I know it's late…-said Jin.

-Grandpa…It's Jin's birthday…and it wasn't his fault…

-Two of your friends were here asking for you!

-Really?-asked Ling surprised.-It wasn't Miharu? Or maybe Yuu?

-I'm not senile! I know Miharu and Yuu!

-Maybe it was Kazumi…-suggested Jin.

-Yes…that's the girl! And later a boy showed up…

-Yang Cheng, probably…-said Ling.

-Well I didn't know where you were so I couldn't help them!

-It's ok!-said Ling.-We are getting famous…I mean, I am…because you already are!

-I should go now…-said Jin.

-I'll see you tomorrow!

-Come on Ling…it's getting cold!-called Chen Ying.

When Jin turned his back, he felt something strange. A sharp pain run through his chest and he fell down on his knees. Ling approached him immediately.

-Jin! Are you ok? What is it? JIN!

Jin couldn't hear her anymore because he fell unconscious on the floor. The only thing he could see was darkness.

HOKKAIDO

ISHIKARI

At that same moment, Kazuya was having the same pain. He knew that pain for many years now, and sometimes he could control it, but that night things were different and he didn't know why.

In his chest there was still the scar that Heihachi had gave him at the Iron Fist, when he almost killed him. That scar would never go away.

The pain was worse when he was thinking about Heihachi, or when he was remembering something about his childhood. But in that moment Kazuya was remembering the only birthday he had spent with Jun and Jin.

When the pain stopped, Kazuya opened his bedroom window and watched the stars. It was cold but he didn't mind.

Lee and Kira were on the balcony, speaking about experiments. Kazuya watched his brother. They were both so different. Lee was ambitious just like Heihachi. But Lee didn't like to be compared to their father.

-Hey…Kazuya…it's a cold night, right?-Lee asked.

-Shut up!-Kazuya replied.

-Bad humour…Wait a minute…today it's your birthday, isn't it? And Jin's…no wonder you're this way! You're getting old!

-Shut up, Chaolan!

-Are you thinking about your son?

-Go to hell, Chaolan!

-Why don't you call him…or write! The boy would be so pleased to know you're alive! After all he had a rough life with Heihachi…

-That wouldn't have happened if you did what I tell you!

-So now it's my fault!?

-I asked you to protect him and Jun!

-I tried! But I couldn't do anything about it!

-Fuck you, Chaolan!

-No…Fuck you, Kazuya!

Kazuya closed the window and Lee broke his glass of wine.

-Happy Birthday, you creep!-shouted Lee.

TOKYO

Jin was unconscious for almost a minute but then he woke up.

-Are you ok, boy?-asked Chen Ying.

-Yes…I'm fine…

-Are you sure?-insisted Ling.

-Yes…

-Grandpa, could you bring a glass of water for Jin, please?

Chen Ying got into the kitchen.

-Is it the same pain? From the experiments?-Ling asked.

-No! This time was different…I can't explain…I would feel like this when I was thinking about Heihachi or close to him, but now…

-Why now? Why today?

-I don't know! I shouldn't feel like this…after all my family is all dead!

-No…you're wrong.

Jin looked at her surprised.

-What do you mean?

-You have an uncle!

-What!?

-You didn't know?

-No! What uncle? My father and my mother didn't have any brothers or sisters!

-Shinru told me that your father had a younger brother…adopted…but he's still your uncle!

-Are you sure?

-No…but we can investigate…

-What happened to him?

-He vanished…

-Do you know his name? I want to find him!

-I think it's Lee…Mishima Lee.

-I have an uncle! I wonder why Heihachi never told me about him…


	8. Searching for Phoenix chp 17

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: I'm glad you liked it…and I'm very anxious to read more from Passion and the Devil. :D Update as soon as you can…

Lady-Eliwen: You're from U.K.!? I thought you were from the U.S.A. It's good to hear from someone from Europe too! You gave me good news! I always thought Lee was the best candidate…but I also studied other candidates such as Paul and Bryan (but I always preferred Lee!!!) XD. About Kazuya…yes he will meet with Jin (but not yet), but things will be tough for the both of them. Thanks for this review…

Lonelyngel: Snowing!? God, where are you from? Wait a second…I remember from your profile…Chicago, right? Here in my country it never snows!!! (Except in the Estrela Mount, that is the highest mountain in Portugal.) Thanks the Lord…because I hate snow! I would miss School everyday if it snowed in here! XD

Well…Those new students are very mysterious, and I feel sorry for Kazuya too (he finds it hard to show his emotions, that's why he never showed Jin his true feelings…). If you liked the chemistry between Jin and Ling in the previous chapter, I guess you will like chapter 18 too! (But first here is chapter 17) :D I hope it doesn't snow anymore…but I guess that's a bit difficult since I saw in the TV that it snows a lot in Chicago! :P

Searching for Phoenix

EAST-OSAKA

10th DECEMBER 2011

Julia's head was spinning since the last night. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, besides; Hwoarang was such a good kisser.

She had kissed him twice, but now it was different because he had kissed her, and not the other way around. She had kissed him in his Birthday and to give him good luck in a fight, but last night it was special.

Hwoarang was sick from his hangover, and he didn't remember anything from last night. Eijiro had to explain to him that he had fallen overboard. Julia didn't know if she should feel relieved or not. But she thought that they were good friends, so things should stay that way.

In the meanwhile everyone was surprised when Mouse announced that he had seen Lei Wulong is the police station that morning.

Hwoarang decided to check it out, just to be sure and to joke a bit.

Lei Wulong was about to go to a café when Hwoarang, Eijiro, Mouse and Roomax approach him.

-So…You're a detective now?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes, I am…

-I thought you were an action guy…

-The wages are higher in Tokyo, did you know?

-And what are you investigating? It's not me, right?

-No…not yet! It's an important case…

-Good. And what brings you here? Did you miss us that much, chief? I mean _Detective_!

-Not really…I have some businesses here!

-Something to do with your big case?

-Yes…it's confidential, it's about the Mishima case, do you know that?

Hwoarang looked surprised when he heard the name Mishima; he didn't know that Lei was the responsible for investigating the Mishima case.

-I heard on the news…but it was a long time ago!-said Hwoarang.

-You entered the Iron Fist, didn't you?

-Yes…we fought, remember?

-Yes, and what do you know about that?

-About the tournament?

-No, about the Mishima Family!

-Almost nothing…I mean why should I know something about it?

-You fought with the Mishima kid…

-No I didn't…

-Jin Kazama is in reality Jin Mishima!

-No way!-said Hwoarang pretending to be surprised.

-If you remember something just come to me…

-Is there a reward or something?

-No! Just a moral reward…helping the police is very gratifying!

-Than shove it! I'm not interested!

-Ok…I have to go…Don't mess with Keizo! I heard about what you did to the police station!

-He needs to learn a lesson!

When they arrived home, Hwoarang spoke to Julia about Lei. She got suspicious, but she knew that they couldn't do anything about it.

It was better that the police didn't know about their involvement with Jin.

TOKYO

12th DECEMBER 2011

Now all that Jin could think of was his uncle, a man that he didn't know at all, but that could give him the answer to many questions.

That afternoon, Jin and Ling finally found Shinru in the city Library.

Shinru admired Jin very much but he couldn't avoid feeling important when Jin told him that he needed his help.

-So what is it?-asked Shinru.

-Do you remember when you told me that Heihachi Mishima had another heir?-asked Ling.

-Yes.

-Are you sure that is true?-asked Jin.

-Yes. Why? You didn't know?

-No…I didn't. And I want to know what happened to that man!

-His name it's not very known…your father was born first and Kazuya was his true son. Lee was adopted in 1964.

-One year after my father was born…

-Yes…your father was to be the heir!

-So Lee never got the chance?-asked Ling.

-I don't know much about him…I'm sorry. I only know that your grandfather never spent too much time with him. He was preparing your father to his responsibilities, and it seems that Lee wasn't like Kazuya.

-What do you mean?-asked Jin.

-It means that he wasn't a good fighter. I heard that he had a complex relationship with your grandfather and with your father.

-That's normal…-said Ling.

-What happened to him?-asked Jin.

-I think he went to another country to study…to Europe.

-Did he ever come back?-asked Jin.

-I have no idea!

-Is there a way to find out?

-It's complicated…you can look in the Airlines but we don't know when he travelled and to where…

-So, we're on a dead end!-said Jin.-Damn it!

-I'm sorry!

-That's ok…thanks anyway!

When they left the Library, Jin was about to punch something hard, but he almost fell when Ling shouted.

-What?-he asked looking everywhere.

-I know!!! I know what we can do!!!

-What?

-Do you remember that guy that told you about your father's death?

-Yes…Paul Phoenix! What about him?

-Didn't he say that your father was always with another guy?

-Yes, so?

-We could search him!

-Who Phoenix or the other guy?

-Both! I mean we have to find Phoenix first!

-I'm not following…

-Look, if your father was always with that guy, it was because they were friends, right?

-Yeah…

-So maybe your father told him something about his brother…

-But my father and Lee didn't get along…

-That was when they were kids! Maybe things changed…it's worth to try, right? Maybe that guy was Lee himself!

-Lee in the Iron Fist?-asked Jin.-Shinru said he wasn't a good fighter…

-Do you want to try or not?

-Yes…I mean it's my only chance…but we have to find Phoenix…

-First we have to wait until the Christmas holidays and then we can do whatever you want!

-Phoenix is a famous guy…it will be easy!

-I hope so!

MYANMAR

IDAHA

15th DECEMBER 2011

Heihachi had requested Nina's presence because he needed to speak to her. When she walked in, he ordered her to sit down.

-We need to talk!-he said.-I think it's time to leave this poor country…

-We're leaving?-she asked surprised.-I want to stay here with Anna.

-Anna is in good hands! She'll be fine! And we are just going to make a little trip!

-Where are we going?

-Japan…

-Japan? But you're no longer a Japanese citizen…

-I know that…but I have some businesses to take care of in my ex-country!

-Why do you need me? I'm not a bodyguard!

-I know…who said I need a bodyguard!? I just need you to be my assistant, because I can't be recognised.

-Assistant? Do you really trust me that much?

-I trust you the same way you trust me, dear Nina! Besides my businesses are only related to the Iron Fist.

-That's why we're going to Japan?

-Well, yes…and to check on my grandson…

-You sent someone to spy on him?

-Of course I did! But I sent a volunteer, so everyone is happy!

-Do you really want to kill your grandson? I mean he only destroyed a fortress! It was just a house!

-I didn't care for that fortress! The thing is…he had the nerves to…

-To stand up in you way!-concluded Nina.

-Exactly! He owes me his miserable life! He owes me respect…I'm here because of him and his little friends! He has to pay!

-But he's your only family!

-Not for long…but lets just concentrate in our trip, alright? You have to paint you hair or something like that!

-What?

-Dry your hair black or brown…you can't be recognised either!

TOKYO

16th DECEMBER 2011

It was the last day of school in the Mishima Polytechnical School. Jin sent a note to Ling in the Chemistry class, saying that he was going to the cafeteria for lunch, because he had an idea.

Ling did the same, but she didn't know what he had in mind.

-I spoke with Shinru, he said he doesn't know about Paul Phoenix or his whereabouts!-said Jin at lunch.

-So we have to find another way…-said Ling.

-What are you looking for?-asked Kazumi.

-A famous fighter!-said Ling.-His name is Phoenix…do you know anything about him?

-No…sorry.

-You told me he was famous and it would be easy to find him!-complained Ling.

-I thought he was…I mean…all those fans when he arrived…-Jin said.

-If he is really famous, someone in this room must have heard about him…-said Miharu.-Too bad Yuu missed classes today, I'm sure he knows something about that guy…

In that moment Jin got up and jumped to a chair so everyone could see him.

-Hey guys! Does anyone know Paul Phoenix?-he asked loudly.

He got everyone attention but no one said a word.

-So?-he insisted.-Anyone?

A girl put her arm in the air and Jin looked at her.

-Paul Phoenix is a fighter…but he likes to maintain his low profile!-she said.

-Miss Misuno…I'm sorry to interrupt you…-said the Headmaster entering the cafeteria.-Can I speak?

Jin nodded and got off the chair.

-In that case…Mr. Mishima, please come with me!-the Headmaster asked.

Jin was going to follow him when he turned back and grabbed Ling's hand so she would follow him too.

-Please come in…Mr. Mishima…Oh and Miss Xiaoyu!-said the Headmaster opening the door.

-I'm sorry for what I did…-said Jin sitting down.

-It's ok…so, my niece was talking about Paul Phoenix, right?

-Yes.-Jin answered.

-What is your interest in Phoenix?

-I…just want to know where he is!

-Paul Phoenix is also known for running from the police, did you know?

-Not really…

-Do you know Phoenix?-asked the Headmaster.

-Yes, I do…we spoke once…-Jin said.

-Oh…I see…in the Iron Fist I presume…

Jin and Ling looked at eachother confused.

-How do you know?-asked Ling.

-There are rumours…but I always knew…Don't worry I haven't told anyone!

-Do you know Phoenix, Mr. Misuno?-asked Ling again.

-Yes…I do!

-Really?-asked Jin.

-Yes. I met Paul a few years after I met your father, Mr. Mishima.

-You met my father?

-Yes.

-How?

-Well, I never spoke to him…I only spoke to Heihachi…can I call you Jin?

-Sure…

-So do you want to know how I met your father?

-Yes, please!

-I finished my studies in the United Kingdom, in London and in the USA, in New York. When I came back to Japan I became a State employee. I was working in the Ministry of National Defence after the Second World War. The Americans were controlling everything and our country didn't have an army or a navy, but our waters needed administration so as our air field. That was my first job here!

-So you were working for the government.-said Ling.

-Yes…I was promoted to the post of Sub-Director in 1972…that post gave me the chance to travel a lot. But eight years later I had an argument and I resigned. In 1981 I founded an international organisation to help the children in the poor countries. My wife helped me and so did my other partners. But things didn't go well.

-But how did you meet my father?-insisted Jin.

-I met Kazuya in Tokyo.

-How?

-In a tournament. He was representing his School. I think he was fifteen; it was two years before I resigned the Ministry. The tournament was sponsored by me…Heihachi was there too.

-Did you speak with my father?

-No, only with Heihachi. But Kazuya won the tournament and he was so like you! You have his hair and his eyes!

-Really?

-Yes. I noticed that things between Heihachi and Kazuya were not healthy. They had an argument…As for Paul I met him after my resignation. I was in the USA to promote my organisation. Actually I was there to save the organisation. I was bankrupted! My partners had left with all my money. And then I got a cheque which saved me, of course. I found out that Paul Phoenix had sent it…

-He sent a cheque? Why?-Ling asked.

-He wanted to help those children…he has a heart! He's a good fighter but he's also very generous. But why do you want to find him?

-Well…I need to find a person and Phoenix can help me…-said Jin.

-Who do you want to find?

-My father's brother!

-Your father didn't have a brother!

-He was adopted. His name is Lee Mishima.

-Oh…now I remember…there was something about a kid that your grandfather didn't want to adopt! I didn't know he changed his mind!

-Well I guess he did…

-I don't know him…

-So you don't know where Phoenix is, right?

-I know he's here in Japan…and I guess I can share a secret with you…Paul likes to enter local tournaments…to help children. This Christmas I think he's going to be in Okutama. If I were you I would go there…

-Ok! Thanks!-said Ling.-Are we going?-she asked Jin.

-We can try!

-The classes begin in January…you have three weeks!-said the Headmaster.

-I thought it were only two weeks!-said Jin.

-Well…you may need more time…

-Thank you sir!-said Ling.

When Jin was leaving the Headmaster's office, he stopped to make one last question.

-Did you see my father often?

-No, Jin…I didn't! But tell me something…is this uncle so important? It seems to me you are not completely alone here!-the Headmaster looked at Ling.

-I know…but I need to find him…he's my only family!

-Ok…then be careful!

-We will!


	9. An Accident chp 18

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: Thank you for reviewing and thank you for blabbering…I don't mind at all. Oh, and I know that it's a bit late (almost a month) but anyway Happy Birthday! :D

Yang Cheng and Kazumi Aikawa are two characters with many secrets! You'll see. I hope you like this chapter; it's one of my favourites!

Lonelyngel: Hey…Geez, when I think about snow, I just get cold! (Only thinking of it gives me cold!). Thanks for your review, and I guess you will like this chapter. It's ok…you didn't spoil anything. There is a spy among those two students, but you'll have to wait to discover who really is! The Headmaster is a character that has one little secret as well. And I agree with you about Hwoarang…See ya!

An Accident

TOKYO

17th DECEMBER 2011

Jin hadn't slept at all, he was anxious to go to Okutama. Ling was already packing because they would leave in the two o'clock train.

Before lunch Chen Ying went to have a word with Jin, he wanted to know why Ling was going with him.

-Didn't Ling tell you?-asked Jin.

-No. She told me that she was going with you to Okutama and that she didn't know when would you come back…what's going on?

-Well, I'm looking for a relative…my uncle, but I don't want to cause any troubles! If you want I'll tell her to stay.

-No…that would make her very angry…believe me!

-We'll go by train…and I think we'll stay there just for two days, maybe three…I hope!

-I hope you treat my granddaughter with respect…

-Don't worry…

After many recommendations from Chen Ying, Ling and Jin left to the station. Ling was really happy to go with him.

Okutama was a small village in the most rural area in the Tokyo Province. It wasn't very far from the capital, but they had to take two trains to get there. In Tachigawa, Jin and Ling had to change trains, all the platforms were crowded and Ling was almost run over by a group of kids.

When they were inside the train, Ling noticed that one of her bags was missing.

-Damn it! I can find it anywhere!

-I guess you were robbed!-said Jin.

-Please, don't joke!

Jin wasn't joking, and she soon realised he was right. Someone robbed her bag, and now she had no money.

The bad luck was far from over. A few miles after Ome station, the train stopped. Something was obstructing the line and the train had to turn around back to Ome. After a half an hour, they were told that the problem would not be solved until the next morning.

Jin and Ling were forced to spend the night there, because they had lost the last bus to Okutama.

They had dinner in a fast-food restaurant and then they started looking for a place to stay for the night.

But they didn't have much money.

-We can't sleep in the streets!-said Ling.-It's freezing…

-Yeah, I know, but all the hotels are too expansive.

-I'm going to ask someone…-Ling said walking towards a woman who was closing her store.

-We're not from here and we need a place to stay…please?-asked Ling.

-It's a bit late, but my nephew has a friend who has a room to rent. Are you interested?

-Of course we are!

-Ok…I'll call him, wait here!

Minutes later a guy a bit older than Jin showed up. He wasn't very happy but he wasn't rude. He took them to his friend's place.

-Is only for one night?-Keny asked when they got there.

-Yes…

-I guess he won't mind…

-Hey, Keny what are you doing here?-asked a guy who just arrived in a black car.

-Hi, Miura…I got you some clients…they need a place to stay.

Keny left in a hurry and Miura opened the door.

-I only have a room…-he said.-If you don't want to sleep with your friend, you can always sleep with me!-Miura said to Ling.

Jin looked at him with anger. That guy had some nerves.

-You are really very beautiful…-Miura added.

Jin placed himself in the middle of Miura and Ling to stop him from getting closer to her.

-We'll be fine!-Jin said.

-If you need help just call me!-Miura said to Ling.

-She doesn't need help!-said Jin.-Good Night!

Jin pushed Ling to the bedroom and closed the door in Miura's face.

-Jerk!

There was only one bed in the room, and Jin was going to sleep on the floor.

-No way…it's cold! You can sleep on the bed!-Ling said.-There is enough space for both of us!

-Are you sure?

-Yes…of course!

Jin and Ling laid down with their clothes on. Ling fell asleep immediately, but Jin didn't. Something was upsetting him. To sleep in the same bed as a girl was new to him. Besides the girl was Ling. Jin couldn't tell why, but she was special to him. He had seen many beautiful girls, when he was at School, he had his private fan club, but none of those girls had the effect that Ling had in him. No doubt she was beautiful, but there was something else about her that made him feel strange.

Jin watched her sleeping. She was like an angel, his angel. He shouldn't feel anything more than friendship, but he couldn't help it.

Then, he finally fell asleep. But soon he was dreaming. In his dream Jin saw Heihachi, killing his father, Kazuya, with no mercy. Then he tried to run from his grandfather but he caught him and locked him in a dark room. In the dream, Jin was just a child, tormented by Heihachi. He felt lonely in that quiet and dark room, he was hopeless. He started crying because he had cold, and no one was there to help him. Then Heihachi came again and grabbed him. Jin tried to fight, but he was too weak. He only knew that he had to get away from there.

Jin woke up suddenly. He was sweating and his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it. Ling woke up too.

-Are you ok?-she asked.

-My grandfather…I think he's alive!-Jin said sitting down.

-Heihachi? Alive?

-Yes. I'm sure…

-No way…he's dead, Jin…you had a bad dream…that's all!

-But I saw him…

-It was a dream! He died on a plane crash!

-It seemed so real! And he was coming after me…again.

-He's not here anymore. You have nothing to worry about! He's not coming back!

Jin went silent and felt his tears down his cheek. Ling faced him; she had never seen him cry.

-I'm alone…and he's coming for me!-Jin said.

-No! You're not alone! I'm here…I'm here with you!

Ling pulled Jin closer to her and embraced him tightly. Then they both laid down. He felt her heart beats so close to his heart. Suddenly he calmed down and he felt in peace. Now he was sure he wouldn't have anymore nightmares.

OME

18th DECEMBER 2011

It was around nine in the morning when Jin woke up. He didn't recognise where he was but he had a strange feeling, a good feeling that he wasn't alone anymore.

He sat down on the bed and watched Ling sleeping. He smiled. He went to the bathroom and then he left. He was going to buy the breakfast. Outside it was very cold. Jin didn't know if he was making the right thing. Maybe that decision of finding his uncle was a bit stupid. He had nothing on Lee. His uncle was a complete stranger, and probably he didn't want to be found. Maybe they should just turn around and return to Tokyo.

When he got home with the breakfast, Ling was waking up.

-Hi…I brought you breakfast…-he said.

-Thanks…I'm starving…

-I was thinking…don't you think this is going to be a waste of time?

-What?

-Finding a man I hardly know!

-No! Of course not! He's your family!

-But…

-No but! We're going to find him and that's final!

-Ok…I spoke with a man on the streets…he said there is a Transportation Company that's going to send a truck to Okutama today. Maybe we should save the money from the train tickets and see if they can take us!

-It's fine by me…We'll have to pay for this room and I guess we should save the rest of the money to rent a room in Okutama when we get there!

-Lets go then…we have to go to the NihonTransports.

Miura was getting up when Ling and Jin were leaving. They paid for the room and left in a hurry, because Jin didn't like Miura much.

A few minutes later they were begging to the truck's driver because he was not willing to let them go with him. It was his day off but the other driver was sick so he had to make an extra day and he was really pissed.

-I can lose my job…-he said.

-But we need help! It's almost ten in the morning…we lost the train!-Ling said.

-I don't care! You should've gone to the station instead!

Jin and Ling had no other choice, so they jumped to the truck without his consent when he wasn't looking.

NORTH HONSHU

AOMORI

Nina and Heihachi were finally in Japan. They had arrived in a private jet.

Nina was different, her hair was now black and she was wearing green contact lens. They got in a car and headed to a small but comfortable house just outside Aomori, in the North of Honshu, the main Island of Japan.

-One of your many houses, I presume!-said Nina checking the living room.

-Of course! But this one is in Reika's name; otherwise it had been confiscated by the police…

-So…what do you want me to do?

-Nothing…just be my assistant…you need to take care of some businesses for me because I can't leave this house!

-What kind of businesses?

-It's not much…just some things that arrived…

-Things? Such as drugs, guns? Or is it money?

-It's just a very important trade for me…I need you to go to a meeting. But you have an hour to rest…Now you have to excuse me…

-Where are you going?

-To talk with a friend!

-I want to go!

-Fine…whatever. Lets go to my office.

The computer, in Heihachi's officer was on and a man's face appeared on the monitor.

-Who is she, Mishima?-asked the man.-She's hot!

Nina looked to him with despise.

-Just my assistant, Takeru. How are you?

-Fine…Is she your new heir as well?

-No…she's not!

-I'm sorry for what happened with your grandson. He seemed a good kid. I think he needs a bit more discipline.

-Lets talk about business, shall we?

-Sure!

-How many men are in my Tekken Forces?

-About five hundred men.

-That's all?

-Unfortunately…

-I need a bigger army!

-Well they don't know you are alive…you told me to lie to them. If they knew maybe there would be more of them…

-No! They can't know. What did you tell them?

-That they will work for the Mishima heir to revenge your death! I'm paying them with your money from that Germany account…

-Ok. What about the six people I'm looking for?

-I got a phone call yesterday from Tokyo. Jin is there! He's with Ling Xiaoyu…he's back in school but there is a person there to spy them!

-And the others?

-Well, Hwoarang…by the way what the hell of name is this?

-It doesn't matter…keep going.

-Hwoarang is in Osaka. Julia Chang is with him! As for Bryan Fury, his body wasn't found yet!

-So he can be dead…or alive!

-Exactly!

-And Eddie Gordo?

-We can't find him…he vanished…but we know that he has no family in Brazil…

-Good…when I kill him there will be no one to reclaim his body!

-Did you know that Steve Fox is in the Japan already?-asked Takeru.

-Yes…

-He's a little star…I saw him the other day. In Tokyo…he's in a Hotel.

-I'll get him sooner or later!

-Oh…I almost forgot…Jin is travelling.

-To where?

-I don't know…but he's with that girl…

-I need to know where he is!

-It's hard to track him down…

-I don't care! Just find out!

Heihachi left his office and went to his bedroom.

-Tomorrow, you will meet the organisers of the Iron Fist…-said Heihachi at lunch.

-Why?

-Because I want you to present my plan for the next tournament! I want to create new rules and I want you to take care of this…besides, you'll have to enter the tournament!

-What if I say no?

-Please, Nina…remember Anna, your dear sister!

-Fine.

-There will be someone in the tournament that I want you to eliminate!

-Is it Jin?

-No…it's not Jin. Jin is too important to be killed, for now! I want you to eliminate Steve Fox. He's British, and he made a terrible mistake!

-He got in your way!

-Yes.

-What did he do?

-That's another story. He's a professional boxer and he has a powerful technique, but you are better. Besides, he's only eighteen.

-I don't want to do your dirty work!

-Well, I guess you have no other choice…have you?

OKUTAMA SORROUNDINGS

Just two more hours and Jin and Ling were in Okutama. But then the truck stopped suddenly. It was almost seven in the afternoon, and Ling and Jin were caught.

-I told you…why are you so stubborn?-the driver yelled.

-We had no choice!-said Ling.

-If I arrive in Okutama with two illegal passengers I'll be fired! I'm sorry but you have to stay here!

-What!?-said both Ling and Jin.

-You can't leave us here!-added Ling.-We're in the middle of nowhere!

-Bad luck kids! I have my own troubles to worry about! Besides, what are two kids like you doing here all alone? Did you kidnap her?-he asked Jin.

-Kidnap!? Of course not!

-Do her parents know she's with you?

-Yes!

-Do they agree? Or did you run away from home?

-Please! We just want to go to Okutama!-said Ling.

-How old are you girl? Because if you're a minor I will report your boyfriend to the police!

-I'm nineteen…

-In that case you two can do whatever you want, except go with me! Sorry!

The man got in the truck and left them on the road.

Ling couldn't believe.

-What a jerk!-she complained.-What are we going to do?

-It's almost night…we have to walk!

-Walk?

-We have no other choice…lets just hope someone can give us a ride!

-It's getting cold!

After one hour walking, they realised that the road wasn't very used. A few yards ahead the road had no lights, so they could only count with the moon to see where they were going.

-We should have stayed in Tokyo.-said Jin holding Ling's hand and making her blush.

-That man was horrible!

-Are you cold?

-Yes…

-Take my jacket.

-Thanks…

Minutes later, Jin confirmed they were lost, because they were near a dangerous cliff.

-I think we got off the road without noticing…-Ling said.

-Probably…But I can see some lights over there!-said Jin pointing.

-It must be Okutama…

-So we have to pass this cliff…

-There's a bridge…lets go!

Ling and Jin looked to the bridge they would have to cross. It was old and dangerous.

-I don't like this!-said Ling immediately.

-It's the only way!

-Do you think it's safe?

-I don't know…but if we want to sleep in a bedroom tonight, I guess we have to try! Give me your bag! I'll go first!

Soon Jin was in the other side. He didn't take more than five minutes to cross the bridge, but for Ling would be five minutes of torture.

-Don't look down!-said Jin.-If I crossed it, you can do it too…Come on!

Slowly Ling started to cross the bridge without looking down. She was terrified but she kept going.

-Are you ok?-asked Jin.

-Yes…I guess so…

In that moment the bridge started to make some weird noises. Ling was petrified and she tried not to panic.

-Jin…this thing is going to fall! What do I do?-she asked yelling.

-Don't move!-Jin said putting the bags on the floor.

-This is going to fall! Do something, please!

Jin couldn't go to her because the bridge would collapse, so he grabbed the left side of the bridge and pulled with all his strengths.

-Grab the right side of the bridge, now!-he shouted.

Ling did what she was told and the bridge fell. She was projected against the rocks and felt a huge pain on her left arm that started bleeding.

Jin was holding her and pulled her up. She was still in shock.

-Are you ok?-he asked worried.

She just shrugged.

-Oh God, you're bleeding…does it hurt?

Ling nodded.

-Where?

Ling pointed to her left arm.

-Ok…let me see!

Jin tried to look but she had too many clothes on, so he couldn't see the wound.

-I have to take the jacket and your sweater off, ok?

-Ok…-she answered.-I can't feel my arm…

-That's not good!-he said taking her clothes off.-I can't see…you have to take everything off…

-Ok…

Jin helped her and then she started to shiver. He covered her with his jacket because it was really cold and he didn't want to lose his concentration.

-It could be worse!-Jin said blushing.-You are lucky…

-Yes…I was lucky you were there!

-If I weren't there, you weren't either! This is my entire fault!

-No, it's not! You saved my live…

-Does it still hurt?

-A bit…

-Do you think you can walk?

-Sure.

-We have to say that the bridge fell…

Jin helped Ling and they started their way to Okutama again. Now the city was closer, or that was what they thought.

When they finally arrived, they saw that they weren't in the city yet. Okutama was in the valley, and they were just in a little place where there were five or six houses.

-Okutama is in the valley…-said Jin.-I think we better get some help here…we'll go to the city tomorrow…

-Ok…

They entered the only store there and inside was a woman, still working. She wasn't expecting anyone.

-What happened?-she asked when she saw Ling's wound.-What did you do to her?

-Nothing…

-I almost fell from the bridge! That thing collapsed!-Ling explained.

-What? That can't be true!

-But it is! If it wasn't for Jin I would be dead!

-But the bridge is two years old! Are you sure?

-Absolutely!-confirmed Jin.

-I went to the inauguration with my two kids…unless you two crossed the old bridge!

-There's a new bridge?-asked Ling.

-Oh my God! I told to the commission that they should destroy the old bridge, but they never listen to us…Do you want a place to stay?

-Yes…do you mind?-asked Ling.

-Not at all! Lets go to my house…I'll see your wound and then we can have dinner!

-Thank you Mrs…

-Fukori. I live here with my two kids…

Ling and Jin followed Mrs. Fukori. She was very nice and she helped Ling taking care of her wounded arm. Then they had dinner.

Masuo and Natsu where twins, they were eleven years old.

-Why do you live up here?-asked Ling.

-Because it's quiet up here! Okutama is a very noisy town…people are starting to prefer quiet places to live…so I guess things will change very soon…

-Do you know about a tournament that is going to be held in Okutama?-asked Jin.

-I have no idea!

-Yes there is!-answered Natsu.-In a school…

-In your school?-asked Jin interested.

-No…it's in Okita Nesu High School…-said Masuo.-We are going to watch!

-You shouldn't go, Natsu! You're a girl and a girl should never like violence!-Mrs. Fukori said.

-Come on mum…Masuo can go! Why can't I go too?

-Masuo is a boy…

-When is the tournament?-Ling asked.

-Next month…we are on holidays and the commission is preparing everything…the organisers are in the Academy.-said Natsu.

-Are you here to enter?-asked Masuo.-I thought only the students could enter…

-No. We are looking for someone!-explained Jin.-Could you show us where the Academy is tomorrow morning?

-Sure!-said Natsu.-Do you know anything about martial arts?

-Yes…just a bit.-said Ling.

-Cool!!!-the twins said.


	10. Starting from Zero chp 1

I don't own Tekken. (I hate this part!!!)

Hi! Here it is the sequel of The Countdown, I hope you like it. It's going to be longer than The Countdown… :P Other characters will enter such as: Steve Fox, Christie Monteiro, Lee Chaolan, Kazuya Mishima, Dr. Abel and so on…

I want to thank Riri, Shadowsin, TheWishofNight and Reina-183 for reviewing the last chapter of The Countdown.

"**THE ULTIMATE FIGHTING"**

Starting from Zero

CHINA

HONG KONG

19th SEPTEMBER 2010

One month had passed since Ling was in Hong Kong with her grandfather, Chen Ying. The old man simply loved his granddaughter; she was the reason for his existence. But Chen Ying knew that Ling wasn't happy, he knew that something had happened in Japan.

He tried to ask her, but she avoided the question. And in the meanwhile, Ling was now working during the days, even on weekends. At night she was going to School, but it wasn't the same thing. Her old friends couldn't understand why she was so numb; after all she should feel safe because she was in her country with her family and friends.

The Chinese media had spoke about the case that was a scandal in Japan, the Mishima case. That way Ling heard that Jin was still missing. She tried not to cry in front of her grandfather but he saw her tears.

Aside from that, the media only said that the case was still under investigation, and a new detective would take care of the case.

Miharu wrote a letter to Ling not each month but one each week.

In that afternoon arrived other letter, the second one in that week.

-Your friend must miss you very much…-said Chen Ying delivering the letter to Ling.

-Yes…I guess so…

-Why are you so sad?-asked the old man.

-I'm not sad grandpa…

-I'm eighty-four but I'm not senile!

-Sorry…I didn't mean that…

Ling read Miharu's letter and then she smiled for the first time in two months. After all that time, she was receiving good news.

The Mishima Polytechnical School wasn't being shut down, someone was going to assume the post of Headmaster and he or she was appealing to all the students to return. The School year would have to start later than in the other Schools, but it wasn't serious.

They were preparing a welcome party to the students in November. The classes would begin in the 8th of November. Miharu was decided to return to the Mishima School, though her parents would prefer that she would go to another School.

In the letter, Miharu said that Ling should convince her grandfather to return to Japan as soon as possible.

Ling wanted to go. She wanted to go to Japan again; she wanted to be close to Jin even knowing that he was still missing.

Chen Ying listened to the news carefully and he understood immediately what Ling was going to propose.

-Then I'll go with you…-he said, knowing that she wouldn't go without him.

-Thanks grandpa! You're the best!

Ling wrote a letter to Miharu that same day, saying that she was going back to Japan. She asked Miharu to buy the papers for her registration and to speak with the School board to see if she could still use the scholarship that she hadn't use last year.

USA

ARIZONA

23rd SEPTEMBER 2010

Julia was at home. Her parents were at work and she didn't know what to do. In the last week she had been with her sister every day. The Hospital where Michelle was recovering was private and one of the bests in the country. But Michelle still needed the life support machine to keep her alive.

Julia had studied in the Internet many cases of people who where in coma during many years and still woke up, after ten or twenty years.

It wasn't a good perspective but at least there was hope, something to hang on to.

Things between her and her parents weren't very good. She had the feeling that they were avoiding her, probably because they were thinking that it was all her fault.

The things got worse when she told Lao, her father, that she wasn't marrying Mario.

The two families were hoping that the two would marry soon, but Julia and Mario didn't want that to happen.

Lao couldn't understand her daughter, after all Julia always liked to maintain the traditions alive.

Lao wasn't Native-American but when he married Michelle, he had vowed to respect and keep on with the traditions of her family that was why he couldn't accept Julia's behaviour.

Now that he almost lost a daughter, Lao wasn't willing to lose the other. He wanted Julia to stay with them and the best way to achieve that was making her marry Mario.

Michelle Chang, Julia's mother, wasn't recovered yet from what had happened. She never thought that Julia was guilty for what had happened; she just wanted things to go back to normal.

-Your father needs to speak to you!-said Michelle entering her daughter's bedroom.

Julia was in the computer, searching for medical reports about comas and similar situations.

-If it's about the wedding again, tell him to take a walk! I don't want to marry…

-What's happening Julia? You are so far away from us!

-I'm not…it's your fault! Why don't you just say that it was my entire fault?

-I don't think that way!

-Of course you do! You all do! I suggested the trip!

-I could've stopped you…and so as your father! But what have we done? Nothing! We let you go!

Julia looked at her mother and noticed that she was feeling guilty too. She hugged her and they both started crying.

A few minutes later, Julia sat down on her bed and whipped her tears.

-So…tell me what's wrong about this wedding? You seemed to like Mario…-said Michelle.

-He's more like the brother I never had…

-He was going out with Michelle wasn't he?

-Yes…

-In that case…I guess I have to speak with your father…

-Do you think he will understand?

-Lets see…

Michelle and Julia went downstairs to speak with Lao.

-Julia can't marry, Lao!-said Michelle.

-Why not? Our family arranged this many years ago!-said Lao upset.

-Do you have the medallion, Julia?-asked Michelle.

-No…

-No wedding can be celebrated without the medallion…-said Michelle.

-Then where is the medallion?-asked Lao.

-In Japan…-answered Julia.

-What!?

-It's safe…don't worry…

-Don't worry? What will I say to the Farel family…that my idiot daughter forgot about the damn medallion in Japan?

-I didn't forget the medallion…I left it with someone…

Lao seemed shocked with her words.

-You what? You did this on purpose?

-No…

-The medallion is not that important!-said Lao.-You'll marry without it!

-Dad!?

-This medallion is a very special symbol from my mother's clan…she'll not allow her own granddaughter to marry without it!-said Michelle.

-Then I'll go get it!-said Lao.

-No you're not! I left it there, I'll go!-said Julia.

-Who has the medallion?

-A friend!

-I want a name, Julia…

-Hwoarang. He helped me…you should thank him too…if it wasn't for him I…

-You slept with him, didn't you?

-No! He's just a friend…

-I want to protect you…why can't you understand that?

-I don't need protection…I need support! I almost lost my sister!

-And I almost lost a daughter! Don't be so stubborn! Just tell me where this guy lives!

-I don't want to marry Mario!!! But if this is so important I'll go and get the medallion if you want to, Ok?

-Fine! You go…

-Thanks dad…

-Is he Japanese, Chinese?

-South Korean.

-Christ!? South Korean?! He probably doesn't give a damn to your culture! That's it! You go there and bring back that medallion and then we'll talk about this! I don't want you to stay there! Is that clear?

-Yes, dad!

-Ok…

In that night, Michelle talked with Julia to see if her daughter was sure about going back to Japan.

-Are you sure you want to do this?-asked Michelle.

-Yes, mum…I am.

-What about your sister?

-Mario is with her every day…you and dad will be with her too. But that doesn't mean that I will forget her…she's always with me…

-And that guy…Hwoarang…?

-He's a friend.

-Close friend?

-Just a friend…he entered the tournament as well, and he helped me a lot! I met Ling, Jin, Eijiro and Mouse…they're all very nice…

Julia was about to tell her mother all about Heihachi Mishima but then she realised that would be a mistake. If she told Michelle the dangerous situations she had experienced, she would probably forbid her to go back to Japan.

-You're not coming back soon…right?-asked Michelle.

-I'll stay there for one or two months…maybe more…

-You'll miss University classes…

-I know…

-And you'll have to leave Pure Whiteness.

-I've sent an e-mail with my resignation already…

-I hope this trip worth what you're leaving behind.-said Michelle leaving.-See you tomorrow.

-Good night, mum!

Julia thought about her mother last words. She didn't know if the trip was worth it, but Hwoarang was, and that was the most important thing to her.

But now, Julia was realising that her feelings towards Hwoarang were changing. At first she felt gratitude and sympathy, but now there was something more. Something that was scaring her, because it was the first time she felt that way.

JAPAN

TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

3rd OCTOBER 2010

Ling and Chen Ying were finally in Japan. Chen Ying had never seen so many people together in the same city. Tokyo was huge and confusing. He was used to the countryside not to those modern buildings.

-Don't worry grandpa…where we going to live is not so noisy…it's a quiet place. You'll like it!-said Ling in the cab.-Look! Miharu is there!

Ling left the cab and hugged Miharu.

-Hi! How are you Mi?-asked Ling.

-Fine…we missed you…

-This is my grandpa!-introduced Ling.

-Hi mister Ying, nice to meet you!

-Hi…miss…

-Miharu…you can call me Miharu!

-Then you can call me grandpa!

-You speak Japanese very well sir…

-No I don't…I speak very bad…but you're very nice.

The following week, Ling had been very busy cleaning the house and going to the School to take care of her registration. There were some problems concerning her exams that she hadn't done. Her file said that she had passed the year, but there were no records about her marks in the exams. She was lucky because the Chinese Martial Arts teacher said that he had seen her doing the exams, which wasn't true at all.

Chen Ying was spending his time making company to an old man, owner of a Chinese store near their house; he could almost feel at home.

Ling was also hoping to receive a letter from Jin, something that would say he was alright and he hadn't forgot about her.

JAPAN

HONSHU

After knowing about Heihachi's death, Jin returned to Tono, but he didn't stay there for too long. He couldn't be in the same place and he was afraid to lose control and hurt innocent people. So he decided to travel around the country.

The truth was that he wasn't interested in life. The only thing he cared about was his trainings, so he was trying to create powerful techniques. He wanted more experience.

But he hadn't forgotten the promise he had made to Hwoarang. He wanted to fight with him again, but he was afraid. He always saw Hwoarang as an enemy, and he could lose his fighting against him. He didn't like Hwoarang but he didn't want to kill him either.

He was thinking about that when he thought about Ling. She had been the only person to be close to him, except for his mother. He had tried to forget about her, but he couldn't. If it wasn't for those stupid experiments he had been submitted, he could be with her in that moment. He wanted to have a normal life but in order to do that he would have to control himself.

Jin decided to work out his mind harder than his physical strength. If he could do that, maybe one day he would be able to see Ling again.

EAST-OSAKA

27th OCTOBER 2010

In East-Osaka everything was normal. Mouse had spoken with Hwoarang, he had said that he knew who Michelle's attackers were but he hadn't told anyone because he was scared. Hwoarang wasn't angry, after all Mouse was just a kid.

Lei Wulong had only arrived last week but he seemed different.

Two days ago the Tsunamis had robbed a wealthy business man store in the centre of Osaka. Lei was called to the place but he hadn't arrested anyone because he knew that the owner of the store was exploiting his employees.

The Tsunamis had robbed a lot of money but they gave it to those families. Lei was closing his eyes and Hwoarang appreciated that. Now there was some mutual respect between Hwoarang and Lei Wulong.

In that boring afternoon, Hwoarang was at home making plans, when Mouse arrived with news.

-What's up?-Eijiro asked.

-Say it kid…-said Hwoarang.

-Do you know who's leaving to Tokyo?-asked Mouse.

-The Easter Bunny?-joked Hwoarang.

-No…Wulong.

-What!?-asked Hwoarang and Eijiro.

-Are you sure?-Eijiro asked.

-Absolutely! I saw him carrying his things out of the police station this morning…

-But I thought that he didn't want to go back to Tokyo ever again…-said Eijiro.

-What are you talking about?-asked Hwoarang.

-You didn't know? Wulong was working as a detective in Tokyo before he was designated to the East-Osaka department. You didn't know?

-Nope…why didn't you tell me sooner?

-You never asked…

-Do you know when he's leaving?-asked Hwoarang interested.

-Yes…I think is after tomorrow…

-In that case we have to make a farewell party to our dear chief…what do you say?

-That would be great!-said Eijiro.-I'm going to call the others!

EAST-OSAKA

29th OCTOBER 2010

Lei left his home at seven a.m., he was going to his car when something called his attention.

His car was filled with yellow flowers and minutes later, Hwoarang and the Tsunamis arrived.

-It had to be…-said Lei.-So what do you want this time?

-I was expecting at least a hug…-joked Hwoarang.-You're going to leave us without saying goodbye? That's very rude!

-What do you want me to say?

-I know we had our battles…and I won all…besides I won in this last tournament, but we are friends, right?

-Not even in your dreams kid!

-I'm hurt…but we want to say goodbye anyway…we'll miss you!

-Or…maybe we won't!-said Eijiro. Everyone laughed.

-Fine…look I'm late…I have to go!

-Can I go to Tokyo visit you?-joked Hwoarang.

-Don't bother! I think you'll be too busy…they say that the new chief is worse than I was…

-Worse than you? I don't think so!-said Hwoarang.

Lei put his luggage in the car and Hwoarang lift up a banner saying «We Love You».

Lei laughed. The Tsunamis followed Lei's car until he entered the highway.

-This almost made me cry!-joked Hwoarang turning back.

-Come on…don't be like that! We have another bastard to piss off!-said Eijiro.

-Then…lets go to the police station! I want to meet him!

The Tsunamis stayed in front of the police station for the rest of the day, making some noise and screaming things such as: «We want Wulong back! ». The police officers tried to make them leave, but Hwoarang was stubborn. He sent someone to bring food and drinks and he stayed there until nightfall.

He managed to achieve his goal which was to make fun of the police officers and to show that he was that area leader. East-Osaka was his territory.

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

TOKYO

7th NOVEMBER 2010

Despite the bad weather conditions, Miharu and Ling were very happy. They were back in School for the teachers' presentation and the well coming party.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when all the students sat down on the gym, where a stage had been built.

-The Headmaster never made a presentation like this!-said Miharu.-His speeches were so boring!

-I hope this year is better…-said Ling.

-I hope too…-said a voice behind Miharu and Ling.

-Murakama…how are you?-asked Miharu not very pleased.

-Fine…and you?

-Alright.-said Ling.

-Are you in the same class as we are?-Miharu asked.

-Yeah…there are some new names but most of them we already know…-said Murakama.-So…I heard you entered the Iron F…

-Shut up, you idiot!-ordered Miharu.-Don't you know that the Iron Fist is secret?-she asked in a low voice.

-Yes…

-Well it doesn't seem like it!-Ling said.

-Sorry…But how was it?

In that moment Ling was saved by the teacher that was in the stage who ordered them to be quiet.

-Good afternoon!-he greeted.-I'm your Japanese Literature teacher; I work here since 2007, so I'm not a new face, but we have many new teachers! This year is going to be different…we have new disciplines and new subjects…I'm sure you have noticed that. Now we'll proceed with the rest of the presentations…

One by one the teachers went to the stage. An hour later an old man presented himself. He was the new Headmaster.

-Good afternoon! My name is Takeshi Misuno and I'm the new Headmaster. I want to inform you about what happened last year…You probably know that the former Headmaster of this school, Heihachi Mishima died in a plane crash. He was using this school for illegal activities without anyone's knowledge. From now on this will not happen again, this school will only be used for educational purposes. The school will, despite all this, maintain its name. Some things will remain the same, for example, the names of the best students in Martial Arts will still be announced in the honour board, which is leaded by Mr. Mishima's grandson, who is missing.

-Your name is there too…after Jin's name…-said Miharu in a low voice.

Ling wasn't listening. She was thinking about Jin. Why was he hiding? She was his friend, didn't he trust her?

-After this…I hope you have a good year! See you all tomorrow!-finished Mr. Misuno.

The students got up and gathered in front of the schedule boards.

-Did you hear the Headmaster?-asked Murakama.

-We're not deaf…-said Miharu.

-I'm talking about Jin Mishima…Don't you think it's odd?

-What?-asked Ling.

-That he didn't come back…after all his grandfather died…he was his only family…

-You don't know what kind of grandfather Heihachi Mishima was…-said Ling.

-I'm just saying that maybe, Jin has something to do with this illegal stuff too! Maybe that's why he doesn't want to come back!

-Shut up!-said Miharu.-Jin wouldn't do that!

-Jin would never do a thing like that!-added Ling.

-How do you know?

-I…just think that he's not that kind of guy…-said Ling.

-You changed your opinion about him, didn't you?

-What do you mean?

-You were always calling him names…

-Whatever!

-Lets see our schedule, ok?-asked Miharu.

-I bet Jin is just like his grandfather…a liar and a thief…with that charm he can fool anyone…specially girls!-said Murakama.

Ling and Miharu turned back and punched him hard in the face. Murakama fell on the floor and stayed there bleeding from his nose.

-Idiot!-said Miharu.

-Moron!-said Ling.

USA

ARIZONA

19th NOVEMBER 2010

Julia was only waiting for the best time to go back to Japan. Things weren't working out like she had expected.

Since October she hadn't any time to breathe.

She went to the Hospital every day to see Michelle though it didn't make any difference, but besides that she was forced to go to a wedding from a friend, a birthday party and she also had to cover for a camping monitor that was sick.

The wedding and birthday party was the easy part, but camping with a group of teenagers was a living hell. They were always screaming and fighting with eachother.

In the first week of November was celebrated the week of Indian traditions and many children were sent camping so they could learn something more about their culture. At first it was fun but then things just got complicated.

Julia stayed until the end but she swore that she would never do that again. She got home that night and got a call from her friends from the University. They wanted to have lunch with her the following day. She was forced to accept the invitation.

At dinner, Lao was beginning to have second thoughts about letting her go to Japan again.

-I was thinking and you don't need to marry this soon…-said Lao.

-You said I could go!-Julia replied.

-I know…but we could send Mario…or…

-No! I gave it to Hwoarang…I'll get it!

-Please…stop arguing.-asked Michelle.

-We are not arguing!-said Lao.-Your daughter is really stubborn! She takes after you!

After dinner, Julia just wished she could go to Japan as soon as possible. Her destiny was there, she would never give up on that.

As I promised I'm publishing the sequel. I want to thank to all the reviewers of The Countdown who encouraged me to keep translating this sequel in order to publish it. I thank the ones who reviewed and the ones who didn't…

Please tell me what you think of this sequel!

Have a good Christmas Holidays…


	11. Happy Birthday to You chp 2

I don't own Tekken.

TheWishOfNight: Thanks for your review. I hope you like the rest of it.

Happy Birthday to You

EAST-OSAKA

25th NOVEMBER 2010

Hwoarang was learning the hard way that Lei was right when he told them that the new chief was worse than him.

His name was Nakashiro Keizo and he was the Tsunamis' public enemy number one.

Every officer in the police station was amazed by this new chief. He worked twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, with no stops. Sometimes he also used to do undercover jobs to guarantee the safety of honest people in the streets.

That morning Hwoarang got a call saying that fifteen Tsunamis were arrested since the last night. Hwoarang was furious.

-No one locks up my boys!!!-he said.-He'll be sorry for this!

-What are you going to do?-asked Eijiro.

-Something he will not forget! Eijiro, you'll stay here and wait for my orders! Mouse, you come with me.

Mouse was very excited because he had never participated in a plan like that. Finally he was going to help Hwoarang.

Hwoarang left with Mouse in his motorcycle and parked near the police station.

-Wait for me in the back!-he said to Mouse.

-Right!

Hwoarang walked in the police station and spoke with the officer in the reception, who couldn't believe that Hwoarang was really there.

-I want to speak with Keizo.-he asked kindly.

-The chief is making an interrogation…he can't see you now!

-Is he interrogating one of my boys, officer Tetsuya?

-Yes, he is!

-Cool! So…what's his car?-asked Hwoarang walking out to the parking lot and stopping in front of a brand new Mitsubishi.-Is this blue Mitsubishi?

-What are you doing?-asked Tetsuya.

Hwoarang who was holding a baseball bat smashed the door window of the jeep. The alarm went off immediately.

-Oh my God! What the hell are you doing!? Are you crazy?

-I'm just having some fun…I was bored!

A few seconds later Keizo arrived. He looked in shock to his beautiful jeep.

-My car!!! Who did this?

-I did!-said Hwoarang calmly.

-Get inside! NOW!

-Fine…but don't touch me!-warned Hwoarang.

Keizo was really furious seeing that Hwoarang wasn't giving a damn.

-What the hell were you doing?-he asked pushing him against the wall. The other officers looked at him in panic.

-Don't do that, chief!-Tetsuya said.

-You better follow your officers' advice, chief!-Hwoarang said pulling him off.

-I'm not afraid of a kid like you!

-I'm not a kid!

-Chief…this is Hwoarang, he's…

-Shut up Fukumori…I don't need publicity!-said Hwoarang.

-Oh…so you're the famous Hwoarang!?

-Lets see…yes…I think I am!-Hwoarang joked.

-How old are you kid?

-I'm not a kid!

-Chief…His file is in the computer…-said Fukumori.

-Right…lets take a look!-said Keizo looking to his computer monitor. Then he looked at Hwoarang and smiled.

-So…you're just a nineteen year old kid, who thinks he can do whatever he wants!!!

-I'M NOT A KID! DON'T CALL ME THAT!

-Anyway…you'll make your friends some company…what do you think? And I'll put you on a cell alone…just to show you how much I love kids like you!

-Thanks…you're so kind!-said Hwoarang ironically.

-Fukumori, take him downstairs!

Hwoarang was locked up in a cell next to his friends, who were all surprised.

-What's going on?-one asked.

-I just wanted to make you company!-Hwoarang said.

When Fukumori left, Hwoarang called Mouse, who was nearby.

-You're in jail?-Mouse asked in panic.

-Call Eijiro and tell him to gather the gang! Bring all the motorcycles and some chains. I want all of them here at six o'clock!

-Ok…

Three yours later Eijiro and Mouse were talking with Hwoarang by the window so he could explain the plan.

-We'll tie the chains in the window bars and you'll tie them to your motorcycles! Got it?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes…

-Lets make some damages!-ordered Hwoarang.

Seconds later the cells walls were on the floor in tiny pieces.

Keizo and the other officers went to look what had happened and they couldn't believe their eyes.

That part of the police station was destroyed.

-What the hell…-said Keizo.

-Hey…Keizo…-yelled Hwoarang in his motorcycle.-If you need a good mechanics just ask me…I know the right guy…

All the Tsunamis laughed.

-I guess this taught you a lesson!-he added.-Don't ever lock my boys up! You don't want to see the nineteen year old kid angry, and this is an advice!

Keizo just watched the Tsunamis leaving and he couldn't believe what just happened.

-We warned you…-said Tetsuya and Fukumori.-Welcome to Hwoarang's territory!

USA

ARIZONA

7th DECEMBER 2010

Julia had made her flight reservation almost a week ago. She was going to Japan in two days. Her friends were really shocked when Julia said that she was going back to Japan for some time. Julia was a brilliant student in the University; she had passed the year in the previous month in a special exams call. How could she leave the country in a time like that? The second year in the University was the hardest one and they couldn't believe she was giving up that easily.

Julia knew her friends opinion but she didn't care. She set a dinner that night in a restaurant to say goodbye to her five best friends.

-So, Julia…what are you going to do in Japan again?-asked Sharon.

-I have some unfinished business there!-Julia answered.

-And are those businesses more important than the second year in the University?-asked Sharon again.-I mean you always seemed so enthusiastic about University…

-I think this is quite serious Julia!-said Angie.-You love Arizona…You can't leave us again!

-There are Universities in Japan, you know?-said Julia.

-You're going to study there?-asked Hannah.

-No…but I might consider the idea! Come on guys…you should be happy for me! I'll no longer be a stone in your shoe!!!

-For how long, Julia?-asked Liz.

-I don't know yet…weeks…maybe a month or two…

-We're sorry for Michelle…-said Hannah.-We know her condition and that's why we're worried about you!

-Don't worry…I can defend myself…and I've got friends there!

-Friends?-asked Sharon with a mischievous look.

-Yes…

-What kind of friends? You haven't told us about them…-said Sharon.-You got yourself a boyfriend!

-Finally!-said Sonia.-Was about time…

-It's not that!-replied Julia.

-Of course it is! Who is he? Is he a student or a fighter? Did you meet him on the tournament?-asked Hannah.

-Wait a second…how do you know about the tournament?-asked Julia.

-We asked your parents! By the way, how was the tournament?-asked Liz.

-It was ok…I didn't win, of course!

-Julia…honey…you can tell us about your boyfriend…come on…who is he?-asked Sonia again.-Is he cute?

-Please…I don't have a boyfriend!

-We're not stupid! You quit University…your job in the Pure Whiteness…you're leaving your parents…your sister…your friends and your homeland…I'm sure it's a guy!-said Sharon.-The least you can do is telling us his name and how did you meet…

-I don't remember you being so pushy…-said Julia.-I'm just going to see some friends! That's all!

-Is he cute?-insisted Sonia.-Is he cutter than Mike?

Julia was amazed by her friends' persistence. She couldn't avoid their questions anymore, so she decided to play along.

-Yes…he's cutter than Mike!-she sighed.

-No way!-doubted Sharon.-Mike is the cutest guy I have ever seen!

The other girls agreed with Sharon.

-Sorry…but I have a different opinion!-said Julia.

-Give him a mark then…one to ten, how much? Mike is a ten!

-Hwoarang is a twenty!-said Julia without even thinking.

-Wow! He has to come to the States! I want to meet him!-said Sonia.

-He doesn't like to travel!

-Don't be jealous!-said Hannah.

-I'm not jealous!

-Your parents would like to meet him…-said Liz.

-I don't think so!-sighed Julia.

-Then tell us how is Japan?-asked Liz to change the subject.

-It's beautiful. You should see Mount Fuji!

-You were there?

-Yes…and Tokyo and Osaka are huge!

-It would be fun driving in there…have you tried?-asked Angie.

-Are you joking? It's suicide! I'll leave the driving for Hwoarang…

-Hwoarang…it's such a strange name for a Japanese guy…-said Sharon.

-He's from South Korea…

-Oh…so you're going to Japan to date a South Korean!?-said Angie.-That seems promising…you used to hate the opposite sex…and now you're dating a guy in Japan!

-I think it's romantic!-said Liz.

-Yeah…Julia is acting like a normal girl now!-said Hannah.

-Now all she has to say is that she wants to have his babies!-laughed Angie.

-Christ! Are you all crazy?-asked Julia blushing.-I'm not even dating him…

-I was joking…sorry…-said Angie.-We just don't want you to get hurt, ok?

-Don't worry…-guaranteed Julia.-I'm a good fighter!

-We weren't talking about that!-said Liz.

-Yeah…I know…I'll be careful…I promise!

-So you will come back for us, right?

-Yeah…sure!-said Julia, but she wasn't convincing enough and all the girls noticed that.

USA

PHOENIX AIRPORT

9th DECEMBER 2010

Julia's flight was delayed and her mother was giving her some advice. Julia had said her father that she would stay in Japan only one week, but she wasn't going to keep her promise.

She knew that he was going to be completely furious but she couldn't care less. Lao was working and he couldn't leave his job.

Julia sighed when she finally got in the aeroplane. She took her seat and thought about Osaka. She didn't know where she was going to stay but it was time to get some independence. She was old enough to make her own decisions, and she had decided to stay in Osaka for some time.

The only thing that was making her not to be sorry for going to Japan in the first place with her sister was Hwoarang.

Besides, Julia had a strange feeling that she would see Jin and Ling again.

EAST-OSAKA

-We have to go to Tokyo…-said Eijiro to Hwoarang.-By the way Happy Birthday!

-Thanks…but don't make a fuss…

-Hey, come on you're twenty now!

-So?

-We should celebrate with the others…

-I don't care about my birthday, ok?

-Fine! I think you need to go out! You need some feminine company…

-Shut up! I don't have time for that!

-You're angry all the time…what's with you?

-Nothing…

-Then lets go to the pub!

-No! I don't want to!

-I know just the girl for you…

-No you don't!

-But I could find her…come on…do you prefer a blond girl or a brunet?

Hwoarang sighed.

-Moron.-he said.

-Come on!

-Brunet…I think…

-Good looks?

-Yeah…

-Nice body?

-Sure. Like a goddess!

-Japanese?

-No…they are not very tall!

-So…lets see…brunet, tall, good looking and a goddess body…it's easy…I know just the girl!

-Liar!

-I do…

-Where is she then?

-In the USA! You jerk!-said Eijiro squeezing a bottle of water into Hwoarang's face.

Then he left the house running and laughing. Hwoarang went after him.

-Wait until I put my hands on you!-he yelled.

It was almost four in the afternoon when Julia arrived in Osaka. The cab left her outside the Makia Hotel but Julia didn't enter. She wanted to see Hwoarang first. She walked five minutes through a park where kids were playing football and skating.

Eijiro, Mouse and Roomax were outside the house.

-Hi guys…did you miss me?-she asked.

-Julia!?

-Yes! It's really me!

-How are you?-asked Eijiro.

-Fine…

-I never thought you would come back so soon!-Eijiro said.

-How's Michelle?-asked Mouse.

-The same! But I have hope! Where's Hwoarang?

-In the bedroom…he is angry with me…-said Eijiro.

-Why?

-Because he's an idiot!

-Is he alone?

-Yes…

Julia walked in and she entered Hwoarang's room without knocking. He was by the window and didn't notice her.

-What are you doing here in a day like this?-she asked.

Hwoarang seemed shocked when he saw her. First he thought she was just a hologram.

-Julia?

-Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?

-When did you arrive?

-Just now!

-I never thought you would be back so soon…-he said hugging her.-How's your sister?

-We still hope that she wakes up! The doctors are positive…

-That's great!

-What about Baek?

-I called Kobe Memorial Hospital; they said he was totally recovered and left last month. I don't know where he is…I guess he doesn't want me to know! So…how long will you be staying?

-I don't know yet…

-What about the University?

-It can wait! I tell you later…lets go take a walk…Mouse, Eijiro and Roomax are waiting for us!

Minutes later they were heading for the pub.

-Where are you staying, Julia?-asked Roomax.

-I don't know…I will probably stay in the Makia Hotel again…

-You can stay with us if you want to!-said Hwoarang.

-Are you sure?-asked Julia.

-Yeah…the house is not much, but…

-Ok…then I will…Hey what happened in the police station?-asked Julia watching the holes in the walls.

-Do you really want to know?-asked Eijiro looking at Mouse and Roomax who were laughing.

-Yes…you'll tell me in the pub, ok? I'll pay the drinks!-Julia said.

-But it's Hwoarang's Birthday…he should pay!-said Eijiro.

-Really? It's your Birthday?-Julia asked.

-Yes…

-Happy Birthday!-Julia said and then without any warnings she kissed him.

Hwoarang felt his legs weaken and his heart was pounding fast. His temperature was so high that he thought he had fever.

Fortunately only Eijiro noticed his state, because Julia, Mouse and Roomax had already gone into the pub.

-What's wrong with you?-asked Eijiro.-You look like you have been hit by a train!

-It's nothing…

-If you're like this because she just kissed you…I don't want to see the rest!

-Shut up!

-Was this your first kiss?

-No…of course not…

-There is an explanation why you never had a girlfriend after all!

-What are you talking about…I had girlfriends!

-If you call a girlfriend a girl who makes you company drinking…then you had many girlfriends…but you never went any far with them!

-And if I didn't? What's wrong with that?

-Let me see…people calling you gay?

-Look here…I've been like a father to you all…do you think I have nothing better to do than go out with girls?

-It's your honour…not mine!

-If you open your mouth about this to anyone…you'll die! Was I clear?

-Crystal clear!

-Good!

SOUTH JAPAN

Jin was now in the south, training intensively. The effects of the experiments had disappeared. Today it was his twentieth birthday. He remembered that one year ago he was fighting in the Final FX, where he had met Ling.

He had worked out his inner strength and he was almost sure that now he could control his hate and his anger. If things remained that way he could keep the promise he had made to Hwoarang.

He knew he couldn't live like that forever. He needed to live his life but he was still afraid.

He thought about Ling and maybe it would worth the chance. The Mishima Empire and his grandfather were no longer a threat and now he could release from his mind the ghosts of his past. Besides he wanted to see Ling, to know if she was alright.

Jin made a decision. He would go to Tokyo and search for Ling. It was the least he could do after all she had done for him. Then he would fight Hwoarang. But first he was going to Kyushu, his homeland, to see his mother grave. He needed to be close to her before he would take that step in his life. For the first time since his parents died, Jin saw happiness in the horizon and promised to himself he would take that chance.


	12. Back to the Living chp 3

I don't own Tekken.

TheWishOfNight: Hey, thanks for reviewing again, and I really hope that you update your story soon, because I'm anxious to read it. Please update!!!

Shadowsin: I'm sorry if I didn't mention you in the last chapter, but I post it before I get your review (sorry…). So I want to thank you for your words, and I'll try to update more often because I'm on Holidays until the 5th of January! :D The sequel is finished (I'm only translating…but sometimes I get bored) and I have to do some essays for the University (I hate my Diplomatic Practise teacher…he's such a jerk!!!). This story will have at least 48 chapters…I hope you enjoy it! And update your story soon, because I want to read more (plus I like Kyo!!!).

Frozen-in-fire: Hey you are not retarded!!! You should only read what you want, but I'm glad you're reading The Ultimate Fighting, of course. I want to thank you for your words, and I hope you update China Rose: A Ling Xiaoyu Adventure very soon, ok?

Back to the living

TOKYO

10th DECEMBER 2010

Hwoarang, Eijiro and Julia were in Tokyo. Despite what everyone thought about the Tsunamis, the group had to make some money. The Tsunamis were the most complex group that Julia had ever seen.

At first she thought they were just a bunch of delinquents and thieves. But now she knew she had misjudged them. They were like a community where the leader was sort of glue that kept them together. Hwoarang was no angel but he wasn't a criminal either. They were about one hundred members, maybe more, and their only vow was to protect eachother and have fun, within the limits that Hwoarang established.

Some of the Tsunamis were still living with their parents and families, so the group was their second family. With Hwoarang were living six other members, that were alone. Their parents had died and they had no one else. They all enjoyed pissing off the police and the rich men who were the elite in Osaka. They also had to make a living so they had started some illegal activities, such as street fights and gambling. But there were also legal activities such as to repair cars and motorcycles and to change them into new models. They had built a garage next to Hwoarang's place to work there, but they needed suppliers, though they could steal some parts, eventually. The suppliers were from Tokyo, and they were supposed to go to Osaka to deliver some parts for a car, but the driver was sick with a flue, a dangerous flue. They went to the Hospital but the nurses didn't let them speak with him. Then they went to the truck but the health authorities were everywhere.

-I think there is only one solution!-said Hwoarang.

-What?-asked Eijiro.

-To get the parts honestly…meaning we have to buy them…

-But I was saving for a new jacket!

-Forget the jacket…this is more important!

-Why is a car more important?-asked Julia.

-Because the guy wants the car tomorrow!-said Hwoarang.

-Tell him to wait a few more days…

-He has a race to win in three days…

-A race?

-If he wins…he'll pay us more…

-Is that legal?

-I don't know…but I don't care. I'm not the one racing, he is!

-You can be arrested…

-No I can't, I only changed his car. He asked me to do it and I did…that's no crime! The boys and I need the money…

-I suppose it's better than stealing decent people!-said Julia relieved.

-We never steal decent people!-said Eijiro.-Only those men who exploit the employees…

-That's a crime anyway!-said Julia.

-So? It's for a good cause!-replied Eijiro.

-Ok…I got the point. Where are we going now?

-To the Tokyo On-line.-said Hwoarang.

-What's that?

-A shopping centre, a big one.

-Cool! We're going shopping!

-NO! We'll look for the parts and we leave!-said Hwoarang.

-I don't care what you say! I'm going shopping!

-Fine!

Two hours later Eijiro and Hwoarang had bought everything they needed but Julia was still in a clothes shop.

-We'll wait for her outside…-said Hwoarang.

By coincidence, Ling and Miharu were entering the On-Line in that exact moment. They were trying to have some fun because they had passed all November studying to catch up the subjects.

Miharu didn't want to go, but Ling dragged her anyway.

-Come on Miharu…We deserve a break!-Ling said pulling her.

Miharu slipped and fell just when someone was coming out.

Eijiro felt someone knock him down, and when he noticed he was on the floor and a girl was on top of him.

-Ouch!-she said.

-Are you ok, Miharu…sorry…I didn't mean to!-said Ling.

-Can you please get off me?-asked Eijiro.

-I'm sorry…-Miharu said getting up and blushing.

-Some people have all the luck!-said Hwoarang who was leaving the On-Line and saw the scene.

-Hwoarang!?-said Ling.

-Ling!?

-What are you doing here?-asked Ling.

-Are you ok?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes…and you?

-I'm fine…

-And Julia?

-She's around…we are waiting for her!

-She's here? She came back?

-Yes…yesterday! Have you seen the news?

-Yeah…do you want to have lunch with us? We could talk more?

-Sure.

Julia had a good surprise when she saw Ling. They went to a café and sat down. They wanted to speak more about what happened four months ago but they couldn't do it in front of Eijiro and Miharu.

-Eijiro go and get a beer for me!-ordered Hwoarang.

-And a melon juice for me, Ling and Miharu!-said Julia.

-I can't bring all by myself…-replied Eijiro.

-Miharu can go with you…-suggested Ling.-Do you mind?

-No, of course not!-said Miharu following Eijiro.

-Heihachi Mishima is finally dead…-said Julia.-And the police never found out all his crimes…

-Yeah…but Jin never came back…-said Ling.

-He needs to be alone for a while!-said Julia trying to cheer her up.

-He promised me we would fight again…-said Hwoarang.-When I see him, I will not let him leave again…

-So, are you still in School?-asked Julia.

-Yes. We have a new Headmaster! He is nice! What about your fiancé?

-We didn't want to get married! The wedding is off!

-Good for you and Hwoarang, right?

-What do you mean?-asked Hwoarang embarrassed.

-Oh…nothing…forget what I said!

They talked for about an hour. In that moment they realised that Miharu and Eijiro never came back with the drinks.

-Where the hell did they go?-asked Hwoarang.

-Are you looking for us?-asked Eijiro.

-Yes! Where have you been?

-Around! You seemed busy talking so we went for a walk!

-We should leave you here!-said Hwoarang.

After that Hwoarang and Julia said goodbye to Ling promising they would meet again some day.

-You can stay here with that girl!-Hwoarang joked when they were heading to the motorcycles.-I could use a spare room in the house.

-You can joke all you want! But I met a very nice girl! And she's cute!

-Why don't you marry her?

-I would if she wanted me…I'm not like you…

-What do you mean?

-You are taking too much time! She won't wait for you forever!

Hwoarang didn't like this comments so he just shut up and gave a cold glance to Eijiro.

SHIKOKU

After the police plane crashed, Heihachi Mishima had gone to Shikoku Island, in the south of Japan. He had survived to the crash.

In that night he found out that a cruise was going to sail to Myanmar in the Asian continent. He had passed almost four months hiding in the cliff caves and healing his injuries from the plane crash. The only thing he could think of was how to get his revenge. He wanted revenge against Eddie, Jin, Hwoarang, Julia and Ling.

He had been rejected as a citizen by his own country so he was going away. Myanmar was a poor country but he had a mansion out there, he had to keep a low

profile because everyone thought he was dead he wanted everything to remain like that.

The cruise «Tranquillity» sailed to Myanmar quietly, and Heihachi, in the cargo room was already making plans for his revenge. In five days he would be in Myanmar where we would possibly find some allies.

He didn't know if Dr.B. was alive but if he was, he knew that he would be there waiting for him.

During his trial, the judge had said that no body was found, except from some tekken soldiers. That could mean that Dr.B, Nina, Anna and Bryan Fury could also be alive.

Heihachi knew that Jin had saved him from the explosion, but he would make sure that his grandson would be sorry for saving his life.

EAST-OSAKA

12th DECEMBER 2010

Julia was living with the Tsunamis for three days and things were fine, except for Hwoarang who was sleeping on the couch.

But for a reason that she didn't know, people were starting to talk about her and her staying in the Tsunamis' house. They couldn't believe that a girl like her was living with six boys in the same house.

That morning Julia went to the Makia Pension. Mrs. Makia was there making some reservations to three student girls.

-Good morning!-Mrs Makia said.

-Hi!

-How's your sister?

-She's still in coma…but I know she'll recover!

-Do you want a room, Miss Chang? I figured…those boys are too rough for you, right?

-No, it's not that! They are very nice…all of them…I just want to ask you a favour.

-Sure!

-I gave this address to my mother, so she can write to me; can you keep my letters, please?

-Of course! But Miss Chang, that means that your parents don't know where you're living…

-Well…they don't need to worry because I'm fine…

-But Miss Chang, people are saying things about you and…

-It's all lies!

-But a decent girl…living with a bunch of delinquents…

-They are not so bad!

-Yes I know…but you'll have a bad reputation anyway…

-I don't care! They asked me if I wanted to stay there and I accepted! They are my friends!

-There are many girls who would give everything to be in your place! You live with the most wanted boys from East-Osaka, do you know?

-Yes…I can imagine!

The three students were still by the door, listening to everything that Julia was saying. They looked jealous and Julia noticed.

-Well…This means they're all mine!-Julia added.-Bye! And thank you!

Julia left and the girls just stood there watching her leave.

EAST-OSAKA

16th DECEMBER 2010

It was raining finally. Julia knew the weather was very cold and wet in Winter in Japan. The problem was that Hwoarang's house wasn't prepared to that kind of weather.

The house was quite old and they only had a fireplace in the living room. Julia's room that belonged to Hwoarang was the best room, the floor and the ceiling were in good conditions, but the rest of the house was in very bad conditions.

Being the only girl living there, Julia didn't want to say anything, but when the living room ceiling started dropping she lost it.

The six Tsunamis were having dinner that night when Julia arrived.

-Why do you eat pizza all the time?-she asked sitting down.

-Because we can!-said Eijiro.

-The pizzeria owner is an old friend…we make sure he doesn't have problems with other gangs and he supplies our food!-said Roomax.

-He had some serious troubles three years ago! We helped him…-said Eijiro.-But we don't eat pizza all the time! Sometimes we have sukiyaki or burgers and chips…

-So people supply the food and you protect them?

-Yep!-said Ryo.

-It's a good business!-confessed Julia.-I have to talk to you about another thing…

-What?-asked Hwoarang.

-You have a job to do tomorrow!-she said. All of them stared at her horrified.

-What!?-said Eijiro and Ryo at the same time.

-Are you joking?-asked Roomax.

-No…I'm not! I don't know if you noticed but this house is miserable! My room is the only one in good conditions. You need to fix the roof and the walls! Last night it was raining in the kitchen. I will not cook you breakfast in those conditions!

-But that's why we have so many pans!-said Ryo.

Everyone laughed except for Julia.

-Very funny!-she said.-Hwoarang?

-Ok…what do you want us to do?-Hwoarang asked.

-I want you to get some material and fix things right! The Roof, floor, windows and pluming, ok?

-What?-asked Soni.-No way!

-Look…I don't want this house to be a palace, just a bit more comfortable for all of us!

-Ok…we'll do it! But I'm moving to Neddy's room…that couch is killing me!-said Hwoarang.-This time is serious!

-Good for Neddy!-said Soni.

-Who's Neddy?-asked Julia.

-Neddy-Two-Weeks was living here…I mean he lives here sometimes…-said Eijiro.

-Sometimes?

-When he gets himself a girlfriend he moves out to her place…-continued One.-But his dates only last for two weeks.

-This time…he's with his girlfriend for three weeks! So it's for real!-said Hwoarang.

-Ok…and why do you call him One?-asked Julia pointing to One.

-Because that's the only word in English that he could say when we met him…it was a joke at first…-said Eijiro.

-You're weird sometimes!-said Julia.-Really weird!

MYANMAR

IDAHA

Heihachi was finally arriving at his mansion in the little village of Idaha. He was entering the labs in the basement when he saw Dr.B.

His suspicions were right. Dr.B. was alive.

-Hi doctor…I'm glad to know you're ok!-said Heihachi.

-Mishima! I knew you were alive too! Actually I was waiting for this moment!

-I'm tired…I had a terrible trip…

-Don't tell me that you swam?

-Of course not…but I came on a cruise…

-I presume you didn't come in first class then…

-How is everything around here?

-Fine! You can go to the mansion…but Nina is there!

-She's alive?

-Yes…I'll tell you everything tomorrow morning.

-Ok! I can't wait!

MYANMAR  
IDAHA

17th DECEMBER 2010

Heihachi went to the labs first thing in the morning. He didn't want Nina to see him yet. First he wanted to know what happened when the Mishima Fortress exploded.

-Good morning!-said Heihachi.-I need facts, Doctor!

-I'm here since November…you could've called! I would send someone to get you…

-I didn't know you were alive! How did you left the Fortress?

-Actually the credits aren't mine…Nina saved us!

-Nina? How is that possible?

-When I called Anna to the control room, Nina was with her and they were just outside the door when the explosion went off. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by wrecks. Vik was beside me, and Anna was severely injured. Nina was ok. She was strange, like she was in some kind of trance. She was standing up and didn't answer to my calls. Then she just passed out. Vik took Anna and Nina to the boat and I went looking for you. I saw Jin with you and then the police arrived.

-Does Nina have the AX gene?

-Yes…I think she does! It's amazing!

-What about Anna?

-You better take a look at her!

Dr.B. entered a small room. Anna was inside a cryogenic capsule.

-What happened?-asked Heihachi.

-I don't know why, but Anna was badly injured…Vik and I were injured too, but it wasn't this serious! She's had some burns but she's healed now…

-So why is she in here?

-Because she has some internal injuries…her heart stopped! I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything else!

-She's dead?

-Not exactly…her heart stopped but her brain is still working…

-Will she recover?

-I don't think so…but we also thought that Nina hadn't the AX gene…and she does! Do you want me to switch the machine off?

-No! Let her stay in this state for some time…

-Can I use her for my research?

-No!

-Why? Are you waiting for a miracle?

-Maybe…

-Does Nina knows you're alive?-asked Dr.B.

-No. How is she?

-She woke up when we were in Osaka…in the harbour. She has asking many questions…she wants to know her past! I guess you'll have to tell her something…

-Nina will stay by my side; I just need to tell her that Anna is the key to her past.

-Why do you need Nina?

-I want revenge! Nina will help me…

-I searched for Eduardo Gordo, his real name, but I can't find him anywhere! I guess he changed his identity. Smart guy…

-I'll find him…and when I do that…he will be sorry for what he did!

-Jin is in Japan…he's travelling around the country. I can't say where he is now…I think his AX gene is getting weaker by the day…

-Yeah…I figured that. He likes the girl…that is weakening him…

-You mean Xiaoyu?

-Yes…by the way…where is she?

-In Tokyo.

-One day…I'll get everything back! I promise!

EAST-OSAKA

18th DECEMBER 2010

The Tsunamis were working hard since morning. On the other hand, Hwoarang had only worked five minutes. Now he was just giving the orders.

The others had quitted but he threatened to leave the gang and they all returned to work.

Julia was sure that the house was going to be ready in a few days, because there were many Tsunamis helping.

In that afternoon she went to the park so she wouldn't hear Hwoarang yelling to his friends.

She was resting and watching the kids play when she heard voices behind her.

A group of five girls were talking loudly about her.

-There are girls with no shame!-one said.

-She thinks she can steal them just like that!

-I would be careful…

-She is ruining her reputation…and the Tsunamis' reputation too…

-I hate her…she should be in her country!

-Maybe she can't get a boyfriend there…

-Well she could've picked one of them…but no…she wants them all!

Julia had enough, so she turned around to explain the situation.

-Look…my life is not a public subject, alright?!-she said.

-Oh…you were listening?

-It was hard not to…-said Julia upset.

-Sorry…but don't you have shame on your face? I mean living with six guys you hardy know…?

-We're friends…and no…I have no shame!

-The Tsunamis are a respected gang here! You are corrupting their reputation…besides Hwoarang belongs with us, not you!

-You're jealous, aren't you?-asked Julia.

-This is not jealous…it's good education, Miss Perfect!

-You can't take Hwoarang and the Tsunamis from us!

-Yeah…leave him alone! We better warn him because it can happen to him what happened with her sister!

-Shut up!-said Julia angry.-Don't you talk about Michelle!

-Hwoarang will only suffer if he stays with you!

-Hwoarang is not an object! But I can't assure you he is more mine than he had ever been yours! Got that? Have a nice day!

Julia left the park. She was furious because people were acting like she was a woman with no scruples, but she was also amused to see that every girl who liked Hwoarang was seeing her as a threat.


	13. The Mishima Family chp 4

I don't own Tekken.

TheWishOfNight: I hate when computers do that! Actually, I hate computers! :P, especially mine!!! But don't worry everything will be fine! Just stay cool! I just hope you can update Passion and the Devil very soon! And thanks for your review!

The Mishima Family

TOKYO

24th DECEMBER 2010

It was Christmas Eve and many families in Tokyo were celebrating even if they weren't Christians.

Ling, Chen Ying and Miharu's family weren't celebrating Christmas, but Ling and her grandfather had been invited to a family dinner with the Hirano family.

Besides there was a good motive for that dinner, Shinru, Miharu's older brother was coming home after completing the military service.

Shinru was very nice. He was twenty one years old and he was a genius. With only five years old he could read and write perfectly. He had received a scholarship and he had finished his University studies with only eighteen years old. Then he had been invited to remain in the Tokyo International University as a Sociology teacher. Two years ago, due to many military threats in the Southeast Asia, the military service was compulsory again in Japan. Shinru had only completed four months in the army because he was a professor, but the other twenty-one year old boys had to stay in the army for six months.

His parents were extremely proud of him, but his other two brothers, Riuga and Kenichi who were fifteen and thirteen years old respectively, loved to make fun of him.

They were waiting for the dessert when Shinru talked about the Mishima case.

-Heihachi Mishima is the only responsible for the economic loss of Japan…-he said.

-Why do you say that?-asked Miharu.

-Because our economy is facing stability since his trial…lets face it…the Mishima Empire was very important in Japan and in Tokyo.

After dinner, Ling asked Shinru what he knew about the Mishima family. He was surprised by the question but he decided to answer Ling.

-The Mishima family was forged here in Tokyo, when this city wasn't the capital of Japan yet. In those times Tokyo was called Edo. The family is linked to many military acts…all of its members were powerful warriors.

-So they all had to respect values such as honour and power?-asked Ling.

-Yes. They became very powerful after the Second World War. They were rewarded with land and a small fortune in gold. The two Mishima brothers founded a society, the Mishima Zaibatsu. The two next generations were very united and the family members always helped eachother…but then…

-How do you know all this?-asked Miharu.

-Come on Mi…you know I had to study the Tokyo story in the University!

-What do you know about Heihachi Mishima?-asked Ling.

-Heihachi? Let me see…after the two first generations, Heihachi assumed the control of the Zaibatsu, but things weren't supposed to happen that way. I think that his older brother had an accident…Seichi Mishima died with only seventeen years old. Kazukyo Mishima was their father and he was devastated…he died a few years later. Heihachi was his legal heir.

-But the two founders of the Mishima Zaibatsu were two brothers…Didn't Heihachi had a cousin or an uncle to inherit the Zaibatsu with him?-asked Ling.

-Kazukyo had a brother but he also died. He had a disease…They had a sister as well, Erynia Mishima but she married and kept her husband name, Tokai.

-Like the Tokai Financial Bank?-asked Miharu.

-Exactly. But she couldn't be the heir because she was a woman…

-That's discrimination!-objected Ling.

-It was a traditional value…but, there are rumours saying that Seichi death wasn't an accident!

-Do you think Heihachi had something to do with that?-asked Ling.

-No! Of course not!-Miharu said shocked.-The Headmaster was a criminal…but he wasn't a murderer!

Ling looked at her and thought about Jin's parents. She could say to Miharu that she was wrong about Heihachi, but she didn't. Probably Miharu wouldn't believe her.

-Heihachi was sixteen when his brother died…he was just a child as well…-said Shinru.-Heihachi became the leader of the Zaibatsu in 1963. Soon he was leading an Empire. And that's all!

-What about Heihachi's son?-asked Ling.

-Oh…yes, well Heihachi married Reika Matsubara, she was the daughter of a wealthy and old business man. Kazuya Mishima was born in 1963 and then there was another child…a boy…he was adopted but I can't remember his name!

-Another child?-asked Ling surprised.-There was another heir?

-Yes.

-Is he alive?

-I don't know…Kazuya died…no one knows how…but the other boy…vanished! Then Jin Mishima appeared but he can be dead by now…

-He is not dead!-said Ling.-He's just confused…

-How do you know?

-I don't…I just…never mind!

EAST-OSAKA

Julia was living the weirdest Christmas Eve ever. They didn't have a Christmas tree so the Tsunamis had decorated a small plant outside the house. It was ridiculous.

She had received a letter from her father asking her to return to the USA, but she didn't want to go.

She was aware that Lao would be furious with her for not going home for Christmas.

She didn't regret her choice though she couldn't stop thinking that this was her first Christmas without her sister.

-You can go back to the States!-said Hwoarang that night.-I…I…would miss you but they are your family! I know you're worried about Michelle…

-I decided to stay…

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

-They might send someone to get you again…

-I'm old enough to decide my life!

-I'm thinking about going to Kobe Memorial Hospital…

-It's a good idea! They might know to where Baek's gone…

-He is very stubborn…I probably won't be able to find him…

-At least you tried!

-Yes…you're right…

-I'll go with you to Kobe…maybe we can get Baek back.

MYANMAR

IDAHA

2nd JANUARY 2011

Heihachi's mansion was in the middle of nowhere. Dr.B. was in the basement, in the labs. He was studying Anna's medical condition.

As for Nina she was getting bored and angry because she didn't have her answers. Dr.B. was a dead end, she could torture him but he could lie to her so she would be more confused.

She knew the only thing to do was to hope that Anna would wake up.

Heihachi was closed in his room for sixteen days; he was conceiving his plan for his ultimate revenge.

That morning Heihachi decided to talk with Nina. He found her having her breakfast.

It was a shock when she saw him.

-You? You're alive? How?-she asked.

-I could say the same thing about you…

-They said no one could survive that crash…

-They were wrong…

-Dr.B. was right…he always suspected you were alive.

-I'm glad you are alright.

-Yeah…sure…and I want answers!

-Ok…follow me…

Heihachi went to the living room and sat down. Nina did the same.

-This makes me your accomplice, right?-asked Nina.-I mean you should be in jail!

-Well…you're not in danger! No one knows I'm alive. So…what do you want to know?

-Everything. You lied to me from the beginning…

-I can't give all the answers…Anna is the only one able to do that!

-I was put in a cryosleep years ago, I want to know why!-Nina asked.

-You had an accident. The doctors in the Hospital thought you were dead; they sent you to the morgue when Dr.B. noticed you were still alive. He knew he had to save your life and the only way was to put you in cryosleep until your internal bleeding stopped.

-I was dying?

-Yes.

-And he saved me?

-Yes. He took you to the labs because the Hospital doesn't allow the cryogenic treatment. I was Dr.B's sponsor and he told me what had happened to you…

-And the accident?

-I don't know what caused it…

-I had a baby! I want to know where he or she is!

-How do you know…?-asked Heihachi surprised.

-It doesn't matter! Is it Anna? Is she my daughter?

-I don't know! Anna arrived many years later saying she was your sister. Her story seemed to fit. It is true you had a baby…Dr.B. made you some tests and they showed that you had a baby, a premature baby.

-Is it a boy or a girl?

-I don't know…the child stayed in the Hospital…when Dr.B. tried to know where he was, he wasn't there anymore.

-So…it can be Anna…

-Anna is the only one who can answer that question.

-What about my parents?

-They died in a crash…that was what Anna said to me. If she lied to you, she lied to me too.

-She has to live!

-Dr.B. will find a way! In the meantime you can stay here with her but I want something from you!

-What?

-I want your co-operation.

-What do you mean?

-My Fortress was destroyed…the people who did that are still alive and that bothers me…

-So? You want revenge?

-Yes…I do! But I need a plan, a good plan…and I need your services!

-I have nothing to do with you!

-You will help me…if you want your sister to wake up. I'm sponsoring Dr.B's research…think what would happen if I change my mind.

Nina knew that was a threat, but she was powerless.

-I understand! But I will not be your personal slave!

-Whatever! I only want your help…you're very gifted Nina, more than you think!

KYUSHU

YAMAGAWA

25th JANUARY 2011

Jin had grown up in Yamagawa, a small city in the island of Kyushu, but he was born in Yakushima an island nearby. Yamagawa was a quiet place unlike Tokyo and Osaka. Everything was green there, especially in Winter. There were animals everywhere.

The wild animals were in special reservations, for their own protection.

Jin's house was small but comfortable and it was in the city surroundings.

When Jin arrived he managed to recognise many people, but he was glad that anyone had recognised him.

Slowly, Jin crossed the city and headed home. The small house was surrounded by trees and it seemed in harmony with the nature. But when he took a close notice, he saw that someone was sitting outside the door. It was a boy, a blond boy with probably eleven years old. He looked at Jin surprised but then he smiled.

-Hi!-the boy said.-Who are you?

-I'm Jin…and you?

-Mikael Häuser, but everyone calls me Mika!

-Do you live here, Mika?

-I do for now…but I used to live in Berlin!

-Germany?

-Yes. I like here, but I prefer Germany…all my friends are there!

-And your parents?

-They are inside. My mother is sad! This house is very cute, I went to Tokyo, Sendai and Nagoya, but my mum doesn't like high buildings!

-Do you live here since when?

-Two weeks…but we'll not be here much longer!

-Why?

-People from the city say this house has bad vibrations…a bad karma…

-Why?

-I don't know…but I heard the former owner saying that to my father when he bought the house. My mother heard it too…she said she doesn't want to live in here because the house is jinxed!

Mika got up and walked towards Jin. Then he sat down under a tree.

-My mum doesn't like living near a cemetery either. There's one behind those trees!-Mika said pointing.

-Yes, I know…

-And you? What are you doing here? Do you live in the city?

-No…I'm from far away…I came to see someone!

-Does he live here?

-No…but she's near…I wonder why everyone says that the house is jinxed?

-I heard someone say to my father that no one was happy in here. The first owners died and no one knows how…and their son disappeared! My mother is a bit superstitious…

Jin didn't believe in superstitions and he had been happy in that house, actually it was the only time he had been happy.

Jin watched his house with sadness.

-You seem to like this place…-said Mika.

Jin looked at him and saw a very sick young boy. Mika was very pale and fragile, he was probably sick and that was why he was living there in the country.

-I better go…-said Jin. He was leaving when he noticed a rosebush with white roses.

-Do you think your mother would mind if I took a rose?-asked Jin.

-No…the rosebush was there when we arrived!

-Thanks…

Jin took a white rose, Jun's favourite flower.

-Don't give up, Mika…-Jin added.

-Yeah…I only have a few more months…-Mika said.

Jin understood that he had only a few months to live. Life was very cruel.

-Hey…come on…have hope! Do what you really like to do! It's worth it!

-What I really like to do?

-Yes…I love martial arts, and you?

-Me? I like to play, to read, to ride my bike, but mum doesn't let me…to swim, to watch TV, to learn foreign languages…

-And above all that?

-I love painting! The sky and the sea…and the clouds!

-Then you should paint! You'll feel better!

-Really?

-It works with me…

-Thanks…Aufwiedersehen!

Jin left Mika and when he arrived to the cemetery he was quite sad. He wished he could save that kid's life, but he knew that was impossible.

He was really angry, and then he looked to the white rose and remembered his mother. She would look over Mika, he was sure, he was in good hands, because Jun was certainly the most beautiful and kind angel in the sky.

Jin found his mother grave full of leaves so he cleaned it. It was the first time he was there. He read what was written there: «Jun Kazama, she will never be forgotten».

Jin felt in peace, he was with his mother, finally. He placed the rose on the grave and closed his eyes. He remembered all the best moments he had lived in there with his parents. Jin remembered that when he was five years old he broke an arm training with his father. Kazuya took him home holding him so he wouldn't cry. Then Jun took care of him and they slept together, the three of them. It was the only time that his father had held him.

Jin knew now that he had different feelings towards his parents. But he loved them both the same way.

In that moment Jin opened his eyes and saw that the beautiful white rose was gone.

He felt that his parents were there watching him and smiled. He got up and left the cemetery. Now it was time to go back to Tokyo. It was time to think about the living. He would see Ling very soon.


	14. Vipers chp 5

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: (I tried to put the between the words but when I post the chapters they just disappear…O.o Sorry…but it's not my fault!). Thanks again for your review and here is chapter 5.

Shadowsin: Thank you very much for your words. I'm glad your story is almost finished…I hope your write more fanfics because you are really a good writer! Hope you like this chapter too!

Since today is Christmas Eve I wish a Marry Christmas with lots of joy for everyone!

Vipers

EAST-OSAKA

4th FEBRUARY 2011

It was five o'clock in the afternoon when Eijiro and Hwoarang went home. They were both furious. Julia didn't know what was going on but when she heard Hwoarang tell Soni to gather the Tsunamis she understood that it was serious.

-What happened?-she asked.

-The Vipers are back…-said Eijiro.

-Vipers?

-Yes, a drug dealers gang.-said Hwoarang.

-Hwoarang never accepted hard drugs in East-Osaka. We made a vow to protect this side of the city from hard drugs and we have succeeded…but some gangs never learn…-explained Eijiro.-Hwoarang kicked their butts a few years ago, but now they are making a deal with other gang, from the south.

-A deal? You mean they are selling drugs?-asked Julia worried.

-It's not just any drug…it's heroin and cocaine…hard stuff!-said Hwoarang.-I can't allow my boys to consume that stuff!

-We have to do something!-said Eijiro.

-Isn't that dangerous?-asked Julia.

-No…piece of cake!-said Hwoarang.

-Sure…if Hwoarang is with us, we will kick their butts again!-said Eijiro.

Hwoarang took a ball and a radiator from a closet that was in the entrance hall, and then touched the inside of the closet. He opened a secret hole and he took six guns. They seemed brand new.

-It's just in case!-he said looking to Julia's face.

-Be careful with those things!-said Julia.

Hwoarang gave one to Eijiro and then Soni arrived.

-We are thirty. I couldn't find everyone…sorry…

-That's ok. Thirty are enough…-said Hwoarang.-Lets go to the road…

-Where to?-asked Soni.

-Near the Toyota centre.-said Hwoarang giving a gun to Soni.

-I think the cops are up to something too…-warned Soni.

-We have to move before they do…-said Eijiro.

Julia watched them leave. She knew they could get into serious troubles, but she couldn't stop them.

One arrived ten minutes later and he didn't know what was going on.

-What?-One said after Julia's explanations.-I'll miss all the action! Damn it! Where are they?

-I don't know they said something about Toyota…

-Toyota? We have three Toyota factories and two Toyota centres…I can't guess!

-In that case…stay with me and tell me about the Vipers!

-The Vipers? Ok…Hwoarang fought with them two or three years ago…their leader had quite a reputation. People said he was invincible. Hwoarang won easily and the Vipers never came back…they are too scared.

-So why are they here again?

-I don't know…maybe they have a new leader…a stupid one…

-How can Hwoarang be so sure that all the Tsunamis don't touch in hard drugs?

-Sometimes he uses force…I mean violence…but it's for our own sake.

-He beats you?

-He did that once or twice…but the Tsunamis usually only consume light drugs. Hwoarang did it too…light drugs are very easy to get and they are very common in the pubs and bars…

-Yes, I know…

-Hwoarang can't stop those drugs to enter our territory. Crack, Ecstasy and other stuff…it's impossible to control…

-The police should thank Hwoarang for this!

-Yeah…Wulong knew about his efforts to keep the East side clean…but this Keizo guy…he's a jerk!

-Did Hwoarang consume drugs for a long time?

-No…just in the first years…but he was never addicted…and he doesn't touch them since…let me see…since you got here with your sister…

-What do you think he is going to do?

-He'll make the Vipers regret coming here again…He'll show them who's in charge!

Hwoarang had a plan already. The Tsunamis were reunited in the Kanada Hirue Avenue.

-I want twelve of you with me…-Hwoarang said.-The rest of you will stay here. Kelt you're in charge here! I don't want anyone to cross this Avenue. I don't care what you do, just don't let anyone pass! Do not use your guns…unless you have to.

-Right!-said Kelt.-Lets go guys!

Hwoarang, Eijiro, Soni and nine more Tsunamis walked through a dark street and then passed in front of three storages.

Hwoarang had information that the Vipers were in one of the storage with an unknown group.

Hwoarang called the others to an alley between two storages. They heard voices and steps and hide immediately.

-It's Ming-Huan. He must be Gil's substitute!-said Eijiro.

-Are you sure Gil is still in jail?-asked Hwoarang.

-Absolutely!

Ming-Huan waited and then the door opened.

-This is not drugs traffic…-said Hwoarang watching Ming-Huan getting in the storage.

-What?-asked the others.

-You don't need to have a hiding place to traffic drugs…Ming-Huan is a smart guy…I need to know who is the other group! Smy go around and make them come out!

Smy was very small and he looked like a shadow. He did exactly what Hwoarang asked him to do.

Minutes later three guys got out of the storage.

-It's the Silvergods!-said Eijiro.

-I thought you said they didn't exist anymore!

-Their leader is in jail too…I thought they would never recover.

-They have a new leader now…and he is more stupid than Blackfeld!-said Hwoarang.

-What are we going to do?-asked Eijiro.

-You stay here…cover me…I'll take care of this.

-You can't go on your own…there can't be only three of them…

-I know…that's why you'll cover my back!

Hwoarang left his hiding place and introduced himself.

-So…look who's here again…

-Hwoarang…-said Ming-Huan alarmed looking to his partners.-What do you want?

-As if you didn't know!? You are in my territory selling guns!

-No…we're not in your territory! The storage area belongs to us!-said the leader of the Silvergods.

-I'll pretend I didn't hear what you said, midget!-said Hwoarang.

-I'm Shun! And how the hell did you find us?

-I've got many sources!

When Hwoarang finished his sentence he realised he had made a serious mistake. He noticed the third guy and recognised him. He was a cop and Shun and Ming-Huan were looking at him suspiciously.

-You idiot!-said Ming-Huan. -I told you not to trust in new members! He's a spy!

Ming-Huan pointed his gun to the cop's head.

-I didn't know…-apologised Shun.-Kill him…he's working for Hwoarang.

-Stop this crap!-said Hwoarang.-He's not working for me!

-Yeah…sure!-said Shun taking out his gun too.

Hwoarang knew that Keizo and a police squad would be nearby. They hadn't made a move because their colleague could die.

Things were pretty complicated and Eijiro didn't know what to do.

Shun pointed his gun to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang knew if he attacked he would certainly provoke a shooting, but if he didn't he and the police officer could die. So he obviously chose the first choice.

In a flash he grabbed Shun's gun and left him knocked out. When Shun fell in the ground bullets rained all over the place from the roofs. Eijiro was right the Silvergods and the Vipers had backups.

The Tsunamis were forced to interfere to protect their leader. The police officer had been shot in one arm, but he was on the floor trying to escape the bullets. Hwoarang was fighting with Ming-Huan who had lost his gun.

When the police officer ran towards his squad looking for cover, Keizo sent his men. That only made things worse. The Tsunamis could beat the Vipers and The Silvergods alone, but now they had to protect themselves also from the police.

When Ming-Huan lost his senses, Hwoarang tried to put an end in that shooting.

-Order your men to retreat!-asked Hwoarang to Keizo.

-No way! You'll not get away with this!

-I'm not your enemy! Someone can get hurt!

In that moment Ming-Huan regained his conscience and he was going to shot Hwoarang in the back when Eijiro knocked him out again.

Then, the Tsunamis who were guarding the Avenue arrived and the shooting stopped a few seconds later. The Silvergods and the Vipers had lost again.

Then a last shot was fired and Hwoarang felt a pain in his right leg. He felt the blood coming out but he managed to walk.

He walked towards Keizo and grabbed his jacket, he was furious.

-Are you crazy!? You shouldn't interfere! Your man was safe…I was protecting him!-said Hwoarang.

-Shut up! You did this! I'll get you for this!

Hwoarang didn't wait another second; he just punched Keizo hard on the face, making him a nose bleed.

Hwoarang lost his balance, but Eijiro helped him.

-Are you ok?-Eijiro asked worried.

-No…this idiot shot me! But he'll pay! By the way thanks, you saved my life back there!

-We're even then…

-Lets go guys…-ordered Hwoarang. Luckily only three Tsunamis were hurt. Hwoarang was one of them.

-Arrest him!-ordered Keizo to his officers.

None of them moved.

-Didn't you hear me? Arrest him!

-Hwoarang was trying to help! He is not the enemy…-said one of the officers.

-Damn it! You cowards! One day you'll pay for this, kid!

-Don't bet on that!-said Hwoarang.

When they arrived home, One and Julia almost panicked when they saw Hwoarang bleeding. Eijiro and Soni carried him to the nearest room, which was Julia's.

Hwoarang was having some pain.

-What happened?-she asked.

-He was shot!-Eijiro answered.

-Oh God! Is he ok?-she asked again.

-Call Roomax!-yelled Hwoarang.-This thing is hurting like hell!

-Roomax? But he is only fifteen!-Julia said.

-His mother was a doctor; he learned many things with her before she died! He knows what to do!-said Soni.

Roomax got there very fast. He looked to Hwoarang's leg and almost froze.

-What the hell happened?-he asked.-I need hot water…my kit and a lot of ice! NOW!

Eijiro and Soni left immediately.

-Do you know what to do?-asked Julia kneeling besides him and holding Hwoarang's hand.

-Yes…

-We should take him to the Hospital!-she said.

-NO! No way! I will not go to the Hospital!-said Hwoarang.-Roomax took care of all the injured Tsunamis until this day!

Eijiro arrived with the hot water and Roomax put his instruments there to sterilise them. Then Soni gave him the ice.

-I'll have to take your jeans off, please I hope you have your boxers on!-said Roomax making everyone laugh.

-I'll help you…-offered Julia trying not to blush. She was asking herself how could she blush in a time like that, but eventually she did.

-There's so much blood!-said Eijiro.

-The bullet is inside…I'll have to take it out…-said Roomax.

-Please lets just take him to the Hospital…-said Julia.

-NO! Roomax do what you have to do!-said Hwoarang.

-But you're in pain!-replied Julia.

-Maybe she's right!-said Roomax.-I never did this before! The other times it was just scratches…

-Shut up and do it!-ordered Hwoarang.-I'm bleeding here…come on…

Roomax put the ice around his wound.

-What are you doing?-asked Julia.

-I don't have anesthetics…the ice will make him not to feel pain…for a while.

-Hurry up! This hurts!-complained Hwoarang.

Roomax took his callipers and was trying to take the bullet out. A few seconds later he did it.

-It's a nine millimetres…

-It was Keizo!-said Soni.

-What?-asked Julia.-That bastard! I'll kill him!

Everyone looked at her.

-Sorry…-she said.-I didn't mean to say that!

Hwoarang was now bleeding even more.

-I have to stop this bleeding fast.-said Roomax.

An hour later the bleeding had almost stopped. Roomax had put a bandage and he was confidant that during the night it would stop completely.

It was almost mid-night.

-Does it hurt?-asked Eijiro.

-Like hell!-Hwoarang said.

Roomax gave him a glass with sake, brandy and whisky. It was a special drink to make him sleep all night without feeling any pain. A few minutes later Hwoarang fell asleep.

Eijiro and the others went to the living room. Roomax and Julia stayed behind.

-You'll have to sleep on the couch or in Hwoarang's bedroom.-said Roomax.-I will not risk moving him…

-It's ok…-Julia said, starting to cry.

-You don't need to cry…the worse is gone now…

-I'm not crying…

-Ok…whatever.

-I'll stay here!-she said moving a chair over to Hwoarang's side.

-If he has fever during the night, call me!

Julia couldn't sleep all night. She couldn't bare the idea that she almost lost him. But then she thought it was just a shot in the leg, it wasn't a life and death matter. But what if he had been shot like Michelle? She would lose him too, and she couldn't bare that. To lose someone she loved was very painful. It would hurt very much. She had experienced that with Michelle, but for some reason things would be different if it was Hwoarang.

MYANMAR

IDAHA

15th FEBRUARY 2011

Heihachi was very busy, thinking about his revenge plan. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He would have to found out Eddie's new identity but that was going to be very difficult.

Vik, the soldier that had escaped with Dr.B, Anna and Nina, had gone to Japan under Heihachi's orders to recruit the former Tekken Forces. He had also the mission to discover what had happened to Jin, Hwoarang, Julia and Ling.

In the meanwhile Nina was occupying her time training.

Heihachi had talked with the new Iron Fist organisers to announce that he was alive and he wanted the tournament to be held sooner. In the beginning no one accepted that but Heihachi was very persuasive, besides they all realised that their lives were depending on their answer. So the Iron Fist would be held in June 2013. The tournament would be all in Heihachi's hands and no one could change that.

In that morning Heihachi received a message from Seattle, from the head of the Syndicate.

The Syndicate was an organisation, similar to the Mafia, which had some businesses with Heihachi. Actually he was a member from the Syndicate.

-So you're alive, Mishima…-said Romano.

-Yes…

-That's good…things would be very dull if you were dead! Who knows about this?

-A few people…I don't want everyone to know…

-Of course! No problem…

-So what do you want? Need my help?

-Yes…actually I do! I heard that the Iron Fist will be held sooner than expected…is it true?

-Yes, Romano, I decided that three years are enough…the news run fast…

-Yes, they do! The thing is…I have a problem with a smart kid here!

-A kid? You can get rid of him, can't you?

-Actually, no. He's famous, that's why I can't touch him…for now…

-Ok…I'm listening…

-His name is Fox, Steve Fox. He's British and he's seventeen years old. He's a boxer, the best I've seen in his category…we tried to buy him and he didn't accept. Then we discovered he was investigating us. He found out who we were. We tried to shut him up with money but he didn't give up, he even threatened us.

-He's brave…but he's playing with fire.

-Yes…

-He's very young.

-I'm sending you a picture of him…

-I got it. So he's a champion…

-Yes. He's the European champion. Next year he will compete in the middle-weight category. I'm sure he'll win. But his goal is the Iron Fist. I heard him once…

-Then I'll take care of him…You try to buy him again…it would be good to have someone with his skills working for us. If he refuses, I'll make him pay…

-Thanks, Mishima…I owe you one!

EAST-OSAKA

Julia had decided to continue her studies in Japan. She had received six letters from her father in one week. It was an ultimatum, he seemed very angry, but she wasn't going back home in a moment like that. Hwoarang needed her because he was hurt. She was hoping that the news about continuing her studies in the Osaka University would satisfy her parents. So she wrote a letter to her mother telling her plans for the future, that didn't include her going back to North America.

Now she had to make the exams in September to pass the second year of the Archaeology degree.

Hwoarang's leg was still healing. He was having a hard time because he had to lie down all day and he hated that.

In the other hand, he loved all the attention he was getting; from his friends and especially from Julia. He couldn't make any hard moves for two months.

In that afternoon, Julia took out her books to study.

-I'm going to the Osaka University soon.-she said.

-Your going back to classes?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yeah…I decided that it would be stupid to stop my studies just because I'm in Japan. I mean there are good Universities here too.

-What about your parents?

-They'll understand…do you know where the University is?

-I think it's on the north side…it's a long way.

-I'll have to present my situation to the University board first.

-Eijiro can take you there.

-I'll go tomorrow. In the meanwhile I'll stay here and study.

-Hey…you're leg is getting better!-said Roomax who was checking if everything was alright.

-Can I get off this stupid bed?-asked Hwoarang.

-No…not yet! Lets wait a few more days, it won't hurt! You have to stay in bed!

-I'll keep you company!-said Julia.

-In bed?-asked Hwoarang joking.

Julia looked at him sarcastically but then she blushed. Roomax laughed.

-I'll leave you two!-he said getting out of the room.

-Hey…I was joking!-said Hwoarang embarrassed.-Honestly…I was…

Julia lowered her eyes and started reading though she couldn't focus.

HONSHU

YAMAGUCHI

23rd FEBRUARY 2011

Jin was on his way to Tokyo but he was worried with Ling's reaction when they met again. She was probably angry because he left without saying goodbye again. He would have to apologise again.

He had decided to stay in Yamaguchi for some days to think. Besides he needed to practise more because he wanted to create his own personal technique and never use the Mishima Karate again in his life.

He was going to make a reservation in a small hotel when he heard two men talking about the Iron Fist.

-Daisuke told me they are going to hold the next tournament in 2013. I think something serious happened…-one of them said.

-Are you sure? I didn't hear anything…are you going?

-No…I don't think so. In 2013 I'll be forty years old…I'm getting old for this…

-Yeah…me too. I think I would lose against a seventeen year old kid…

-You can bet on that! By the way…there are rumours saying that it was a kid that faced the Boss last year! People say he was very strong…

-Did he win?

-Nope.

-Who was he?

-I have no idea…you know rumours…they never tell us anything clear enough.

-So the Boss is the same man…

-Or woman…

-Woman? Are you joking? The Boss can't be a chick! They are too weak!

-I saw some chicks fight in the tournament and they were pretty good.

-Whatever…

Jin continued his way thinking about what he heard. If the rumours were right, he had one more chance to win the Iron Fist and he wasn't going to waste it. That also meant that he could face Hwoarang fairly, all they had to do was enter the next Iron Fist.

That night Jin decided what to do. First he was going back to Tokyo, to see Ling, and then he was going to look for Hwoarang and propose a new fight in the next tournament.


	15. Hwoarang's Sweet Revenge chp 6

I don't own Tekken.

Hi, thank you very much for the reviews. I noticed I have three new reviewers!

Corkyshaimotzu: Thank you for reading this…I hope you like it!

Lady-Eliwen: I'm glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Lonelyngel: Thank you for your review, hope you like the next chapter. I'm really happy that more people are reading. I also read your story The Picture, and I think you should write more Tekken fics. :D

A/Note: About Jin and Ling, they will meet in the chapter 8 or 9, so don't worry…

Hwoarang's Sweet Revenge

TOKYO

2nd MARCH 2011

All the students in the Mishima School were nervous; it was time to see their marks. When Ling saw the board on the wall she almost fainted. She had passed all the disciplines except for one. But she wasn't sad. She had the highest marks in Chinese Martial Arts and Mishima Karate Fighting. She was proud of herself because her name was again on the honour board right next to Jin's name.

Miharu was the best student from her class.

When Miharu and Ling went home someone was waiting for them outside the School.

-Do you want to go celebrate?-asked Murakama.

Miharu and Ling looked at eachother. They had to admit that Murakama had changed his attitude towards them. He was friendly now. So they decided to accept the invitation.

-Ok, Murakama, but I'll have to be at home by seven.-said Ling.

-Call me Yuu, please!

-Ok, Yuu please…

-So where are we going?-asked Miharu.

-There's a big demonstration today, do you want to go and have a look?-Yuu asked.

-Sure!-said Ling.

-Hey, Ling, my brother remembered the name of the other Headmaster's son… his name is Lee Mishima.

-Are you investigating the Mishima family?-asked Yuu.

-Come on…why would we do that, Murakama?-laughed Miharu.

-I don't know…my father works in the Economy Ministry and he says that there are many secrets about that family to discover.

-Lets change the subject, ok?-asked Ling.

-Why did you change your opinion about Jin?-asked Yuu.

-I didn't!-said Ling annoyed.-I just think that maybe Jin is not such a jerk after all!

-Oh…now he's Jin…you're calling him by his name!-said Yuu.

-Shut up!

-I think Murakama is jealous!-said Miharu.

-I am not!

-Yes you are…-insisted Miharu.

-Hey, Ling can you please tell us what happened in the Iron Fist?-asked Yuu.-I won't tell!

-I can't!

-Yes, you can…I bet Miharu knows everything about it!

-No, I don't! But I agree with him…you could tell us some details, Ling…please! You met Hwoarang there, didn't you?

-Yes.

-Who's Hwoarang?-asked Yuu.

-A handsome guy from Osaka. He is really hot! We found him a few months ago…-said Miharu.

-I think you liked his friend even more…-said Ling.-How was his name?

-Eijiro. He was cute…but they are outlaws…so I guess he's not my type…

-Come on…tell us!-insisted Yuu.

-There is nothing to tell…it was Hwoarang who beat me…but we became friends…I couldn't win; he is stronger than me…

-You lost in the beginning?-asked Yuu.

-No! I almost got into the finals.

-Who got into the Finals?-asked Miharu.

-Hwoarang…and another guy…

-What about that girl, who was with Hwoarang?-asked Miharu again.

-Julia…she lost against Fury…

-That Fury…I remember his name…-said Miharu.

-He was the guy who almost killed me in the Final FX.

-What is Hwoarang's technique?-asked Yuu.

-Tae-Kwon-Do.

-Did you meet the Boss?-asked Miharu.

-No…-Ling lied.

-I think that Jin would easily win the Final…he can be the Boss…I saw him fighting…he was unbelievable!-said Miharu.

-You could make a Jin Fan-club!-said Yuu.

-You're just jealous, Murakama.-said Miharu.

-Call me YUU!

EAST-OSAKA

20th MARCH 2011

Hwoarang started training two days ago. His leg was almost healed, and he was free from bed. Roomax tried to tell him that he shouldn't start training so soon, but Hwoarang didn't listen to him. He couldn't forget that Jin could show up to fight him any moment. He wanted to be ready, because he wanted to win at all cost.

But that afternoon, Julia managed to persuade him to go to Kobe, to the Hospital.

Kobe wasn't very far from Osaka, so Hwoarang accepted.

They entered the Kobe Memorial Hospital and spoke to a nurse. After almost half an hour, they left.

The nurse had given a letter to Hwoarang. The letter didn't say much.

-What does he say?-asked Julia.

-That he's ok and he's going away for a while…

-Away? To where?

-He doesn't say…he just says that he's going to practice harder…

-At least he's ok…he scared me that night in Fuji-Nion…when his heart stopped! I'm glad he's alright!

-Yeah…I think I should be happy too.

-You should!

-But he could have written a little bit more!

-Maybe one day he'll stop by…

-Maybe…that ungrateful bastard!

EAST-OSAKA

7th APRIL 2011

Hwoarang was finally and totally recovered. But now he was in a very bad humour. He had a fight with Julia because she was going to the Osaka University almost every day since the last week.

She was spending several hours there, and they didn't see eachother much. Hwoarang didn't know why he was bothered about that, but the truth was that he was really losing his mind.

Julia had explained that she was going to make the exams in September, so she needed to study and to go to the University's library, but Hwoarang didn't see it that way.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was also planing his revenge against Keizo. That day Hwoarang found out that in a week, Keizo would have a visitor to inaugurate the new police station. It was General Oshizuki.

He decided to act in that special day. Keizo was going to spend the most humiliating day of his life and he would make sure of that.

EAST-OSAKA

14th APRIL 2011

Everything was prepared to Hwoarang's plan to humiliate Keizo. Julia had gone to the University, and Hwoarang was with a really bad temper that day. That was great for what he was about to do.

He was all dressed in black, with a hood and a mask, so no one could recognise him.

Hwoarang and five more Tsunamis were hidden in the police station surroundings.

It was almost lunch time when they saw Keizo entering the station with General Oshizuki.

-Go and check how many officers are inside!-ordered Hwoarang to Mouse, who left immediately, returning a few minutes later.

-Three. It's lunch time…-Mouse announced.

-Yume and Kazuo…I want you two to have a fight just outside the police station.-said Hwoarang.

-Yes…we know…you explained that twice this morning.-said Yume.

-We just have to call their attention.-added Kazuo.-Piece of cake!

-I just need ten minutes! That's all! Lets go!-said Hwoarang.

The plan worked perfectly. When Yume and Kazuo started fighting, the three officers got outside to try to calm them, but soon there was chaos, because other Tsunamis joined the party.

In the meantime, Hwoarang entered the police station. Keizo and the General were downstairs in the cells. Everything had been built again.

-The walls are five times thicker and the door is sound and bullet proof!-said Keizo.

-It's very important that nothing like that happens again!-said Oshizuki.-What about the bars?

-The door bars are going to be electrified and there are no more windows!-said Keizo with pride.

-Our money is being very well invested. You should be proud Chief! But did you catch the one responsible for the damages?

-Yes…I found him, and he paid for this!

-Look who's here!-said Hwoarang closing the door behind him.

-Who are you?-asked the General.

-I'm just paying a visit!

Keizo was going to take his gun out but Hwoarang kicked him hard in the stomach. Keizo fell on the ground and Hwoarang took his gun and pointed to Oshizuki.

-Ok…lets work together…-Hwoarang said.-Take your clothes off…

-What?-asked Oshizuki in panic.

-But first I want your cell phones!

Keizo and the General weren't moving so Hwoarang decided to be more persuasive.

-You can always opt for a bullet in one foot!-Hwoarang fired the gun and almost hit Oshizuki's foot!

-Are you joking? Who are you?-asked Keizo furious.

-I haven't got all day!

-You're Hwoarang, aren't you?

-Take your clothes off!-Hwoarang fired another bullet.

-I know it's you!

-I think I'll have to put a bullet in your butt!-said Hwoarang.

-Take it easy…-asked the General.

-Then give me your clothes.

-I can give you money…-said the General.

-No deal…sorry…-said Hwoarang kicking a cell door that opened violently.

Slowly the two men took their jackets, shirts and ties off.

-The rest too!-said Hwoarang pointing to their trousers.-NOW!

A few minutes later they were both completely naked. Hwoarang started laughing and put their cell phones in one cell.

-Now…lets smile to the camera!-Hwoarang took a photo and laughed again.-I want one on each cell!

The men obeyed and then Hwoarang closed the cells.

-You'll pay for this Hwoarang!-yelled Keizo furious.

-Fuck you!-said Hwoarang.

Then Hwoarang left Keizo's gun on the floor, out of their reach and left, locking the door.

He also left a note in the police station reception. It was saying that the General and Keizo had already left for lunch.

When he left the police station he dropped the keys in the sewers.

That photo was going to be a success. That was his sweet revenge, but for some reason Hwoarang wasn't feeling that happy.

When Mouse saw Hwoarang joining Eijiro across the street he signed and Yume and Kazuo stopped fighting. They were both very tired. Yume was bleeding from his nose.

EAST-OSAKA

15th APRIL 2011

Keizo and Oshizuki remained in the cells for twenty-seven hours, naked, without food or water. When they were found they almost didn't have voice because they had screamed for help many hours.

But the police officers managed to hide the real facts, and no one knew the truth. Everything changed when Hwoarang gave his photo to a journalist from a sensationalist newspaper.

The photo was a bomb. Now everyone in Osaka would know and Keizo would have to face that humiliation forever.

That afternoon, just like Hwoarang was expecting, Keizo, Oshizuki and some officers showed up in his house.

-I know it was you! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!-said Keizo.

Hwoarang was calm and he decided not to give up to provocation.

-Do you think this was funny?-asked Keizo.

-Yes…as a matter of fact…I do!-laughed Hwoarang.

-Keizo…we can't arrest him without proofs!-said Oshizuki.

-Search the house!-ordered Keizo.

-You can't do that!-said Julia who was arriving.-You need a warren…

-Where were you yesterday at noon?-asked Oshizuki to Hwoarang.

-He was with me!-lied Julia.

-Where?

-I don't have to discuss my private life with you!-said Julia.-You don't need details, do you?

-No…we don't! He has an alibi, Keizo! Lets go!

-What is a girl like you doing with a damn delinquent like him?-asked Keizo.-You are ruining your life!

-Shut up!-said Hwoarang.-You have nothing…so get out of here!

-It was you!-said Keizo.-I know it was him, General!

-Bye!-said Hwoarang smiling.

The General got back into the car.

-I'll get you for this!

-Dream on…But it was fun…-said Hwoarang.-Next time I'll let you keep your shoes!-he added in a low voice.

-I knew it!-yelled Keizo.-It was him! He said it! He admitted it just now!

The General, who was still very embarrassed couldn't take it anymore and ordered Keizo to get in the car.

-But he told me!-insisted Keizo.

-It's enough! There's no proof, understood? I had enough of you…and Osaka! Don't ever call me again!

EAST-OSAKA

30th APRIL 2011

Julia and Hwoarang didn't speak to eachother decently for almost two weeks and that night Julia told him something that just made things worse.

-Tomorrow I'll stay the night in Melinda's apartment, ok? We have a test and I want to see if I'm ready to make an exam. Do you mind?

-No! Why would I? Go and stay with your new friends!

-What's wrong with you?

-Nothing…I just don't understand why are you playing games!

-What games?

-Why don't you say, once and for all, that you don't want to live here?

-Melinda lives in an apartment right next to the University…she asked me to stay with her so we can study…she's American too and she can help me a lot!

-What about Ryan?

-What about him?

-Where does he lives?

-Ryan? I don't know…I just saw him once; we only talked because he's American too…

-I don't care what you do! Just go…I know you want to be with your American friends! They are more interesting then we are!

-I never said that! Why are you so angry with me? I thought you didn't mind if I continued my studies here…

-I told you…I don't mind!

-I just want to know why you are acting like this!?

-It's your fault!

-My fault? Why?

-Why did you come back? To make me feel stupid? Is that it?

-What the hell are you talking about?

-If you want to go back to the States you can go, ok? I don't want you here just because you feel sorry for me…

-Look…you're acting like a complete jerk…I think I'll stay with Melinda a few more days! I'm not in the mood to tolerate your childish behaviour!

-Yeah! That's it! Go to Ryan…and stay with him!

-Are you jealous?

-Jealous? Who? Me? No way!

Hwoarang and Julia were now yelling and the other Tsunamis left the house quietly

-What the hell is happening with those two?-asked Soni.

-The usual!-said Eijiro.-Hwoarang doesn't want to admit things…

In that moment Hwoarang left the house, kicking everything that was in his way.

-Jealous!? Me!?-he yelled.-She's insane!

-Where are you going?-asked Eijiro.

-Shut up! Leave me alone!

Minutes later Hwoarang was smashing everything in the garage.

-Hey…Stop that! That was for my motorcycle!-said Eijiro.

-Buy a new one!-said Hwoarang.

-What's wrong with you? You look like a child! Just talk to her and don't be so stubborn!

-Yeah…I think I'll do that! I'll fix things right now!-said Hwoarang heading home again.

-Oh my God! I hope he's not to rough with her!-said Eijiro.

-Me too!-said Mouse.-I think Julia was crying in her room!

-Damn it!

Eijiro left after Hwoarang in case he would do something violent.

Hwoarang went to his room and took Julia's medallion. Then he went to her room and started kicking the door that was locked.

-Go away!-she said.

-Open this door!-yelled Hwoarang.

-Leave me alone!

-Open the door! I have something that you should give to Ryan!

-Go away!

Hwoarang turned back and locked himself in his room. Eijiro heard him kicking the bed and the chair.

Julia was in her room crying. She wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying with anger, because after all that time, Hwoarang didn't trust her.

She was really disappointed with him, how could he think that she was dating some other guy? Was he blind?

All she wanted to do was make sure that she was ready to make an exam in one of the most important Universities in Japan.

She knew how to read and write Japanese, but she needed to know if what she had studied was enough.

Hwoarang was being childish, and she would have to prove him that he was wrong about her.


	16. G Corporation chp 7

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: Hi…Thanks for reviewing, I am trying to post a chapter/day, but I guess it will be difficult when my classes start again. Until then I'll try my best! :D

Hope you like this chapter too.

G Corporation

EAST-OSAKA

1st MAY 2011

It was five o'clock in the afternoon when Julia asked Eijiro to take her to the subway so she could go to Melinda's place.

Hwoarang heard her and followed them, he still didn't know why the fact of Julia go to her friend's house was bothering him so much.

-Tell Hwoarang that I…forget about it…don't say a word…-said Julia entering the subway.

-Whatever!

-I'll be back tomorrow.

When Eijiro got back to his motorcycle, Hwoarang was waiting for him.

-Lets follow her!-he said.

-What? Are you joking?

-No! Lets go…we'll take the highway and we'll get to the north side before she does…

Eijiro had no option but to follow his leader.

Almost an hour later, Eijiro and Hwoarang saw Julia entering a building. Minutes later, Julia and a girl left and went to the Osaka University.

-What are we doing here?-asked Eijiro bored.

-Just checking…

-Checking? God! Why can't you admit you're jealous?

-Spare me the lecture, ok? You're not my mother!

-Are we going stay here until night?

-If we have to!

-I'm going back!

-No way! You'll stay right here!

It was almost eight o'clock when Julia and Melinda returned to the apartment but first they bought something to eat.

A few minutes later Hwoarang had an idea.

-You're going upstairs!-he said to Eijiro.

-What?

-You'll check on them!

-Are you insane!? I can't do that! What will Julia say?

-Don't let her see you!

-Why are you doing this? Did Julia ever lie to you? You know she's not a liar!

-Shut up and do what I say!

-I don't know where her friend lives!

-Check the mail box, you idiot!

-Why don't you go?

-Because I don't want to!

-I'm not your servant!

-Today you are! Now move!

-And what do I say? That Julia forgot her toothbrush?

-Make something up!

Eijiro was thinking about an excuse when they saw a truck from a pluming company.

-Take this!-said Hwoarang taking one outfit from the truck.-I just want to know who's in there…

-Fine!

Melinda was watching TV and Julia was in the bedroom unpacking. Eijiro knocked the door hoping that Melinda would open it. Luckily it was her.

-Sorry…Miss…there was a gas leak and I have to check if everything is fine…can I see your kitchen?

Melinda was surprised but she let him in. Eijiro saw Julia going to the bathroom and pretended to check the gas pluming.

-How many people are in your house?-Eijiro asked.

-Just me and my friend…is there anything wrong?

-No…it's fine…I'm sorry if I disturbed you!-Eijiro left and sighed.

-So?-asked Hwoarang when Eijiro joined him.

-She's there with her friend…they are alone! Like I said…Julia isn't a liar!

-Are you sure?

-Yes! Damn it! Why don't you believe her? For a guy that says he's not her boyfriend you're acting very possessive…

-Lets go home!-ordered Hwoarang. Now he was feeling stupid. Julia was telling the truth, she wasn't dating another guy and he had acted like a complete jerk. But now he couldn't do anything to change that.

In the meanwhile, Julia was talking to Melinda.

-Do you think you're ready?-asked Julia.-For the exam?

-I don't know…I studied a lot! And you?

-I don't know either…I hope so…I haven't studied much…

-That's ok…just try your best!

-Yeah…so…why are you here in Japan, Melinda?

-I always loved Japan since I was a little girl…the technology, the traditional values, everything…

-And your parents?

-I came here two years ago…they are ok with my choices!

-That's good! Where are you from in the States?

-I'm from St. Louis in Missouri, and you?

-Phoenix, Arizona. Don't you miss your parents, your friends?

-Not much…my parents are divorced…I used to live with my father. My mother doesn't speak to me…she lives in Maryland.

-I'm sorry…

-That's ok! But you seem sad too! What's wrong?

-Nothing…I'm just…trying to understand why I am here in Japan…

-What do you mean…aren't you here to study?

-Yes…and no…my parents don't want me to stay!

-Why?

-It's complicated…my sister was hurt when we came here last year…

-They want to protect you…but you're here anyway…

-Yeah…maybe I shouldn't have come…and I had a fight with a friend…

-Your boyfriend?

-No…he's not my boyfriend.

-Is he here?

-Yes…he lives in the East side…

-Oh…why did you two fight?

-He thinks I'm avoiding him and I'm dating somebody else…

-He's just jealous!

-Maybe…

HOKKAIDO

ISHIKARI-SANSHI RESERVATION

2nd MAY 2011

Ishikari was a special reservation in the heart of Hokkaido, it was under the protection of the Geographic Corporation but this was just something to undercover the real company, that was called the G Corporation.

The G Corporation was a world company that worked in all areas and fields, since economy, politics, chemistry, biology and many others. One of its branches was a genetic biology company similar to the IQ.

The identity of its director was unknown and only a few older members knew.

Everything was being investigated in secret, because the G Corp. didn't appreciate much publicity, and that was why they had created the Geographic Corporation, to hide their real purposes.

G Corp.'s Head-Quarter was there, in an underground compound, where many scientists were trying to discover the most complexes genetic mysteries.

Kira, a very ambitious scientist was in charge at the moment because the two most important men from the G Corp. weren't there.

Lee Chaolan was the G Corp.'s director, but almost no one knew that, except for Kira and some three or four important sub-directors.

Actually, Kira was expecting Lee's arrival at any time. He had been out for almost a year; he had been in his refuge, alone and away from all the reality around him. And, just like she was expecting, he came back, finally.

Kira was going to give him some news when another man arrived suddenly.

-Well welcome back for the both of you!-Kira said smiling.-Everything alright?

-Yes!-they both said.

-I have news for you!-she announced with excitement.

-I need to change first!-said Lee.

-I think you should stay…this is serious!

-What is it?-asked the other man.

-I believe you two don't know yet…but your father is dead…since September last year!

-What!?-Lee said.-Explain!

-Sure…But I told you that you shouldn't stay much time away from the real world!

-How is he dead?

-Take it easy, Kazuya…-said Lee looking to his brother.

-I need to know!

-A plane crash…he was being taken to Uminezu.

-He was arrested?-asked Lee.

-Yes…the police found out his crimes…the Mishima Empire is ruined now…the tekken forces no longer exist. It was game over for Heihachi…

-Where is the body?-asked Kazuya.

-His body wasn't found, but the rescue team said there was no way a person could survive that crash…

-What about the IQ? And Dr. Boskonovitch?-asked Lee.

-I think IQ doesn't exist anymore too…but no one said a word about that! Probably the police didn't find out about IQ…

-How did the police find out?-asked Lee.

-The Mishima Fortress, in Obama exploded…no one knows who did that and why…but it's true! Heihachi escaped alive but he was arrested…

-If he's dead…than it's fine with me…-said Kazuya.-I'm just disappointed I didn't kill him myself!

-Me too…-said Lee.

-Where are you two going?-asked Kira.

-To take a bath…-said Kazuya.

Kazuya left to his room, but Kira asked Lee to stay.

-Kazuya is weird…

-He was always weird!-said Lee.

-Are you alright?

-Why shouldn't I be? My father is finally dead! I hope he's in Hell!

-You should know something else…

-What?

-The Iron Fist was held last year in June…Heihachi was the Boss!

-Yes…I know…let me guess, he won again?

-Not exactly…I sent someone there and…this was Heihachi opponent in the Final…-Kira gave Lee a photo from Jin.

-Jin Kazama…of course…-Lee said.

-You know him? Don't you think he looks like Kazuya?

-Yes…I do…

-It can be a coincidence…

-It isn't! Jin is Kazuya's son…

-What?

-Jin is a Mishima too…he's my brother and Jun Kazama's child.

-Why didn't you tell me sooner?

-Because Kazuya didn't want to talk about this…But…where is Jin now? Did Heihachi kill him too?

-No…he just vanished…

-He is probably confused…I understand!

-The next Iron Fist is going to be held in 2013.

-With Heihachi dead, the new organisation must want to change many things.

-Do you want to continue with the Sigma Project?

-Yeah…sure. We still have Kazuya, so nothing has changed…

EAST-OSAKA

3rd MAY 2011

When Julia returned to the East side it was almost night. The test wasn't very hard. She would have to study a bit more but the September exams wouldn't be that difficult.

Hwoarang was watching TV alone in the couch.

-Hi…-she said.

-Hi…-he replied.

-Are you feeling better today?-she asked.

-Why?

-I'm just asking…

-If you didn't want to come back, you could've stayed with your friend!

-Stop that! I'm here because I want to be! I don't care about Ryan or Melinda; they are just someone nice who I met in the University, ok? Sometimes I can't understand you!

-I don't need you to understand me…besides I'm just a simple guy! I'm an outlaw and that's all!

-What's wrong with you? I think you need to go to a shrink!

-And you should go home!

-Do you really want me to go?-she asked.

-I didn't say that!

-It sounds like that to me…

Julia went in to her room and locked the door. Maybe he was getting bored with her. Probably he didn't want her around anymore, after all how could she ever think that a guy like him would like a girl like her? She was too straight, too boring. On the other hand Hwoarang was the kind of guy who wanted fun and adventure all the time.

Julia started packing all of her thinks, she couldn't take that anymore, maybe she should go to America again, and maybe he didn't worth it.

Hwoarang heard her packing and left the house.

A few hours later, Eijiro went looking for him and found him in a bar. He was drunk.

-Hey…are you having fun on your own?-asked Eijiro.

-Stay away from me!

-Why? I thought I was your friend…

-Yeah…

-You don't drink this much since Julia returned…what happened?

-Here we go again! Leave me alone!

-I think you had enough…how many did you drink?

-I don't know…I forgot the numbers after eight…

-Geez…you'll be sorry for this tomorrow!

-No, I won't…besides I don't care! I want another beer!

-Lets go home!-asked Eijiro.

-No! I'm older than you, remember? Plus I'm the leader!

-Come on…you're acting like a child!

-I am not going home!

-Julia is back…why don't you just say sorry…things can go back to normal, you know?

-It's too late! She's going back to America!

-She won't go if you ask her not to! Now come on…

Eijiro tried to pull Hwoarang but he resisted and bumped into a man who was drinking. His beer fell on the floor.

-Be careful you jerk!-the man said.-I want another drink!

Hwoarang looked at him with despise, he hated arrogant guys.

-I was going to pay you that drink…-Hwoarang started.-But I changed my mind! You pay it!

-Who the hell do you think you are? You'll pay my drink or I'll make you pay…the hard way!

-Just try it!

-Do you think I'm afraid of you? You're just a kid…an idiot kid that is here drinking about a damn girl…

-Shut up! You know nothing about my life!

-If I were you I would be quiet!-said Eijiro.-This is an advice…trust me! Hwoarang doesn't like this shit…

-Oh…so this is the famous Hwoarang!? I thought you were taller…and stronger! You're just a kid! I heard about you…actually I think the rumours are a fake…

-Really?-asked Hwoarang.-Do you want to taste my fist?

-Why not?

-I wouldn't do that!-said Eijiro.

-Hey…I can take care of a kid who does nothing but cry for a girl! You are all the same! Did your tramp girlfriend found a new guy and left you?

Hwoarang wasn't really in the mood for that so he just kicked him. A fight began immediately; the chaos was installed in the bar.

Eijiro tried to pull Hwoarang away from the man, but he didn't succeed. There were chairs and tables flying over their heads.

A few minutes later Hwoarang's opponent was on the floor bleeding from a broken nose. His face was pretty smashed up because Hwoarang had lost control.

-Lets go…-said Eijiro.-The police will be here soon…

Hwoarang followed Eijiro, but he stopped because he was feeling dizzy from all the drinking. Eijiro put his arm around his neck and they left.

-Where are we?-asked Hwoarang.

-Almost at home!

-Where?

-HOME!-Eijiro yelled.

-Geez…don't scream like that!

-Sorry…

-Shit…I don't want to go home! I want to die! I acted like a stupid, idiot and childish jerk! Just leave me here…maybe I'll be run over by a car!

-We're on the park…there's only skates and rollers in here!

Julia was almost falling asleep when Hwoarang and Eijiro returned. She got up and met them in the living room. It was almost two a.m.

-What happened?-she asked seeing Hwoarang on the couch.

-He's drunk! Very drunk!-said Eijiro.

-I am not! I just drank a bit more than usual…

-Liar…

-Eijiro, when I'm sober…I'm gonna kick your ass…

-Sure…

-Why did you do this?-asked Julia.

-Drink? Why? What's wrong with drinking? Don't you Americans drink?

-Of course the Americans drink! You're being so irresponsible!

-Spare me…please…

Hwoarang laid down and Julia and Eijiro noticed he was bleeding from his left arm.

-Geez…what's that?-asked Julia worried.

-Oh…it's nothing…-said Hwoarang.

-He fought in the bar…the other one had a knife!-explained Eijiro.-But he must be on the Hospital by now…Hwoarang kicked him hard.

-Great!-said Julia.-You could get really hurt!

-I've been worse…

-Are things going that bad for you to do this? What have I done to you?-asked Julia.

Hwoarang tried to get up but he couldn't. His arm was hurting. He looked at Julia and saw that she was hurting, actually he had hurt her.

-I'm sorry…-he said in a low voice.

When Eijiro heard that, he smiled and went to his room.

-You didn't answer my question!-Julia said.

-Baek vanished, Jin didn't keep his promise and you're leaving…

-You told me to leave…I guess I'm too boring…I'm sorry.

-It's not you…this is my fault! I'm sorry…

Julia was surprised with his attitude, besides she knew he was drunk. But even so, she was happy to hear those words.

-I will only go to America if you want me to go!-she said.

-Please don't go!-Hwoarang asked.

-Are you sure?

-Yes!

-It's just that you seemed angry with me…

-I was being stupid! It will not happen again!

Julia took care of his arm and then she looked into his eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth.

-I'll stay…if you want me to…-she said finally.

-I never wanted you to leave!

When Julia returned to her room she was just hoping that Hwoarang didn't forget about what he said in the next morning. Sometimes he was a complete mystery to her and that was why she was staying. She wanted to know him better; she wouldn't give up that easily.


	17. New Arrivals chp 8

I don't own Tekken.

Hi guys. Thanks to Lady-Eliwen and TheWishOfNight for reviewing the last chapter.

A/Note: I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but Jin and Ling will only meet in the next chapter…I guess you can read that by tomorrow! :P For now here is chapter 8, hope everyone like it.

New Arrivals

EAST-OSAKA

4th MAY 2011

When Julia woke up that morning, Hwoarang was still sleeping in the couch. She took her breakfast and went to her room to unpack her things.

Hwoarang only woke up at lunch time. His head seemed ready to explode any second and he was feeling sick.

-Does your head hurts?-Julia asked.

-Yeah! It seems like I was run over by a truck!

-It's just a hangover…here drink this.-Julia gave him coffee.

-I hate coffee! I can't drink this!

-It will help…drink it!

-Last night…I think I said sorry didn't I?

-Yes…you did…

-Sometimes I forget things…when I drink too much! But we're friends again, right?

-Yes! I think we are!

-I didn't know what I was thinking these past few days…I'm sorry!

-It's ok! I already forgot…

-Do you forgive me?

-Let me see…yes…I do!

EAST-OSAKA

5th MAY 2011

Last night, Hwoarang had found out that Julia's birthday was on the 5th of May, so he had an idea to surprise her and apologise for his actions in the last few days. He said sorry many times but he was still thinking how stupid he had been.

It was ten a.m. when Hwoarang, Soni, Eijiro, Mouse, Roomax and One took Julia to the Osaka's harbour.

Julia didn't know what was happening but she followed them anyway.

Hwoarang talked to an old friend, Ben, who was working in the harbour. Ben took them to the A dock.

-Here!-said Hwoarang giving a bottle of champagne to Julia.

-What is this?-she asked confused.

-Your birthday present! You should use it on that!-he answered pointing ahead.

Then, Roomax and Eijiro pulled two ropes and a boat appeared. A white, brand new boat, with the name "Julia" painted on the prow.

Julia was astonished with that present. It wasn't just a motor boat; it was a cabin cruise boat. It wasn't very big or very small, it was just perfect.

-Wow! This…is mine?-she asked.

-Yes…you can change its name if you want to!

-No! It's fine! I can't believe this! Is it really mine?

-Sure! Happy Birthday!

Julia hugged him and then looked at her boat.

-I want to say sorry for my actions again…

-I said you were forgiven! You didn't have to do this!

-Now it's too late! The boat is legal and it's yours! The registration and papers are inside! Do you know how to drive a boat?

-I had one before…but it wasn't this big…we sold it many years ago…

-I'll teach you if you want to!

-Can we go for a ride?

-Yeah, of course we can…

Julia broke the bottle of champagne and then they all jumped to the boat. Hwoarang was an expert driving.

After a half an hour, Julia had learnt some things about boat driving and she decided to rest so she gave the controls to Hwoarang and joined Eijiro and the others on the prow.

-So…what's the story?-she asked to Eijiro in a low voice.

-What do you mean?

-I'm not stupid…Hwoarang wouldn't buy this cruise boat just to offer me…

-The boat is yours…

-My name is on the registration but who was the former owner?

-It wasn't stolen…if that's what you want to know!

-I just don't want you to get in troubles!

-Ok…the boat wasn't ours…it was Wulong's.

-What? The police chief?

-Yeah.

-I can't believe this!

-But we didn't steal it!

-What happened?

-Well…when Hwoarang became our leader, we were just a bunch of kids! We just liked to mess with the cops and Wulong was always on our tale…One day we found out that Wulong had this boat…he used it on his holidays to relax and go fishing in the Summer. Hwoarang thought it was funny to know how to drive a boat and he took it one day.

-He was alone?

-Yes. We were supposed to wait in the docks for him…but he got some troubles. He didn't know how to drive the boat and got too far away from the coast. In the meanwhile the docks' chief reported the missing boat to the Coast Guard. By coincidence a diving group found a similar boat that was sunk. The Coast Guard didn't look for Wulong's boat anymore; they reported it lost because they couldn't get it out from the sea.

-What about Hwoarang?

-When he returned, it was late at night…he decided to keep the boat. He asked Ben to keep it there hidden, and it's been there ever since.

-Wulong never suspected?

-Nope…now the "Julia" is yours…

-Good! Because I would hate to give it back!

USA

CALIFORNIA

13th MAY 2011

-We have our winner in this World Boxing Tournament!-yelled Stuart Hendrix, a famous sports presenter.-The Junior middle-weight category winner this year is Steve Fox!

Many people applauded when Steve lifted his right arm.

-He's only eighteen years old but he rocks!!!-Hendrix added.-He's British and he's a gold mine!

Steve Fox was very popular in Europe. He was on the British Boxing National Team since he was only thirteen years old, but now he was famous world-wide. Just when he was thinking his life was going to change for the better, he got into serious troubles.

Last year he found out that some boxers were paid to fix the fights. One of his friends had done that and Steve started to threaten to tell the authorities. Then, the Syndicate got him, just like they had caught his friend Josh.

Some days later, Josh died mysteriously from a heart condition. Steve knew he was murdered, but he couldn't risk his life and his parents' life.

He accepted to work for the Syndicate; he had to, or they would kill his parents and friends.

But Steve was strong. At that time he was living in Argentina to prepare himself for the World Tournament. He managed to destroy that branch of the Syndicate that was operating all over South America. When he arrived to the United States, he understood that the Syndicate was bigger than he thought and they were working with a certain Mishima Empire. He had to hide. His parents were also being protected by the British authorities. But Steve didn't want to keep on hiding. He wanted to be free again.

Now, he was on the Hotel and his bags were packed again. He was going to Japan.

-Are you sure about this?-asked Marianne Johnson, his agent and manager.

-Yes! I'm sure! I have to go to the Iron Fist in two years…

-I couldn't get much information about that tournament!

-Don't worry, Marianne…I know what I'm doing!

-But will you be ok in Japan for two years?

-Yes…of course I will!

-I can't go with you…I'm sorry!

-It's alright…I know your baby comes first! Besides…this way I'll have much time to settle in…and to know Japan.

-But you'll keep in touch, right?

-I promise…I'll be in a private hotel in Tokyo. Say to my parents that I'm ok!

-I will not forgive myself if something happens to you!

-Thanks Marianne…but I'll be fine!

MYANMAR

IDAHA

27th MAY 2011

Anna's conditions were the same. Dr.B. has said he wasn't sure if she was going to wake up one day.

-So…Dr.B. told me you were Mr. Lima's friend…-said Heihachi at lunch.

-And?

-He's real name is Eduardo Gordo…did you know?

-No…should I?

-No. What did he tell you, Nina?

-Nothing…

-Do you know who exploded my Fortress?

-I have no idea…Are you accusing me?

-No, of course not! You wouldn't do that!

-Of course I would! But not with me inside!!!

-I know…was it Eddie?

-I don't know!

-Well I think it was him…

-So…why would your partner do that?

-Because…he wanted revenge.

-Revenge? Why is everyone trying to kill you, for revenge? What the hell have you done to them?

-I don't know what you talking about!

-You don't? Come on…Eddie, Jin…they sure had their motives.

-Yes, jealousy!

-Sure…

-Look the thing is, Eddie was arrested for two years; he was accused to kill his father.

-Did he kill him?

-I don't know…he discovered I had some businesses with his father company, and he decided to blame me!

-I wonder why?

-What does that suppose to mean?

-Nothing.

-Good, because I want you to start training!

-Training? Why?

-Because you will enter the next Iron Fist!

-That's only in ten years!

-No…actually it's in two years! The organisation decided to open an exception this time!

-Is the Iron Fist this important?

-Yes…one day you'll understand!

HOKKAIDO

2nd JUNE 2011

-I'm looking for you since this morning!-said Lee walking towards Kazuya, who was training in the reservation forest.-Will you stop hiding, please?

-I'm not hiding…I'm training, and you are bothering me! Go away!

-Sometimes you look like him…

-Like who?

-Father! With all that coldness!

-I'm not like him! I never was!

-Fine…

-What do you want from me again, Chaolan?

-I have news…I think you'll be surprised.

-What happened?

-Heihachi entered the Iron Fist last year…

-I know…he is the Boss. Was…the Boss!

-Guess who was his opponent in the Final?

-Spit it out, Chaolan…

-Your son…

Kazuya looked at Lee to see if he was joking. He hated to speak about his past, his father and his childhood, but he couldn't stop having feelings for his son, even knowing that it was stupid because he didn't see Jin for more than ten years.

-Jin…entered the tournament?-Kazuya asked.

-Yes.

-How?

-I don't know…I wasn't there, but it seems that he's very strong…he takes after you!

Kazuya didn't answer. He kept on training, he couldn't think about his son, Jin was someone he hardly knew.

-Don't you want to know what happened?-asked Lee.

-If Heihachi won…Jin is dead!

-Not exactly…your son escaped alive to our father! He is smarted and stronger than we thought, though he's only eighteen…

-Twenty…

-What?

-Jin is twenty years old, not eighteen…

-Really? Twenty already? And you wasted all these years…

-Shut up…you have nothing to do with my life! What do you know more about the Iron Fist?

-I know Jin ran away from home, just like you did! I think you know why…

-I'm not sure!

-Of course you are! Jin must have discovered about the AX gene! The Devil gene as we call it!

-I'm not sure he has it!

-You're his father…he inherited the gene from you! He was probably being used in Dr. Boskonovitch experiments, like they did to you…but then he escaped!

-Maybe…

-You should look for him…he is your son…and he's all alone!

-He knows how to take care of himself…he's not a child anymore!

-You're right…he's not a child! He is _your_ child! And the heir of the Mishima Empire! You should tell him you're alive!

-Leave me alone, Chaolan…You don't control my life!

TOKYO

12th JUNE 2011

Miharu and Ling had left School. They had finally done the last exam of the year. Now it was time to have some fun. Ling had never studied that much in her life. She, Miharu and Yuu had met every day in the last two weeks to study. She was really tired. Now all the students had to wait to know their marks, in the meanwhile they could rest and party.

Miharu and Ling were in the park outside their houses, watching the sunset. Ling remembered that last year she was with Jin in Fuji-Nion.

-What is it, Ling? You seem sad…-said Miharu.-Is it about the exams?

-No… I was just remembering something…

-You seem worried…

-Well…

-Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone!

-It's nothing…

-Of course it is. I can see it in your face! Are you in love or something?

-NO! It's not that!

-Then tell me, please!

Ling couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell someone what was bothering her, she had to speak to someone or she would be insane soon. Besides, she trusted Miharu. She couldn't tell her the whole story, just the essential.

-You met Jin? Mishima Jin?-asked Miharu astonished, after Ling's explanations.

-Yeah…but I didn't know it was him…He never told me his last name…

-Geez…you're so lucky! That was why you took so long coming back!

-Oh…it's not what you're thinking, Miharu…honestly.

-Did you two kissed? How was it? Tell me!

-Nothing happened between us!

-Liar!

-I'm not a liar!

-Where were you after the tournament?

-With Hwoarang and Julia in Osaka!

-And Jin? What happened to him?

-He left! He didn't tell us where he was going!

-So…he is nice, right?

-Yes…

-I told you! Hey…do you think Jin knew about his grandfather?

-Yes…I think that was why he left school.

-Poor Jin…

-You can't tell this, ok?

-Ok!

-Not to your family or Yuu!

-Ok, ok…I got it! Do you think Jin will come back?

-I don't know…

-Yuu said the Iron Fist will be in two years…are you going?-asked Miharu.

-I don't know…maybe!

-I want to go with you!

-To participate?

-NO! Are you crazy?

-But you can't watch the fights! You'll get bored!

-No, I won't…please?

-Ok…if I decide to go, I'll ask your parents if you can come with me!

-Cool. Thanks, Ling!

TOKYO

TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

20th JUNE 2011

Steve Fox was arriving in Japan. He was used to travel alone, but now he had to take at least ten bodyguards because he was famous and because the Syndicate was after him.

Steve left his private aeroplane and he was taken to a separate compound of the airport. He was going to his limousine when a young girl bumped into him and they both fell on the floor.

Steve's bodyguards pulled the girl up and were trying to handcuff her, but she started to kick them and calling them names in her own language.

-I'm not a thief! Let me go! I want my bag! You bastards!-she yelled in Brazilian Portuguese.

-Let her go!-ordered Steve to his bodyguards.-She was not trying to kill me…it was an accident.

Steve took her bag and gave it to her gently.

-Here…I'm sorry for this.-he said in Brazilian too.

-You know Brazilian?-Christie asked amazed.

-Yeah…I travel a lot these days…I'm quite good with languages…I've been in Rio de Janeiro. Are you from there?

-No…I'm from São Paulo.

In that moment, Christie heard someone call her name.

-Sorry…I have to go! You must be a very important person…Too bad I don't know you! Bye!

Christie left running again. Steve saw her talking to an older man, the he shrugged and got inside his car.

A few minutes later he was in the Stars Grand Hotel in the middle of Tokyo.

The Hotel manager was French but the employees were all Japanese. Steve didn't know how to speak Japanese very well, he only knew a few words, so the first thing he did was to find a teacher. After that he was going to work really hard to be able to enter the Iron Fist Tournament.

MYANMAR

IDAHA

-Your problematic boy arrived today in Japan.-announced Dr.B. to Heihachi.

-Really…so soon?

-Young Fox is a smart kid. He knows he has to know the country where he's going to fight! To adapt himself…

-He's no fool…I appreciate that in a young fighter!

-Have you convinced Nina to do the tests?

-Nina isn't in the mood! I need to find her a hobby first!

-The tekken forces will be here tomorrow, she could lead them in the practices…

-Good idea! I'll talk to her about the tests later…

-Ok…lets see if you manage to convince her without telling her the truth!


	18. With You chp 9

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: Hey…finally Ling and Jin meet again! :P sorry if you had to wait…And please, update your story soon, ok?

Lady-Eliwen: I'm happy you liked the previous chapter! Here are Ling and Jin reunited again! Hope you like it too!

Reina-183: I was starting to wonder what happened to you…Long time no see! :P

I presume you had a very good Christmas! I hope you like this story too…and thanks for reviewing!

Lonelyngel: Thank you so much for your encouraging words. They mean a lot…here is chapter 9. Hope you like it!

DanSan: I know you are my sister and all, but are you crazy!? Besides, I know you like dramatic endings and weird stuff, but my story is not going to be like that!!! Understand? And no one is going to kill nobody!!! (Sometimes I find hard to believe you and me have the same blood! You're fucking mad!!!) And now some words in our own language: deves é estar-te a passar! Achas mesmo que eu iria pôr o Hwoarang como namorado do Jin? Só se fosse maluca! Vai-te mas é tratar…Tarada!

With You

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

29th JUNE 2011

Miharu, Ling and Yuu were watching their marks. They were nervous but then Miharu started jumping with joy.

-I passed everything!-she said.

-Congratulations Hirano!-said one girl.-You were the best student from the class…again!

-Thanks!

-How did you do, Ling?-asked Yuu.

-Ok…I think.

-Hey…you were the best in Martial Arts and Sports…-said Miharu.

-You were great!-said Yuu.

-Yeah…but I failed Biology…

-At least you're on the honour board!-said Yuu.

-Tonight we will celebrate!-announced Miharu.-You passed too, right, Yuu?

-Yeah…I had the same marks as you…

-Really? Wow…you studied hard!

-Yes, I guess I did!

NAGANO

-Miss Monteiro I told you I can't help you! Please return to your country…-said Cusak, who had helped Eddie in his plan to destroy Heihachi's Empire.

-I know you met Eddie…he was my master and he was my grandfather student! I have to find him…I don't know nothing about him for more than three years!

-I met Eddie but I don't know where he is! Probably he's not even in Japan…

-He was here last year! My grandfather is sick…he is dying and he needs to speak with Eddie.

-Please…Miss…you're too young, you shouldn't travel alone…

-I'm not a child…I'm eighteen…how dare you? I will not leave without Eddie! I'll find him with or without your help!

-Just stay here in the Hotel and let me see what I can do, ok?

-Fine! You have two days! And ask a Jacuzzi bath for me…I can't speak Japanese, ok?

-What have I done to deserve this!?-complained Cusak leaving Christie's room.

Eddie was now living in El Salvador. He owned a huge farm, a big property were many people worked. His employees liked him because he was an honest man. He had given money to build another school in the city.

Cusak knew where Eddie was, but he couldn't say a word to Christie because Eddie had given him instructions not to. So, he decided to phone Eddie to tell him that Christie was looking for him.

When Eddie got his phone call it was very early in the morning.

-What happened?-asked Eddie.-Do you know what time it is here?

-I'm sorry…but it's important…

-It's three in the morning! Did Mishima come back from hell?

-No…it's not that! A girl is here…in Japan. She's looking for you!

-A girl?

-Her name is Cristina Monteiro.

-Christie!? She's in Japan!?

-Yes…

-Tell her you don't know where I am…tell her that I need privacy!

-I tried!

-Tell her to go back to Brazil!

-I tried that too. She said her grandfather is dying and needs to speak to you!

-Damn it!

-What do I do?

-I'll think of something…I'll call you back soon.

Now Eddie was really angry. Christie shouldn't be in Japan. She was just a kid and there were still some people related to the Mishima Empire that could hurt her.

Besides, he couldn't leave El Salvador, he was hiding too. He was sad thinking that his master was dying, but he couldn't do anything.

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

3rd JULY 2011

It was almost five in the afternoon when Miharu, Ling and Yuu left the School. They had been doing their registrations for the next year, and now they were finally and officially on holidays.

Jin was also in Tokyo. He didn't know where to go, everything seemed different now. So he walked in the streets of Tokyo and when he realised he was near the Mishima Polytechnical School. He watched Ling and her friends enter a café, but he hide.

The Mishima Mansion was closed; no one could get inside without the police permission, so Jin didn't have anywhere to go.

He stayed there, watching Ling. He didn't know what to do. Should he go to her like nothing happened? Or should he wait? The truth was that he had left her again, without saying goodbye. She was probably upset with him; maybe she didn't want to see him.

After a half an hour, the three friends said goodbye and Yuu went home. Miharu and Ling headed home too.

It was a very hot afternoon, but strangely there were some dark clouds in the sky.

-I think it's going to rain!-said Miharu.

-But it's so hot!

-The weather is really strange these past few years!

-The sunset is weird!-said Ling.-Look! It's pink and red!

-Yeah…people say that something is about to happen when the sky is like this!

-Geez…I hope is something good!

In that moment started raining and the two girls ran so they wouldn't get too wet.

-I think I was wrong…it was a bad thing! It's raining…-said Ling.

-You have to learn to shut your mouth!

-I know…Bye Miharu. I'll see you in the morning.

-Yeah…I'll go to your place at ten! See you!

When Ling arrived, she prepared the dinner and after that, she watched the news with her grandfather. Chen Ying was feeling tired and it was almost eleven p.m. when he went to bed.

Ling stayed a bit longer. Two hours later she was almost sleeping when someone knocked on the door.

Ling was surprised; she never had guests that late. What if was a thief? She was thinking about not to open the door, when she thought that she had entered the Iron Fist, she was capable of defending herself if it was a thief, so she got up and opened the door. It was dark but she recognised Jin immediately.

-Jin!!!-she said hugging him.-Is it really you?

-I'm sorry…-Jin said.-I didn't know where to go!

-You're soaked! Come on in!

Jin walked in. He had been in the rain for some hours, deciding what to do. He tried to go way from Ling's house, because he didn't want to get her into more troubles, but he couldn't do that. He just wanted to be with her once again.

-Are you ok?-Ling asked, giving him a towel.

-Yes…

-Where were you? I was so worried! I wanted to look for you, but I didn't know where to start!

-I was just around!

-Why did you leave, Jin?

-I…don't know…I was confused. I'm sorry…I hope you're not too angry!

-Of course I'm not!-Ling said sitting down next to him.

She was so happy that he was back and that he didn't forget about her.

-I'm glad you didn't forget about me…I was starting to wonder…-she said feeling her face turn red.

-I would never forget you!-Jin said hugging her.

-Jin?

-Yes?

-I think you should go and take a hot shower…you're soaked!

-Yeah…thanks!

Ling had many questions to ask him, but she knew that it wasn't that important. The only thing that mattered was that he was there, with her. After all the pink and red sky meant that a good thing was going to happen. Jin was back and now, Ling would do everything to make him stay there forever.

TOKYO

4th JULY 2011

In that morning, Chen Ying almost died from a heart attack when he entered the living room and saw Jin on the couch.

Ling woke up immediately and had to explain some things to her grandfather. Jin knew a bit of Chinese but Ling and her grandfather were speaking so fast that he could hardly understand a word.

-Don't worry I didn't say anything about what happened to us in the Iron Fist.-Ling said after her grandfather left to his morning walk.-You're just a friend who needs a place to stay.

-Did he believe you?

-Yes…I'm his granddaughter…

-Do you think he'll let me stay?

-Sure! Now you should get dressed and then we'll go out, ok?

-Yeah…

-I'm going to my room…

Ling was starting to get dressed when someone knocked at the door.

-Jin? Are you dressed?-she asked from her room.

-Almost!

-Can you get the door? It's probably my friend!

-Ok…

Jin put on a white shirt and he was still butting it up when he opened the door. Miharu was shocked.

-Good morning…-said Jin.-Ling is the bedroom, she's dressing…you better go there.

Miharu was speechless. She passed Jin and headed to Ling's room. Jin shrugged and closed the door.

-There's a guy…-Miharu started.-I think it's Jin…

-Yes…is Jin…

-Oh my God! You two didn't…

-What?

-He slept here?

-Yeah.

-Ling! You didn't!!!

-What?

-You know…did you two do it?

-NO! Are you crazy!? Jin slept in the couch!

-Oh…ok…sorry…

-Geez, Miharu…you shouldn't think those things…

-Sorry…

-Look…I have to go with Jin…so I guess I can't go with you, can you forgive me?

-Yeah…sure…what about your grandfather? Does he know about Jin?

-Yes.

-Ok…then I'll see you later, right?

-Yeah…sure.

The girls left and Jin, who was sitting on the couch, stood up immediately.

-This is Hirano Miharu.-Ling presented.

-Hi…-said Miharu.

-I'm Kazama Jin…sorry if I scared you earlier!

-It's ok…see you later!

After breakfast, Ling was forced to say what was in her mind.

-The police looked for you…Jin.-she said.

-Yeah…I know…

-If they see you here, they'll ask some questions and you can be arrested…

-Yes. I thought about that and I decided to go to the police and talk with them…it's better this way.

-What will you say?

-That I knew about my grandfather's crimes and that I ran away because I was scared…I can't tell the whole truth, can I?

-No…I guess you can't…will you mention your parents' death?

-How do you know?

-Hwoarang told us…me and Julia.

-Hwoarang…yeah I almost forgot about him…are they ok?

-Yes, I saw them last year…they were fine!

-Good…And no, I will not mention that or you, Julia and Hwoarang…Heihachi is dead, so there's no point…

-What if they take you to a lying detector?

-They won't…I hope…

When Jin entered the Police Department he was a bit nervous. Ling stayed outside waiting for him.

The chief knew Jin since he was a kid and he called him to his office.

-So are you ok, kid?-asked Kamano.

-Yes…

Then someone entered the room. Jin had seen him in the Iron Fist, but didn't know who he was.

-This is detective Lei Wulong…he's going to ask you some questions…I have a meeting. Besides this is his case.

Jin and Lei were left alone.

-You're Mishima's grandson?-Lei asked.

-Yes…

-I saw you…in Fuji…

-Yes. I saw you too.

-Where have you been?

-Everywhere!

-You were running away from your grandfather, wasn't that right?

-Yes.

-Why?

-Because I knew he was using my friends from the School…

-Why didn't you tell the police?

-He was my grandfather and my only living family…

-So you wanted to give him another chance!

-No…I just needed some time to think.

-Your grandfather was in Fuji too…did you meet him there?

-Yes…I fought against him…

-How? He wasn't a contestant!

-You shouldn't have left so early, detective. My grandfather was the Boss…I thought you knew…

-My chief called me back…this is getting interesting…so, did you win?

-No. I ran away again…I didn't want to be his heir!

-He told us you were in Obama when his Fortress exploded…

-I wasn't there!

-Can you prove it?

-No…but if I was running away from him, why would I go to Obama?

-I don't know…many people died in that day…

-I suppose…

-Did you know some people who were working with your grandfather?

-Yes…Bryan Fury and the Williams sisters…and also Dr. Boskonovitch.

-Williams…I think I heard about them…I have to check it out!

-I don't know anything about them…it's just names that I heard…-Jin lied.

-Do you know a man named Eduardo Gordo, or Eduardo Lima?

-No.

-Why are you back?

-I just needed to start a fresh life…

-Ok…Mishima Jin…I'll verify your story and if something happens we'll call you here, ok?

-Yes.

-Don't go anywhere…just stay here in Tokyo.

-Ok…I will.

-About your grandfather's fortune, you are his heir, but his bank accounts have no money and the State put some of his houses on sale.

-It's ok…I don't need the money…

-I think the mansion here in Tokyo and the cars are yours…but I have to speak with Kamano ok?

-Yes…I understand.

Jin left and found Ling waiting for him.

-How was it?-she asked.

-Ok…I never lied this much!

-It's for a good cause…

-Yeah…

-So, what do you want to do, now?

-Would you like if I went back to School?

-To the Mishima?

-Yes…I didn't finish school…what do you think?

-It would be great! We'll be in the same year…and probably in the same class!

-I guess it will be fun to see everyone again…

Jin had a good feeling about his new start, maybe now he could relax a bit and enjoy Ling's company. Now he could almost feel free.


	19. A New Promise chp 10

I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: Hi…I just want to tell you that something very wrong happened to me in these past three days: the thing is I tried to update Chapter 9 and I couldn't. I have no idea what happened but the Chapter manager page didn't open. It said that the page was not found and bla bla bla…so I had to remove this story (that's why I lost all my reviews ;.;). And I had to do it all over again, so the ID story could change and a new page could be opened! Has this happened to you, too? O.o Because it's really weird!

Anyway I think now things are back to normal…I hope! Sorry for the delay… Karisan

Lonelyngel: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm so sorry for what happened, but I'm as confused as you are! I have no idea what the hell happened! I hope it doesn't happen again, or I guess I'll go insane! Thank you very much again :D and take care!

Lady-Eliwen: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Things will be much better for the both of them from now on! Here is chapter 10…

The Wish Of Night: Hey…I'm also sad because I lost all my reviews! As I said I don't know what happened… O.o Anyway don't forget to update your story so I can read it, because I'm still waiting, ok? Hope you like this chapter too.

DanSan: You really are crazy, you know that? I will not make Ling die!!! And I know you don't like Michelle much…but I want her too stay alive too! So don't bother me anymore! Dan, qualquer dia eu passo-me e começo a chamar-te pervertida e sadica! Stop de implicar com a Ling e a Michelle. Vai-te tratar, ok! I can't believe my own sister is this demented!

I wish a Happy 2005 for all of you! Take care!

A New Promise

TOKYO

18th JULY 2011

Jin had been notified by the police that the Tokyo mansion and two cars were in his name.

He didn't want those things so he sold it. He had lived his life with the money of a murderer, his parents' murderer. He sold the mansion and the cars and opened a bank account for the money. The first thing he decided was to get a house, so he bought the house right next to Ling's. It was a bit smaller, it was just an apartment but it was enough for him.

-I was thinking…-said Jin that night when he was going to his new home.

-What?

-I promised Hwoarang a fight…

-Yes, I know…but you don't need to go now…

-I want to talk to him…

-Why?

-To propose him something …

-Like what?

-The Iron Fist is in two years…we could face each other there…

-It's a good idea!

-You think so?

-Yes. Do you want to go to Osaka tomorrow?

-What for?

-To speak with him…he's living there!

-Yeah…ok! Are you coming with me?

-Sure.

OSAKA

19th JULY 2011

-Do you know where he lives?-asked Jin leaving the train station.

-Sort of…I guess we can ask the taxi driver…

-I thought you knew where he lives…

-I don't remember, but I know it's on the East side!

-Are you sure you want to go to the East-side?-asked the taxi driver.

-Yes…-Ling said.

-Is the East-side that dangerous?-asked Jin.

-It's not the most dangerous…-the man said.-But it's not the safest either…

-I thought Hwoarang was in charge to keep the area safe…at least that was what Julia said…-Jin announced.

-The Tsunamis are great…-said Ling.-But I just stayed two days…

-You were here with him?

-Yes…Hwoarang offered me a place to stay!

-What else did he offer you?-asked Jin a bit jealous.

-Just his friendship.

-Are you looking for Hwoarang?-asked the taxi driver.

-Yes.-said Ling and Jin at the same time.

-He's like a God around here! He's not a bad kid…I guess…

-I know…he's a friend…-said Ling.

-Not mine…he isn't…-replied Jin.

-Do you know what people say around here?

-No…-said Ling.

-That he closed Keizo, the police chief and a General in a cell, naked…

-Really?-asked Ling shocked.-He wouldn't do that, would he?

-Oh…yes he would. But no one knows for sure who it was!

A few minutes later, Jin and Ling were outside Hwoarang's house. They were about to knock the door when Hwoarang got out.

-Kazama!?-he said closing his fists.-You're finally here!

-Yes…I promised I would come!

-Lets go then…

Hwoarang was ready to fight. But this time Jin didn't want to follow him.

-I…didn't come to fight!

-What?

In that moment Julia saw them.

-Ling! Jin! How are you?

-Hi, Julia!-greeted Ling.

-What do you mean; you're not here to fight!?-asked Hwoarang.-I want to fight!!!

-Hwoarang…take it easy…Jin was gone for some time…let him talk.-said Julia.

-He promised me a fight!

-I did…-started Jin.-But I think we have another choice…can we talk properly?

-Whatever…-said Hwoarang getting inside his house.-I think you're just scared!

-I'm not scared!

-Yes, you are…just admit it!

-Fuck you! I'm not scared of you!

-That's why you attacked me…wasn't it? In the Fortress!

-NO! Don't push it Hwoarang!

-Push it!? You almost killed me! I was helping you!

-I…I didn't know what I was doing!

-Sure…

-It's true!

-Boys! Will you shut up, please?-asked Ling.-We need to solve things, ok?

The four of them sat down on the living room and stared at each other. Then Jin decided to explain his plan.

-I heard that the Iron Fist will be held in 2013…-he said.

-2013? Why?-asked Julia.

-I don't know…but I guess that it's because of Heihachi's death. Ling and I will enter the tournament and I was thinking that you should enter too. That way we can meet again in the arena.

-I thought you wanted to fight me now…

-I want to fight with you, but this way we have two more years to practice…what do you say?-asked Jin.

-Ok…I think it's not a bad idea…

-This is great!-said Julia.-We'll enter the tournament all together!

-But what if one of us is eliminated before?-asked Hwoarang.

-We got to the final last year…-said Jin.-Besides this time we don't have Fury in the way…

-Ok…Are you in Tokyo?

-Yes.

-Have you been practising?

-Yeah…

-Do you want to see my new techniques?

-You have new techniques?

-Duh!? Of course…I'll show you mine if you show me yours…

-Fine…lets go outside.

Jin and Hwoarang left the house and the Tsunamis were waiting for their leader. They wanted to know who those guests were.

Julia and Ling preferred to stay and talk about the Mishima case.

-Wasn't this the guy who kicked your ass in the Final FX?-asked Eijiro.

-Thanks to those kind words, Eijiro…-said Hwoarang.

-Yes…it's me!-said Jin laughing.

-You came with that girl from Tokyo, right?-asked Eijiro.

-Yes.

-She's cute!

-Right…

-Come on we have better things to do!-said Hwoarang.-Lets go to the fields!

-Fields? To each one?-asked Eijiro.

-Number zero…

-Zero? We'll get into troubles! Triggers hate when we go there!

-Bad luck! They only own the zero field because I want!

-Who are the Triggers?-asked Jin.

-A local group.-said Hwoarang.

-Tuli is their leader…he hates when one of the Tsunamis enters the zero field!-said Eijiro.

-I know…

The zero field was a small field just next to the river bank. All the fields in the East side belonged to the Tsunamis, so they could practice martial arts and other activities. The zero field was the only exception.

Tuli and Hwoarang had an agreement and the zero field belonged to the Triggers.

When they arrived, Jin saw just a little football field. The Triggers were there and they weren't happy when they saw Hwoarang.

-I thought we had an agreement!-said Tuli.

-Yeah…me too, but I changed my mind!

-Why?

-No reason…I just want this field!

-You own all the others!

-So?

-Who's the new guy?

-It's…Kazama…

-A new member?

-Not exactly!

Jin didn't understand what was going on but it was obvious that Hwoarang wanted to provoke those guys.

-Ok…-said Tuli.-If you want this field, you have to fight for it!

-Fine!

-My best fighters against you and your new friend!

-Whatever! Hey, Kazama…prepare yourself for some action…do you think you can handle it?

Jin gave him a cold look.

Tuli called Ma, Weap and Deon, known by the Delei brothers, and also Malux and Kurt.

-This is an honour!-said Hwoarang.-I get to fight with the Delei Brothers?

-No…not you…-said Tuli.-Your friend! He is going down in one second.

-I wouldn't count on it!-said Hwoarang.-And…he's not my friend! But, what about me?

-Malux will take care of you.

-A chick!? Come on…

Hwoarang watched Jin's fight first. The Delei brothers were quite good, but they would never win. Hwoarang new that. Jin was fighting with the three at the same time, and everyone was amazed with his techniques.

He won after ten minutes. After that, Hwoarang fought against Malux and then against Kurt. As everyone expected he won fairly. But he didn't show much of his new technique and Jin complained about that.

The Triggers were about to leave when Hwoarang stopped them.

-Wait…I changed my mind…I think I don't want this field anymore!

-What?-asked Tuli amazed.-But you and your friend won…

-It doesn't matter! Kazama didn't like the field either…

Hwoarang, Jin and the Tsunamis left.

-This guy always amazes me!-said Tuli.

-What the hell was that?-asked Jin.

-I had to see your techniques…we needed to fight…

-We could fight against each other!

-That way I wouldn't be able to see your techniques, would I? This way was better!

-You're so not normal!

-I know…but I don't care!

-By the way…you didn't show me much…

-Bad luck! If you didn't pay attention it's not my fault!

-I was paying attention!

-This proves that I'm smarter than you…when we fight again…I'll be the winner!

-Dream on…red hair! Dream on!

EAST-OSAKA

1st AUGUST 2011

After Ling and Jin's visit, Hwoarang didn't stop training. Julia had trained a bit too but Hwoarang was really focused. He couldn't lose again against Jin and he knew Jin was very strong. Eijiro was forced to practice with him every day.

-When will you ask someone else to help you training?-Eijiro asked.

-When I feel like it…

-I'm tired. I'm always your damn guinea pig. Why don't you ask someone else to take over me? Ask Julia!

-She helped me already.

-When?

-Last Friday…

-One day!!! I'm doing this for a whole week.

-I don't want to hurt her!

-Oh! But it's ok if it's me, right?

-Don't be such a pussy!

Eijiro was spared that afternoon, because Julia insisted in speaking with Hwoarang.

-If it's about Eijiro, I'll ask Ryo to help me tomorrow…-Hwoarang said.

-It's not that! I want to ask you something!

Hwoarang looked at her surprised.

-What is it?

Julia came closer to him and took a deep breath.

-I would like you to come with me to the States!

-What?! Go to America?!

-Yep! Osaka is like my second home now, and I would really like to show you my homeland, Arizona.

-But I can't! I can't leave the Tsunamis! Besides I don't have a passport…

-Eijiro can stay here, in your place. I bet he wouldn't mind and it wouldn't be the first time! About the passport, I can solve that on the airport…

-Yes, but…

-Please! It will be fun…besides I can take you to a lot of places where people have martial arts trainings!

-What about your family? They will not be pleased.

-Of course they will! I prefer to go there than if they come here!

-They would not be happy, seeing you live in my house, right?

-Maybe…but that's my business. So? Do you come with me?

-I don't know…I'll have to think about it!

-Please! Just for a couple of weeks! I promise!

Julia was ready to beg if she had to. She didn't want to go alone because she knew

that if she would go, Lao would force her to stay there.

Hwoarang wasn't convinced. He didn't want to get into troubles with Julia's family. Julia walked towards him and hugged him.

-Please!-she whispered.-Please, come with me…

Hwoarang was a bit embarrassed and when she held him tightly, he could also feel the heat rising.

-Ok…I'll go!-he said.-I'll go!

-Great! Thanks!-she said letting him go.-You will never get bored! Oh, and you better go pack your things, because the flight is tomorrow morning at seven p.m.

-Tomorrow? So soon!?

-Sorry! If I didn't take this chance we would have to wait until September…

-Oh, alright! I can't believe I'm going to America! I must be very stupid, I don't even like travelling!

USA

ARIZONA

PHOENIX AIRPORT

3rd AUGUST 2011

After a long speech to the Tsunamis, Hwoarang left to the Kansai International Airport, in Osaka. Julia spent two hours trying to get his passport. She only managed to fix the problem because her father was working for the Foreign Affairs Ministry of the USA.

It was the first time that Hwoarang was leaving Japan, and he didn't have a good feeling about it.

It was almost dinner time when Julia and Hwoarang landed in the Phoenix Airport. Lao and Michelle Chang had a house in the quietest area in Phoenix, the Arizona capital.

Hwoarang and Julia took a taxi and when they arrived there was no one at home.

-Nice house!-said Hwoarang.

-Yeah…

-Where are your parents?

-They'll arrive soon…

Half an hour later Lao and Michelle arrived, and they had a shock when they saw Julia.

-Why didn't you tell us that you were coming?-asked Michelle.

-I wanted to make a surprise!

Then, Lao and Michelle realised that Julia wasn't alone.

-This is Hwoarang. He's a friend from Osaka!-Julia announced to her parents.

-A friend? What's he doing here?-asked Lao.

-He came to see the States, dad! By the way he was the one who took care of me after what happened to Michelle…

-Oh! So we're supposed to thank you…-said Lao ironically.-Thanks for taking care of our daughter!

-You don't need to thank me…

-You speak English?-asked Lao surprised.

-Yes, sure! Everyone speaks English in Japan…

-Nice to meet you, Hwoarang.-said Michelle.-I'm happy you are here…

-Yes…I'm thrilled!-said Lao sarcastically.

-Julia, lets prepare the dinner…-said Michelle.

-Sure mum…But first I'm going to show Hwoarang his room…

-Ok.

Hwoarang was thinking that he shouldn't have accepted Julia's invitation to go there. Her father didn't seem to like him, and that was only the first day.

-You can take a shower and then go downstairs, ok?

-Yes…are you sure this is a good idea? I can stay in a hotel!

-No way!

-Your father is so angry!-said Michelle when Julia arrived to the kitchen.

-I know…

-Why did you bring the boy with you?

-I will not stay here too long!

-What!?

-We've got to get back for the tournament! We promised we would go!

-Your father is not going to appreciate the idea!

The dinner was far for pleasant, especially for Hwoarang. Lao was ruthless and Julia only made things worse when she announced that she was going back to Japan.

-What do you mean? You're not staying?-asked Lao.

-I'm not staying!

-Why?

-I'm going to participate in the next Iron Fist!

-But that's in nine years!

-No, it's not. They will hold the tournament in two years. And I want to go. We want to go!

-Why can't he go alone?

-Because I want to go too!

-You don't have a chance, and you know it!

-Yes, I know that, but I have friends that will go there, and I want to go to see what happens. You taught me to stick by my friends!

Michelle tried to moderate but she wasn't successful. At that time, Lao and Julia were arguing.

-Three years ago you didn't even want to leave your homeland! What's wrong with you?-asked Lao.

-I love my homeland! And my family! I came here to see you and my sister! But I have other things to do!

-You're leaving us, Julia! How can you turn your back on your family!

-That's not true, dad!

-Then tell me what your priority is…to stay with this boy for the rest of your life? Is that what you want?

-Maybe it's better than stay here!

Julia left the dinning room and went upstairs. She was quite angry with her father's attitude. Hwoarang was preparing himself to go after her.

-Where do you think you're going?-asked Lao.

-A…I'm just going to check if she's ok!

-Get out of my way!-Lao ordered as he was leaving the room.

Then, he walked out of the door and left the house. A few minutes later, they heard the car leaving.

Hwoarang just stood there, immobilised, without knowing what to do.

Michelle tried to cheer him up.

-This won't last long!-she said smiling.

-I shouldn't have come!

-Don't say that, this was not your fault! Lao is still recovering from what happened to Michelle. I'm trying my best, too. But, of course, this is no excuse for acting this way with you!

-Anyway I just came because Julia asked me to.

-I know…Julia is old enough to make her decisions, but Lao doesn't want to accept that! He's afraid to lose her too.

-What about you, don't you want Julia to stay here?

-Yes, of course…but it's her life, her decision! Besides, you'll protect her, right?

-Yes…I will! I think it would be better if I went back to Japan first thing tomorrow!

-No! You'll stay here with us! Don't worry about what happened!

Hwoarang went to his room. For some reason, he knew that things wouldn't get any better.


	20. Troubles in The States chp 11

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: Please don't be mad at me…it's just that this chapter is only about Hwoarang and Julia in the USA…when I divided the chapters I didn't realise it would stay like this! Sorry! Anyway I hope you like it anyway…

Lady-Eliwen: Thanks for your review, and yes I know that the title is in lower case, because when I removed it and I had to create it again, it said that there was already a story with that title, so I had to put the same title but in lower case. I guess that's not the main problem…and I'm still confused! ;.; but thanks anyway. :D

DanSan: Omfg! Forget about Ling, forget about this, ok? Just leave me alone and keep on writing your fanfics. You're crazy!!! Damn it, you're just not normal!!!

Troubles in The States

ARIZONA

PHOENIX

3rd AUGUST 2011

-This is my favourite side of this city. This park is so beautiful!-Julia said.

-I think it's too quiet!-said Hwoarang.

Julia and Hwoarang had left her house very late in the morning, because Julia didn't want to see her father at breakfast. Julia had borrowed her mother's car and they were visiting some of the most interesting places in Phoenix.

Now they were going to the Phoenix University. Julia wanted to see some of her friends.

-After this, I'll take you to some Dojos…-she said, parking her car.

-Dojos? Here?

-My uncle Greg has a Dojo nearby…and it's just next to a restaurant.

-Cool…because I'm getting hungry! By the way…don't your parents have holidays?

-Yes…at the end of the month, but we'll be in Japan at that time.

-Are you ok?

-Sure…my father is always like this! I'm used to it! Lets go!

The Phoenix University was very different from the Osaka University. The first one was bigger.

-Some of my friends are still making exams…

-In August?

-Life isn't fair…Some of them are going to study to Europe next year and they have to present a special project…

In the University bar, Julia found two of her friends. They were very happy to see her again.

-Liz, Sharon! I knew you would be here!-said Julia.

-When did you arrive?-asked Sharon.

-How was it? We thought you were going to stay there for a couple of years!-said Liz.-We missed you, girl!

-It was ok! But I'm not here to stay! I'm just visiting my family…and I'm showing our beautiful Arizona to a friend!

Liz and Sharon looked back and saw Hwoarang.

-Who is he? Is he the one?-asked Sharon.

-This is Hwoarang. He's just a friend.

-Hi! Are you ok?-asked Sharon.-What do you think about our land?

-It's nice…-answered Hwoarang, who haven't seen much yet.

-You've got our sympathy, you know? Put up with Julia it's not an easy task!-said Liz smiling.

-Yes I know, but I haven't used drastic measures, yet!

-You're so funny, guys!-said Julia.

-I've got to go. I need to have a word with Professor Grant!-announced Sharon.-But promise me I'll see before you go to Japan again!

-I promise you!

-Later, then! Bye Hwoarang, it was nice to meet you!

Liz was Julia's best friend, so when Sharon left, she started to speak about everything that happened since Julia went to Japan. Hwoarang was just looking at them. Liz seemed a newspaper, she knew everything. But he wasn't interested; after all it was chick things.

-I'm going to get a drink!-he said.

-Ok…-said Julia.

-Allison is dating Mike…-said Liz.

-Really? I thought he didn't like her at all…

-He couldn't wait for you forever, could he?

-I didn't ask him to wait! I told him we were only friends…

-Sonia quitted University! She's working now…in her parents company.

-What about you and Johny?

-We're fine! But you have to tell me where the hell you met this guy! He's…hot!

-Well…I met him in Osaka, he lives there!

-He's gorgeous! Please keep him away from Allison.

-I thought you said she is dating Mike!

-And she is…but you know her…besides, Mike is nothing compared with your boyfriend!

-Hwoarang is not my boyfriend!

-In that case, I think you better say he is, or she's going to try something!

-No way! She wouldn't do that!

-I wouldn't risk it! Hey, do you want to go to the Base Four tonight? You and Hwoarang are welcome!

-I'll think about it!

-Look, I got to go! I need to deliver a project tomorrow morning…

-So, that means you're not quitting?

-Yes. I thought about it, and even if I fail this year…this is the course I want!

-You could go to a private College! Your father would pay for it!

-But it's not the same thing…This is what I want! Dad will understand!

-I wish my dad was like yours…But I'll finish this course in Osaka!

-The Japanese Universities are quite famous!

-Yes, I know…When will you have holidays?

-After tomorrow! I have to deliver the project with Melanie tomorrow! We're all thinking about going to Miami or Las Vegas to celebrate the beginning of our holidays, you want to come?

-I don't know…

-Ok, think about it, and then let me know. See you later, Julia!

-Bye, Liz…

When Julia and Hwoarang were entering the car, a Mercedes stopped right in front of them and Allison stepped out.

Allison was also Julia's friend but she was a bit different. She was a fashion girl and she was obsessed about her image. She was quite beautiful, with her long and blond hair and blue eyes, but sometimes she was very nasty to her own friends.

-Julia! Honey! You're back!-she yelled.

-How are you, Al?-asked Julia.

-Fine! Mike come here and say hello to Julia!

Mike got out of the car but he didn't say a word. In that moment Allison saw Hwoarang.

-Julia, honey, I didn't know that Japan was that interesting! No wonder you don't wanna come back!

-This is Hwoarang…-presented Julia, a bit angry.

-Hwoarang? Strange name…Are you friends or something?

-Yes!-Julia and Hwoarang said at the same time.

-Honey…come here!-asked Allison.

Julia walked towards Allison and she hugged her.

-Look…we're friends, right?-Allison asked in a low voice.

-Yes…Why do you ask?

-Well, Mike and I…we are dating now…I know you two had a past, but you shouldn't bother bringing this guy to make him jealous!

-I never had anything to do with Mike…and I didn't bring Hwoarang to make jealous…

-Mike has forgotten you…

-Fine by me!

-Ok! Then I think I can invite Hwoarang to go with us to the Base Four, right?-Allison asked.-And you too, of course!

-I'm sorry but we've got plans!-said Julia annoyed.-I'll see you later, ok?

-What was that all about?-asked Hwoarang.

-Nothing…just forget about it! Allison will never change! I think I better do what Liz said!

-What did Liz say?

-Nothing…-Julia answered blushing.

Hwoarang and Julia had lunch in a nice restaurant and then visited some Dojos. They only returned to Julia's house after nine p.m.

-Where have you been?-asked Lao in a bad humour.

-Around!-said Julia.

-Can I speak to you, in private?-asked Lao to his daughter.

-Sure.

Julia followed her father and they sat down on the living room. This time, Lao didn't want to fight.

-So…I presume you're not changing your mind, right? I was stubborn when I was your age too…

-You were stubborn!?

-Ok…I am still a bit stubborn, sometimes!

-That's better…

-I would prefer if you stay here with us…but it seems that you'll go no matter what…

-Dad…I'll be fine! I can take care of myself!

-I know…but I just want you to come back…

-I will come back, but not now!

-Your friend is not so bad…I think…

-No, he's not!

-I can see that he's very strong! And he's not rude…but don't get too close to him…you may get hurt…

-Come on, dad, he's my friend!

-Ok…Then, I guess I have to let you go!

ARIZONA

7th AUGUST 2011

Lao became less pushy with Hwoarang after speaking with Julia. As for Julia, she went several times last week to the Hospital to see her sister. Mario was there and they had a nice talk. The doctors were quite positive about her condition; they had announced that in a few months, Michelle would be submitted to a surgery to extract the bullet and then they could start thinking about a recovery.

In the meanwhile Julia had refused to go out with her friends three times in a row. She didn't want to see Allison, and especially she didn't want Allison to see Hwoarang.

But that night, things would be quite different for Julia and Hwoarang. Lao had insisted in giving a special dinner at his house. The whole family would be there and so would be the Farel family.

Julia knew that everyone would ask questions about Hwoarang.

-Your grandparents will not be able to come!-said Michelle.

-That's ok…I'll go and see them, one of these days…

-But Aunt Deanna and Aunt Ivana are coming and your cousins too.

-Geez…how many people are coming then?

-About eleven, plus Mario, his sister and their parents.

-Why did dad want to do this?

-Who knows? Tell me Julia, what will you say if they ask about Hwoarang?

-What do you mean?

-Will you say he's a gang leader?

-How do you know that?

-I just looked closely…he's a natural leader I guess…

-Yes, well, the Tsunamis are not so bad!

-But will you say the truth?

-Maybe I should warn him…

It was almost eight p.m. when the guests started to arrive. It was getting dark outside.

-Hwoarang…I was thinking…-said Julia.-If my family asks you what do you do in Japan, it would be better if you make something up, ok? It's just that…they don't like…

-What criminals? Is that it?-asked Hwoarang suddenly.

-I'm not saying that you're a criminal…

-Yeah…but you're afraid that your family thinks that I am!

-I'm just trying to make things easy on you…

-No you're not! You're only thinking about your reputation! If you're ashamed why did you ask me to come?

-It's not that!

-Honestly…I think I better go!

Hwoarang left Julia's house and took the car keys with him. Julia tried to stop him in vein.

-Come back here!-she yelled outside the door.

-What's going on?-asked Lao.

-Nothing…just go inside dad! I'll be right there!

Julia saw Mario parking and she walked towards him.

-Please go inside…-said Julia with a smile to Mario's family.-I need your help!-she said to Mario.

-What is it?

-Hwoarang left…we had a fight…he took my mum's car…we have to find him!

-What happened?

-I messed up!

-Don't you think that he just needs to calm down?

-You don't know Hwoarang like I do! I think he might have gone to the airport!

-Ok! Lets go check it out!

Julia and Mario left to the Airport, but Hwoarang was in the city park, because he needed to get some fresh air in a quiet place.

But after a half an hour he was found, at first he thought it was Julia, but in fact it was Allison. She had seen Julia's car parked there and went to check it out.

-Hi…you're Julia's friend, right?-she asked.

-Yes…-he said, recognising her.

-Are you alone?

-Yes.

-Where's Julia?

-I don't know…

-I know that this is none of my business…but what are you doing here? It's almost nine o'clock…

-So?

-It's just…you seem sad…

-I'm just bored…what about you? What are you doing here?

-I saw Julia's car…I was just going to Base Four.

-Well…Julia is not here! What the hell is Base Four?

-A pub…a disco…how do you call in Japan?

-The same as you…

-Do you wanna come? We can have some fun there! Come on…Liz owns the place, she works there with her boyfriend…your girlfriend went there many times, didn't she tell you? Julia is not an angel, you know?

-Julia is not my girlfriend! And I know she's no angel…

-She tried to steal Mike from me…

-Mike?

-Don't you worry about that now, ok?

The Base Four was a very popular bar. Johny, Liz's boyfriend had bought it and now he, Liz and Alex had a partnership. The business was getting well.

-Hey, Alex…-greeted Allison.

-Allison…who's he? I never saw him around…-said Alex behind the counter, pointing to Hwoarang who was sitting down.

-A new friend. He's from a different country!

-I can see that! So…where's Mike?

-Working…

Allison took a beer to Hwoarang and joined him. Then she started talking about bars and pubs but Hwoarang wasn't paying much attention to her.

-Allison found herself a new pet!-said Alex to his partner Johny.

-What? I thought she was dating Mike!?

-Me too!

-Who is he?

-Some guy from another country!

Johny recognised Hwoarang though he hadn't met him yet.

-Liz told me Julia's boyfriend is Korean and has red hair…-said Johny.

-Then I guess Julia has no longer a boyfriend!-said Alex.

An hour later Hwoarang had drunk too much, but Allison didn't stop bringing him more and more drinks. Alex and Johny were starting to suspect about her real intentions.

-Hey…boys, what's going on?-asked Liz who had just arrived.

-Allison is here!-said Johny.

-So?

-With Julia's boyfriend!-added Alex.

Liz waited until Allison left Hwoarang to get some more beers and went to talk to him.

-Hi…do you remember me?-she asked.

-Yes…I saw you at the University…

-I'm Liz.

-Yes, that's it! Liz…

-Where's Julia?

-I don't know…and I don't care!

-How many beers did you drink?

-I don't know…I lost track…but I'll pay, ok?

-I'm not worried about that! I'm just worried about Allison's intentions!

-She's being nice to me…

-That's why I'm worried…

If Hwoarang wasn't so drunk he had understood what Liz meant, but his brain wasn't working normally.

Liz wasn't happy about that situation, so she had decided to prevent something from happening.

-Hey, Lizzie…you're here!?-said Allison giving a beer to Hwoarang.-This is Hwoarang…

-I know who he is!-she said pulling Allison towards her, so they could speak privately.-What are you thinking?

-I don't understand!

-Don't play your games with me, Al! I know you too well! You're playing your little games again…what about Mike?

-What about him?

-You're his girlfriend!

-I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just having some fun!

-You dragged Hwoarang in here…he's drunk…I know what will happen next!

-Hwoarang came with me because he wanted to! I didn't force him!

-He's Julia's boyfriend! You can't do this to her!

-He said they're just friends!

-Are you blind, Allison!? Just leave Hwoarang out of your seduction games!

-You're not my mother! If he wants to spend the night with me, it's none of your business! Leave us alone!

Liz was now really angry with her friend. She was leaving when she heard Allison ask Hwoarang if he wanted to go to her place. She wouldn't let Allison do that to Julia.

-Johny, can you do something for me?-asked Liz.

-Sure, babe…

-Can you call Allison and hold her for five minutes?

-Why?

-I have to do something…ok?

-Alright…

-I'll be right back.

When finally, Allison left Hwoarang, Liz saw her chance.

-Hi…so do you have plans for tonight?-asked Liz.

-Not really…she asked me to go somewhere…but I don't feel like it!

-So can you come with me, please?

-Why?

-Do you want to stay with Allison?

-No…

-Do you have a car?

-Yeah…

-Give me the keys.

-Why?

-Because you can't drive!

-Fine!

When he left the Base Four, he felt really sick. The loud music and the heavy environment in the pub were starting to make him feel dizzy.

-Where are we going?-he asked getting in the car.

-Julia's house…

-No! I don't want to see her…

-Why? What happened?

-Nothing…

-I'm not stupid…

-Leave me here!

-In the park? Alone? It's almost eleven o'clock.

-I'm not a kid…

-Ok…

In that precise moment, Julia and Mario were passing by the park. They had searched in all the train stations and in the airport, with no success. Then Julia saw her car.

-He's there!-she said.

Liz was with him, she had no idea what to do. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she had to go back.

-Liz!

-Hey…I'm so glad to see you!

Hwoarang got out of the car and looked at Julia. She saw that he was still angry with her.

-I've got to go, now…-Liz said.

-Mario will take you.

-What about you?

-I'll stay with Hwoarang…I'll be fine!

-Are you sure? He's a bit…drunk…

-I noticed!

When Mario and Liz left, Julia broke the silence.

-Where the hell have you been? I looked everywhere for you! You could've got lost, or even worse! This is not Osaka!

-You're not my mother! Actually I don't have a mother…besides I'm going back to Japan tomorrow! Your family hates me and I'm getting bored!

-Don't be like that! You know that's not true!

-You even lied about me!

-Yes…I did! And I shouldn't have done that…I know that now! But I was just trying to help you!

-I don't care! I'm going back!

-Fine…but now lets go home! It's almost mid night…we were supposed to have dinner with my family!

-To bad for them! Besides, I didn't say that I forgive you…

-Fine! Don't forgive me! Do you want me to beg?

-No!

-Then what the hell do you want? Do you want me to tell all my family what you do for a living and all that stuff? Because if that's what you want, I will!

-Don't be sarcastic…I know that you're just using me…

-Using you? Are you joking?

-No! You are using me to challenge your father's authority! I'm not stupid, you know?

-I would never do that!

-Yeah…sure you wouldn't!

-Who's being sarcastic now?

-Your father may be stubborn and all that but you're not helping either!

-That's not true!

-Yes it is! You don't want him to control your life but you're only making it worse! Your family is breaking apart and you don't even care!

-Of course I care!

-No you don't…you only want to make things your way and prove that what happened to your sister wasn't your fault!

-Shut up! You don't know anything!

-You want to blame your father for what happened, because he didn't prevent you to go!

-NO!

-Can't you see that he feels guilty already?! Blaming the others will not help you…I know what I'm talking about…I felt the same way when Fury almost killed Baek, and when I discovered that my adoptive mother and sister were dead!

They were talking so loudly that a police officer noticed them.

-Are you lecturing me?-continued Julia.-Can't you see you're drunk?!

-So what? I can do whatever I want!

-Be my guest! You and your damn pride!

-This time you're wrong, and you know it!

-And you are pissed because I didn't tell my family that I live with you and your gang!

-You know what? You can tell your family whatever you want! I couldn't care less! I just don't like to be used!

-What's going on here?-asked the police officer.-You have to solve your private problems at home, ok?

-Sorry…we didn't mean to…-said Julia.

-There's no one here to disturb, for fuck sake!-said Hwoarang.

-Go home and talk calmly, ok? No violence!

-I'll give him the violence!-said Hwoarang closing his fists.

-Lets go!-called Julia getting in the car.

Hwoarang followed her because he didn't want to spend the night in a cell.

During the trip, Hwoarang started to feel even sicker. When they arrived only Lao and Michelle were at home, and he had to go to the bathroom to throw up.

-What happened?-asked Michelle.-Mario told me to ask you…he didn't want to tell us anything…

Julia had thought about Hwoarang's words, and he was right. She had been blaming her parents for what had happened to her sister. But now she could see that wasn't anyone's fault.

Julia forced her parents to listen what she had to say. When she finished they couldn't believe.

-You're living with a bunch of renegades?-asked Lao.

-They're not renegades…they're just a gang…

-And he's the leader?

-Yes…

-Oh my God!!! And you want me to accept that and let you return?

-Yes…

-Where did I go wrong with you?

-Dad…I didn't mean this to happen!

-What?

-Disappointing everyone like this…

-You will suffer Julia…you will get hurt! People like him don't give a damn to the others!

-That's not true! He helped me…

-So what happened today?

-It was my fault, not his!

-He will use you and then dump you! I know…But I think this is my fault too…you went to Japan because I let you go…now I lost you too!

-You didn't lose me…I'm here!

-Today you are…but not forever! I chose to stay here to be with your mother…you're doing the same thing…

-I'll be back after the Iron Fist.

-You said that once…I'm not blind…

-Dad…

-I think you're making a huge mistake…but I'll let you go.

-Thanks! And what happened to Michelle…is not our fault…besides, she will recover. You'll see!

-Right!

After that, Julia made some coffee to Hwoarang. He had gone to his room.

-Does he always drinks this much?-asked Michelle a bit preoccupied.

-No…only when he's upset!

-Is he violent?

-No…of course not! I'll better take the coffee…see you tomorrow.

-Ok.

-I hate hangovers!-Hwoarang said sitting down on the bed.

-Drink this!

-No…not coffee…I hate coffee!

-I know…

-I'll throw up again!

-You should've thought about that before drinking…

-I'm sorry!

-What?

-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that to you in the park! I have to learn to keep my mouth shut! And I shouldn't have come, it was a mistake. I have this bad reaction with families! I guess I'm not a family guy!

-This wasn't your fault…I should be the one to say sorry! I needed to hear that! Thank you!

-So you don't hate me?

-Of course not! I told my parents everything…

-I'm in troubles, right?

-No. They didn't say a thing…

-Good…by the way are your friends all like that…what's her name? Allison?

-Allison? You were with her? When? Where?

-Please don't yell! My head hurts!

-Sorry…

-She is very…pushy…I think she had big plans…

-No one can trust that girl! I don't know why are we friends?! I hate her! Good night!

Julia left Hwoarang's room cursing Allison. How dare she, making a move on Hwoarang? She needed to learn some good manners.

-I think she was jealous!-said Hwoarang smiling. Then he fell on his back on the bed and fell asleep in a second. It had been a long night.


	21. Challenge chp 21

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: First, thanks for your review; second I love Dir en Grey, too! (I know L'arc en Ciel and Hyde, but I never heard Nightmare). Kaoru is my favourite! And Kyo has such a great voice! Shinya plays the drums exactly like Yoshiki (from X-Japan, but that's no surprise because Yoshiki was his master), and Toshiya and Die are so cute! Well…I'll stop blabbering; I just like their music so much! Nowadays I only listen to Japanese music! So you have good taste in music! Hope you like this chapter!-as I'm writing this I'm listening to Cage-remix from Dir en Grey, it's beautiful!!!

Lady-Eliwen: Good Luck! The exams time is really boring…all we do is study, study, and guess what? More study!!! I'm sick of this!!! I suppose you are too! But well, that's a student life… :C Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I guess I won't rate this story R. I didn't find the last chapter too disturbing myself, I was just checking…

Lonelyngel: Thanks for the review. I just wish there were more guys like Hwoarang in the world! (and Jin…) :P I wish you luck for your exams too, and I'll update on the 14th of January to wish you a happy birthday, so when you read the chapter you'll have to review to tell me how your birthday party was! :D :D :D

Challenge

EAST-OSAKA

1st JANUARY 2012

That morning Julia woke up with a huge headache. She tried to get up but she was feeling very tired and her shoulder was hurting too.

She watched the ceiling for a while, but then she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. A closer look told her she was in Hwoarang's room. In panic, Julia sat down and saw her clothes on the floor. Hwoarang's clothes were also there.

Then she noticed she was in her underwear.

-Oh my God!-she said getting up and picking up her clothes.-Oh my God!

She had no idea what had happened, because she couldn't remember a thing after she got home with Hwoarang.

She dressed up and sat down, noticing the bandage in her shoulder. She tried to remember.

She had been in Planet Mars, a pub, and then she had fought with a stupid girl with long black hair, and then Hwoarang had walked her home.

-Oh, my God!!!-she said again.

When she was leaving the bedroom she met Eijiro.

-Great party, yesterday, right? Too bad you and Hwoarang left earlier!-he said.

Julia blushed and lowered her eyes so Eijiro wouldn't notice.

-What's wrong? Are you ok?-Eijiro asked.-Hwoarang was a bit weird last night when I got home…

Julia's heart jumped when she heard those words. She was hoping that Hwoarang was suffering from amnesia too.

Julia and Eijiro went to the kitchen where Roomax was preparing black coffee. He was experiencing a hangover too.

-Are you sure I wasn't run over by a truck?-he asked to Eijiro.

-Hey…my friend, today I'm not sure about anything…neither is Julia!-Eijiro said making her blush again.

-You were very happy last night…-Roomax said to Julia.-I'm sorry I didn't take care of your shoulder! But Hwoarang did…

-Oh…yes…he did! I'm feeling much better now!-she said blushing.

Julia was getting angry because she was blushing all the time, and she didn't even see Hwoarang yet.

But in that moment he entered the kitchen. He was the only one who didn't need a coffee.

-You did a nice job last night with Julia!-said Roomax.

-What?-he asked confused.

-With her shoulder…

-Oh…yes…right…

-I'm going to take a shower!-said Eijiro.

-No way…me first!-said Roomax.

The two boys left the kitchen running to see who get first into the bathroom. Julia and Hwoarang were now alone.

-Are you feeling ok?-he asked.

-Yes…a…well…

Julia didn't know what to say. She was trying to find the right words, but she had no idea what to say to him. She didn't have the courage to ask him if they had slept together, and she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

She had remembered her mother's words; Michelle had told that the first time with someone should be special. She wasn't worried if she had slept with Hwoarang, the problem was not being able to remember it. When she realised what she was thinking, Julia blushed violently. She wanted to disappear.

-How is your shoulder?-Hwoarang asked after a few seconds in silence.

-It's better…thanks! Look…can I ask you something?-she asked nervously.

-Yes…

-Have a done anything…last night…anything that I shouldn't have done?

-A…not that I can remember…-he lied.-You don't remember?

-Not really…I guess I was really drunk! I mean, I only remember coming home with you and nothing else.

-Oh…it's ok! You passed out when I was putting the bandage on your shoulder!

-I don't remember anything…

-It's normal!

Julia sighed; she didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed. And though Hwoarang's explanations didn't explain why she was just in her underwear and in his bedroom, Julia decided to believe him. Probably she had felt hot during the night.

-What are you going to do?-Julia asked.

-Today I'm going to declare the south side neutral!

-What about the Flashes? It's their territory!

-Not anymore!

Hwoarang didn't have plans yet, he just decided that because he needed to get away from her for a while. He hadn't slept because of what happened. He needed adrenaline and the only way to get that was to fight with another gang.

Besides he had never liked the Flashes or their leader, Kyo. After lunch, Hwoarang left with a group of Tsunamis and they only returned at night. Hwoarang managed to get Julia out of his mind, but the second he saw her when they got back home, his defences were down again.

-What happened?-she asked to Eijiro.

-We kicked them out once and for all!

-Yes…Hwoarang was brilliant! We had never saw him fighting like that!-said Roomax.

-He looked like a lion in a cage!-said One.-He even got himself a new name…

-What is it?

-In the south side, they called him Blood Talon!-said Eijiro.

Julia watched Hwoarang opening a beer and smiled at him. He stared at her during a few minutes. He knew something though; he wouldn't sleep that night either.

EAST-OSAKA

5th JANUARY 2012

In that month the temperatures were really low. It was freezing outside and Hwoarang was really bored. He wanted to go outside to practice, because he needed to be ready for the Iron Fist, but it was so cold that no one could be outside more than half an hour. He also wanted to know where Baek was and, he wanted to get rid of Keizo forever.

He was waiting for news from the police station but the police officers didn't have a plan yet.

Julia wasn't going to the University because it was too cold to leave the house, and that was why the Tsunamis were all at home. The motorcycles didn't even work properly.

But at least she was doing something useful, she was studying hard. She needed to maintain her good marks.

TOKYO

14th JANUARY 2012

Ling was feeling really upset. Jin was practising in that morning and she didn't want to disturb him, but she didn't have anything to do.

She could study, but that was so boring, besides, she always had studied with Jin.

Miharu was out for the weekend; her family had gone to Kyoto to see some relatives.

-I'm going to visit Mr. Li Wung Sang.-said Chen Ying that morning.-He invited me for lunch.

-Ok, grandpa! I'll stay here!

-Can you manage on your own?

-I'm not a child anymore!-Ling replied feeling a bit angry.

-Yes, yes I know that!

-Can I invite Jin for lunch?

-Yes…sure…

When Chen Ying left Ling couldn't stop smiling. She was going to have lunch with Jin, alone, in her house. And she was going to prepare a nice lunch for the both of them, but first she needed to talk to him.

Jin was training outside, so she went to see him.

-Nice punch!-she said.

-Hey…Good morning.-he greeted.

-You seem happy!-she said smiling.

-It's because I'm making some progress! I can jump now higher than you…

-You're kidding…

-No, I'm not. Want to see?

-Sure!

Jin demonstrated his new technique and Ling was really impressed. At first she thought she would be angry because he was better than her, but she was happy for him. It was so good to see he was happy and smiling.

-You're great!-she confessed.

-I have to thank you for this!

-Then…have lunch with me!

-Sure. What time?

-One o'clock.

Ling left in a hurry, she had to prepare everything. And she wanted to make a cake, a chocolate cake. When Jin arrived, no one answered the door, so he walked in.

-Ling? Where are you? Mr. Ying?-he asked.

-You're late!-Ling said.

-I had to take a shower first! Where's your grandfather?

-He's out! I prepared lunch for us!

-Really?

-What? I know how to cook! I worked in a restaurant with Hwoarang, remember? And I was quite talented in the kitchen!

-I never said the opposite!

-Sit down!-she ordered.

Jin watched her go to the kitchen to get lunch. He felt something strange inside of him. He could get used to that, having her around to watch out for him every day. It was nice to see that she was putting so much effort in that lunch. Did that mean he was thinking about a life with her? Like husband and wife?

-Are you there?-Ling asked.

-What?

-Are you alright?

-Yes…I was thinking…

-About what?

-About you…

Ling raised questioning eyebrows and blushed.

-So how was it, working with Hwoarang in a restaurant? We never spoke about that!

-It was fun! You should've seen his face when he realised that he had to follow orders…

-I wish I was there…

The lunch was great. Jin had to admit that Ling was a great cooker. But then, suddenly they smelled something burning.

-Oh my God! The cake!-Ling yelled running to the kitchen.

-Get back!-said Jin behind her and watching the smoke that was coming out from the oven.-Open the windows, now!-he ordered.

Then, Jin opened the oven and took out the cake. It was completely burned.

-You used a plastic recipient for the cake!?-he asked in disbelief.-Are you crazy? The house could have burned down!?

-Oh my God! I forgot!-Ling said crying.-I'm so stupid!

-You have to be more careful! Don't cry! Everything is alright!

-What will I say to my grandfather?

-Don't worry…-he said coughing.

-You're hurt!-Ling said looking to Jin's hand.-You burned your hand…I'm sorry!

-It's fine! We have to clean this…-Jin said when the smoke was almost gone.

-I have to take care of your hand…come on!-she pulled him to her bedroom.

Ling took care of his hand and she looked at him. The lunch was ruined because she was careless.

-Don't be sad, Ling.-Jin said putting his hand on her face.-The lunch was great!

-Really?

-Yes. Besides the cake would be great too…if it wasn't for the plastic!

Ling laughed.

-Next time you cook the cake!-she said as he went closer to her. Jin was so close to her, he was feeling like there was a magnet pulling him towards her. He was about to kiss her when Chen Ying arrived.

-Ling? Are you alright?-he yelled.

Ling and Jin let go of each other.

-I'm fine!-Ling said.

-What happened?

-I messed up with the cake!

-I saw the smoke…I thought it was a fire! Are you both ok?

-Yes.-Jin answered.

-Jin burned his hand. It was my fault.

-Next time…I'll cook.-said Chen Ying.-I got here as fast as I could…I was worried!

Jin looked at her. He was thinking what would've happened if Chen Ying didn't walk in. He would've kissed her; there was no doubt about that. He would've kissed a girl for the first time. For some reason he was relieved, but on the other hand, he had never wished to kiss someone in his life. Maybe it was better that way, they were friends, and that was all.

EAST-OSAKA

29th JANUARY 2012

In the end of the month, Hwoarang got some news from the police officers. They were planning to do something in April, because in April the High Commander from the Police Department from Tokyo was going to visit the East side police station.

As for Julia she was still studying, but she had received a letter from her parents. Lao and Michelle would go to Japan to visit her in June.

But there were more surprises. There were some rumours in the streets saying that Hwoarang was going to receive a challenge very soon. He wasn't bothered, but he couldn't hide his surprise, because no one challenged him in a very long time.

When the Tsunamis were only a small local group, many other leaders from other groups had challenged him, but Hwoarang was never defeated.

No leader had challenged him for the past three years, and Hwoarang was convinced that the news were just rumours. But he would love some action.

EAST-OSAKA

2nd FEBRUARY 2012

Despite the negative temperatures, Hwoarang and some Tsunamis were out trying to discover if the rumours were true.

After an hour they went back home. They walked in, talking at the same time and Julia, who was studying, lost her concentration.

-What happened?-she finally asked.

There was no answer because they couldn't hear her.

-WHAT HAPPENED?-she yelled.

-There are rumours saying that the Vain Minds are here!-said Eijiro.

-Who?

-The Vain Minds…

-Let me guess…another group…

-Yep! Hwoarang expelled them from here! It was the first time that he expelled a group.-explained One.

-It was a long time before you and your sister arrived.-Hwoarang said sitting down on the couch. For some reason he didn't seem worried, unlike the others.

-Don't you get bored with all these groups?-Julia asked.

-No. This way I can kick butts!-Hwoarang answered.

-So…are you going to tell me what happened or not?

-Well…When I came to Osaka, the Tsunamis didn't exist. I was alone and accidentally I fought with Li.

-The Vain Minds leader.-said Eijiro.

-I won. He got pissed…what can I say? The next day he said he would accept me in his gang. I just had to do the initiation test! But I refused! They were just a bunch of thieves…they had no honour.

-Li wasn't happy with his decision…-continued Eijiro.-But Hwoarang didn't care. Months later there was a huge robbery in the East side and the Vain Minds tried to accuse us…

-The Tsunamis were a new gang. People didn't know if we could be trusted and Li got things worse for us. So I decided to make him pay!-announced Hwoarang.-We were only ten at that time, but I knew I could beat him again. We talked and he challenged me for a public fight! The loser would have to leave Osaka for good and to assume the responsibility for the robbery in public.

-You won, right?-asked Julia.

-Yep. The Vain Minds left this place forever. We never heard about them again, until now.

-I know they want revenge…-said Eijiro.

-Li will never win. But he can try…

It was almost night when finally, Mirc, a Tsunami, arrived with news. Li and the Vain Minds were really back. Mirc told Hwoarang that Li wanted to meet him the next day. Hwoarang was anxious for their meeting.

EAST-OSAKA

3rd FEBRUARY 2012

After six years, Hwoarang and Li were reunited again. Li was two years older than Hwoarang but Hwoarang was now taller than him. Li was impressed because he didn't see him in six years.

-You're taller than I was expecting…-Li said.

-You're different too…old man…

-Very funny…So, you're the supreme leader around…

-Yes, I am!

-People say that the police have afraid of you…

-I'm famous…what can I say?-Hwoarang said ironically.-Come on, Li I know you're not here just to say hello! What do you want?

-I want what it's mine! I want the East side!

-Jealousy is a very self-destructive feeling…you know? It is nice to see you again Li, but I have to ask you to leave, or you'll face the consequences…

-Is that a threat?

-No…just a warning…Don't make me humiliate you again…

-This time will be different.

-So you want to challenge me? Like the old times?

-Yes…I want! But it seems to me that you're not the same fighter anymore!

-What do you mean?

-There are rumours...that you're with a girl…like a little baby.

-Shut up! That's not true!

-I know a lot of guys like you, Hwoarang…and I want a fight! One on one, this afternoon!

-You'll not last two minutes!-said Hwoarang clenching his fists.

-I'm not fighting.

-What?

-A friend of mine will fight for us! And you'll not fight either! You have to choose a Tsunami to fight for your honour!

-No way!? I'm fighting…

-Are you afraid? Don't you trust your boys?

-I'm not afraid!

-Then pick one of your boys and meet us here, today at three o'clock sharp! Then we'll see who's going to stay in Osaka this time!

Hwoarang had now a difficult dilemma in his hands. He didn't know who was fighting for the Vain Minds, and he didn't know who to choose. He didn't want to put his own friends in danger that was why he was going to try to change Li's mind about the fighters. He wanted to fight, but that way he was showing to Li that he didn't trust the Tsunamis.

Hwoarang didn't know what to do. At three o'clock, he was waiting for Li, with some Tsunamis.

-This is Rocks!-presented Li.-He's our new member!

Rocks was the tallest man that Hwoarang had ever seen. He looked like a monster.

-Who's my opponent?-he asked with ferocity.

-I…I…-started Hwoarang.

-You didn't chose, did you?-asked Li.-What's wrong? Don't you trust them? Are they worthless without you?

-No! It's not that!-Hwoarang was watching Rocks every move. He knew he could win, but his friends weren't prepared. Plus, they could get hurt really bad.

-I can fight for the Tsunamis!-said a voice.

Li looked back and saw Julia.

-What!?-Li, Eijiro, Rocks and Hwoarang said at the same time.

-I'm going to fight!-she said again.-Hwoarang picked me!

-No, I didn't!-he said immediately.

-What's wrong? Do you think I can't win? Is it because I'm a girl?-asked Julia angry.

-No! But you can't!

-Your girlfriend is brave, but she's very stupid too. I accept her as your fighter! I promise that Rocks will not be too rough with her!-said Li laughing.

-Can you wait just for a minute?-asked Hwoarang grabbing Julia's arm and pulling her away.

-Sure…Take your time!

-Look here, Julia…

-What?

-You will not fight!

-Why? Don't you trust me?

-Of course I do!

-So what's the problem?

-Are you crazy? Did you look at him?

-Then tell me who will fight against him?

Hwoarang looked at his feet. He didn't know how to answer that question.

-I know you taught them well, but they have no experience!-said Julia.-Except for some of them, the majority never faced a guy like Rocks!

-I know…I'll go!

-Li won't let you!

-I can't let you go, Julia…what if he hurts you?

-I faced Fury…and he was worse than this big guy! Your honour is at stake! I'll win!

-But…

-No buts! Trust me!

-Julia…

-I know what I'm doing!

Julia looked to Rocks and followed him. The Tsunamis were in shock. Hwoarang was going to let her fight.

-Are you crazy?-asked Eijiro.-Are you going to let her fight?

-She's stubborn…like her father!-he said.-If he touches her…I'll kill him!

When the fight began, everyone saw that Rocks was stronger, but that wasn't the most important thing in a fight. Actually, Julia was defending herself quite well.

The Tsunamis were all encouraging her, but Hwoarang was quite alarmed.

-Do you think she can win?-asked Mouse.

-I don't know…

Julia was now attacking but her strikes seem not to hurt Rocks at all. After all, he was twice her size.

-She's a very pretty girl…and she knows something about martial arts, but she's not enough! You should force her to quit! I'm sure she's more useful to you if she stays in one piece!-Li said.

-Shut up!-said Hwoarang.

-You're in love…I never thought this could happen! She's hot, but this love theme is not for you…the great leaders don't need pretty girls!

-Shut up! You know nothing about me!

Julia was having some difficulties, and Hwoarang was going to interfere, but Li grabbed him.

-No interfering! Remember?-Li said.

-Get out of my way!-warned Hwoarang.-She needs my help!

Julia was trying to find a way to win, and she soon saw her chance. Rocks was bigger and heavier and that meant she was faster. The only thing she had to do was to keep her distance to avoid being grabbed.

After that it was quite easy for her to knock him out.

The Tsunamis surrounded her to greet her.

Hwoarang and Li were impressed. But Li was also furious with Rocks, who was regaining his senses.

-I told you!-said Hwoarang.-You ended up making a fool of yourself! Again…

Li didn't answer. He had been humiliated by Hwoarang once again.

-Idiot!-he said, helping Rocks.-You lost with a girl!

-Sometimes it's good to have a girl around…-said Hwoarang leaving them and joining Julia.

-I told you I could win!-she said.

-Yes, you did!-he said hugging her.-Are you ok?

-I guess I deserve a reward. I just saved your reputation…

-Well…you can ask whatever you want!

-I have to think first…but I'll let you know!

MYANMAR

IDAHA

5th FEBRUARY 2012

Heihachi had realised he wasn't completely safe in Japan, so he had decided to return to Myanmar. Nina was staying in Japan as his assistant, and she was forced to go to many meetings to defend Heihachi's interests.

Dr.B. was against this decision, because he knew they couldn't trust Nina. But Heihachi knew that already.

In that same afternoon, Nina was going to present Heihachi's proposal about the Iron Fist to the tournament organisers.

She knew that no one was going to say no to the proposal.

Heihachi was anxious for the tournament. The main objective was to make all of his enemies to go to the Iron Fist. He knew that some of them would go voluntarily but he wasn't so sure about the others. But he was ready to take some drastic measures to achieve his goals.

One of his main problems was Eddie, because he didn't know where he was.

In the meanwhile Dr.B. had news about Anna's conditions.

-I don't know how happened, but her brain showed signs of recovery.

-But you said she was practically dead!-said Heihachi surprised.

-She's still in coma, she's not going to wake up just like that…but this means she can recover.

-I don't want Nina to know.

-I understand. Physically, she'll be healed in about ten months.

-Ok.

-What about Nina? She's alone in Japan…

-I know. She will not find anything about her past, I took precautions. There are no registrations about her in Japan…at least nothing important.

-How did you do it?

-I'm a famous man, remember? I've got friends!

In that moment, Vik called; there was a phone call for Heihachi. It was the undercover soldier from Tokyo, with news about Jin.

-What happened?-asked Heihachi.

-Your grandson was looking for someone in his Christmas holidays…

-Who?

-Paul Phoenix, sir.

-Great! I hate that guy…I should've killed him…Where is Jin now?

-In school. He is training with conviction. He's not using the Mishima Karate Style anymore.

-The ungrateful bastard! Keep him away from Xiaoyu! I don't want them too close!

-That's not easy…they live next to each other!

-I don't care! Just keep him away from that girl's bed!

-But they are friends!

-So? And make sure that Jin finds out about the tournament next year!

-He knows already.

-Great! Does that mean he's going?

-I think so! Xiaoyu is going too…and I think he's going to meet a guy from Osaka too.

-Osaka? Must be Hwoarang! That's good news. Maybe things will work out better than I thought!


	22. Meeting Fox chp 22

I don't own Tekken.

Lonelyngel: First of all Happy Birthday!!! Wish you lots of happiness and fun!

What the hell should I wear if I went to Chicago??? A rain coat or a t-shirt?! (Weird weather conditions you have there O.o). Oh, and you are learning Spanish!? Wow! I know a bit of Spanish myself, because Spain is just next door! In Portuguese we also have that same expression (Que Drama!).

The Wish Of Night: Thank you so much. I guess we do have a lot in common. My sister and I are planning to go to Japan next year (first I have to end my course). We want to go to a Dir en Grey concert!!! Oh, and by the way, this Christmas there was nothing special on the TV so we watched BR I! (My parents were so shocked…but we ignored them… :P). In BR I and II my favourite is also Shuya :D my sister prefers Kiriyama (don't ask!) and professor Riki (don't ask again!). Tatsuya calendar 2005 must be great! See ya! Good luck on your essay!

CorkyShaimotzu: Thank you very much for reading both my stories. And thanks for reviewing. I think you can keep your knife because here is another chapter!!! I hope you like it. :D :D :D Don't worry; sometimes I'm a bit crazy myself!!! :P

Lady-Eliwen: Thanks for the review. I know that you are very busy at the moment, so the only think I can say is good luck! Next week it will be my turn to study :C

Shadowsin: Thank you for the review, and I'm looking forward to read your next chapter! So update as soon as you can!

Meeting Fox

TOKYO

19th FEBRUARY 2012

Jin and Ling had finally stopped studying for their exams. They were tired and the most of the tests didn't go very well for the both of them. Miharu and Yuu were more positive about their marks because they had found the tests quite easy.

Miharu had tried to help them, but she was forced to give up, because when she tried to explain things, Jin and Ling were even more confused.

They would only know their marks in the next month, so now there was nothing they could do about it.

Jin was so tired that he had missed classes for two days, and it seemed that he was going to miss classes again. Ling knew he wasn't used to study so hard, but she was starting to feel a bit worried about him.

That day, she decided to speak to him. She was knocking at his door when Miharu arrived.

-We have to go, Ling…I don't want to be late!-she said.

-If he doesn't open the door…I'll break in!-Ling warned.

-What? Are you crazy? You can't do that!

-He doesn't come out in three days!

-He's tired! Let him sleep!

-No…I want to know what's wrong! You better go! Say the teachers that I'm sick…

Miharu put a questioning face and left. She didn't want to get late, besides she didn't agree with Ling's attitude.

Ling knocked Jin's door until exhaustion, but he didn't open. So she decided to force the door and finally she got in. Jin was still in bed.

-Are you sick?-she asked when she noticed he wasn't sleeping.

-No…I'm fine…go to school!

-What's wrong? Are you quitting school? Why didn't you open the door?

-I'm tired…

-Cut the crap, Jin…I know you…Now, I want the truth!

-You should be in school!

-I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong…

-I'm fine…

Ling opened the window to let the sun in, and Jin closed his eyes.

-Get up!-she ordered.

-I don't want to!

-Come on…-she said, pulling his arm.

-No…

But then she noticed a red mark on his chest, and she almost panicked.

-Are you hurt?-she asked sitting on his bed and touching his chest.

-No! I'm fine!-Jin said.

-Then what's that mark?

-Nothing…

-Don't you lie to me! I'm not blind! What the hell is happening to you? Are you in pain? Is it because of what that crazy Dr. did to you?

-I don't know!-Jin answered getting up.-I have no idea…

-But…

-It's not the same symptoms anymore…this mark appeared last night, but I didn't feel any pain…

-Maybe you got hurt in your training.

-I don't think so…I thought I was normal…but I was wrong.

-You're not thinking about leaving, are you?

-Maybe…it would be the wiser thing to do!

-NO!!! You can't!

-I don't know what's happening to me! Don't make this harder for me!

-But I'll miss you…

-Ling…I don't want to hurt you…

-Then stay!

-I can't!

-I'll follow you!-she threatened him.

-What?

-You heard me…I'll go after you!

Jin watched her while her tears rolled down her face. He had made her cry and he couldn't bare that. He was trying to fight against the wish of holding her in his arms. He was afraid of what could happen next.

He didn't know why but he was always making the others feel miserable.

-I let my mother down…and my father…and now you! I don't deserve to be here!-Jin started.

-No…you didn't let me down…but you will if you leave me!

Ling hugged him. Jin wrapped his arms around her and stood in silence.

-Say that you will not leave me!

-I won't leave you!-he said, whipping her tears.

Ling smiled and hugged him again. Then, she noticed that someone was watching them by the window, but whoever he was, he had run away.

-We were being watched…-she said.

-What?

-I saw someone…

-Who?

-I don't know!

-Are you sure?

-Yes…

Jin watched the window, why would someone be watching them? Was that a bad sign?

MYANMAR

IDAHA

20th FEBRUARY 2012

In Heihachi's mansion, in the communication room, Vik was talking to the tekken force soldier who was in Tokyo.

-I don't want to stay here anymore!-said the soldier.

-What do you mean?-Vik asked.

-I don't like this…

-You said you could handle it!

-I thought Jin was alone…but he has friends…

-You have to stay there! Mr. Mishima needs to know what's happening with his grandson.

-For how long?

-Until the Iron Fist.

-But that's in a year!

-Bad luck…

-Please, Vik, you're my brother…do something!

-Sorry!

-Jin is always with Xiaoyu…and I can't do a thing to split them up! There is something special between them that no one can ruin. Yesterday they were hugging in his room…and I have to pretend to be a friend! I hate it!

-I can't help you…I'll speak with Mr. Mishima…keep in touch.

TOKYO

-I'm happy that you're feeling better!-Ling said at lunch.

-Thanks to you…-Jin said.

-What are you talking about?-asked Yuu.

-Nothing…and leave them alone!-said Miharu. She was obviously upset with something.

-Geez…Miharu…what's wrong? Jealous?-Yuu provoked.

-Shut up!-she said leaving the cafeteria.

-Everybody is crazy!-said Yuu.-You two missed classes yesterday, Yang and Kazumi too…and Miharu is acting weird…Must be the spring coming.

TOKYO

1st MARCH 2012

March was the most beautiful month in Japan. There were cheery blossoms all over the place. The Japanese called them Sakura (cherry blossom) and they represented the eternal love. Girls loved that season because it was romantic, but boys didn't give damn to that. The cleaning teams hated it because they had to clean all the flowers on the floor.

But March also meant diversion and fun. In Tokyo everyone was preparing a huge festival that would last for two weeks.

Ling, Jin and the others could only visit the festivals at night, but it was worth it.

TOKYO

4th MARCH 2012

Julia managed to convince Hwoarang to go to Tokyo so she could see the festivals. She wanted to see more of that country. It was almost five in the afternoon when Hwoarang, Julia and Eijiro arrived.

As for Jin, Ling and Miharu, they had agreed to meet Yang, Kazumi and Yuu at seven but only Yuu showed up.

In the meanwhile, Julia and Eijiro were fighting in a café, because they wanted to go to different places. Hwoarang couldn't care less. He wasn't interested in seeing that crap, so he kept his mouth shut.

-Lets go to the rollercoaster!-suggested Eijiro.

-No!-replied Julia.

-Julia is right! I'm not going to the rollercoaster with you!-said Hwoarang.-You're afraid of your own shadow!

-Liar!-said Eijiro.

Minutes later they were entering the amusement park. Julia stopped suddenly, a pink tent that was saying «See your Future».

-Do you believe in that crap?-Hwoarang asked.

-No…Of course not! But it's just like the movies…I'm going in!

Julia entered the tent and saw a woman dressed in a man's suit. She was weird.

-You can sit down…-the woman said.-Do you have any question for me?

-Question? You were supposed to tell me my future.

-Oh…really? Why?

-What do you mean, why? You're a seer, right?

-Sort of…but you don't believe in this…you believe that only you can control your own destiny!

-Yes, but…

-The movies…you wanted to know, what someone like me would say about a girl like you…

-Well…

-Don't feel bad…but your destiny was already chosen…by you!

-What do you mean?

-You already made the most important decision in your life. Your destiny is attached to another one…And now you can't let go!

-That's it?

-Yes…What is the name of the two boys outside?

-Eijiro and Hwoarang?

-Hwoarang…he has a powerful karma. But he is not the only one…there is another one…with a karma like his! Their destinies are connected. They will meet…

Julia shrugged and left the tent.

-What did he tell you?-asked Hwoarang.

-You will get married and have four kids?-suggested Eijiro laughing.

-She said you have a powerful karma!-Julia said to Hwoarang.

-What? You asked her about me?

-No…she told me…

-Whatever!

In the meanwhile, Miharu was a bit tired. She had bought some things for her parents and her brothers and she had refused Ling, Jin and Yuu's help to carry the bags.

The amusement park was crowded and she couldn't see where she was going. Then Miharu felt someone bump into her and she almost fell.

But seconds later she realised her purse was gone. She had been robbed.

Jin saw a fifteen year old boy running away and left after him.

-Geez…I'll never see my cell phone again…-said Miharu.

-Jin will get it for you…-said Yuu helping her carrying the bags.

Ling was trying to locate Jin but it wasn't easy.

-I think they gone this way!-she said.

Hwoarang, Julia and Eijiro were going to the rollercoaster when Hwoarang saw a kid running and after him he saw Jin.

-It's Kazama!-he yelled.

-What's going on?-asked Julia.

-I don't know…Wait here!

Hwoarang left, running after Jin.

Julia and Eijiro stared at each other and followed him, or at least they tried. But then, Eijiro bumped into someone and they both fell. When he realised, Miharu was on his lap. That scene seemed familiar.

Miharu got up immediately and she blushed. Ling and Yuu stopped running and joined Miharu. Julia appeared seconds later.

-Ling?

-Julia?

The two girls hugged and started to talk. Eijiro was dizzy and he was still on the floor. He touched his head and his hand turned red. He was bleeding. Miharu panicked.

-I'm so sorry!-she said, helping him to get up.

-It's ok…it wasn't your fault!

Ling explained what was going on and they decided to look for Jin and Hwoarang.

Jin was still after the thief, but he was getting tired. That kid was faster then he thought. Besides he had to be careful not to hurt the people around him, especially the children. Hwoarang was now very close to Jin, he didn't need to ask what happened, because he was used to those situations.

A few minutes later, the young thief entered an alley near a circus tent. Unfortunately for him it was a dead alley. Jin and Hwoarang trapped him. But then they heard a noise and they saw a group of guys about their age, armed and prepared to defend the thief. They were probably his gang. The thief was preparing himself to run away but Hwoarang went after him.

Jin stayed behind, fighting with twenty armed guys. He knew he couldn't take them all.

When he started to have some problems, a blond guy entered the fight. Strangely they made a good team and they managed to knock them all out. Hwoarang was back with the thief and Miharu's purse.

-This is so gay…Kazama…a purse!?-said Hwoarang.

-It's not mine! Idiot!

-Whatever!

-Look what you did to my friends!?-the thief said.

-Shut up, you idiot! Don't you know that robbing and stealing is wrong!?-Hwoarang said hitting his head.-And the most important thing is don't get yourself caught! These kids…

-The master has spoken…-joked Jin.

-What did you say?-asked Hwoarang.

-Nothing…

-Do we call the police?

-No, please…you have your things, and I won't do it again…I promise!-said the kid.

-We better let him go…if the police arrives here, you'll probably be arrested as well!-said Jin.

-Are you trying to provoke me?

-Nope…it's all in your head!

-And you shouldn't be in a gang…you should go to school and behave…-said Hwoarang to the kid.-Now split before we change our minds!

-Whatever!-he said disappearing.

-Thanks for your help!-said Jin to the blond guy.

-You welcome! I'm Steve, and you are?

-Jin Kazama…and he's Hwoarang…

-You're a very good fighter!

-You're not too bad yourself!

-And you haven't seen me!-Hwoarang added.-Hey, Kazama what the hell are you doing in an amusement park this late? You should be in bed!

-Shut up! What about you? You should be drinking in some cheap pub! This is not your style!

-How the hell you know what is my style?

Ling, Julia and the others arrived to put an end on that fight. The girls weren't surprised to see they were arguing.

-What happened?-asked Hwoarang when he saw that Eijiro was bleeding.

-It was just an accident!-Eijiro said.

-It was my fault.-said Miharu.

-Stop saying that!-said Yuu annoyed.-It's the eleventh time you say sorry.

-I pushed him…

-It's ok! I'm not dying…

-But you're still bleeding…

-Miharu, I got your purse!-said Jin.

-YOU!?-asked Hwoarang.

-Fine…Hwoarang did! He went after that kid and left me behind…I had to fight with these guys alone! If it wasn't for…Steve, right?

-Yes…

-I would be probably dead!-finished Jin.-He's a coward!

-Say that again!-yelled Hwoarang.-I'm gonna kick your ass big time, Kazama!

-Thanks!-said Miharu blushing.

-Actually I think you two…three…make a good team!-said Julia.

-What!? No way!?-Hwoarang and Jin said at the same time.

-So…lets go to the rollercoaster?-asked Julia to Eijiro.

-No! Are you crazy?-he replied.

-I was joking…

-You better come with me…-suggested Miharu.

-Why?-Eijiro asked.

-My house is not far and we should see that cut…

-She's right!-said Julia.

-Ok…

-Do you want me to go too?-asked Yuu.

-No…you can stay here!-said Miharu.

-Ok.

-My friend knows how to defend himself and his friends!-Hwoarang said to Yuu.-Your friend is safe with him. Who wants to go to the demonstrations place?

-Now you're talking…-said Jin.

Jin and Hwoarang were trying to avoid a real confrontation since the moment they had seen each other. But it wasn't easy.

Miharu and Eijiro left too.

-Want to come?-asked Jin to Steve.

-Yes, sure!

The demonstrations' avenue was full. Jin, Hwoarang and Steve wanted to participate, but there was a lot of confusion and they would have to wait.

-It's almost ten…-complained Julia.

-Ok…who wants to start?-Hwoarang asked.-How about you lover boy?

-Me?-asked Yuu surprised.

-Can't you fight?

-Of course I can…

-Than pick one of us…

Yuu didn't want to fight, he knew that everyone in there was stronger than him, but he had no choice. Ling was faster and stronger than him; Hwoarang and Jin were out of the question; and Steve seemed quite strong too. Julia was his option.

She was pretty and she seemed ok.

-I…chose her.

Hwoarang laughed.

-She's not an easy opponent!

Julia was quite happy because he had chosen her.

-What's your technique?-she asked, going to the arena.

-Karate…with a bit of the Mishima Style. And yours?

-Shinirokugo-ken and Hakkyoku-ken.

Julia and Yuu started their demonstration.

-If this was for real, Julia would finish him in two seconds!-Hwoarang said.

-She is quite good.-said Steve surprised.-Who is she? I never thought that I would find such good fighters in Japan!

-What's your interest in her?-asked Hwoarang.

-Nothing special…I'm just surprised. The guy it's not bad at all!-Steve said.

Hwoarang paid attention to the fight and Steve was right, Yuu was better than he thought. He sure deserved some credits.

-So are you Hwoarang's girlfriend?-asked Yuu, resting.

-No…we're just friends…

-Oh…just friends…

-You seem sad about that.

-No! I just thought that you two…

-Nope…

-Ling and Miharu mentioned him once or twice, he's quite famous…

A few minutes later, Yuu and Julia were getting tired and their demonstration ended.

-Who's next?-asked Steve.

-I think we are!-said Ling. She knew that Jin and Hwoarang wanted to go together.

Steve watched Ling closely, she didn't seem to strong. But after some minutes he understood that he was wrong, completely wrong. She was the best female fighter he had ever seen, though Julia was quite good too.

-Your technique is perfect!-he said.

-Not really, but I'm training hard!

-I have to learn more about martial arts!

-Why?

-Because I'm a boxer…and I need to understand all the techniques to be the best!

Ling and Steve ended a few minutes later and Jin and Hwoarang entered the arena.

When their demonstration started, everyone noticed that they were not pretending. That was a real fight.

-What's wrong with those two?-asked Steve.

-They just missed each other!-joked Ling.

-A lot!-said Julia laughing.

-Someone is going to get hurt!-said Yuu.

Actually, Jin and Hwoarang were only checking each other skills. They didn't want to make that fight, the final bout; they were just evaluating one another.

After twenty minutes, they suddenly stopped. They agreed to call it a draw.

-You punch like a girl!-said Hwoarang.

-Look who's talking! But I admit you're faster…

-You improved your skills too…

-You worked your weak points!

-Weak points? I don't have weak points!?

-That's what you think! Your ego is growing bigger…

-Shut up!

-You just don't get it, do you?

-I may not understand…but I'm not the one that ran away from the truth.

-What are you talking about?

-You ran away like a coward! And you left Ling alone!

-I had my reasons! I almost killed you…I was afraid to hurt the three of you! That's why I left!

-You're still a man…you have feelings…stop running away from the people who love you!

-This is not about me…it's about you!

-You can't lecture me! You're just an idiot, so don't dare talking about my weak points!

-Please, people are staring at you!-said Ling.-Lets eat something…

They entered a small café. Jin and Hwoarang stopped yelling and followed them.

-So? What's wrong with those two?-asked Steve again. He was obvious curious about why they were always fighting.

-They're just childish!-Julia said.

-Why?

-Because they think they have to be enemies! Idiots!-said Ling.

-Why?

-Who knows?-Ling shrugged.

-So…you're really good fighters!-said Steve smiling.

-Thanks!-said Julia.-You too!

-I have to practice a lot to be like you!

-You're right…Jin and Hwoarang are great!-said Yuu.

They all watched Jin and Hwoarang who were looking at each other fiercely.

Then, three men in black suits walked in and approached Steve.

-So soon?-he asked consulting his watch.

-Sorry…Mr. Fox, but it's not safe for you, being here this late.-one of them said.

-Ok…Bye guys…have a nice night! Maybe we meet again.

-I hope so…-said Ling and Julia at the same time.

They watched Steve get into a Mercedes with his three bodyguards.

-The guy must be rich!–Yuu said.-Wow…a Mercedes! By the way, where the hell is Miharu?

-They must be on their way back…-said Ling.

Ling was right; Miharu and Eijiro were almost there.

-Sorry about my mother!-Miharu said embarrassed.

-That's ok…actually I was hungry…and the desert was great! She's a great cooker!

-I cooked the cake!

-Really?

-Than the credits are yours!

-Thanks! So…you're Hwoarang's best friend?

-Yeah…kind of…

-Ling said you have a gang…

-We do…The Tsunamis! But we're not that bad! Believe me!

-What do you do?

-Well we're not really thieves. People always think that way…In the beginning we had a bad reputation, but now things are different. Hwoarang is kind of hero…in Osaka, of course!

-He seems different from other leaders!

-Yeah…he's a great leader!

-What about school, and college?

-College? Some of us are still in school…the younger members are recruited at the age of sixteen…but college…no way! Though I think that Roomax could be a really good doctor if we went to a good University…he's very intelligent!

-How can you survive?

-Most of them live with their parents…the ones who don't, live at a compound near our house.

-What house?

-Hwoarang, me and other Tsunamis live there. Julia is staying with us.

When Miharu and Eijiro met the others, Hwoarang and Jin were fighting again. No one knew why, but Julia and Ling didn't want to interfere.

-Was about time!-complained Hwoarang.-Where the hell have you been?

-Sorry…my mother overreacted…she even wanted to take him to the Hospital!-said Miharu.

-Everything's ok?-asked Yuu.

-Yeah…sure.-said Miharu.

-We have to go…it's getting late!-said Julia.

-We'll meet very soon, right?-asked Ling.

-Sure…

-Next time we meet, I'm gonna kick your ass!-said Hwoarang.

-You wish!

-Lets go!-called Hwoarang.

-Bye Miharu…it was nice to see you again…-said Eijiro.

Miharu blushed and waved.


	23. Losing Eijiro chp 23

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: You are lucky! This weekend I have to make a project about Bangladesh…it's so boring! And I'll have to do a presentation for my class one of these days! (I'm so nervous!!!). Anyway there are more cute moments from Ling and Jin coming, but not on this chapter! :C Hope you like this! Well I'm going to continue my project… ;.;

Lonelyngel: I'm really stressed out with this site…it's not the first time that I have problems with my updates!!! Yesterday, I tried to update the chapter 22 since morning! I only managed to do it almost at the end of the day! (Pure luck, I guess). Anyway thanks for your review, and I hope you had a great party…and, by the way, Jin WAS topless… O.O (OMFG). Hope you enjoy this! Now I really have to go and work on my project… T.T

Losing Eijiro

EAST-OSAKA

29th MARCH 2012

Julia was really upset that morning. She had received a letter from her parents and they said that they were going to Japan in the Easter holidays. It was sooner than she was expecting. They were coming next month. She missed them a lot, and Michelle, but she was sure that Lao would not be happy to see where she was living.

That day, another letter arrived. At first, Julia thought it was from her parents, but she was wrong. It was a letter for Hwoarang.

-It's from the Japanese Army!-she said.

Hwoarang read the letter and then he split it in tinny pieces.

-Are you crazy?-she asked.

-It's ok…they can't force me to go to the Army…-he said.

-Yes, they do! You're not working or studying, and you're twenty-one…so…

-I'm naturalised in South Korea…

-What?

-I'm South Korean…and they didn't call me…even so, they can't force me to go!

-I hope you're not wrong!

-Relax…I know what I'm doing!

At the end of the day, Hwoarang got the confirmation for the plan to get rid of Keizo.

It would be in three days. There was going to be a National Parade to celebrate the 25th Anniversary of the District Police Department in Osaka.

The District Commander, Shigozu and Keizo were going to lead the Parade, and they were supposed to go to some schools and talk about security forces.

The plan was simple: Hwoarang and a small group of Tsunamis would dress with masks and would wait for Keizo and Shigozu in a certain place. Then they would approach Keizo as an old friend to let the Commander believe he was a dirty cop, and he was helping drug dealers.

Hwoarang had planned to use only false bullets, and one of the officers would change Keizo real bullets too, so no one could get hurt.

If they succeeded with the plan, Keizo would be out of their lives forever. His reputation would be ruined and he would be fired.

EAST-OSAKA

30th MARCH 2012

Eijiro noticed that Hwoarang was acting weird since Julia had announced her parents coming. That morning, he found Hwoarang training by the river at seven in the morning.

-You're early…what happened? Rough night?-Eijiro asked.

-Yeah…

-You're nervous…right?

-Nervous? About what?

-Julia's parents coming here.

-Are you stupid? I'm not…nervous…

-Yes, you are…you are afraid of what they can say about you…

Hwoarang stopped his training and looked at Eijiro. At first, Eijiro thought that Hwoarang was going to kick his ass, but he just sat down on the grass.

-Ok…I'm not too happy about this, but I'm not NERVOUS, alright?

-Fine…but why are you upset?

-They are good people…her mother was really great to me. And her father is an honest man, but…I think it will be hard for them to know that Julia is living here!

-It was Julia's decision…

-I know, but we have different life styles! It will be a week in Hell!

-You just have to keep your distance and be polite to them…

-No matter how hard I try, her father will not be happy…he hates me!

-Hates you? For real?

-Oh yeah…for real!

After lunch, Eijiro decided to speak with Julia. He wanted to know if what Hwoarang had told him was true. By coincidence, Hwoarang was entering the house when he heard Eijiro's questions.

-Your parents know that you live with us, right?-Eijiro asked.

Julia, who was reading a book, looked surprised with the question.

-Yes, they do, why?

-I think Hwoarang is a bit preoccupied with their visit…

-Really?

-He thinks your father hates him!

-Well…my father likes to criticise everything…

-But does he really hate him?

-I don't think so…he just finds hard to understand that I'm here and not with them…

-Yeah. And he probably blames Hwoarang for that!

-Maybe…But there's nothing to worry about! It's only a week, maybe two. And I'm planning to take them on a tour around Osaka…

-So you think Hwoarang is overreacting?

-Yeah…my father just doesn't appreciate some things…

-Like what?

-Piercing, tattoos, long hair…that sort of stuff!

-What if they ask you to go with them?

-I'll stay here…until I change my mind!

Hwoarang left the house in that moment. He was thinking about what Eijiro had told him. He should try to be polite and to please Lao. Julia had told that her father didn't like long hair, maybe he should cut it.

He didn't appreciate that idea because he always liked his hair that way, but maybe it would be for the best. After all, a change in his looks wouldn't kill him.

-I don't want to be like a pussy, a junky, a moron or a punk! So if you want to live after this, I suggest you do a nice job!-he said before he sat down on the barber chair.

He left a few minutes later, with a huge sorrow. He had cut his hair! What was he thinking?

When he got home, Eijiro, Roomax, Mouse and Julia watched him surprised.

-What the Hell!?-said Roomax.

-Where's Hwoarang?-asked Mouse.

-What have you been drinking? Gasoline?-asked Eijiro.

-I'm fine, thanks!-Hwoarang said in a bad mood.-I just wanted a change…

-Geez…-said Mouse.-You…

-Shut up, ok? I'm not in the mood! I'm not drugged, I haven't been drinking and I haven't smoked…Leave me alone!

Hwoarang locked himself in his room, but he still heard Julia's comment.

-I think he looks cute…

Everyone looked at her and she blushed. In his room, Hwoarang smiled; maybe the haircut wasn't so bad.

EAST-OSAKA

1st APRIL 2012

After a few anxious and stressing days, the big day arrived. Soon, if their plan succeeded, Keizo would be out of their lives forever. The Tsunamis and the police officers were hoping to celebrate a victory that night.

The plan began at three o'clock in the afternoon, when fifteen Tsunamis leaded by Hwoarang went to the place where everything would take place. Julia was also there. She had decided to go even against Hwoarang's orders. Then, they waited.

-Don't forget we have rubber bullets, but they can wound us…-said Hwoarang.-And you will stay always with Ryo and Eijiro!-he said to Julia.

-Fine!

-Put the masks on…they'll be here soon!

The police parade was moving again, after the lunch break. Keizo and the Commander were in the last car. Officer Tanamura was the driver and he new exactly what to do. In the last minute he changed direction without the two men knowledge. Then he stopped in an abandoned area. Keizo asked what was happening and Tanamura lied, saying that he had a call that it was something going on in that area. Keizo decided to check it out, but the Commander insisted and went too.

In that moment, Hwoarang was already prepared.

-A guest, Keizo?-Hwoarang asked.

-What's going on?-asked the Commander when he saw the group with the masks.

-I thought we had an agreement…No surprises, remember?-said Hwoarang.

-Who are you?-asked Keizo confused.-What do you want?

-We had a deal…so where's our stuff?

-What stuff?-Keizo asked putting a hand on his gun.

-Don't play with us…

-What's he talking about?-asked the Commander.

-I don't know…-said Keizo.

-You don't know!?-Hwoarang said.-You said you would bring the stuff today! Our suppliers need to see it!

-I don't know what they're talking about…

-Of course you do…we're partners!-Hwoarang confirmed.

The Commander was looking to Keizo with suspicion.

-Keizo, I want answers!

-I have no idea what's going on, sir!

-What!? You're joking, right?-asked Hwoarang.-If there's no stuff, we want our money back! You said you could get us the drugs because you work for the police and you have access to the storage where they keep that stuff…I don't know what are your games, but you better give me the money, now!

-I never spoke with you!-Keizo said angry.-Is this some kind of trap?

Hwoarang noticed that the Commander didn't believe in Keizo, which meant they were winning.

But then, Keizo lost control, and he took out his gun, pointing it to Hwoarang.

-Lets go…I want you in the police station…

Hwoarang wasn't afraid because he knew that the gun had rubber bullets, but then he saw a group of twenty boys coming in their direction. Their leader approached Hwoarang and Keizo.

-Who are you?-he asked to Hwoarang.-You're in the Tsunamis' area!

Hwoarang recognised him. He was Gaoji, the Drills leader. The Drills were a neutral gang. They didn't have a territory, because they were always travelling between cities. They weren't bad kids, and they had Hwoarang's permission to enter the East side whenever they wanted. Just like the Tsunamis, the Drills were always against drug dealers.

-Go away…-said Hwoarang quickly.

-I don't think so…first I want to know who you are! And why are the police Chief here?

Keizo looked to Gaoji, he didn't have a clue what was going on.

-Who are you?-insisted Gaoji.-A new group?

-Nobix.-said Hwoarang.

-I never heard of you…where are you from? Hwoarang doesn't like drug dealers!

-That's none of your business!

-Ok…I'm losing my patience! I want you too in the police station! NOW!-Keizo pointed his gun to Gaoji, but that was his big mistake.

In that same instant, he had nineteen guns pointed to him. The Drills were defending their leader.

-I want everyone out of this area!-said Gaoji.-Or my boys will be forced to fire!

Hwoarang was in a bad position. The other Tsunamis were pointing their guns to the Drills, but they knew that in a case of an open fire, they would lose because they didn't have real bullets.

Things were out of control, and then Keizo fired to the air. That was his second big mistake, because he only got things worse.

That single shot originated a shooting. Tanamura started the car and that allowed Keizo and the Commander to get inside.

-GO!-the Commander ordered.

-But…-started Tanamura.-We have to stop them!

-You don't have backups! And this way, maybe they'll kill each other!-said Keizo.

-What the hell was that, Keizo?-the Commander asked.

-I don't know…but I'll find out!

-You have many answers to do!

Tanamura smiled. At least the plan had worked.

In the meanwhile, the Drills and the Tsunamis were firing at each other, covered by the cars in the streets.

Fortunately there was no one there, only old cars.

Hwoarang knew that if he showed his face, everything would stop, but he could end up being shot. His friends needed help, so he decided to take a chance and jumped into a car, taking out his mask. Seconds later, Gaoji ordered a cease fire.

Hwoarang jumped to the floor to search for Julia. She was alright, but she was a bit in shock because she had never seen anything like that. They could all have been killed.

-Are you ok?-he asked.

-Yes…and you?

-Yeah…I'm ok!

-What happened?-asked Gaoji.-Why are you here?

-You're an idiot!-Hwoarang said.-The Nobix don't exist! I was in the middle of a very important plan!

-I didn't know! I was just trying to…

In that moment, Hwoarang heard Roomax scream. He approached him and paralysed immediately. Eijiro was on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. He had been shot in the chest.

-He has no pulse…I need to do CPR and someone call an ambulance! NOW!-Roomax ordered.

Julia watched closely what Roomax was doing. He was trying his best but there was so much blood.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. Roomax went in the ambulance with Eijiro.

Gaoji said sorry before they leave, but Hwoarang didn't answer.

In the Hospital, Eijiro was sent to the Intensive Care Unit and then he was submitted to a surgery that lasted six hours.

Hwoarang was waiting with Julia, Roomax and One, in the waiting room, and he was starting to lose control.

Finally a nurse came with news.

-How is he?-he asked.

-Well…I guess he's lucky to be alive! The shot was almost fatal…

-Will he live?-asked Roomax.

-The doctors said he can make it…but the next twenty-four hours will be crucial.

-He's not going to die, is he?-asked Hwoarang.

-He was really lucky…the CPR saved him…the bullet didn't reach his heart! So I guess he'll be ok…but it's too soon to tell! You can go home…come here tomorrow.

Julia, One and Hwoarang left the Hospital and informed the others. Roomax stood in the Hospital. One of the nurses was a friend of his mother and she let him stay there.

It was almost midnight when Julia heard Hwoarang leaving the house. She was worried about him, so she got out of her bed and went looking for him. He was sitting outside, next to the door.

She watched him and realised he was really scared for Eijiro's life. He couldn't stop thinking that the entire situation was his fault.

-Hi…-she said, sitting down next to him.-You can't sleep?

-No…while I'm here, safe and warm, he's fighting for his life in that Hospital bed! It's not fair!

-I know…but you couldn't do anything…

-I live here for six years…things were always like this, I mean; we face the danger every single day. But now, I can't understand how theses guys can trust me!? I let them down, like I always do!

-You didn't let them down…How could you know that the Drills would appear?

-I'm the leader, Julia…I have to protect my friends…

-When I left with you and the others, I knew that it could be dangerous…I knew the risks, and so did Eijiro and everyone else!

-I should've known that something like this could've happen…and even so, I agreed to use rubber bullets! I'm an idiot! And Eijiro is paying for my mistakes!

-The nurse said he's not that bad! He will make it! Besides, you can't protect all the Tsunamis…

-You wouldn't say that if you were in a Hospital bed! And it could've been you! What would I say to your parents?

-But it wasn't me! And Eijiro is going to be fine! Have faith!

-Faith!? How can I have faith, now? He almost died because of me! He's only eighteen! I can't lose him! Not like this!

-How did you two meet?-asked Julia to change the subject.

-It was when I arrived here. I was almost fifteen and I was looking for a place to stay for the night. I found out an old house that seemed abandoned and I went there. In one of the rooms there was a bed, and Eijiro was there. He was sick. I didn't have courage to leave him there, all alone! I took him to the Hospital and I waited there.

-So you saved him…

-Yes…in the next morning we ran away together, because they were going to call the Social Services! We became friends and then he told me that his mother was dead. He was living with his father, a drug dealer, but he didn't know where he was. A few months later, the Tsunamis were born and his father showed up. The police was after him, and he was going to leave Osaka. He wanted to take Eijiro, but then, Eijiro decided to stay with me!

-Where's his father, now?

-I don't know…we never heard of him again…we're like brothers…he replaced Baek by my side. Eijiro made me promise that we would always fight against drug dealers!

-I think you're a good friend…for all of them!

-Yeah…but I always mess up, right? And I can't take this anymore…

EAST-OSAKA

2nd APRIL 2012

When Julia woke up it was almost ten a.m. She remembered immediately what had happened and got dressed. Then she met Hwoarang. He was sitting down on the window ledge, watching the street.

-We have to go and check on Eijiro!-she said.

-Yes…I know…

-Are you ok?

-I've been thinking, and I decided to quit!

-Quit? What do you mean?-Julia asked surprised, because the word "quit" was never part of his vocabulary.

-I failed as a leader, so I guess the Tsunamis don't trust me anymore…I'm going to leave the group's leadership!

-Are you joking!? You can't leave them now! Eijiro would not want this!

-Eijiro is in the Hospital and I wasn't by his side when I should've been! I can't be the leader anymore!

-This was not your fault!

-I promised them protection and I failed!

-Look…they admire you…and I'm sure they don't think this was your fault!

-They have to learn to live without me! I'm the leader for six years; I guess it's time to choose another leader.

-Do you really think that way? Because if you do, you're an idiot! It's you that keep them together! If you quit, the Tsunamis will end!

-I can't be the leader forever! Things need to change!

-Can't you see that they don't respect you for your leader qualities, but for your friendship and support?

-What?

-You're a good fighter…you're their model! And you're a good friend! That's why they respect you…no one is going to let you quit! Not them and not me!

Julia hugged him out of the sudden. He was going to answer back when a car stopped just outside the house.

Lao and Michelle got out of the taxi and waved. Julia and Hwoarang let go of each other, and Hwoarang forgot he was on the ledge, he lost his balance and he fell.

-Are you ok?-asked Julia.

-Fine…-he said in a low voice.

Julia was now meeting her parents. They had forgotten that they were coming.

-What a sense of opportunity!-Hwoarang complained.

-Did we interrupt something?-asked Michelle.

-No, of course not!

-How are you, honey?-asked Lao.

-Fine. And Michelle?

-She's better! The surgery will be in about two months…the doctor said she is going to make it!-said her mother with a smile.

-You were supposed to pick us up in the airport!-said Lao.

-I know…I'm sorry!

Lao was watching the house closely. Then he watched Hwoarang coming to meet them.

-This house is not much…you could go to a Hotel. We could pay…-he said.

-Dad, you promised not to say a word about this!

-At least you don't seem like a girl anymore…-Lao said when Hwoarang arrived.-We are only here because it seems that the taxi drivers know the delinquents quite well!

-Dad!? Please, cut that out!

Hwoarang didn't say a word. He was sure that if he opened his mouth, things would be even worse.

Julia helped to get her parents' bags inside. Lao waited outside.

-Mum…I can't go with you to the Hotel right now…Hwoarang and I are going to the Hospital…we need to be sure that everything is alright!

-You need to be sure about what?-asked Michelle confused.-Oh God! Please don't tell me that you're…

-Please, mum, don't overreact, ok? It's nothing serious! It's just to be sure!

-Julia! How could you let this happen!? Are you aware of the consequences? I'm not going to tell you're father! You do it!

-Geez, mum…it's not like we're going to stay there forever!? Besides, it will be just a few minutes! I can be with you later!

-Your father will have a heart attack! Why didn't you tell me that you and him…?

-Mum, I'm just going to see a friend, who is in the Hospital! What's wrong with that?

-A friend? But I was thinking that you were…

-What?

-Nothing…forget it!-Michelle sighed in relief. She thought her daughter was pregnant, but it was just a misunderstanding.-So…is your friend sick?

-Yeah…kind of. Eijiro is like Hwoarang's brother…

-Ok…we can go with you!

A few minutes later, Hwoarang, Julia, Lao and Michelle were on their way to the Hospital. Hwoarang was driving a jeep that he had fixed with his friends.

-If this jeep was stolen, I'm not going to bail you out…-Lao said.

-This was not stolen…the jeep is mine, ok?-said Hwoarang.

Roomax was waiting for them in the Hospital. Lao and Michelle preferred to wait outside.

-He's going to be fine…-he said to Hwoarang and Julia. He looked tired but he was smiling.

-Are you sure?-asked Julia.

-Yes. He woke up early this morning, and the doctors said that he was going to make it!

-What about his recovering?-asked Hwoarang.

-There are no damages in his spine or vital organs. So he will recover totally. But it will take maybe three months…

-That's good!-said Hwoarang.-Can we see him?

-Maybe later…he's sleeping now.

-What's he doing here?-asked Julia pointing to Mouse, who was sleeping in two chairs.

-He arrived today…at five in the morning. He refused to go home!-explained Roomax.-Eijiro is like a brother to him…he prayed, he cried…and then he fell asleep.

-Poor Mouse…-said Julia.

-His father was here, but since he was sleeping he left!

-Well…we have to go…-said Julia.

-We'll be here later…to see Eijiro.-said Hwoarang.-Go home and rest, Roomax…you've done a nice job! You saved his life!

Roomax smiled and sat down.

-I'll stay for a while…

-Ok…keep us posted!

The lunch was a complete disaster. Hwoarang refused Lao's invitation and went back home. Lao didn't like his attitude, so he never stopped complaining.

-So, how many people live in that tinny house?-asked Lao.

-Six. But the house is ok. Please lets not continue this conversation.-asked Julia.

-How can you study in peace?

-I don't study every day…but I have my own room…

-What about your trainings?

-I practice with Hwoarang…I learned some fine moves from his tae-kwon-do.

-You're style is not tae-kwon-do! Look what this kid is doing to you!!!

-Hwoarang is not a kid! Don't talk about him when you don't know him!

-And you do? Is that it?

-Yes…better than you.

-How well do you know him?

-Stop arguing!-asked Michelle.-People are staring at us! Liz sent you a postcard from Buenos Aires, from her honeymoon!

-Really? How is she?

-She's fine!

-Why don't you come with us?-asked Lao.

-Home?

-Yes. You could train there and then you could come to Japan and meet your friends here!

-Don't start, dad!

-It was only a suggestion!

After lunch Julia met Hwoarang in the Hospital. Lao was upset because she had to leave her own parents to go see a friend with a bunch of outlaws.

In the Hospital the nurse called Julia, Hwoarang and Mouse to see Eijiro. Roomax had been with him earlier and had gone home to take a shower.

Hwoarang entered the room and Eijiro opened his eyes. He couldn't speak but he felt really happy to see that everyone was there.

-I'm sorry…-said Hwoarang sincerely.-It was my fault!

Eijiro wished he could say to Hwoarang that he wasn't upset and that it hadn't been his fault.

-We were so worried about you!-Julia said, holding his hand.-We'll take care of you!

-And I'll never argue with you again!-added Mouse crying.

Eijiro almost cried too. Hwoarang said sorry again, and then they left, because there were many other members who wanted to visit Eijiro.

That night, Michelle and Lao asked Julia to spend the night with them in the Hotel, since they had a big suite. Julia agreed.

-Your father is sleeping already!-announced Michelle, meeting Julia.-He wants you back!

-I know…but I can't go!

-Do you really like to live this way?

-Yes…I got used to. Things change mum…

-Yes, but what about your dreams?

-Dreams?

-You always wanted to be an archaeologist!

-I still want!

-It doesn't seem like that…you're different!

-I'm studying here…the Osaka University is quite famous! I'll be an archaeologist!

-Do you know why you're really here?

-I'm going to enter the next tournament…

-You're fooling yourself…you're here because of him!

-I don't want to talk about this!

-Why? Are you scared?

-Scared?

-You have to understand your heart, or you'll never be happy!

-I'm happy now!

-You're so young, Julia…you shouldn't waste your youth!

-Is that what you think I'm doing?

-No…but I don't want you to suffer…

-What do you mean?

-Your father is right about one thing…you don't know his intentions…Hwoarang can be a nice guy, but how well you know him? Do you really trust him? What if he uses you and then dumps you!?

-First…there's nothing between me and Hwoarang, and second I do trust him! I trust him my own life!

-What if you're wrong?

-I'm not! I'm sure…I trust him…I always will, and he will never hurt me!


	24. Goodbye Grandpa chp 24

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: Thanks for the review…and yes my chapters on The Countdown are mixed up! I don't know what happened; I just know that it happened when I posted the chapter 15. Anyway, if you are reading, I suggest you go to the reviews, because I posted there a list of the chapters as they were supposed to appear. I apologise for the mixed up chapters, but it wasn't my fault, honestly! O.o

Well, as for Eijiro (though he's not a Tekken character, I like him very much, after all he's a product of my imagination :P). And he'll be fine…I wish you luck for your presentation!

The Wish Of Night: Hey, BR I on TV??? You are from USA, right? Here in Portugal, they would never pass BR on TV! And what do you mean special version? There's more than one version? I bought the DVD from BR I…how can I know what's the version that I've seen? About my trip to Japan, I'm not sure yet :C

And my net is being a bitch too, (so don't worry), especially the hotmail, because I'm not receiving my review alerts on time…I hope you like this new chapter, since it has more Ling/Jin moments (not much though). By the way, update your story, please, please, please!!!

Goodbye Grandpa

TOKYO

4th APRIL 2012

-I failed History and Maths…-Ling said, watching the board for the third time in that day. She was really feeling disappointed. She never liked Maths, but History was one of her favourite subjects, and it wasn't very hard. She couldn't believe she had failed that one.

-This way I'm going to fail this year…-she announced.

-My dad is going to kill me…-said Yuu. He was disappointed as well.

-But you didn't fail anything…

-Yeah, I know, but my marks aren't high enough for him. He wants me to be the best!

-Imagine if he saw my marks!-laughed Ling.

-Well…he would definitely have a seizure!-Yuu said laughing.-At least your name is on the honour board, next to Jin's…

-But if I fail, that won't help me much...now that we have ten days to rest until the final exams; you have enough time to think about an excuse!

-Yeah…

-You'll do better next time…you always do!

In that moment Jin, who was already in the classroom, went to get them.

-Lets go! The teacher is calling you names!-he said.

-Ups! -said Ling.

After school, Jin and Ling headed home.

-You seemed very happy, this afternoon…with Yuu.-he said.

-We were talking about our marks!

-You were always looking at him, in the class…

-He sits right in front of me, Jin…are you jealous?

-Jealous? What for?

-I don't know! That's why I'm asking!

Jin watched her as she walked home. He was opening his door when he heard her calling him.

-What?-he asked.

-Do you want to have dinner with us?-she asked.

-Sure…

-See you later, then.

It was a quiet dinner. Jin was used to that. He had dinner with Ling and Chen Ying almost every night. Chen Ying liked his company. But that night, he asked to speak with Jin in private.

-You're a decent kid, Kazama…that's why I want to ask you a favour!-Chen Ying said.

-What is it?

-Do you like my granddaughter?

Jin wasn't expecting that question, so he didn't answer immediately. Instead, he blushed.

-Yes…-he said finally, putting a smile on the old man's face.

-I was just checking. So…if Ling was in troubles, would you help her and protect her?

-Of course I would!

-Then, please come with us to China, to Hong Kong, my homeland.

-Now?

-Yes. You have some free time! I miss Hong Kong very much…we just stay there for two or three days, ok? I'll pay everything…

-It's not about the money, sir…

-Can't you come?

-Of course I can! I will…

-Thank you, Kazama…

That night, Chen Ying told Ling that they were going to Hong Kong with Jin. Ling was surprised, but then she got excited. She was going to show Jin her homeland. Hong Kong wasn't the most beautiful or developed place in the world, but it sure had its charm. It would be really fun.

EAST-OSAKA

5th APRIL 2012

That morning Hwoarang got some good news. Keizo had been suspended until further notice. The Commander didn't believe him when he said he didn't know what had happened. The plan was a success, but unfortunately things didn't have worked as they wanted.

Eijiro was still in the Hospital. Roomax was with him all day. The bonds between the Tsunamis were strong, but now the two boys were really attached. Hwoarang was also very proud of Roomax.

Lao and Michelle didn't know what had happened, but Michelle was suspicious. Julia was spending some time with her parents, besides she knew that the best thing to do was keep Lao away from Hwoarang.

Hwoarang was in the Hospital, he was there every single day to see Eijiro. Julia had decided to go with him that afternoon.

-You scared the shit out of me…-said Hwoarang.

-I'm sorry…-said Eijiro in a weak voice.

-It was my fault!-Hwoarang said.

-No…it wasn't, don't be an idiot!

Hwoarang smiled, because Eijiro still trusted him.

-He wanted to quit the leadership.-said Julia.-Do you believe that!?

-Really? Are you stupid?-asked Eijiro.

-So, are you being well treated?-asked Hwoarang to change the subject.

-Yes. The doctors are great!

-Good!

-What about your parents?-Eijiro asked Julia.

-They're fine…

After the visit, Julia headed home with Hwoarang.

-You're not going to spend the night with your parents?-he asked surprised.

-Not tonight.

-Your father didn't seem to hate me so much when we were in America…

-He doesn't hate you…

-Yes, he does! He hates me!

-He will change his mind…

-I'm not so sure about that!

-Well…things can't be always like he wants them to be! I know he's my father, and I respect him very much…but this is my life! And I can decide for myself!

Hwoarang looked at her and then he shrugged. He knew that Lao would never like him.

CHINA

HONG KONG

Ling, Jin and Chen Ying were going to spend four days in Hong Kong. They arrived there at ten a.m. The weather was quite hot.

Xiang-Don was the biggest neighbourhood inside Hong Kong. Everything was very different from the big Japanese cities, especially Tokyo.

Everyone that knew Chen Ying and Ling were surprised with their sudden coming, especially when they saw Jin.

Ling's house was small and it was a true traditional Chinese house.

After lunch, that Ling so carefully prepared, they went to the cemetery to pray for Ling's mother and grandmother souls.

Jin didn't like cemeteries much, but he went too, to show his respect for Ling's family.

A few hours later, Ling and Jin gave a little walk around the neighbourhood. Jin was very interested watching everyone in their daily activities. Everything seemed so real and different.

-Tomorrow you have to meet my master Wang!-said Ling.

-Your master?

-Yes…he taught me well! I want you to meet him!

CHINA

HONG KONG

6th APRIL 2012

After the breakfast, Ling took Jin to a small house outside Xiang-Don.

They entered and stood there waiting for some minutes. They were in a very beautiful garden, with many flowers. Then an old man showed up smiling.

-My little butterfly!-he said hugging Ling.-How are you and Chen Ying?

-We're fine, master Wang!

-So, are you enjoying your life in Japan?

-Yes…I learned so many things…

-You brought a friend…

-Yes. This is Jin Kazama!

Jin bowed down to salute master Wang.

-Does he speak Chinese?-Wang asked.

-A little…-said Jin.

-Good…he's an intelligent man…I guess Xiao wouldn't bring you if you weren't special!

Jin couldn't understand the last words and Wang noticed, so he started to speak in Japanese.

-Come with me!-said Wang.

They entered his house and sat on the floor, and then Wang asked Ling to tell him what had happened in Japan.

When Ling finished, he got up.

-I want to test you, Xiao! Lets go outside!

Jin didn't understand at first, but then he saw that master Wang was going to fight with his student.

Ling and Wang were fighting really hard. Jin never thought that Wang was going to be so hard with Ling. After almost a half an hour, Ling was sent to the ground and she passed out. Jin knelt besides her.

-Are you ok, Ling?

-She'll be fine…-said Master Wang.-She left her defences down…silly girl!

-You could've been more soft…she's just a girl!-said Jin, feeling a bit angry.-She can be hurt!

-I hope she doesn't listen to you…

-What do you mean?

-She doesn't like to be called just a girl! And I didn't know you liked my student so much!

Jin blushed. Ling was waking up. She was feeling a bit dizzy.

-Sorry, master…I wasn't expecting that strike!-she said getting up.

-It's ok! Mr. Kazama will fight with me now! You can sit down and watch!

Ling obeyed.

-You're quite strong…-said master Wang.

-How do you know? We haven't started yet!

-I wouldn't be a master if I didn't know this just by looking at you!

-You are very wise, master Wang!

-Yes, I am…

They fought during some minutes, and then Jin fell on the floor, hit by a powerful strike. Master Wang stopped the fight.

-You're stronger than I thought…-said master Wang.

-Thank you…but I was losing…

-Where were you born?

-In Yakushima, why?

-I can see that you control Xiao's destiny…and she has a very powerful karma by herself…

Jin was confused. How could he control other people's destiny without knowing? And why was master Wang telling him that?

-I can see you fight filled with anger…you have to get rid of it! Xiao loves you already, but she will not love someone who is always thinking about revenge!

-We are friends…

-One day you will understand what I'm saying. Xiao is pure and you will always love her for that! But you must be free first…free from that hate, or you'll never have her!

Jin was still confused but he nodded.

-I'll try my best to do that, master!

-I know you will…once you understand what you can lose; you will try your best! Xiao, come here!

-Yes, master?

-Lets drink a tea!

It was night fall when Jin and Ling returned home. Chen Ying was preparing dinner.

For some reason, Jin thought that Chen Ying was weird, but he didn't ask anything.

-Is everything ok?-asked Jin when they were in bed, since they both slept in the same room.

-You are always paying attention to everything…

-What?

-Ling said you want to be a martial arts master. I think you have the potential; you have a technique that is almost perfect! I watched you…you're really a good fighter!

-Everyone has potential…only some people can develop their potential better than the others!

-Yes, you're right, but Ling will never reach your level! You are both good fighters! The good and the evil are always together…

-What do you mean?

-Men life is controlled by good or evil, it depends of your heart! No one is born good or evil, we chose our way! And I can see you're a good person…I understood that the first time I saw you!

-Do you think that a bad person can redeem himself?

-I don't know…I think that when there's something bad inside of us, we have two choices. We can chose to become bad or we can try to erase it from us…When you leave yourself to be consumed by hate, and become evil, you have no redemption!

-No redemption?

-Only if you show true regrets! But first, before you ask forgiveness to the ones you hurt, you have to forgive yourself!

-I understand!

-Good…because I need you to do me a favour…

-What is it?

-I want you to take care of Ling…when I'm gone!

-What do you mean?

-Promise me you won't leave her alone!

-I promise, but…

-Protect her, because she doesn't have anyone! Only you!

-But you'll stay with us! You're not going anywhere…

-My life is ending…

-That's why you asked us to come here? Because you think your life is ending?

-Yes…I know that Ling is in good hands…so I guess I can rest now.

The sudden silence in the room almost made Jin get up and turn on the lights, but then he heard Chen Ying call his name.

-Yes?-Jin asked.

-Make her happy…it's all I ask for her!

-I'll try my best, sir…

-Thank you.

CHINA

HONG KONG

7th APRIL 2012

When Jin woke up that morning he had a very strange feeling. Suddenly he remembered the conversation with Chen Ying and got up. Chen Ying was still in bed. But there was something wrong. Jin got closer and noticed that he wasn't breathing. His heart went small. What should he do? He couldn't believe that Chen Ying had died silently in the night.

Jin approached the body and confirmed that it was true. The body was cold. Jin covered all Chen Ying's body and got dressed. Then he thought about what to do. Sooner or later, Ling would realise that her grandfather wasn't up yet, and she would go there. The best thing to do was tell her, because by delaying that, the news could hurt her even more. He would be there for her, she was not alone. He gathered all his courage and left the room, thinking that he was going to have the ungrateful task to announce Ling her grandfather's death. He stopped when he heard Ling's steps in her bedroom. Suddenly he remembered his grandfather's words when Jun died. Heihachi had told him:-"Your mother died, boy! Dress something nice, we're going to a funeral!"

How could he announce something so painful in a soft way? That seemed impossible. No matter what he would say, Ling would cry and feel hopeless, the same way he did when his mother and father died.

In that moment, Ling opened the door. She was surprised when she saw him there.

-Jin? What are you doing here? Waiting for me?-she asked.

-I have to tell you something!

-What?

-This will hurt…but I want you to know that you're not alone!

-What is it?-she asked worried.

-You noticed that your grandfather was strange, didn't you?

-Yes. Why? Is he sick?

-No…he is…

Jin couldn't say anymore, he just couldn't.

-Oh…No!-Ling said.-It can be true!

Ling had started crying.

-Tell me it's not true!-she asked.

Jin stood in silence. Then Ling was going to his room, when he stopped her.

-Don't go!-he said holding her.-It's going to be harder for you! We can't do anything now! I'm sorry!

Ling stood in Jin's arms, crying and the only thing he could do was stay there, holding her. He wished someone had comforted him that way when he lost his parents. But no one did. He had been alone since then. But with Ling, things were different; he would not leave her alone.

It was a sad day in Xiang-Don. After the funeral, where master Wang had spoken to honour Chen Ying's memory, Ling decided she would not stay there anymore. She wanted to go to Japan as soon as possible. Hong Kong had nothing more to offer her.

-I want to sell the house and the lands…-she said to Jin and master Wang.

-And I want to buy them from you…do you mind?-asked master Wang.

-Not at all! I just want to go to Tokyo tomorrow!

-Ok. I'll take care of this business for you…but don't forget you're not alone! You may not have family, but you still have friends!-said master Wang holding her hand.

-I know master! Thank you!

Jin watched as Ling went to her bedroom.

-You are worried about her?-master Wang asked him.

-Yes…a bit! She's in pain…

-I think Chen Ying asked you to take care of her, didn't he?

-Yes…

-Will you do it?

-Yes, of course!

-Than…I want to thank you!

-Why?

-Because I can see that you will keep your promise! Xiao is a lucky girl…once everything is settled, you'll be happy!

-Actually…I'm the lucky one…

CHINA

HONG KONG

8th APRIL 2012

Jin and Ling were waiting patiently for their flight in the Beijing Airport. Ling had told him that she would never return to her country.

She had lost everything she had in China. Her father died when she was just a child, her mother and her grandparents, everyone was gone.

Chen Ying had left her a reasonable sum of money, so she didn't have to worry about that. Master Wang had bought her house and lands and she was now, decided to stay in Japan forever.

The flight landed in Tokyo International Airport at six in the afternoon.

-I lost my family in that country!-she said when they arrived.-Everyone that I loved!

-There was a time when I felt lost, just like you are feeling now…

-I'm alone…

-I'm here! I thought I was alone too, but I'm not! Don't forget that I'll always be here!

-Thanks, Jin…-Ling said, but despite his encouraging words, she couldn't smile.

EAST-OSAKA

12th APRIL 2012

Everything was now returning to normal, at least for the Tsunamis. Eijiro was recovering slowly, but he was definitely going to be alright.

In the meanwhile, Julia had visited with her parents, the most beautiful and important temples and palaces in Osaka. Michelle thought that everything was very beautiful and different from the USA. Lao was playing hard to get. He was always criticising something, or someone, especially Hwoarang. Julia had learned to ignore his comments, but sometimes she was really upset with him.

That morning, after her regular visit to Eijiro, Julia took her parents to the harbour and showed them her boat.

Lao almost fainted when he saw the magnificent cruiser boat.

-The boat is yours? How?-asked Lao.

-Hwoarang gave it to me in my birthday!

-What!? It was stolen, right?

-No, dad…the boat is legal! It was abandoned and he fixed it…-Julia lied.-I own it…I have the papers!

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I am!

-Did you use it?

Julia remembered that night, when she and Hwoarang had fallen overboard and he had kissed her.

-So?-Lao insisted.

-Yes…I did.-she answered, blushing.

-What's wrong?-asked Michelle.

-Nothing!

-I can believe he offered you this!-said Lao impressed.-Can I drive? Just a little?

-Sure!

-The boat is great…I wanted to buy a new boat, but your mother didn't let me…-Lao said.

In the afternoon, Michelle and Lao went to Hwoarang's house. When he saw them he thought he was in big troubles.

-Julia showed me the boat you gave to her…she told me that the boat is legal…-said Lao.

-Yes.-Hwoarang said calmly.

-Maybe you're not that bad! And I guess you're taking good care of her!

-Julia is here because she wants to be! I didn't force her to come…

-Yes…I can see that! By the way…I liked the boat! It's in good conditions!

Michelle and Julia were shocked. Lao and Hwoarang managed to speak to each other during three minutes without arguing, that was a Guinness Record.

EAST-OSAKA

16th APRIL 2012

It was Michelle and Lao's last day in Japan.

Hwoarang decided to be nice in that last day and took them to the airport with Julia. He was waiting anxiously for that day. The weeks from hell were finally over.

-My daughter is your responsibility!-said Lao, when Julia was talking to Michelle.-If something happens to her, it will be your fault!

-Yes…I know!-said Hwoarang.

-And don't dare touching her! Because if you do…I'll kill you!

-Right…

Julia was listening to her mother's advices.

-Don't rush things…-Michelle said.-There's a time for everything…

-I know…

-Ok, I think it's time to trust you!

-Yes…it is!

After leaving the airport, Hwoarang sighed in relief. He was free again. He liked Michelle and Lao, but he preferred them far away from him.

-So, it wasn't that bad, was it?-asked Michelle on the plane.

-I don't know…she deserves better than him…

-Well…but she's doesn't want anyone else!

-Maybe one day…she'll see that he's just an outlaw!

-I have the feeling that you're wrong!

-What do you mean?

-If you gave that boy a chance, you would see he's not just an outlaw!

-We'll see about that!


	25. To the Army chp 25

I don't own Tekken. (Namco does!)

Lonelyngel: I'm sorry for not mention you in the last chapter, but I only received your review after I posted it! Anyway thank you, and my birthday is always with my family too (actually I never give parties, because I don't like, and I'm getting old for that :P). Oh, and I agree with you about Jin, (I wish they weren't characters…but life is unfair.) As for Lao Chang, he will be like this until the end, and things will get much worse, but you will have to wait until then. Hope you like this too.

Shadowsin: Thank you very much. I liked your last chapter too, and I can't wait for the next one! I'm just sad because I have exams coming up soon…Anyway here is chapter 25.

Kawaiiheat: Hi there! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing (and for saying that you are enjoying this!). You don't like Ling? Why? I think she's nice…Well anyway you probably have your own reasons, but I just hope you continue to like this story. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :D

Lady-Eliwen: Yes life is unfair ;.; (you are so lucky!!!). I wish my exams were over! Anyway, if I want to finish this course, I have to do the exams, so there's nothing I can do about it! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too. Thank you for wishing me good luck! :D

The Wish Of Night: So we are closer than I thought, after all the UK it's not that far from my country. In that case, I don't have the special version from BR I (cries). Anyway I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D

A/Note: as I'm a girl, I don't know much about the Army and stuff, so forgive me if I wrote something that does not make sense!

To the Army

TOKYO

17th APRIL 2012

The classes had started three days ago, but it wasn't being easy for Ling to concentrate in school. She knew she wasn't alone. Jin and Miharu were always with her, but she was still sad. Her grandfather had raised her and now he was gone. That idea was so hard to understand, and she didn't even said goodbye.

Jin was worried about her; he could see that she was tired; she wasn't sleeping well, which was normal.

-Are you ok, Ling?-he asked her that night after dinner.

-Yes.

-You seem so tired!

-I know…but I'll be fine!

-Are you sure?

-You managed to survive when your parents died, right?

-Yes…

-I will too!

-Ok.

When Jin returned to his apartment he couldn't help himself from feeling even more worried.

TOKYO

18th APRIL 2012

Jin was knocking on Ling's door by almost ten minutes. He was about to knock the door down when finally it opened.

He was going to wait until she leaves when he heard something strange. He opened the door and saw Ling on the floor. She was unconscious.

-Ling! What happened?

She was still wearing her pyjamas. Jin felt really scared. He didn't know what was wrong with her, so he called an ambulance.

In the hospital, Ling was taken to the urgency. He saw two doctors going with her.

-Are you with her?-asked a nurse.

-Yes.

-What's her name?

-Ling Xiaoyu.

-Age?

-Nineteen.

He kept on giving the nurse some data about Ling.

-What's wrong with her?-Jin asked.

-I don't know…but someone will be here soon!

As the nurse was saying that, a doctor arrived. The nurse gave her Ling's data and left.

-I need to know what happened?-asked the doctor.

-I don't know…she passed out after she opened the door. We usually go to school together! Is she alright?

-We don't know yet…we are making some tests. Was she taking any drugs?

-Drugs?

-Pills…

-I guess she was taking something to sleep! Her grandfather died a few days ago…she's having nightmares and stuff! What tests are you doing on her…?

-First toxicology and I ordered a pregnancy test to check something out.

-She's not pregnant!!!

-Is she your girlfriend?

-No…I mean…not exactly…but I am sure she's not pregnant!

-The thing is…there are some pills in the market that young girls are using to have spontaneous abortions!

-What?

-We had fifteen cases this week so far! So I have to be sure!

-Look…whatever is wrong with Ling, I guarantee you that she is not pregnant and she didn't have an abortion!

-Ok…I'll keep you informed in a minute…

The doctor left and Jin sat down. He was confused. Of course she wasn't pregnant and she didn't have an abortion either, he was more concerned about the sleeping pills she had been taking lately. He was scared because he didn't know if she could have taken them on purpose, which meant a suicide attempt.

Jin had to wait almost an hour. Then the doctor came again.

-Well, you were right. Your friend is going to be alright!

-What was it?

-She took two sleeping pills…

-But two is not dangerous.

-I know…but it seemed she ate something at dinner with mushrooms which have a special component that gave her a bad reaction. It seems that she's allergic to mushrooms…

-So it had nothing to do with the pills?

-Not directly. She is allergic to those mushrooms but she only noticed she was feeling sick when she woke up this morning, if she hadn't taken those pills she would notice sooner and she would probably come here sooner.

-And now?

-We gave her an antidote…you can go see her, if you want to! Actually, you saved her life, because she said she woke up because of the noise you were doing…

Jin smiled in relief.

-Hey…how are you feeling?-he asked her.

-Alright…Mushrooms!? I almost died because of Mushrooms!? Can you believe that?

-Mushrooms from Hell!-said Jin smiling.

-You bet! I'll never eat that in my life!

-Do you mind if I spend some nights in your apartment? Just to take care of you?

-Be my guest…and I want to thank you for saving my life!

-Anytime!

SOUTH KOREA

SEOUL

1st MAY 2012

Hwoarang was arriving to his home country. Things were very confused. He had received another letter from the Japanese Army threatening him with Martial Court and he went to talk with them in Tokyo. They said that the South Korean Army was calling him. Hwoarang was shocked because he didn't know he was naturalised in both countries. It seemed that he was, so he had no choice.

His only goal was go to the Headquarters and say that he was willing to do the military service in Japan, where he had been living since always.

Julia wanted to go with him, but he refused because Eijiro was still in the Hospital.

In the airport he asked some information and then he headed for the Military Academy Headquarters in the centre of Seoul. He was ordered to wait in a room. When they finally called him, after two hours, Hwoarang was almost leaving. He walked in a room and a man with a uniform in his forties ordered him to sit down.

-A recruit? Why are you late, boy?-he asked. In his secretary was his name General Hon Song.-Where are you from?

-Japan.

-What?

-I was called, but I want to do my military service in Japan!

-Are you South Korean?

-Yes.

-Let me check this out!

The General searched in his computer and then he sighed.

-It seems that we have a difficult situation here…you were naturalised in both countries.

-Really?-Hwoarang pretended to be surprised.

-Yes.

-So I can choose where to do my military service, right?

-I'm afraid not! You were first naturalised here…besides, it seems that your mother and father were also South Korean.

-Do you know their names?

-No. Why? You didn't meet your parents?

-Nope. I never saw them…

-I'm sorry for that! But you'll have to stay here four months!

-No way!

-Sorry. I'll inform the Japanese Army that you'll stay here. We're going to do some medical tests first and then you are going to be registrated. So, what's your name?

-Hwoarang.

-Just Hwoarang?

-Yep.

-Your Korean is quite good…

-I don't know how to write!

-That's ok…In the Army you don't need to write!

-Damn it!

-Watch your mouth…this is the Army! I'll send you to Lieutenant Nei Tsang squad!

Tomorrow you'll make some medical exams and then you can start the military service. Is that clear?

-Great!

Hwoarang left the General's room and he was quite furious. That wasn't in his plans and now he had to stay there for four months. He was taken to a small building. A soldier told him that he was going to spend the night there and he would have to present himself in the next morning in the D compound, in the medical department. He was the only one there, so he picked a bed and laid down.

SEOUL

2nd MAY 2012

-Geez!!! What the fuck!?-Hwoarang asked when he woke up at five a.m. with a huge noise from a bell, or something like that. Then he remembered where he was. He got dressed and left to the canteen where he took his breakfast. He was the only one there and he found that odd. The cooker told him that the building was used to the recruits who were late.

Ten minutes later he heard another ring and then silence. Hwoarang didn't know what to do, so he stood there. He was almost sleeping again when a senior officer appeared.

-What are you doing here, soldier?-he asked.

Hwoarang shrugged and got up.

-The exercises started almost an hour ago…

-So? I'm not registrated yet…

-What's your name?

-Why?

-Because I'm asking!

-My mother taught not to speak with strangers!

-Playing funny, are you?

-Nope! Just taking precautions!

-You're speaking with Major Hing Tao! I want respect!

-So do I! And I'm not on duty!

-You're a late recruit?

-I guess…

-Come with me!

Major Hing Tao escorted Hwoarang to the General's office again. When they arrived, the Major started to complain about Hwoarang's attitudes and he demanded a punishment.

-You will not be punished because you're not registrated yet…but I warn you, boy…you have to change your behaviour.-said the General Hon Song.-We have your documents here, which means that you can not leave this place, because we have your passport. You will be free in August!

-August!?

-Yes…in the meanwhile you are going to the medical department with Major Hing Tao…

-Great!-Hwoarang said ironically.

When Hwoarang left the General's office he was not happy at all. He would have to stay there at least three months.

In the medical department, the doctors took some of his blood and then they asked a few questions. The first two questions were about his childhood and stuff, but the others were quite embarrassing. Hwoarang put his shirt on and left, kicking the door on his way out.

The two doctors followed him. The Major was waiting for him.

-Here are your recruits ID plates.-he said giving him a chain with two small silver plates: one with his name and the other one with his number and place of residence.

-What happened? Why are the doctors yelling at you?

-Maybe they're nuts!?

-Did you finish the tests?

-Yes…

-It doesn't seem like it!

-Look I did the stupid tests, but I refuse to answer those stupid questions!!!

-What questions?

-They asked me if I'm gay!? And with how many girls I had slept during the passed three days!? What the hell of questions are these? You people are so not normal!!!

-I want respect! I have a letter to Lieutenant Tsang and if I say so, he will punish you!

Hwoarang shrugged and followed him.

They stopped near a field where fifteen recruits were making some exercises.

-Lieutenant Tsang is very hard on recruits; I hope you can make it!

-Oh, please don't be worried…I can take care of myself! You're so nice to me!-said Hwoarang joking.

-Take this letter; it's your admission in the 29-C squad!

The Lieutenant Nei Tsang was forty-five years old and he didn't like Hwoarang.

-I don't want you here!-he said looking to Hwoarang.

-Well, that makes two of us!

-Shut up! Gank!

-Yes, sir!

-Take number 122 328 to our haircuts expert!

-Yes, sir!

Hwoarang followed Gank.

-You are the squad leader?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes.

-I don't want to cut my hair again!

-I've got orders!

-I don't follow anyone orders!

-Now you do!

-We'll see about that!

Gank waited outside. A few minutes later Hwoarang left the little house, his hair was the same.

-What the hell…-started Gank.

-I guess my hair is fine like this!

-What have you done?-asked Gank in panic watching two soldiers unconscious on the floor inside the house.

-I warned them! They didn't listen to me!

-You're in big shit! I think they will expel you!

-Cool! Then I can go back to Japan! By the way do you know how can I send a letter?

-No…lets go! I have to report you!

-Fine by me!

SEOUL

5th MAY 2012

-You broke their hands and so you passed three days in jail, I hope you don't repeat this!-said Lieutenant Tsang.

-Yes…

-Yes?

-Yes, sir!-said Hwoarang.

-You'll make more exercises than the others!

-Yes, sir!

-Lets see if you can handle it!

-Oh…fuck off!-Hwoarang said when the Lieutenant turned his back on him.

-I heard that! Give me fifty, soldier!

Hwoarang started his exercises immediately and when he finished he wasn't even sweating.

Because of Hwoarang, the squad had to work really hard and the Lieutenant was particularly rough on them.

At the end of the day, everyone was tired, except for Hwoarang. His colleagues knew that he was the responsible for their hard trainings, so they decided to get even.

It was shower time, and only Hwoarang went to the shower. He thought it was odd, but he didn't care. He desperately needed a shower. When he finished he noticed his clothes were gone. He understood immediately what was going on, so he didn't found odd when he tried to open the door and it was locked.

The others were outside and they were ready to laugh big time. But Hwoarang didn't allow them to do that. He knocked the door down and left with a towel around his waist.

-Hey guys…I'm glad you're here! You better warn someone about these doors! They're too fragile…Oh and there are my clothes!-Hwoarang approached one of his colleagues and he immediately gave him his clothes.-Thank you so much to keep an eye on them!

Hwoarang left to his room, but first he noticed the frightened looks on the others faces.

-Geez…this guy is…-started Gank.-Too strong for us…

-Yes…-the others said.

-I think he's not human…but anyway, I won't do anything ever again!-Gank finished.-He might kill us all!

SEOUL

29th MAY 2012

After that incident, no one bothered Hwoarang anymore. Lieutenant Tsang's hate seemed to grow when he noticed that Hwoarang had been well accepted by the others, but actually they didn't have a choice. The daily exercises were becoming rougher every day, but it wasn't that bad for Hwoarang. Despite all that the worse thing was to follow orders. Hwoarang was used to give orders, not follow them. He had found out that he could only send a letter after two months there, which was not good, because his friends would be worried about him.

-Why can I only send a letter in two months?-he asked to the Lieutenant while he was doing the exercises.

-Keep doing your exercises and shut up!

Hwoarang stopped and faced him. The others stopped as well.

-I need to send a letter!

-That's not my problem! Now keep moving!

-Why can't I send the damn letter now?

-Look, you are the most stubborn soldier I have ever met! You will make this exercise and then you will be punished!

-I'm doing these stupid exercises for almost a month! It's always the same thing!

-Who the hell you think you are?

-Someone smarter than you!

-I will punish you!

-Oh, fuck you and your punishment!!! I'm sick of this crap!

-Alright…go to the General's office and wait there! NOW! I'm sick and tired of you!

Hwoarang left the fields and did what he was told. A few minutes later, the Lieutenant arrived and went to speak to the General alone. Half an hour later they called him.

-You are causing troubles since you arrived!-said the General.

-It's not my fault! I told you I wanted to do my military service in Japan!

-But that's not going to happen! The recruits must obey their officers' orders! Is that clear?

-He doesn't know the meaning of the word "obey"!-said Lieutenant Tsang.

-You attacked two soldiers and broke their hands, and you don't obey Lieutenant Tsang…your records are full of complaints only in your first month!

-So?

-So I decided to put you in another squad! Next week you will be transferred to Colonel Shui 43-F Argo Platoon!

-What the hell is that?

-It's the most famous snipers platoon in this Headquarters! Colonel Shui is very strict so you better watch out!

-Whatever!

SEOUL

4th JUNE 2012

A month had passed since Hwoarang was in the South Korean Army. That afternoon, the 29-C squad was having his first day off.

-You can leave the Headquarters at five p.m.-warned Lieutenant Tsang.-But don't get too far because I want you all back at six a.m.!

-Six a.m? But then we have only a few hours!-complained Malik.

-You'll do what I say, or you'll be in troubles! Oh…and I have some advice: no drinking, no drugs and no fights! Tomorrow you will have a rough exercise and you need all your strengths so don't waste your time with girls as well! If I know that you ignored my advices, you'll pay!

It was five p.m. when the 29-C squad left the Headquarters. The day off of any soldier was spent in a nearby pub.

-You can send your letter today!-said Yol to Hwoarang.-I know the manager of this bar, and he will take your letter…

-Thanks!-said Hwoarang.-So where's that bar?

-Just around the corner!

-The Lieutenant is such a jerk!-said Gank.-I hate him!

-What do you mean?-asked Malik.

-He knows quite well that all the recruits go to the bar. And he also knows that the Kanjor has everything that we can't have: drinks and girls!-explained Yol.

-Exactly!-agreed Gank.

-He's probably expecting that none of us will show up on time!-said Hwoarang.

-We will show up on time, if we follow his orders!-said Malik.

-Are you joking?-asked Yol.-I'm going to have a drink and to have some fun!

-Me too!-said Gank.

Malik watched his two friends. It would be hard not to fall in temptation. The Kanjor was a bar that was always full. Even the senior officers went there.

Julia was in Seoul for three hours, after a very complicated trip.

She had left Japan at eight in the morning but her flight was forced to land in Beijing due to a sudden weather change. In Seoul, Julia had some difficulties because she couldn't speak or understand Korean. With some luck she managed to speak in English and she learned that the recruits to the Army were in the Military Academy in Seoul.

Julia had rented a room in a very small residence near the Headquarters. That area was a bit scary but she didn't have a choice.

By coincidence, she was watching the street by the window when she saw someone with red hair entering in a bar.

She immediately left to the Kanjor bar; she had to found out if it was Hwoarang.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was writing a letter.

-Hey, stranger? Are you busy?-she asked, when she realised it was him.

Hwoarang turned his head and watched her surprised. Then he hugged her.

-What are you doing here?-he asked.

-I could ask you the same thing!

-It's my first day off! I was writing this to send…

-I arrived today. Everyone was worried about you!

-You too?

-Well, a bit…it's been a month.

-These bastards didn't let me send a letter!

Hwoarang and Julia were yelling at each other because the music was too loud.

-Lets go outside!-he said, pulling her hand, but in that moment, a soldier from another platoon held Julia by her waist.

-Do you want to dance?-he asked, but she didn't understand a word.

Julia noticed he was drunk, she tried to get away from him, but it was impossible. Hwoarang turned back and his blood started to boil.

-Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?-he asked.-Let her go!

-Shut up! I saw her first! Pick another girl for you!

Hwoarang smashed his fist on the other guy's face, and he fell on the ground bleeding. Julia smiled.

-You broke my nose!-the other said.

-And I'll break more…if you get up…

The other one looked at Julia and then at Hwoarang.

-Keep her!-he said.

Hwoarang pulled Julia outside and met Malik.

-Where are you going?-he asked.

-For a walk…

-Don't forget what the Lieutenant said! We have to save our energies!

-Don't worry about me! Besides the Lieutenant can kiss my butt!

Julia and Hwoarang sat down in a park.

-What was that all about?-she asked.

-What?

-What did that guy say?

-Nothing…How is Eijiro?

-Fine…he can go home next month!

-Great!

-What about you? What happened?

-I have to stay here until August! I'm a citizen in both countries, but they said that I have to do my military service here!

-That sucks!

-I know!

-I'm hungry…do you want to have dinner with me?

-Sure.

They bought dinner in a Japanese restaurant and they went to Julia's room.

-You're staying here?-Hwoarang asked.-This is not a good place for someone like you!

-I know…but I managed to find you! So tell me how is the Army?

-It sucks!

-The Osaka groups are thinking that you deserted the Tsunamis!

-They wish!

-Yeah…

-Do we have a new chief?

-Not yet! It will take a while…Gaoji went to see Eijiro. He said sorry!

-He has some nerves!

-It wasn't his fault!

-Eijiro could die!

-Eijiro forgave him…he doesn't blame anyone for what happened!

-Gaoji shouldn't have interfered!

-Ok…ok…lets not argue about this! Lets just have dinner!

After dinner, they tried to watch TV, but Julia couldn't understand anything.

-How do you know Korean so well?-she asked him.

-When I left Baek and his family, I joined a group on the road, two of them were Koreans. They taught me, but I can't write! Why? Do you want me to translate this movie?

-No way…this is boring…

Hwoarang laid on the bed and while Julia was unpacking he fell asleep. He didn't have a good night sleep in ages.


	26. KimSo Hwoarang chp 26

I don't own Tekken.

Lonelyngel: Well…Hwoarang in a uniform (I think he will be as cute as he is on his other clothes, right!?). Glad you liked it! Don't you think Hwoarang is just the Perfect Soldier??? Oh boy…I'm dreaming awake! Enjoy the chapter…

Lady-Eliwen: Thank you! :D I'm glad your exams are over! I'm having my first next Wednesday… :C

Shrike: Hi, thank you so much for your long review! :D Hope you continue with I Know you really soon, ok?

Kawaiiheat: Thank you for reviewing again, and I will try my best to convert you!!! XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! By the way who is your favourite character in Tekken? (You don't need to answer if you don't want to, ok?). See ya.

Kim-So Hwoarang

SEOUL

5th JUNE 2012

When Hwoarang woke up, he could only feel a sweet scent of flowers. Then he realised he wasn't alone. Julia was sleeping with her head on his chest and he was holding her. He didn't know what to do.

A few minutes later he noticed that Julia was awaken. He thought that her reaction would be probably to slap him, because they were too close, but she didn't. She just stood there in silence. Actually that was the first time that Julia was hoping that the time could stop because she didn't care about anything else.

Hwoarang was trying not to move. He was dealing with two voices in his conscience. One was saying "You're in a bed with a girl, who obvious wants you, what the hell are you waiting for? A picture?"; the other one was saying: "Don't ruin this friendship, because it's the only thing you haven't ruined! Keep your distance and don't make a fool of yourself. Besides you don't know how she really feels!". Hwoarang closed his eyes and tried to get rid of those thoughts, but it wasn't easy.

-Are you awake?-Julia asked.

-Yes…-he said.

Their hearts were pounding really fast.

-I remember the last time we woke up like this, you wanted to kill me!-Hwoarang said.

Julia remembered that night in that abandoned building, when they had been locked up together.

-Do you still want to kill me?

-No…not kill you…I would rather…

Julia was almost kissing him, when he noticed it was five to six in the morning.

-Oh shit! Shit!-he said getting up.-Sorry, I've got to go!

-To the Headquarters?

-Yes!

-Do you want me to stay here and wait for you?

-For three months!? Are you crazy? I prefer if you go to Osaka! You're safe there! And take care…

-Ok. Then I'll wait there for you!

-Bye, I lov…I'll miss you!-Hwoarang said going down the stairs.

-I'll miss you too!

Hwoarang was shocked when he left. He almost said he loved her. How could that be? He had never believed in such feelings. He didn't even know how to love someone, and despite all that he had almost said those words.

He ran along the street and entered the Headquarters still running. He was imagining his punishment when he noticed that his colleagues were still waiting for the Lieutenant. He joined them, even without his military uniform.

-You are late!-said Gank.

-Are you going to report me?-asked Hwoarang trying to catch his breath.

-No! But you're lucky…the Lieutenant is late too.

-I can see that!

-I guess he was busy too last night…-said Malik with a mischievous look.-Do you want to share your adventures with us, Hwoarang?

-No…not really.

-Malik saw you leaving with a babe!-said Yol.

-So?

-Did you have some fun...?-asked Malik.

-She's just a friend!

-Sure…a very close friend, right?-provoked Yol.-You can tell us!

-I won't tell you anything!

-I hope you handle the trainings today!-said Gank.

In the meanwhile, the Lieutenant Tsang arrived. He was in a very bad mood. He ordered them to start their exercises.

-Why aren't you in a uniform?-he asked to Hwoarang.

-It's still washing…-he lied.

-Do think I'll let you rest just because you don't have the uniform? Start running!

-Whatever…

-It seems that Hwoarang was luckier than the Lieutenant last night!-said Malik.

-I heard that, soldier!-said the Lieutenant.-You and Hwoarang can continue the exercises after the others finish!

-Hey, what have I done now?-complained Hwoarang.

-Shut up and keep running!

-I don't think so!

Hwoarang stopped and faced the Lieutenant, who was about to explode.

-What did you say?

-I said I will not keep doing this exercise! I almost forgot, but after today, I'm on Colonel Shui's platoon!

-You're right! I'm finally getting rid of you! Go pack your things! But you will regret this! Colonel Shui is much worse than me! You will wish you were never born!

SEOUL

6th JUNE 2012

Hwoarang was thinking that all the stuff about Colonel Shui was lies. He had another day off because Colonel Shui didn't want to accept his registration in his platoon the day before. Hwoarang spend the day sleeping. But that morning he joined the platoon. There were only three guys there.

-You are?-asked the Colonel.

-A soldier…unfortunately!-said Hwoarang delivering him a letter.

The Colonel watched him closely and then he opened the letter. He didn't like what he read.

-A bad boy…I guess I'm stuck with you…Mr. Hwoarang!

-I guess you are…

Colonel Shui was sixty-five years old, and he was going to order something when he turned suddenly to Hwoarang and grabbed his identification plates around his neck.

-Hwoarang? Are you sure your name is written like this?

-Yes…why?

-Where did you come from?

-Osaka, Japan…why?

-Nothing… I won't tolerate your behaviour! My platoon is under a strict discipline, and you will follow my orders!

After some few tough exercises, the Colonel left without saying a word.

Hwoarang stopped immediately to rest.

-Don't do that!-a guy said.

-Why? He's not here…and I'm tired.

-If he suspects that you stopped, he'll punish you big time!

Hwoarang got up and started the exercises again.

-So…I thought we were more…-he said.

-We are ten. By the way I'm Tai.

-Where are the others?

-In the Headquarters' Hospital…

-Why?

-The Colonel gave us a very sadistic game to play two days ago.

-What game?

-We are snipers…we fight with guns, and he wanted to see how good we were, so he covered our eyes with a blindfold and then he ordered us to enter the woods. He said that we had to use our senses to avoid being shot.

-We almost killed each others…-added Yon-il.-Sung, Tai and I are the only ones left.

-He seems to have a twisted sense of humour…-said Hwoarang.

-What have you done? I mean why were you transferred?-asked Sung.

-I don't know…I think that Lieutenant Tsang didn't like me…

-Oh…so you're the recruit that's fucking everyone's mind since you arrived?-asked Yon-il.

-Yes…that would be me!-said Hwoarang with pride.

-Is it true, that you attacked two soldiers?-asked Tai.

-Yes…well, it was nothing personal, I just didn't need a haircut!

-Are you good with guns?-asked Sung.

-Good enough…

-That's what we'll see in a moment!-said the Colonel arriving.-Come with me…we need to find you a gun!

Hwoarang entered a dark room and he picked a gun. One very similar to the one he had in Osaka.

-That's not a good choice!

-Why not?

-The gun it's too fragile! It doesn't have a good range!

-That's my problem!

Hwoarang and the Colonel returned to the fields, where the others were firing to the targets. Hwoarang realised that they were good snipers.

-Let's see if you can do better!

Hwoarang pointed his gun and fired. The Colonel couldn't believe his eyes. He had reached the target.

-Good shot!-said his colleagues.

-Thanks!

-You fired before?-asked the Colonel. Hwoarang thought about the answer.

-Once and while!

-Can you fight?

-What do you mean?

-Martial Arts…

-Sure…

-Lets see…

The Colonel attacked him, but Hwoarang blocked his strike and sent him to the ground.

-Tae-kwon-do?-asked the Colonel surprised.

-Yes.

-Then I guess you cleared up my doubts!

TOKYO

It had been two months since Chen Ying died. Ling was recovering and the reason for her recovery was Jin. He was still living with her since the day she left the Hospital. Actually, even when Jin was living in his apartment he always spend more time in hers. Besides, Ling's apartment was bigger, and it had two bedrooms. She didn't mind to have him around.

Miharu and Yuu were always around as well. That night Ling ordered a pizza, without mushrooms, and she was having dinner with Jin when she suddenly remembered that school was almost over.

-Will you stay here in Tokyo for the holidays?-Ling asked.

-I don't know…

-What do you want to do? Do you want to search for your uncle?

-No…I guess there's no point…

-Why?

-Because I can't find someone who doesn't want to be found! He is probably living a quiet life and I don't want to disturb him.

-It's your decision!

-I want to concentrate for the Iron Fist! Hwoarang is training hard and I have to win!

-Why can't you be friends, like me and Julia?

-It's his fault! He started it!

-He started what?

-He just started…all this enemy stuff!

-Jin Kazama!!! You're acting like a child! Why can't you be friends?

-Because!

-Because what?

-Just because!

-Fine!-sighed Ling.

-Anyway, I know what I will do in the holidays!

-What?

-I'm going to Kyushu!

-Can I go?

-Yes, of course!

-I don't know Kyushu!

-In that case, I will show you! It's quite beautiful! You'll see!

TOKYO

15th JUNE 2012

Jin, Ling, Miharu and the rest of the Mishima Polytechnical School students were extremely happy. The exams season was over, and they didn't have to study anymore. Ling had done well. She was very optimistic about it.

-I think I will not fail anything!-she said happily.

-Good. I guess all those hours of study are finally paying off.-said Miharu.

-Tonight I'm going to cook a special dinner! Do you want to join us Miharu?

-I can't…my brother invited us for dinner in a restaurant. He's starting a new job in the Sociology Department, in Tokyo University.

-Ok…that's too bad, because Jin is going to cook a cake for dessert!

-What?-asked Jin.

-Don't you remember? We agreed that you would cook the cake this time!

-Great!-he said ironically.

Jin and Ling headed home. She was quite anxious to start cooking. Jin cooking, it was going to be a laugh, she thought.

-I'm going to prepare dinner, and you'll bake the cake!

-How?

-Just follow the instructions on the paper!

-Man…I never did this before.

-Come on Jin…you will not be worse than me! I almost burned this place down!

They both started their jobs. Jin looked to the paper in front of him and laughed.

-What the hell is baking powder???

-Here! This is baking powder! You can't put too much!

-Where is the sugar?

-There!

Soon Jin had all the ingredients and started to bake. But he didn't have patience.

-Let me do it!-said Ling.

-Finally!-he complained.-You know what? The kitchen and I don't mix!

-I guess you're right! I'll have to clean everything!

-Sorry.

Now the cake was ready to cook. Ling put it on the oven and then they had dinner. They watched TV and talked about the holidays. Ling was really excited.

-Jin? Where were you born?

-In Yakushima. It's a small island near Kyushu! It was my mother's paradise!

-Were you happy in Kyushu?

-Yes, I think I was!

-Are you happy here?

-I thought that I could never be happy in Tokyo, after what my grandfather has done to me…but I was wrong! Life must go on! I guess I'm happy here…because of you…

Ling smiled and in that moment they heard the oven. The cake was ready.

-Lets see how your cake is!-she said.

They eat a piece of the cake and their faces went blue.

-Oh my God!-said Ling.-What the hell did you put in here?

-How the hell should I know?

The cake was horrible. It was too bitter, and they had to throw it to the garbage.

-Jin!? You put vanilla powder instead of sugar!-Ling said.

-What? And what's the difference?

When Ling saw his narrowing face she started laughing. Jin started laughing as well. They fell in the couch laughing like two crazy people.

-I guess I need something sweet, now…-said Ling.

-Me too…

Only then, Jin noticed they were so close to each other. It was impossible for him to fight against his own feelings, so he just kissed her. Ling wasn't expecting a kiss, but she couldn't complain since she had dreamed with that moment many times.

After a long kiss, Jin woke up from his trance and got up.

-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done this!-he said.-I better return to my apartment!

-Wait, Jin!-Ling asked holding his hand.-It wasn't your fault!

-Ling…I can't do this!

-I'm not asking you to do anything!

-We can only be friends, Ling…and now I messed up!

-Why?

-I'm sorry…We can only be friends…

-Ok…it's fair enough…if we can only be friends…we will only be friends! But you don't need to leave!

-Yes, I do! I'm so sorry!

-Jin?

-Yes?

-Do you love somebody else?-Ling asked suddenly.

-No. I can't be with you because soon you would understand that my love is a curse…but if you want we can still be friends!

Jin left.

-Actually I think it's a blessing…-Ling said in a low voice after he left.

He was really angry with himself. Why did he have to ruin everything? They had such a special friendship. Now Ling was thinking that he didn't like her or that he was in love with somebody else. He was such an idiot!

That night both of them didn't sleep. Ling wasn't angry with him. She had her first kiss with the one she loved. But she knew why he wanted to maintain things as they were. Jin wanted to protect her. If that was what he wanted, than she would just be his friend, because she preferred them to be friends, than to lose him forever. She would wait patiently, and then she would show him that she didn't care about that gene he had, because she loved him the same way. Someday Jin would see that.

EAST-OSAKA

23rd JUNE 2012

Julia was missing Hwoarang just like every Tsunami in Osaka. Mouse and Roomax were always in the Hospital with Eijiro.

Nurse Ryoko who was taking care of Eijiro had asked Roomax why he wasn't in a Medicine School, because he was very talented. When he explained his situation she volunteered to pay his studies in the Osaka Medicine Academy. She didn't have children and she had been his mother's friend, so she wanted to do something for him.

Roomax was going to accept but first he wanted to speak with Hwoarang.

SEOUL

The Colonel Shui's platoon was having the day off. Hwoarang could not leave the Headquarters due to his bad behaviour.

In the meantime, the Colonel was in an urgent meeting with General Hon Song.

-Are the tests here?-asked Shui.

-Yes. They match…

-He is so like his father!

-I didn't meet General Hwoarang…people say he was a legend!

-He was a legend for the wrong reasons…he stole my promotion and he was just like a child! But despite all that, he was the best soldier in the Headquarters.

-Are you sure, that this kid is General Hwoarang's son?

-Positive! Just look at the General's photo in the computer…

-In that case we have to warn Marshal Sun Lee.

-Yes, I guess he needs to know…

-The kid seems to ignore who were his parents!-said Hon Song.

-I don't know the details…but I know that the Marshal will be happy to see him…

-I'm going to phone him. Too bad I have to disturb him on his retirement…

-I will be surprised if this kid is his only child…Hwoarang was an arrogant bastard! He broke all the military laws and he never followed orders! Like father, like son…

-Is the kid a good soldier?

-He doesn't respect me…but he is definitely one of my best snipers!

SEOUL

27th JUNE 2012

In that morning, Hwoarang was called to meet the General Hon Song. He told him that they were going to pay a visit to the Marshal Sun Lee. Hwoarang didn't know why, but he didn't ask. Soon they arrived to a huge house; it seemed that the Marshal was not living badly at all. Sun Lee was seventy-two years old and he was recovering from an illness.

-I'll wait outside!-said the General.-The Marshal was sick, be careful with your words.

-It would help if I knew what is happening…

When Hwoarang entered in the leaving room, the Marshal couldn't believe his eyes.

-Oh my God!-he said sitting on the couch.-They said that this was going to be a surprise, but I wasn't expecting this!

-I wish I knew what is going on.-said Hwoarang.

-You came from Japan?

-Yes.

-You live there?

-Yes.

-Since when?

-Since I was a baby.

-What do you know about your past?

-What do you mean?

-About your real family.

-My real family? I never knew them…

-Who named you?

-My adoptive mother, I think…why? What's wrong with my name?

-It's Korean.

-I still don't understand…

-Look at this picture.-Sun Lee gave him a photo. Hwoarang watched it and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

-It's…it's…me…

-No, not you. Your father! His name was Kim-So Hwoarang. Colonel Shui was one of his colleagues in the Army. They had a stormy relationship…

-My father…but how?

-So I presume you didn't meet your father?

-No…

-In that photo he was twenty…how old are you? You're twenty-one, right?

-Yes. Are you sure he was my father?

-Yes…we checked your blood, and it matches. My Kim-So was your father…and you were the boy that I held soon after his disappearance.

-So you met him?

-Yes. He was my son…I mean adopted son. I adopted him when he was seventeen, because he didn't want to go back to his parents. He was the fifth son of a big family from the rural area. His parents were poor and he was always in troubles in school. His father sent him to the Army when he was very young…first he went to our military school. I met him there. He was a nice kid, though incredibly stubborn. He was very talented, especially in martial arts.

-Martial Arts?

-Yes. Tae-Kwon-Do. The General told me you are very talented yourself. I lost my real son and Kim-So filled that emptiness inside of me. But he was a tough kid. He never listened to anyone's orders! He was always being punished. Like father, like son…

-I'm glad to know all this, but why did you call me? I'm here just because I have to do my military service in Korea. I just want to go back to Japan.

-You have the right to be angry with me and your family, but let me try to explain what happened.

-Fine…whatever.

-Your father never followed orders. I tried my best to teach him, but he never listened to me. I promoted him so he could be more responsible, but it didn't work either. Once and a while he left the Headquarters to have some fun…he was always getting into troubles. But one day he left and he only returned almost a month later. I knew there was something going on. Finally he told me he was dating a girl. She was the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Seoul.

-Was she my mother?

-Yes. Nia Wong was your mother. I warned him to back off because her family didn't like him. But he was stubborn! Nia was going to marry a rich guy, some lawyer from the south…a soldier wasn't good enough for her family…and then she got pregnant. I was in shock, your father was in shock, and her family was furious! Her father threatened Kim-So at least fifty times! The truth was that they weren't ready to become parents, especially your father. He was twenty-five but he had no responsibility. I tried to negotiate. She refused to have an abortion and your father was forbidden to see her. Nia had to spend nine months hiding from everyone because her parents didn't want anyone to know she was having a soldier's child. Two days before your birth, I heard that Nia's father was going to give you for adoption, I tried to persuade him, but he didn't care. Your father tried to tell him that he would marry Nia and they would keep you, but everything failed. You were born in the 9th of December…it was raining…the person who was supposed to take you away decided to take you to my house. The next day your father tried to speak to Nia, to tell her that you were safe with us, but she was dead.

-Dead?

-Suicide. She couldn't bear to lose you and your father! Kim-So didn't forgive himself. I never thought that he loved her that much. Two months later you both disappeared.

-Maybe he was going to get rid of me…

-Later I heard he was dead. I went to Japan to recover his body…I searched for you, but I couldn't find you…I'm sorry. I thought that you were dead too.

-A nice family took care of me…I was about three months when he left me…but I don't care.

-You don't know how he died?

Hwoarang remembered Heihachi's words.

-No…-he said finally.-I don't know…

-If you want to speak with someone of your family…you have many uncles and aunts, I can give you their contact…

-No thanks…I'm fine all by myself.

-You're the Wong's heir. They have quite a fortune…

-I don't care!

-I'm glad to know you're alright!

-Thank you sir, I appreciate what you told me. Can I go?

-Yes, but promise me something…

-What?

-Don't make your father's mistakes…because you can ruin so many lives…

-I won't, you have my word!

JAPAN

TOKYO

14th JULY 2012

Ling and Jin were on their way to Kyushu. It was a long journey but at least they were going to have some fun travelling. During the last few weeks there was a strange silence between them, due to that kiss. But now, they both seemed to have forgotten all about it, which wasn't completely true.

Ling had planned carefully their journey. She had searched in the internet some nice pensions to spend the nights. Only Jin had a strange feeling about that journey, because he had the feeling that they were being watched. But then he thought that he was being paranoid and he tried to relax.

-Maybe I shouldn't enter the Iron Fist…-Ling said on the train.

-Why?

-You and Hwoarang will be in the Final…there's no point in entering the tournament when I know that I have no chance to win.

-At least you can see the Final…

-Well, that's true.

-Besides, Julia is entering too…

-Yes, I know…

-Come on…

-Ok…but just to keep Julia's company.


	27. Hiding Feelings and Betrayals chp 27

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: Hi! I think that the last chapter was a bit boring, but I'm glad that you didn't find it that way! It's ok about your review, sometimes this site acts like this! Anyway have a great time in London! :D I'm SO glad that I cheer up your days!!! Thank you so much for saying that!

Shadowsin: The thing that I love the most in Hwoarang is his bad-boy attitude!!! :P About Jin and Hwoarang, they are friends in a very special way, but things will be complicated in chapter 42 and so on (it will be a test to their "friendship") but you'll have to wait until then…sorry… :D Thank you very much for reviewing.

Lady-Eliwen: Hi…I don't know why, but when I think that the chapters are boring, everyone thinks that they're great!? :P :P :P Anyway thank you so much and I don't have a clue what you mean by hectic and more routine!? :C Maybe we should talk one of these days…so you can explain… :P See ya…

Lonelyngel: You also thought that this chapter was cool??? Wow…Maybe it's me…Anyway thanks and I'm going to tell you something, when I first started to write this fic I was about 16 or 17 years old, and I simply loved Jin. He was my favourite character from all times!!! But then there was Hwoarang and honestly I don't know who I prefer!!! :P :P :P I guess that now I love every single character that I make, even Eijiro, Roomax and so on!!! I'll stop blabbing now…sorry. See ya.

Kawaiiheat: First of all thank you so much for reviewing and answering. Well I guess we have a lot in common too, because I love Hwoarang too (I can decide who's my favourite character, him or Jin :D) but I have a lot in common with Julia (I'm also in the University and sometimes my friends call me a nerd, because I'm always at home studying!), I also have brown hair and brown eyes…I agree with you about Xiaoyu, but I find her cute, and I also tried to change a bit of her character (you probably noticed that). My favourite characters are definitely Julia, Hwoarang, Jin and Ling! There will be more Julia/Hwoarang moments, don't worry! For now enjoy the chapter, and thank you!

Hiding Feelings and Betrayals

HOKKAIDO

15th JULY 2012

Kazuya had finished some testes with Kira in the labs. Lee was in his Office. He was spending some time investigating what had happened to Jin, because he wanted to know if Jin was able to control the Devil gene. Minutes later he decided to provoke Kazuya.

-Hey, brother…your son is just like you…-he said with a picture of Jin that he had taken from the Mishima School archives.

Kazuya didn't answer. He knew what Lee was doing.

-Jin is still in school, which means that he doesn't take after me…-said Lee.-If he was like his uncle he would be the most intelligent student! I guess he just like his father!

-Where did you get that?-asked Kazuya.

-From his school! But guess what? He is the best martial arts fighter!

-What's your point, Chaolan?

-Your son is important for us…at least for ours plans! Remember?

-Yeah…so?

-It would be easier if you went to see him and told him what we are doing!

-And what's that?

-You know…to control the Devil gene…

-Chaolan, you will only study the Devil gene…it's will be me who is going to control it!

-Yes, I know…Anyway I just wanted to know more about my nephew…By the way, did you know that he was in China?

-China?

-Yes, with a girl…you have to be careful, Kazuya…one of these days you might discover that you're a granddad…

-Jin is not that stupid!

-He's a man…like you, Kazuya! Meaning he has his weak moments!

-I hate you Chaolan!

-I know…but we are stuck together…oh, and you want to know more?

-What?

-Dr. Boskonovitch is alive and he's still studying the Devil gene as well. It seems that he didn't need Heihachi to continue his research.

-He has my profile and my data…probably he has Jin's too, which means he can continue to study the Devil gene…

-At least we know that the information he has is limited…

-I'm going to have a break!-announce Kazuya.

-Again?

-I'm sick of this place! I'm going to practice away from here!

-Why?

-Because I want to!

-Fine…-Lee said throwing Jin's picture to the garbage and living.-Just let me know when you're back.

Kazuya looked to the picture and kept it. When he was packing a small bag with his clothes, he watched his son in that photo.

It was true, Jin had his hair and his eyes, but he also looked like Jun.

Kazuya left Hokkaido that same day. He had decided to participate in the Iron Fist. Heihachi was dead and Jin was probably recovering from the last one. But anyway he would have to hide his true identity.

EAST-OSAKA

16th JULY 2012

The Tsunamis were having a few problems since Hwoarang was in South Korea. They had to face leaders from gangs around Osaka, because everyone was thinking that Hwoarang was gone for good. The Vipers and the Silvergods had already tried, but Ryo, One, Soni and the others managed to win and now things were getting back to normal.

Eijiro was at home finally. Roomax and Julia were taking good care of him.

In that morning, the house was invaded by four girls, wearing black and with a funny attitude.

Mouse, Roomax, One, Eijiro and Ryo joined Julia in the living room to know what was happening.

-I'm Mameisa…I'm the Wasps leader…from Nagano. Where is Hwoarang?

-He's not here!-said Julia.-Why?

-Two years ago he promised me we would join our groups as one!

-What?-asked Eijiro.

-You have to be joking!-said Ryo.

-I'm not! He said we would do that as soon as I was eighteen…

-That's a lie!-said Mouse.

-Are you calling me a liar?

-Easy, Mouse…-said Eijiro.-I think I remember you…

-Good…

-We went to Nagano a few years ago, and I remember that we did stay with the Wasps…but Hwoarang never mentioned that promise!

-Hwoarang didn't tell you that because there's another business…Misia come here…-Mameisa called.

A little red hair girl, with about two years old appeared.

-This is Misia. Hwoarang's daughter!

-What!?-everyone asked.

-That's impossible!!!-said Eijiro.

-I'm going to stay here until he comes back…-announced Mameisa.

-Here?-asked Roomax.-But this is our house.

-And it's going to be mine too…

-Hwoarang is out of the country!-said One.

-I don't care…I've got time…plenty of time!

-Hwoarang never told me about you!-said Julia, who was still in shock.

-Guys will always be guys, honey! He had some fun with you, but with me was different…we have a child and he has to assume his responsibilities! Sorry!

-Why now?-Julia asked holding her tears.

-Well, I'm eighteen now…so it's the perfect time to meet his daughter and to join our groups!

Julia turned her back and went to her room. She started packing and she was going to leave the room when Eijiro opened the door.

-Where are you going?

-Home! I have to go away!

-You can't!

-Watch me!

-Julia…maybe she's lying!

-What? You said you remembered her! And the kid…she is red hair!

-Mameisa has red hair! Come on…all the red hairs are similar! Hwoarang may not be the father! Just wait until he arrives, ok?

-What if it's true?

-If it's true…we both kill him! Ok? But I can tell you that he didn't show any interest on Mameisa when we were in Nagano.

-How could he do this!?

-Lets wait and see…just take it easy…

SOUTH KOREA

SEOUL

26th JULY 2012

Hwoarang was called again to speak with the General Hon Song. During the last week things had been pretty nasty because he had almost shot Major Hing Tao accidentally. No one believed him when he said that it had been just an accident.

Probably he was going to be punished again, but when he entered the office, he saw many senior officers standing there.

He didn't know what was going on. He couldn't believe that all those guys were there just to punish him. Major Hing Tao, the General Hon Song and Colonel Shui were among them.

-You are the most arrogant soldier in this Headquarters!-said General Hon Song.-You have been punished more than fifty times in only three months!

-He thinks he's just a smart ass!-said Colonel Shui.

-But…we weren't expecting anything different from you!-said a man, Major Rang.

-I…said sorry…I didn't mean to aim the gun to Major Hing Tao.

-That's not the reason why we called you.-said the General.-This Headquarters board decided to promote you! You're a sergeant now…

-What? Come again…A sergeant!? You must be joking!

-You're not a regular soldier! You have a natural talent! Colonel Shui said you are his best sniper!

-I'm an arrogant ass, remember? I can't be promoted!

-We are giving you a chance to make a career!-said Major Rang.-You have all the qualities and we weren't expecting less from the General Hwoarang's son!

-Oh…that's it!-said Hwoarang getting up.-You're promoting me because my father was one of you!!! You know what? I don't want a fuckin' promoting! I don't want to be a sergeant! You are wasting your time with me! I just want to get out of this place!

-Are you serious, boy?-asked the General.-You are giving this away, and you should be proud of your father! He was a legend!

-Proud!? You want me to be proud of a man who left me in a foreign country when I was just a baby? He abandoned his own son!

Hwoarang left the office. He couldn't believe what had just happened. When he was going back to the fields, Colonel Shui called him.

-There is no doubt that you are Kim-So child! It's like you are twins! But you're more of a man that he was!-he said.

-You didn't like him, did you?

-Not much…he stole my promotion. I was the only one to see him how he really was. But he was the Marshal Sun Lee favourite, and a legend. I knew something like this would happen…

-What do you mean?

-I mean you! The reason why you were born, of course! He was always in troubles and the Marshal was always saving his ass. You and your mother were victims…

-Does that mean that you love me too?-joked Hwoarang.

-No way, kid! I'm just saying that you did well by refusing that promotion!

-Was he a sniper too?

-No, he was the best sniper! His death is still a mystery.

-Well, anyway, between me and him there is only our blood in common…nothing else!

JAPAN

KYUSHU

27th JULY 2012

Jin and Ling had arrived to Yamagawa, in Kyushu, the little town where Jin had grown up.

Now things were different, the town was that small anymore. Yamagawa was near the coast, so it had many beautiful beaches. During the summer the beaches were always full, especially with tourists. Jin and Ling were staying in a small hotel just by the beach. The view was fabulous, and they could use the beach to practice.

After taking Ling to his old house, which was now for sale, Jin stopped for a while, watching the house and the surroundings.

-I wonder what happened to the boy who was living here…-he said sadly.

-You met him?

-Yes. I mean sort of. I came here and I met a little boy. He was sick, very sick. I think he was dying…he was German.

-We could ask in the town.

-Yes…By the way, there is a festival coming up soon…actually I think it starts today!

-Really?

-Can we go?

-Sure…but just for a while…I mean I don't appreciate this much…

-Oh, Jin…come on! We're on holidays!

When Jin and Ling left to the centre of Yamagawa, a man showed up from behind the trees. It was Kazuya. He almost met Jin, but none of them had noticed each other.

Kazuya watched the house where he and Jun had been really happy. He would give anything to change the past and to bring her back, but he knew it was impossible. Now things were different, he was alive, and he had a son who he hardly knew. Besides, the only thing that matter was to control the Devil gene.

When the moon appeared in the night sky, Yamagawa was suddenly filled with lights and colours. The streets were crowded.

-Look! I love those kimonos…-said Ling.-I think I going to buy one!

-Well…then go and chose one!

-Come with me!

-What for?

-To help me chose…

-But I don't know anything about fashion and stuff…

Ling refused to hear him complaining and pulled his arm. She dragged him and they stood there choosing a kimono for almost a half an hour.

-Which one? The green and gold or the blue and yellow?-she asked.

-I don't know…

-Which one do you prefer?

-I like them both…

-Me too.

-Please just choose one…

-Ok, the green.

After that, Ling went back to the hotel and she returned several minutes later with her new kimono. Jin was speechless. How could a girl be so beautiful? Why couldn't he just be free from his stupid gene and live a normal life?

Soon Jin got rid of those thoughts and had a good time. Yamagawa was a place where he felt safe.

KYUSHU

YAMAGAWA

29th JULY 2012

After two days in Yamagawa, Ling and Jin were having a nice time in the town.

Things were quiet, very different from Tokyo. Jin saw some people who he used to know, but his old friends weren't there. Jin knew that the majority were probably in the University.

But there was something upsetting him, he wanted to know what had happened to the boy who was living in his house. So Jin and Ling were heading to the company that had his house for sale and ask some information.

The young man was really helpful, though Jin had noticed he was always looking at Ling.

-What's wrong Jin? You seem angry!-Ling said when they left the building.

-I'm not angry…but that guy had some nerves…

-I think was very nice and polite!

-Nice and polite…you women are all the same…

-If I didn't know better, I would say you're jealous.

-Lets just go…-Jin said trying to change the subject, because he didn't want to deal with those feelings when he knew that he almost ruined everything with a single kiss.

Jin's house was silent when they both arrived.

-The guy said that we could get inside…-Ling said.

-Yes I know…I just need to look at it! I was happy in here…once. I remembered something…

-What?

-When I was in primary school I had a friend…his name was Masaki. He was so shy and quiet, very different from Heydo…

-What happened?

-Heydo was a violent kid, he was always picking on Masaki, and so I defended Masaki once. I knew martial arts and I won.

In that moment Kazuya was near by and he heard some voices. There was a voice that it sounded so familiar. He wanted to go away, but he couldn't, he was curious, he wanted to know who was speaking.

Kazuya approached the house and he saw someone standing there. It was a boy and a girl.

Behind a tree he recognised his son. After twelve years he was finally seeing his son. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, it was something new. He could see himself, when he was young, in Jin. The last time he had seen Jin, he was just a kid, a ten year old boy, but now, Jin was so tall and strong.

But then Kazuya came back to reality. Jin couldn't see him, he was supposed to be dead and he couldn't risk to be found.

He forced himself to look to the floor, to avoid looking at Jin. Kazuya was going away when he heard his son's words, and stopped again.

-Heydo hated me for being stronger. He was always trying to humiliate me…and he was always successful.

-How?-asked Ling.

-He used my father to do that!

-Your father?

-My father was never with me and my mother. Heydo was always saying that my father was a coward and that he didn't love me and my mum. I used to be pretty furious with him when he was saying that, but now…maybe he was right…

-Don't say that! I'm sure that your father had his reasons…he loved you and your mother…

-Then why was he always running away from us? Why? Sometimes I didn't see him for months! He never said that he was proud of me…

-I don't know what happened…but he never abandoned you…I mean not for real!

-But he was never here! It was the same thing…

Kazuya was still hiding. He looked at his son and then he noticed Ling. She was defending him and she didn't even know him. She reminded him Jun, always giving excuses for him, always believing in everyone.

-Just let it go, Jin…

-Yeah…I will…after all he's not here anymore, is he?

-Lets get in…

Kazuya watched them opening the door, and left. Jin was disappointed him, and he had his reasons. He had been a lousy father.

In the meanwhile Jin and Ling were watching a painting on the wall.

-Mika died…-Jin said.

-The boy…right?

-Yes…I told him to paint, because he said that he was really good at it!

-Well, I guess he was…look at this! It's beautiful!

Jin took the painting and saw that in the back was something written in German.

-Für Jin, meinem Freund.-Jin read.

-It's about you…

-Yes. I think it means, For Jin, my friend. My mother is watching for him…I know she is!

TOKYO

22nd AUGUST 2012

Hwoarang's flight had just landed in Japan. He was finally free from the Army. And he couldn't wait to see his friends again. He hadn't left the Headquarters since Julia was there, because he had been punished almost every week.

One week before he had sent a letter to Julia, saying when he was arriving. When he left the airport he saw Eijiro waiting for him.

-Eijiro!-he yelled.-Are you alright?

-Yes…But please, spare me the hug!

-Fine! So…are you really feeling ok?

-Yes…I'm sure. I'm recovering pretty well, and it's been three months, remember?

-Of course I remember! Where are the others?

-Ok…we need to talk!

-What is it?

-Only I know you arrived today!

-Why?

-Because things are not well around here. I need you tell the truth!

Eijiro explained everything to Hwoarang, who just couldn't believe.

-Is Julia upset?-he asked.

-Upset?! I don't think that's the right word to describe her!

-Great…just great…Lets go!

In the meanwhile Mameisa was trying to establish a conversation with Julia for the first time.

-Hi…-she said.-You're Julia, right?

-Yes.

-I want to thank you…you let us stay in your room!

Julia didn't answer. She didn't want to speak with that girl, but she knew that she didn't have a choice.

-I heard that you are studying in the University…-Mameisa continued.-Are you and Hwoarang together?

Julia didn't answer again.

-If you are an intelligent girl, I think you know that Hwoarang will not be able to stay with you!

-Why not?

-He has me and Misia. There is no place for you in here. Don't you think you should go home? There's still time for you, you can find someone better than him…

After all, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this!?

-Don't worry about me…I'll be just fine…

Julia left Mameisa and went to her room, which was Hwoarang's room. She almost started crying. Why did that girl have to appear? She couldn't bare the idea that Hwoarang had been with her. She felt betrayed and humiliated. How did he dare to kiss her after getting another girl pregnant? She was cursing him when she heard the door and then a huge noise.

Hwoarang was back, at last.

Roomax and Mouse were already with Hwoarang. Julia got his bags and left the room. She arrived just in time to see Mameisa hugging Hwoarang.

Hwoarang pushed her away.

-I'm so glad that you are back!-Mameisa said.-We need to talk and I want you to meet someone. Misia!

Everyone watched the little girl join her mother.

-This is Misia…our daughter!

-I'm sorry but that is not true!-Hwoarang said calmly.

-Are you calling me a liar!?

-Yes…I am…

-Look at her! She has your eyes and your hair…she's your daughter! We were together in Nagano. That night you promised me to unite our groups when I was eighteen!

-It was a joke!

-Than you're the liar! We slept together! You can't deny that!

-Fine…I slept with you!

Julia was in shock when she heard that. She grabbed her bags and walked to the door. She couldn't take that anymore. Eijiro hold her arm.

-Stay…he didn't finish yet!-he said.

-We slept in the same room! Nothing happened! You know that!

-What? How can you tell, you were drunk!

-I wasn't that drunk Believe me! But you were! You passed out! Besides you were just a kid!

-You are lying!

-You are! But we can go to the Hospital and do a test!

-Test?

-To check if I'm the father! Then we'll see who is lying!

Mameisa didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe that he was denying everything.

Julia realised that Mameisa had been lying all that time. And she had doubted Hwoarang.

Mameisa left the house running. Lehan, the Wasps member that was with her, was going to follow her leader, but Hwoarang stopped her.

-I'll speak with her.-he said.

-I guess you have the right to know…-Lehan said.-I'll go pack our things…

Hwoarang joined Mameisa outside. He wanted to know why she had lied.

-I almost ruined your life!-she said.

-I want to know why?

-You hate me, don't you?

-No…but tell me why…

-My boyfriend left me before Misia was born…and the Wasps are over since that day!

-What do you mean?

-There are only eleven of us! They don't respect me anymore! I don't have the power to put things right again…

-So you needed someone to give you power and to become Misia's father…And I was the first in your list!

-Yes…

-Sorry, but I can't be responsible for something that it's not true!

-I know…

-That promise was a stupid joke! I never thought about joining our groups…I'm sorry.

-I knew that in a certain way…But I had to try this! I just have to face the reality! The Wasps are gone…and I'm alone! Besides I'm a lousy mother to my child!

-If you're not able to take care of her you should give her for adoption!

-Give her away?

-Yes…do you have anyone else?

-My parents will take me back if I quit the gang…but I don't want to ask for their help!

-Maybe you should! Misia is more important than a gang…isn't she?

-I guess she is…

-Good luck…

Minutes later Hwoarang entered the house and announced they Mameisa was going back to Nagano. The Tsunamis sighed in relief.

-Is everything ok?-Hwoarang asked.

-Sure. I knew she was lying!-said Roomax.

-Me too!-said One and Ryo.

-I think you should go talk with Julia…she is back in her bedroom…-suggested Eijiro.

Hwoarang took his advice.

-Hey…are you ok?-he asked.

-Yes…

-So…you were leaving us?

-I…guess if you were that kid's father I would leave! I mean…the house would be crowded…

-I understand…but she was lying…I never slept with her and this was all a scheme!

-I know that…

-You're not angry, are you?

-No…why should I be angry?

-Great…Because we need to celebrate…I was locked up in that Headquarters for too long!

-No days off?

-Nope…but I spent a week in jail…

-Now you're back…but how was it? Almost being a father?

-Very funny!

-I guess you don't want to have kids!

-It depends…

-On what?

-On who's the mother…-Hwoarang looked at her, and Julia blushed.-Will you join us tonight to celebrate?

-Yes…I will!

Hwoarang left and Julia stood there watching the door close. She started unpacking and suddenly she stopped when she thought about something. Did he just say that he didn't mind her to be his kids' mother?

Julia laid down on the bed and focused for a moment. That idea didn't scar or revolt her. Did that mean that she didn't mind to have his child? Geez things were really getting complicated.


	28. Searching a Past chp 28

I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: Hi…Unfortunately I'm having my exams. They will only end in the late February, so I won't be able to update in a while! Sorry! Well one exam is done; there are four more to go! :C The next update will be probably in the next weekend.

The Wish Of Night: Thanks for reviewing…This chapter is boring too…or maybe I'm starting to feel bored because I've got more than twenty chapters to translate! :C

Shadowsin: Thanks for the review and I'm looking forward to read another chapter of TOF.

Lonelyngel: In my opinion, Hwoarang is a character that you easily fall in love with… (I'm not thinking about his looks…but about his personality as well). Anyway, Ling is also my best female character to play the game, Hwoarang is my best male character to play (I also play with Jin and Lee a lot, but sometimes they're too slow :C). Thanks for your review…

Corkyshaimotzu: You didn't offend me at all! Every comment is welcome! But I have to confess that I don't like to describe the fighting scenes very much, because I feel that I have no vocabulary for that! ;.; (but I guess you noticed that already) Anyway, if you think it would be better for the story, I'll try to describe the fight scenes a bit more. I don't promise a very good vocabulary (sometimes I still have to check my Oxford dictionary…yeah I know I should be ashamed of it… :P), but I'll try anyway…but then you have to let me know if it's better or not, ok? And by the way…I asked some of the reviewers to tell me who is their favourite character…can you tell me yours as well? (You don't have to answer, if you don't want to! :D). Thanks for the review…I found chapter 26 boring too… :P

Lady-Eliwen: Hope you get well pretty soon! And I'm glad you felt better…Thanks for your review and I'm hoping to hear from you very soon! :D

Searching a Past

EAST-OSAKA

24th AUGUST 2012

After Hwoarang's arrival, things calmed down in the East side. Everything about Mameisa and her lies had been forgotten. The Tsunamis were relieved.

The only person who had noticed that Hwoarang was different was Julia. He was happy to be back, but there was something different about him, that she couldn't understand.

-Are you still angry about Mameisa?-she asked that night, when they were alone in the living room.

-No…

-Then what is it? You seem different! The Army couldn't be that bad!!!

-I learned about my parents!-he said finally.

-What? Really?

-Yes…

-That's great! What happened to them?

-They're dead!

-I'm sorry…

-It's ok…

Hwoarang told Julia everything that the Marshal Sun Lee had told him.

-Heihachi Mishima wasn't lying…-Julia said impressed.-Your father was in the South Korean Army…

-Yes…I thought about that! But we can't be sure if it was Jin's father who killed him…

-You're right…

-And there's another thing…

-What?

-My adoptive mother gave me my father's name and she knew when I was born…but she told me that she didn't meet my parents!

-That's odd! I think you need to speak to Baek soon…he might know something.

-Baek doesn't want me to find him…I'll have to wait that he contacts me…

-At least you know a bit more of your past…

-Yes.

-But you seem angry.

-He was just like me…

-Who?

-My father. I saw a picture of him. We were just like twins! But it wasn't just the physical resemblance…the senior officers were always comparing us! It seems that he didn't like to follow orders too!

-And that makes you angry?

-He abandoned me! They had reasons to compare us, but I'm not like HIM! I'll never be! I wouldn't abandon a baby…

-Of course you're not like him! You're his son, but you're a different person!

-I would like to ask him why…I really would like to know…I know now why it was so important for Kazama to know the truth about his family…

-I have news from home…-said Julia, changing the subject.

-Your parents aren't coming here again, are they?-asked Hwoarang worried.

-No…it's about Michelle…she resisted the operation!

-That's great!

-They finally took the bullet out! She doesn't need the life support machine anymore…and they are going to try something new.

-What?

-Cryosleep.

-What?

-She'll be put in a Cryosleep, that preserves her youth and the fluids will heal her internal injuries and it will also stimulate her brain activity. Mum said the doctors are very positive…it's possible that she wakes up in two years!

-That's great news…Mouse will be happy to hear that!

OSAKA

1st SEPTEMBER 2012

Since August there were rumours saying that a new Chief was coming soon. Keizo had been expelled definitely.

Hwoarang had started his trainings for the Iron Fist, with Julia, and Eijiro was almost recovered.

That morning, some Tsunamis told Hwoarang that Lei Wulong was in the police station.

Hwoarang was curious and he left with Julia, Eijiro and a small group to check that out. Lei was outside the police station, near his car.

-I'm not here to stay…-he said to Hwoarang when he approached.

-You still prefer Tokyo?

-You bet! Besides my case it's not closed yet!

-So I presume you're not our new Chief…

-No, I'm not! But I know the person who is…

-And?

-He's an old student of mine…A bit older than you…his father is an ambassador.

In that moment, a red Suzuki almost ran over Hwoarang and the others.

-I think it's him…Yamada…I think he didn't change much…-sighed Lei.

Yamada Grey was the new police station Chief in East-Osaka. He was twenty-five years old and though he had a Japanese name, he wasn't Japanese, he was American. He had dark hair and green eyes.

-Master Wulong!-he said greeting Lei.

-Hey…how are you Grey?

-Fine…so Detective…right?

-Yes, for now…did you meet the other officers?

-No, not yet!

-Then lets go…

-You have to let me pay the dinner tonight. We didn't see each other for what? Five years?

-I guess…

Yamada was going to follow Lei when he noticed Julia. He stopped immediately and approached her. He took her hand and kissed her.

-You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life!-he said.-Even the most beautiful rose is jealous of your beauty!

Lei knew those metaphors better then anyone else. Yamada was always trying to seduce beautiful girls, it was like his hobby.

-What's your name?-asked Yamada.

Julia was a bit shocked with all those words, and Hwoarang was clenching his fists.

-I'm…Julia…

-My name is Yamada Grey, but you can call me Yamada! I think I love Osaka just because of you! You're so beautiful! Can I call you Jules?

-Lets go, Grey! They're calling us!-warned Lei.

-I see you around, Julia…

Lei and Yamada walked in the police stating. Hwoarang was speechless. The only thing he could think of was how to kill that guy. His blood was stirring.

They went back home and Julia took her books to study.

-Did you see that guy nerves?-asked Hwoarang to Eijiro.

-Yes…-Eijiro answered bored, because it was the eleventh time that Hwoarang was asking him that.-Why don't you admit you're jealous?-Eijiro asked.

-I'm not jealous! Get a grip, you moron! I just…didn't like him…

-Oh…really? And that's why you want to kill him?

-I don't want to kill him…

-Are you sure? Your face is telling me the opposite!

-I thought about it…once or twice! But…

-I know you too well! I bet you wish you could break all his bones and send him to his home!

Hwoarang didn't say a word. Eijiro had read his mind.

2nd SEPTEMBER 2012

While Jin and Ling were now preparing a new School year, the last one, Nina was hoping to find something about her past while Heihachi was away. She had searched all the Hospital's database and the only thing she had found was her death certificate. The doctors had thought she was dead. There was also a small report about her baby, but it didn't specify if it was a girl or a boy. Her baby was born with eight months but he was healthy.

That report was signed by a doctor named Tsukino, but she found out that he had died recently, which meant that he couldn't help her.

The only thing she could still search for was information about the AX gene. But she needed help because she wasn't a scientist and she needed more knowledge about that gene.

By coincidence she contacted G Corp. When Kira told Lee that Nina Williams had made contact, he couldn't believe.

-I thought she was dead!-he said.-What did she say?

-She said that she wanted help…and she wanted to meet someone from G Corp. Maybe you should go…I mean you two did have a past, right?

-That was a long time ago! You go! Talk to her and then tell me everything.

ASUKA

9th SEPTEMBER 2012

Nina was waiting for a scientist from the G Corp. in a restaurant in Asuka. Kira met her a few minutes later. She had Lee's instructions to learn everything she could about Nina, especially to check if she was working for Doctor B.

-Are you Nina Williams?-Kira asked before she sat down.

-Yes…and you are?

-Yamazaki Kira…nice to meet you!

-So you are the scientist from Geographic Corporation?

-Yes, I am, why? You weren't expecting a woman?

-Actually, no I wasn't…

-In your message you said you needed information about a project related to the AX gene…

-What do you know about that, Miss Yamazaki?

-Are you a scientist as well, Miss Williams?

-No…why?

-That project is very complicated to understand for a person who doesn't know anything about genetics…

-I understand a little! Just tell me what that thing is…

-And what's your interest in it?

-Why are you asking all these questions?

-In our job, we have to suspect from everyone! I have to be sure that you don't work for a rival company.

-Well, I'm not…and I'm afraid I can't tell you more to erase all your suspicions…so, will you tell what that gene is or what?

-Only if you tell me why do you need this information…

-Fine! I need to know because I don't remember anything from my past and I think that I might have it!

Kira tried not to look surprised, but she was. She thought that the only three persons with the AX gene were Kazuya, Jin and Jun. How could she have it too? She wasn't a Mishima. Unless she had been with Kazuya or Jin, but that was another story.

-I guess I can't tell you…but understand that what I'm about to tell you is been a secret for quite a while, and it would be good to remain that way.

-Whatever.

-A few years ago, a Geographic Corporation branch was called by a company named IQ…they wanted our co-operation in a project, a secret project. We accepted because a rich man was supporting all the research, it was a man named Mishima Heihachi, do you know him?

-Yes…I did…

-He's dead now, but I guess that the IQ is still working…

-Maybe…I don't know…-lied Nina.

-Anyway…we worked together in the AX gene project for several months, but then the project was suddenly cancelled and we back off…

-Why?

-The IQ scientists didn't like us very much…they were always keeping secrets about the project.

-So, you don't know what the gene is?

-I do…the AX gene is confined to the members of one family…

-What? The Mishima?

-Yes. How do you know?

-And why are they the only ones to have it?

-I don't know…but it's a very powerful gene that makes a person much stronger than she was supposed to be! For example, a person with the AX gene usually doesn't get sick…and his wounds heal easily…

-That doesn't mean they are immortal, right?

-Of course not! But they have a super strength that normal people only achieves with drugs and steroids!

-I see…

-The AX gene can be very dangerous if the person doesn't know how to control it, because it affects the brain severely!

-What about cryogenic sleep?

-Cryogenic sleep? Is that the reason for your memory loss?

-Maybe…

-Look, we could help to get your memory back, but you would have to come with me to our labs.

-Labs!? No way!? I will not go to another lab, so you people can do whatever you want with me…I slept too many years! I lost too many things…

Nina was about to leave when she stopped and faced Kira again.

-Can a mother transmit the AX gene to her child?-she asked.

-You have a child?

-…No…I'm just asking.

-Yes, we think so, but we're not absolutely sure. Call us if you change your mind!

When Kira joined Lee, she had many news but also many questions. Lee couldn't believe. Nina was alive, she could have the AX gene and possibly she could have had a child.

-This…child…can be yours.-said Kira.

-I can't have kids, remember?

-You could have kids before that experiment…you dated Nina before the experiment…

-But I don't know when she gave birth!

-Then we'll have to find out, because this kid can have the AX gene too!

TOKYO

12th SEPTEMBER 2012

After Jin and Ling returned, they hadn't much free time. Miharu asked where they had been in the holidays but they didn't answer.

In the meanwhile, the Mishima students had been warned that their classes would start earlier.

That afternoon there was going to be a reunion in the school, the Headmaster wanted to speak to his students with urgency.

At two in the afternoon, the school gym was crowded. The new students were very confused.

Yang and Yuu were talking about their holidays. Yang had been with his family in Myanmar, and Yuu had been travelling all over Asia.

-I went to Thailand, China, South Korea, Cambodia, India, and Nepal!-said Yuu.-My mother and I had a great time!

-Hi!-greeted Ling.-Can we join you?

-Sure!-said Yang.-How are you?

-Fine.-answered Jin.-Do you know what's happening?

-I have no clue!-said Yuu.

-Did I miss something?-asked Kazumi who had just arrived.

-No…the Headmaster isn't…-started Miharu, but then everyone got up their chairs, because Mr. Misuno had just arrived.

-Good afternoon, students! I hope you had a good time…I'm sorry I'm late, but the traffic is chaotic!

The Headmaster asked for a glass of water and then he continued.

-I'm going to explain you why we are all here this afternoon. The thing is, as some of you noticed; this year will open two new schools in Tokyo. These schools will have the same educational program as we do! Meaning that their students will also have martial arts classes! Until last year our school was the only of its kind…the press and the media have been saying that the Mishima School will not tolerate such competition, and that's a lie! A big lie! The Mishima Polytechnical School is proud to be a model to other new schools. I spoke to the other Headmasters and we agreed in holding an event of co-operation. A tournament is going to be held in our school…

In that moment everyone started speaking loudly.

-I presume you're not interested to know the details…-said the Headmaster, and everyone stopped talking.-Because of the tournament, the classes will have to begin tomorrow. But the classes will also finish earlier than it's usual! Don't worry about the books, you have two more weeks to buy them, ok?

-What about the tournament? The rules?-asked a boy.

-Each school will have two fighters in the finals that will be held here in May. So there will be six fighters, six students, and two special guests. The reward to the winner it's a secret but it's unforgettable. Tomorrow your Chinese martial arts teachers' will accept your registration. You have three days to make your inscription, and then it's going to be made a schedule. The fights will be held during two rounds in the holidays, one in December and the other in April. If you have any doubts just let me know…

-So the winners from the first round and the second round will be our two finalists in the final in May?-asked a girl.

-Exactly.-said the Headmaster.

-Is there any age limit?-she asked.

-No. You are all excellent students, and you know who you'll have to face.-the Headmaster looked to Jin.-Just don't think that because the students from the Yamamoto Technical School and the Meiji School of Medical Sciences and Martial Arts are new in the business, they can't fight, because they can! Good Luck and see you tomorrow.

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

15th SEPTEMBER 2012

That was the third day of school, and everyone noticed that the current year would be very different. The tournament had changed many things. First of all, a group was formed to investigate everything related to the participants, so the school newspaper would always have something to publish each week. Another group was formed to spy on the rival schools. And a third group was formed; it was the Jin Mishima Fan Club.

The last year, Jin managed to keep a low profile, but now that seemed impossible, since he was going to enter the tournament and he was the best fighter in the Mishima School.

Jin wasn't worried about all that, he didn't appreciate the Fan Club much, though he was used to that. Once he heard his grandfather saying that he had the Mishima charm, but he wished he didn't have it. It was so boring to see girls screaming and yelling hysterically because of him.

Just like the Headmaster had thought, only thirty one students had given their names to the inscription, after all, everyone knew that Jin and probably Ling would be the finalists, so there was no point in entering the tournament.

In the next day, the school newspaper association was hoping to have much success in their first edition.

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

16th SEPTEMBER 2012

In that morning everyone seemed to be interested in buying the school newspaper. The first page had the names of the participants, but that wasn't the most important page. The title of an article in the central pages was "Can a relationship survive to this?", and it was about Jin and Ling.

As soon as Ling and Jin arrived everyone started looking at them. Every girl seemed to be furious with Ling and she didn't know why.

-What going on?-she asked Kazumi.

-Here…read this!

Ling and Jin read the article, and they just couldn't believe. The article was saying that they were dating and that they practically lived together for almost a year. The reality wasn't too far from that, but things weren't like everyone was thinking. They were just friends.

-They call you competitive and violent…-said Miharu to Jin.

-Well…they obviously don't know me that good!

-Would you let Ling win, if you two had to fight?-asked Yang.

-Yes…if I had to…

-That's so sweet…-said Yuu ironically.-Lets go to class…the teacher is already inside!

-What are we going to do?-Ling asked.

-Don't pay too much attention to this crap!-said Jin.-We just have to deny everything…tomorrow things will be normal!

-Right…-Ling agreed. But she blushed when a guy passed through Jin and said "Go for it Mishima!"

After that class, they headed to the gym, to the martial arts class. Miharu and Yuu didn't have that class, but they went with their friends anyway.

-Wasn't that newspaper supposed to be about sports?-asked Yuu.

-Yeah…-said Ling.

-Are you dating or not?-asked Yang.

-NO!!!-said Ling and Jin at the same time.

-Ok…I was just asking…

-Anyway…you better be careful…-said Yuu.

-Why?-asked Jin.

-Maybe there are spies, watching your steps! Like paparazzi!

-Don't say that!?-said Miharu.

-We have nothing to hide!-said Jin.

Jin wasn't worried because he didn't have half of the school after him. Ling was facing that problem. When she was changing her clothes in the gym, her class friends surrounded her. Kazumi and Miharu were with her.

-So???-asked a girl named Kione.

-What?-asked Ling.

-Don't play dumb with us, Xiaoyu! Whoever wrote that article knew that you and Jin are dating…why did you keep it in secret? On our backs!

-That's not true! Jin and I are friends!

-You two live together!-said Kione.

-No, we don't!

-Ling is telling the truth! Jin lives in an apartment next to hers…

-Shut up Hirano! We're not talking to you!

-Hey…you live Miharu alone!-said Kazumi.-If she says that they don't live together, then it's because it's true!

In that moment, they heard the teacher calling. The girls stopped arguing and left the gym.

-Thanks!-said Ling.

-You welcome!-said Kazumi.

-I'll wait for you outside!-said Miharu.-I think you shouldn't go home by yourself, so I'm staying with you.

-Thanks Miharu…

Kazumi and Ling changed their clothes in a hurry and when they were about to leave, a girl appeared. She was crying. Ling was going to ask what was happening when she spoke.

-How does he kiss?-she asked.

Ling didn't know what to say, she just blushed and stood in silence. But then she reacted.

-I don't know!

The girl started crying again and Ling and Kazumi shrugged.

-Some girls are weird, but this one…-said Kazumi.

Ling nodded. There were really weird girls in her class.

A/Note: This was the most boring chapter I have ever translated…When I split my word documents into chapters to translate, I didn't notice that the boring parts were all in this chapter! Sorry…the next one will be better…Now I have to go study European Institutions! (Boring, boring, boring…)


	29. We are all Humans chp 29

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: Thanks for your review…(I'm hearing a song, it's called "4:00 am" by Luna Sea -a Japanese band- it's awesome:P :P :P). Thank you for wishing me good luck! This last exam sucked! ;.;

CorkyShaimotzu: Wow…so many favourite characters, and I like them all! I'm having a little problem with Christie! She just doesn't want to co-operate with me…I'm trying to build her personality but she always seem so independent! Thank you for answering.

Lonelyngel: This tournament will be full of surprises! But for now I can't stop feeling frustrated because my chapters are all mixed up and I can't put them right; and because a friend of mine said that Tekken 5 will only be out in the market in summer, when it was supposed to be this month! T.T

Kawaiiheat: Merci beaucoup! That's ok…don't worry! Thank you so much for your words! I'm sorry that I took a week posting this chapter…but it's not my fault! It's the damn exams…

Lady-Eliwen: Thank you so much for everything…My presentation was fine!

MooNTeARZ: Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing…and unfortunately my exams sucked so far! I still have three to do… ;.; you're right about college, sometimes it's really boring (but we have to study anyway, right?) so good luck for you too! Thank you for reading my story:D I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 29**

We are all Humans

EAST-OSAKA

22nd SEPTEMBER 2012

Things were pretty calm in Osaka. Since the new chief arrival, there had been no problems for the Tsunamis and that was very strange, because usually, the Tsunamis liked to have some confrontations with a new chief.

Hwoarang had found out that Yamada Grey wasn't so bad. Actually he seemed to be a reasonable guy, just like Lei Wulong.

He respected the Tsunamis and he also helped them in an awkward situation involving a car accident. Actually if it wasn't for Yamada, Ryo and Soni would be in serious troubles.

But, if there was something that the police officers knew, and Hwoarang didn't, was that Yamada's kindness towards the Tsunamis had a price, and that price was called Julia.

Yamada had asked around if there was something between her and Hwoarang, everyone shrugged and they never gave him a positive answer, so Yamada decided to take his chance.

It wouldn't be easy to talk with her with Hwoarang around so he had to play safe. He had been helping the Tsunamis, because he wanted to get close to her.

That night, Yamada had the chance to be with Julia again, because she was with a group of Tsunamis, celebrating in the pub.

-So, what is the most beautiful girl in town celebrating tonight-he asked joining her at her table.

-Roomax is entering the Medical Academy…he passed the exams…with a very high mark-she said.

-And Julia passed another year in the University-said Roomax.

-It was no big deal…my marks were a joke compared to yours-Julia confessed.

Seeing that Hwoarang wasn't nearby, Yamada started a quiet talk with Julia.

-Well, finally I'm seeing you having some fun-he said.

-This wasn't my idea!

-But I think it was a good idea! You seem relaxed…so…Julia, you aren't Japanese, right?

-No. I'm from the USA.

-I was born in America too. My mother is Japanese and we live here since I was fifteen…it was hard at first, but then we get used to it!

-I heard that your father is an ambassador!

-Yep! But the question is: what is a girl like you doing here?

-I…I'm studying…-Julia answered.

-Yes, I heard…but you live with…with…

-Delinquents-asked Roomax.

-Sort of…no offence, of course!

-They are a very good company-said Julia.-And they're more civilised than people think!

-Don't you get bored sometimes?

-No, not really!

-Well, anyway, I think you're very brave, coming to a foreign country without your family!

-Have you been investigating me?

In that moment, Hwoarang arrived. He greeted Yamada with no enthusiasm. He didn't know why, but he didn't like to see him.

-Roomax, Eijiro is calling you!

Roomax went looking for Eijiro.

-So…what are you doing here, Grey? Do you have the night off-asked Hwoarang.

-No, I'm patrolling this area with Aoi and Fukumori…they're over there!

-Shouldn't you be outside? Patrolling?

-Things have been quiet around here!

-Right…

-I'll be right back, ok-Yamada said.

They both saw him joining Aoi and Fukumori.

-I'm going to get a drink…do you want something-Hwoarang asked Julia.

-No, thanks!

Hwoarang walked over to the counter and accidentally he heard what Yamada was saying to his officers.

-I give her two more days! In two days…everything will be different-said Yamada.

-Why-asked Aoi.-What are you up to?

-I only need two more days…and Jules will be in my bed! She'll see that I'm much better than that idiot red head!

Hwoarang clenched his fists and he didn't wait another second. Yamada was not able to block Hwoarang's punch and he fell on the floor.

-What the fuck-Yamada yelled.-Are you crazy?

Hwoarang didn't answer, he was still processing Yamada's words, so he grabbed Yamada's right arm and he pulled him up. Then he punched him again on the face, breaking his nose. He was so furious that he didn't stop even when Roomax and Eijiro tried to call him off. He just wanted to finish that guy once and for all, so he kept on fighting. As for Yamada, he tried to respond to Hwoarang's attack but he was too strong for him. Hwoarang kicked him hard in the stomach and when he gave him a double punch, he felt his ribs breaking. Then, Yamada fell on the floor unconscious.

Julia was coming out from the bathroom, when she saw Yamada being carried by Aoi and Fukumori.

-What happened-she asked.

Eijiro and Roomax shrugged.

-Sorry Yue-said Hwoarang to the barman.-Tomorrow we'll clean this up!

-I knew something like this would happen-Yue said.

-I warned him…-said Fukumori.

-Me too-said Aoi.-He was playing with fire! Damn kid!

Almost all the Tsunamis left the pub, followed by Hwoarang and Julia. The Tsunamis were quiet excited.

-It's moments like this one that makes me want to enjoy this life-said Ryo.

-I wonder what happened-asked Eijiro.

-I don't care! But Hwoarang was awesome! He kicked Yamada big time!

Hwoarang didn't speak on their way home. Julia saw that he was bleeding, so she guessed that he was the one who had done that to Yamada.

-I want a word with you, Eijiro-Hwoarang said as soon as they arrived home.

He went to his room and waited for Eijiro.

-I'll go-Julia said.-I want to talk to him! I want to know what happened!

-Ok…

Julia entered Hwoarang's room and she closed the door.

-This has to end-Hwoarang said.

-What-she asked.

-Julia? I thought you were Eijiro…

-What has to end? Can you explain what happened-she insisted.

Hwoarang didn't know what to say. Actually he didn't even know why he had reacted that way. In the moment that he was hitting Yamada, his only wish was to kill him. But why the hell he had reacted so violently?

-Ok…you don't need to explain, if you don't want to…

-I know what you're thinking…-Hwoarang said.-You're probably thinking that I'm an idiot who can't behave himself…that I'm a beast or something like that!

-I didn't see what happened, but if you hit him, I think you had your motives!

-You what?

-You did overreact a bit…but I guess he deserved it! Now I have to take care of your wound…your bleeding…

-It's just a cut…-he said pressing his hand on his right eyebrow.

-Just sit on the bed and stay still-she ordered.

-Julia…I have something to tell you…

-What?

-I want to…I…want to…

-Yes?

-Do you want to go to the Final FX this year?

It wasn't that what he had in mind to tell her, but he had panicked and that was the only thing he could come up with.

Julia wasn't expecting that proposition, but she accepted anyway.

-I think that's a good idea! At least we can practice a bit-Julia said.

-Yeah…shit…-he said in a low voice.

TOKYO

25th SEPTEMBER 2012

The Mishima Polytechnical School was already being prepared to hold the tournament. A smaller compound was being built just next to the gym. The fighting clothes would be design by the Art and Design classes. The juries for the two rounds of the tournament would be the Martial Arts teachers.

But in the meanwhile, there was a problem. The number of participants was thirty one, which meant that there was one of them who had to fight twice, or he could simply pass the round without fighting. They needed thirty two contestants to have sixteen fights in each round.

Almost every student from Jin's class was entering the tournament, the only absence was Yuu. For some reason he was acting kind of weird since last week.

-Are you sure you don't want to enter-asked Ling at lunch.-You're not so bad in martial arts!

-What's the point? You and Jin will win easily!

-That's not for sure! Come on, Yuu…

-Leave me alone, Ling…I don't care about this stupid tournament!

-What's wrong with you?

-I'm fine…

-No, you're not!

-Yes, I am! Now leave me alone!

Yuu sat down in a different table, away from his friends. No one knew what was wrong, and it seemed that he didn't want to share the motives.

-What's wrong with him-asked Yang.

-I have no idea…-said Ling.

-I never saw him like this…-said Kazumi.

-I tried to talk with him, but it was no good. Miharu…I think it's your turn!

-What?

-You're better with words than me…He'll listen to you…

-Alright…I'll talk to him after classes! By the way…I wonder how Jin and the Headmaster's conversation is…

In Mr. Misuno's office, Jin was waiting patiently for him to start talking.

-Well, Jin, I have a question for you…and I want you to be honest! Are you ashamed to be a Mishima?

-Ashamed?

-Yes…this year you only gave your mother's name…why aren't you using your father's?

-It's not that I'm ashamed of it…it's…complicated!

-Your grandfather was not an angel…

-More like the devil-Jin said.

-And your father may not have been around, but the Mishima family was not confined to them…you're a Mishima and you can't ignore that!

-I just hate what they did to me…

-I understand.

-No, you don't! Believe me…

-It's funny…your father used to sound like that too. He always seemed angry with the world! The Mishima family it's depending on you…

-My grandfather ruined many lives…did you know?

-Yes…I suppose…

-The Mishima family ends with me! I don't care…I'm the last of the Mishima and that's final!

-But you are not Jin Kazama…

-Why not? My mother was a decent person! She didn't deserve to die…she always believed in kindness!

-Your mother would want you to use your father's name! You're making a mistake! Look at this!

Mr. Misuno walked over to a closet and opened it. Inside there were several trophies and medals, and also a picture of Kazuya when he was about thirteen years old.

-I found this…-Mr. Misuno said.-These are the trophies that your father won…

-Why do you have all of this?

-This isn't mine! It was Heihachi's…

-What?

-These things were important to him…which meant that he cared about Kazuya, at least a little bit…

-Why did he keep this? I don't understand! He hated my father!

-I guess he didn't hate him that much…he was his son…but there are things that belong to you too…

-Really? He kept my trophies as well?

-Yes, he did! And a picture of you!

-What?

-Look…Do you see this, Jin? This is a certificate with your father's name! This was when your father won the National Championship of Martial Arts. It was the most important title in the Martial Arts world in Japan! Your father was only fourteen! The meanwhile, that tournament ended, but the winner of the Mishima tournament will have the honour to have his name just next to Kazuya's. Don't you want to have your name next to your father's?

-Yes…

-And don't you want people to know that you are his son?

-What do you mean?

-If you use the name Kazama, no one will know!

-I understand…I'll think about it…

-You have to hurry up, because I need to know what name to put on your equipment, ok?

-Yes.

When Jin left the Headmaster's office, he was confused. He was getting used to the idea that his grandfather was a monster without a heart, but now, he had seen something that he wasn't expecting. Was it possible? Did Heihachi really have feelings for him and Kazuya?

-So, Jin…what did the Headmaster want-asked Ling after school.

-He wants me to use the name Mishima on the tournament. What do you think I should do?

-You're asking me?

-Yes…

-The question is…how much did you love your father to honour him with that? I think you already know the answer…I know that's hard for us to show our feelings, but you did love both of your parents!

-Thanks…By the way, where's Miharu?

-Talking with Yuu!

That was precisely what Miharu was doing. She had joined Yuu after classes and she was trying to convince him to enter the tournament.

-We all know that is something wrong with you! It's because of this tournament?

-No! I'm fine about the tournament!

-Is it about Jin?

-Jin? Of course not! Look I didn't like Jin at first but he's nice and he seems a good friend! Actually I would like him to win!

-I know you like Ling…is it because she is always with Jin?

-You don't get it, do you? I like Ling as a friend!

-I was kind of hurt too…when I saw that Ling and Jin were so close!

-Why? Do you like Jin?

-Tell me one girl who doesn't!

-Good point! Do you still like him?

-It's not the same thing anymore…I will never be as close to him, as Ling is! I just have to accept that! But this conversation was about you…not me!

-My problems have to do with my family, Miharu…it's not about my love life, ok? Are you happy now?

-What's wrong?

-My dad! He always wanted me to work with him in the Ministry of Economics…he always encouraged me to study hard. At first I didn't appreciate that idea, but then I changed my mind. But now he says that I'm a weak, and that I don't have the abilities to be like him!

-You have to show him that he's wrong about you!

-How?

-You'll figure something out! I know you will!

-I might give it a try…

-That's the spirit…and in the meanwhile you could join the tournament!

-Well, now that you mentioned it…I already did my inscription!

-Really?

-Yep…But I know that Jin is going to win!

EAST-OSAKA

8th OCTOBER 2012

It wasn't supposed to be so cold in October, but it was completing freezing. Eijiro joined Hwoarang in his bedroom to give him some news.

-Yamada has left the Hospital-he said.

-Good for him!

-You never told me what happened between the two of you…

-And?

-Forget it! By the way, Julia told me you two are going to the Final FX. You don't need me, do you? I mean, I don't feel like going anywhere, I'm still recovering and…this way, you two can have some time together!

-What?

-Isn't that what you want?

-NO! I just want to practice before the Iron Fist! I have to win Kazama!

-Sometimes you can be a total asshole! You're going to lose your chance…she won't wait forever, you know?

-I'm an outlaw…I don't have that sort of feelings for anyone!

-Please…cut the crap!

-It's the truth!

-You can be our leader and a tough guy, but you have feelings, you know? You are human…and humans have feelings! You can't ignore that!

-Shut up! You seem like an old lady! You idiot!

-Idiot? Why don't you just do the world a favour and sleep with her?

Hwoarang looked at his friend angrily.

-Out-he said.-Get out of my room!

-Jerk-replied Eijiro when Hwoarang closed the door on his face.

Hwoarang laid down on his bed again, asking himself if Eijiro's words were true. Love was a feeling that he always despised. The only feelings he was used to were pride and rejection. But if that was true, why was Julia so important to him? He should've never invited her to go to the Final FX with him! They would be alone, only the two of them, for two weeks, and that wasn't good.


	30. Final FX 2012 chp 30

I don't own Tekken. (I never will)

I want to thank Lonelyngel, Lady-Eliwen and MooNTeARZ for reviewing the last chapter. Here it is chapter 30, I hope you like it! I don't know when I will post the next chapter because this week it will be my week in HELL, since I have two exams;.; but I'll try to post it as soon as possible! A nice week to all of you:D

**Chapter 30**

Final FX 2012

TOKYO

16th OCTOBER 2012

The organisation board to the Mishima Tournament, which included teachers and the Headmasters from the three schools, had been reunited all week deciding the schedule for the first round in their schools. The process was internal to each school, but the board had been reunited to clarify all suspicions of a possible fixed fight.

And the schedule was ready. Ling, Jin, Kazumi and Yuu were going to fight in that first round, meaning they had to fight during the Christmas holidays, in December.

Jin had decided to enter the tournament as Jin Mishima, not for his grandfather, of course, but because his mother would be very disappointed with him, if she knew he was neglecting his father name like that. Kazuya wasn't the perfect father, but he wasn't like Heihachi either. If he won, everyone would know that he was Kazuya Mishima's son.

In that afternoon, Jin told Ling about the trophies that Heihachi had kept in his office. Ling was surprised.

-He kept all that-she asked amazed.

-Yes…

-Wow…that's odd, considering he killed your father and tried to kill you too…

-I know…so, what do you think?

-I have no clue, but I guess that everyone has a heart!

-My grandfather's heart was a black hole Ling…you know that…

-Well, that doesn't mean that he didn't have some sort of feelings towards your father and you. I mean, he was a father too; it must be hard to ignore that! Being a father is very important, for some men…

-Yes, but Heihachi? Please!

-I don't know…but this is the only explanation, Jin. Do you have a better one?

-No…Man, what I wouldn't give to get rid of this Mishima curse!

EAST-OSAKA

27th NOVEMBER 2012

Yamada had left the Hospital and he was still recovering at home. The rumours about his fight with Hwoarang were very faint because no one knew what was that all about; except for them and a couple of officers from the police station, who knew that Yamada was trying to seduce Julia.

Fukumori was running the police station while he was at home, and he was doing a great job. But Yamada was planning revenge. He had never been so humiliated in his life. Hwoarang was going to pay. For now he couldn't do anything, and the news about Hwoarang and Julia plans to go to Nara for the Final FX, left him totally furious.

-Did you tell him-asked Fukumori.

-Yes. -answered Aoi. -I told him that Hwoarang and Julia will travel alone for a while…he was furious when I left.

-Good. Maybe now he'll leave Hwoarang alone…

-I don't think so; he still thinks that Julia will fall for him.

-That kid is a complete fool! Is he blind?

-Probably! Do you think we should warn Hwoarang?

-Are you crazy? Hwoarang knows how to take care of himself!

-Yes, I know…but this way Yamada will be in the Hospital again pretty soon!

-That's his fault…we can't do anything about it! If he wants a war, he will have a war! And he will surely lose!

NARA

2nd DECEMBER 2012

The Final FX 2012 would start in two days, so Hwoarang and Julia were already in Nara. After renting two rooms, they decided to go for a walk. When they were leaving the hotel, someone bumped into Julia.

-Baek-said Hwoarang surprised.

-I was hoping you would be here-Baek said smiling.

He seemed fine and stronger. Hwoarang didn't know what to do, if hug him or hit him.

-Are you alright-Julia asked.

-Yes, I'm fine. You read my letter, right?

-Yes, if you call that a letter! I call it a little note! You could've gone to Osaka…

-Yes, but I didn't want to waste my time!

-Waste time? Is that what I am to you, a waste of time-Hwoarang argued. -Thank you very much, I risked my life to catch the guy who almost killed you, you know?

-I didn't ask you to do that!

-Next time I will not give a damn! I was worried when the doctors told us you had left!

-Well, now you know how it feels when someone leaves you behind!

-Stop that-asked Julia. -People are staring at us! I'm going to have some lunch.

-How can she be with you all this time-asked Baek. -I thought she was leaving after the Iron Fist!

-She decided to stay!

-So you're finally dating?

-No! Don't be stupid!

-You live with her and there's nothing between you two, and I'm stupid? Give me a break!

-Look, just leave it, alright?

-Fine. And did you find Fury or what?

-Of course I did! He's probably in hell!

-You killed him? Are you crazy?

-I didn't kill him…but he died anyway…

Baek didn't look convinced but he smiled.

-I'm…proud of you, kid!

-Me too-said Hwoarang joking.

-You'll never change!

NARA

4th DECEMBER 2012

Surprisingly, Baek wasn't going to enter the Final FX because he didn't want to get injured before the Iron Fist.

Hwoarang and Julia tried to find Jin and Ling, but they didn't find them, so they just assumed that they hadn't gone to Nara. The rules of the tournament were the same and the draft was held that morning, in the stadium.

Julia was on the green team and Hwoarang on the blue team.

The first fights were quiet easy to handle for Hwoarang and Julia.

Julia couldn't believe when she noticed that, at the end of that week, she was on the team finals. Three years ago, she had fought against Hwoarang and he won, but now she had a chance.

Baek was just watching to study some strikes and new moves. He was surprised because Hwoarang's tae-kwon-do seemed much more efficient than his.

That wasn't good for him; after all he was Hwoarang's master. Baek was really furious to see that the student was now stronger than his master. So, Baek decided to provoke Hwoarang whenever he had a chance, and Hwoarang's weak point was called Julia.

NARA

8th DECEMBER 2012

Every morning Julia used to wake up very early and go to the gym, to practice a bit. Hwoarang had decided to stay and sleep a bit more. He knew he was being lazy, but he didn't mind.

In the meanwhile, Baek decided to put his friend's patience to a test.

-Julia left…Does she always wake up this early?

Hwoarang covered his head with the blankets.

-Don't you two share a bed-continued Baek. -I mean, you're living together!

-I don't want to talk about this, ok? I want to sleep!

Hwoarang didn't want to talk about that, because he was feeling confused. He knew that his idea about going with her to the Final FX had been the most stupid idea that had crossed his mind.

-Come on…just go for it-provoked Baek. -Aren't you a man enough for her? It's obvious that she likes you…

-Shut up!

-I mean no one would live with you for two years…

-You're pissing me off…

-You know I'm right…do you realise that you can be sorry if you keep on ignoring her like this?

-Julia has to go back to her country after the Iron Fist! Her parents don't want her here!

-And you?

-This in none of my business! She can do whatever she wants!

-You could ask her to stay! I think she wouldn't think twice!

-And why would I do that?

-Because you like her, you idiot!

-No…I like her as a friend! A good friend! And please, just stop bothering me!

-She LIVES with you for two years! And assuming that you are…what you are…I would say that she definitely wants you…

-What do you mean?

-I mean…she's a bit out of place, isn't she? What does a girl like her with a bunch of thieves?

-Oh…so that's what you think I am a thief? Thank you very much for your consideration, Baek! You're so kind!

-But it's true, isn't it?

-No. We're not just thieves! We're not terrorists!

-Anyway, I bet that Julia isn't with you just because she likes the landscape or your lifestyle!

-Will you leave me alone or what? I told you that we're just friends!

-I don't believe that in two years you never thought about her that way…

-What way?

-THAT WAY, you idiot! You know…

-No, I didn't! Stop invading my privacy-Hwoarang got up and threw the pillow over to Baek.

-Do you want to fight?

-You bet!

Baek and Hwoarang went outside to practice. They fought a bit against each other, and when it was lunch time they joined Julia.

-Hey…so you two were training-she asked.

-Yes. -answered Baek. -Hwoarang needs to practice hard because he is always thinking about something else when he's not training…

-Shut up, Baek!

-You're blushing…-Baek provoked laughing.

Hwoarang clenched his fists and he punched Baek hard in the face breaking his nose.

Baek was shocked.

-You broke my nose!

-You should pay more attention to your opponent moves! It's not my fault!

-Baek go and wash your face…your bleeding. -said Julia.

-Thanks to this moron…

-Bye-bye Baek…

-You'll pay for this-said Baek leaving.

-You shouldn't have done that! You're to rough on him and he wasn't doing anything wrong…

-He was trying to humiliate me…-complained Hwoarang.

NARA

10th DECEMBER 2012

It was almost midnight when Hwoarang left his room. He couldn't sleep and he didn't know why. Julia was having a fight the next morning, but he had watched her opponent and he knew that she would easily win.

-Why don't you ask him-a voice said.

-Julia? You should be sleeping…

-I know…but I heard you coming out…

-I can't sleep…

-Why don't you ask Baek what you need to know about your name?

-I don't know how to do it!

-Just ask…I think there's no other way!

-He's still angry with me for leaving him and our family…he will not understand!

-He's your brother…he will understand.

-I better ask him later…when the Final FX is over.

-You could ask him to go with us to Osaka. Until the Iron Fist, that way we could go together.

-Yeah…I'll do that!

NARA

11th DECEMBER 2012

Just before the fight, Julia was feeling a bit nervous but it was nothing much. Her opponent was a tall guy; he seemed a little older than her. His name was Dips and he was even more nervous than Julia.

Julia started the fight using an uppercut that made Dips lose his balance. She managed to block two powerful high kicks and attacked with a low kick. Dips tried to grab her arm, but she was too fast and with a kick he fell on his knees. Julia realised that Dips wasn't that strong, she was surprised even to see that he got so far on that tournament.

The fight lasted for twenty minutes; after that time Dips quitted.

In the next day it was Hwoarang's turn to fight. He was sure that we would win.

Actually, Hwoarang was right about his fight. It was no big deal. His opponent was even worse than Julia's. He won in seven minutes. It was a record time.

But there was someone among the crowd who was quite interested in watching all Hwoarang's fights.

NARA

14th DECEMBER 2012

The red team finalist was someone that Hwoarang and Julia had met a few months ago. It was Steve Fox.

Steve was famous, and that was why he was trying to get away from all the attentions. That was kind of hard for someone like him.

-You don't know who he is-asked Baek.

-Sure we do…he's a guy we met in Tokyo… -Hwoarang said.

-His name is Fox…Steve Fox…don't you watch the TV? Fox is a famous boxer…

-I didn't know… -said Julia surprised.

-Me neither! Anyway he's not good enough for me!

-He seems very interested in this tournament-said Baek. -Be careful with him…you never know…

-I saw him in a demonstration and he's not that good-insisted Hwoarang.

The draft decided the two semi-finals: Julia was going to face a man named Sheridan and Hwoarang was going to fight with Steve Fox.

NARA

15th DECEMBER 2012

Hwoarang was going to fight in that morning. Steve was already in the arena.

-So you're Steve Fox…-said Hwoarang. -You're not too bad…

-I know…And you're a great fighter…I've been watching your fights! Very efficient!

-Thanks!

-That day in Tokyo…I knew we would meet some day…too bad that Jin isn't here!

-Kazama and I have some scores to settle! Actually I'm glad that he didn't come…

-Lets see if you're that good!

The first ten minutes, Hwoarang and Steve only measured their strengths. Surprisingly, Hwoarang noticed that he had underestimated Steve.

-When I saw you fight with Jin, I knew that I had to keep training hard if I wanted to fight like you and him!

-You did a nice job! I thought you were just a boxer…

-I have to learn many things yet if I want to win the Iron Fist!

-You're going to the Iron Fist?

-Yes…I'm living in Japan for a year now…to get used to the language and the weather and stuff! Why? Are you going too?

-You bet…I almost went to the final in the last Iron Fist!

-Wow…that's awesome! Whoever fought with the Boss must be very strong…

-Actually it was Kazama…

-Wow!

The fight went on. Hwoarang hit Steve with an uppercut and then he tried to use a double kick, but Steve blocked it. It was hard to tell who was winning.

Steve hit Hwoarang with a right hook and he cut his lip. Hwoarang took a few steps back to regain his balance and cleaned his mouth from the blood.

-You'll pay for this!

Hwoarang managed to grab Steve's arm and threw him a powerful kick in the stomach. Steve fell on his knees, but he wasn't finished yet. He managed to escape Hwoarang's next attack, but he was hit on the chest by Hwoarang's left punch that sent him to the ground.

Now, Steve was really angry. When Hwoarang attacked to the left, Steve slid to the right and hit his leg with a low kick. Hwoarang felt a pain and he went to the ground.

Steve was really strong. Hwoarang kept on fighting but he knew that they had both good chances to win. If he won that fight we would go to the final against Julia. That wasn't a good perspective. He didn't want to hurt her.

Hwoarang decided in that moment that he wouldn't win. He would give Julia the chance to win the Final FX. In order to do that he had to quit that fight, but to quit a fight was always hard for him. His pride was at stake.

Hwoarang spitted more blood to the floor and then Steve grabbed him and with two powerful kicks sent him to the ground. Hwoarang pretended to be black out for some seconds and Steve was declared the winner.

Baek and Julia couldn't believe their eyes.

-Did you lose on purpose-asked Steve when Hwoarang got up.

-Nope… -lied Hwoarang.

-Are you sure?

-Yes…you should be happy! You won! Congratulations.

Hwoarang was clenching his fists; he couldn't believe he had done that. Baek went to talk to him, while Julia remained in her place. She knew him too well to know that it was something wrong.

-I hope we meet again in the Iron Fist-said Steve.

-Me too!

Steve waved as he was leaving the Stadium. Baek was arguing with Hwoarang, but he wasn't listening to him.

-It was a good fight-said Julia in Hwoarang's room. Baek had gone to get some ice for Hwoarang's cuts.

-Thanks…

-You lost on purpose!

-No, I didn't!

-Don't you lie to me! I know you! I remember that day when you lost against Mike! It was the same thing today!

-Look…I can explain…

-Then start talking!

-He's good, and I could get really hurt in that fight…and I don't want to get hurt before the Iron Fist because I need to face Kazama!

-You're an idiot! You're better than him! And you let him win!

-If I won, I would have to face you! Do you think it would be fun?

Julia looked at him and thought about it.

-No…

-See? This way you can win, and I'll make sure that you will! I promise! Now that I know his strikes I can teach you to avoid them!

NARA

18th DECEMBER 2012

Julia had won her fight against Sheridan, so she was going to the final against Steve. She was training with Hwoarang for three days.

-He is stronger than you, but that's his weak point-said Hwoarang before the fight.

-I know…

-You have to use his strength against himself!

-Right…I will remember that…

-Good luck!

Hwoarang joined Baek and Julia waited until Steve arrival.

-I saw your fights…-he said.

-And I saw yours…

-Then lets start this one.

Like usual, at first they just measured their strengths.

-You're much better than I thought-confessed Steve. -How did you do it?

-I had a great teacher!

Steve threw a powerful hook but Julia was faster and she ducked. Then she managed to hit him with a low kick followed by another kick on the stomach.

Steve blocked a third kick and hit her with an uppercut. Julia hit the floor, but she got up immediately.

Steve looked at her and thought that she was quite brave; too bad she was always with Hwoarang.

Just like Hwoarang had warned her, Steve was extremely fast with his fists; after all he was a boxer.

A half an hour later the fight was still going on and it was impossible to say who was winning.

Hwoarang was trying to give her advice but she could barely hear him.

In the meanwhile Steve kicked Julia in her left side; the kick was so hard that she felt some ribs breaking. She was in pain but she couldn't quit. Julia took a few steps back to catch her breath and then she hit him in the chest with a high kick. Steve was sent to the ground.

But the Final FX was a tournament with specific rules and the fights had a time limit that was ending.

An hour had passed and Steve and Julia were still fighting, so the jury ordered them to stop.

Everyone was in silence when the presenter spoke.

-This was a great fight but unfortunately we had to end it! The jury chose the winner of this Final FX…and it seems that this year winner is…

Steve and Julia looked at each other.

-Steve Fox…

Julia was disappointed but she smiled anyway.

-And…Julia Chang! We have two winners!

Steve looked at her and smiled. She had done a great fight and he had to keep on training to be better.

Julia and Steve hugged and they both received a trophy.

-It was a great fight-Hwoarang said to Steve.

-Yes…she was great-he said. -You are so lucky!

-Maybe we see each other in the Iron Fist!

-I'm counting on that!

Julia was being seen by the medical team, when Hwoarang arrived.

-Congratulations…-Baek and Hwoarang said.

-Thanks!

That night Baek and Hwoarang were in Julia's room. Baek had left to buy dinner.

-Do you really think I deserved to win-Julia asked.

-Of course!

-You should've been the winner, not me or Steve!

-There was no point…if I had win Steve, I would have to fight against you! One of us would have to quit!

-Would you quit?

-Yes…why?

-You would let me win?

-Yes…

Julia smiled and hugged him. In that moment Baek arrived.

-Geez…Am I interrupting something-he asked with a smirk.

-No-Hwoarang answered quickly.

-Then why did you blush-Baek asked in a low voice.


	31. Mishima Tournament Phase One chp 31

I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: Guess what? My exams are finally over! Now I have a bit more time to work on this story…I think I failed one of the exams, but I was sick at the time when I did the damn exam and Sociology of Information is the most disgusting discipline I have ever had in my life! I hate it!

I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting, as for now I leave you with chapter 31! Bye and have fun!

Lady-Eliwen: I hope your exams went well too! I don't know about my marks yet, but I think that in 5 exams I passed 4… (History was ok, Diplomatic Practice too, SCIA was my best exam, European Institutions was so and so, and Sociology of Information was horrible! Dreadful!) Oh well…No one said that life is fair! Thanks for reviewing and wishing me good luck!

Lonelyngel: Hey! Well, yes, Hwoarang is a bit stubborn when it comes to showing his feelings! (Idiot) As for Baek…he had to come back, I was kind of missing him… :P Thank you so much for wishing me good luck in my exams! See you.

MooNTeARZ: I'm sad that your story is over, now I have to wait for the sequel, or prequel, right:D Hope you decide that really soon…

The Wish Of Night: I know the feeling about these machines that we call computers! Sometimes they drive us insane! Glad you liked the previous chapters!

**Chapter 31**

Mishima Tournament Phase One

TOKYO

19th DECEMBER 2012

The fights in the Mishima Polytechnical School were starting and they would be held in the next ten days. There were two fights a day, meaning that the sixteen first participants were grouped in eight fights. The winners from the first round would fight in the second round until there were only two fighters.

Jin would be the first to fight and he wasn't scared or even nervous. He was prepared for that tournament. Everyone was waiting anxiously for that fight because only a few students hadn't seen Jin in a fight.

It was ten a.m. sharp when Jin and Shinji Damya were in the arena. Ling knew exactly what he was capable of; after all he had fought against the Boss.

The fight was short was Jin won easily.

This is going to be boring…-he said at lunch.

In the end it won't…-announced Kazumi. -They have two surprise contestants!

I'm the only one who isn't competing in this phase…which means that all of you will have to face each other…-said Yang.

Well…that's life…-sighed Ling watching Jin closely. She was going to fight him sooner than she thought. This meant that only one of them was going to the finals, since that first phase would only decide one of the Mishima School contestants. The other one would only be known in April or May.

She was strong and all that, but Jin was better, and she knew she would never win against him.

TOKYO

20th DECEMBER 2012

The two fights that day were a huge disappointment to the crowd. They were very short. Ling won in eight minutes a girl named Yuki Naka and Yuu won too.

Yuu was the star of the day, since everyone knew that Ling was going to win easily.

But things weren't well for Yuu. His father was acting weird and the boy wasn't used to have problems at home.

In the end of the day, the group went to celebrate the victory in a very famous pub in the south of Tokyo.

Miharu and Ling weren't used to go to pubs but they felt like celebrating, besides the boys were there too.

How are things with your parents- asked Miharu to Yuu when they were left alone.

It sucks! I can't do anything now! It's too late!

Late? For what?

My father wants to leave Tokyo…he asked her the divorce when she left!

I'm sorry…

I don't! It's their fault! Besides it's their fifteen year marriage! I'm old enough now!

It's always said when a marriage ends that way!

I just wished that my father didn't want to go! I'll probably have to go with him…and he doesn't want me to finish school here!

Why?

He wants me to go to a military college!

What about your mother?

She doesn't care! She left and she never said a word ever since! My mother always took care of my education…she wanted me to learn martial arts when I was a kid so I could defend myself…my father always agreed on everything! Now he thinks that he has to undo everything my mother did!

You have to do something!

Tell me about it! Aren't you going to finish your drink-Yuu asked to change the subject.

No! I think I drunk too much already.

That's why you never have fun!

I don't mind!

I'll take home if you get drunk! I promise!

No way! Besides, I think you and Jin will have to take Kazumi, Yang and Ling…unless you drink too much and then Jin will have to carry you too!

Where are they?

Near the counter! Jin is tying to take Ling away from there!

Actually it wasn't from the counter that Jin was trying to take Ling away, it was the barman. The guy had some kind of thing about Chinese girls and he had invited Ling three times already to go to his place. Jin wasn't enjoying that, so he decided to stay close to Ling, just in case.

The guy was going to ask Ling again when Jin pulled his arm to cut his way off.

She turned you down three times already…what do you need a picture-Jin asked.

Let me go! Who the fuck are you?

I'm with her!

You're her boyfriend?

Not exactly…

Then leave me alone! Finder, keeper!

You're being stubborn and stupid…

Why? What will you do, pretty boy?

Jin clenched his fist and he just smashed the guy's faced. He fell on the floor, behind the counter and passed out.

No one noticed that and Jin just kept on acting normally. A few minutes later, they were on their way home. Miharu and Yuu walked Kazumi and Yang home to be sure they were alright and Jin took Ling. She was a bit drunk, but not too much.

TOKYO

23rd DECEMBER 2012

Two days had passed and four contestants were going to the next round of fights. Kazumi was part of that list. She had done well in her fight.

The second round from the first phase was about to start. The Headmaster was there.

This time Kazumi was the first one to fight. She had proved that she could fight well, but no one was expecting what happened. She was completely aware of her limits and she seemed to control the Mishima Fighting Style better than she used to say.

Even so, the favourites were Jin and Ling. The whole school was supporting them, especially Jin.

As for Jin, he was starting to get suspicious about Kazumi. He had noticed that she had some secret techniques and she knew the Mishima Style too well for someone who was only in that School for the second year.

Kazumi was in the semi-finals.

TOKYO

25th DECEMBER 2012

It was Christmas and the tournament was interrupted. Ling, Jin and Yuu were also in the semi-finals. The next fight would be Kazumi against Jin.

But that day, they could rest.

Jin had convinced Ling to go out a bit because she was driving him crazy. During all morning the only thing she could talk of was about the tournament and the possibility of a fight against him.

When finally she left home to go shopping she saw Miharu leaving in a hurry. She tried to call her, but Miharu was a bit far and she didn't hear her. So Ling decided to check on her.

When she realised, she was in front of the Ministry of Economics, talking to a man.

Mr. Murakama, I just think you should consider what you're doing to your son. -Miharu said.

Who the hell are you?

Hirano Miharu…I'm a friend…and he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him!

My private life is none of your business! Yuu is a just a brat who wants attention! He even needs a girl to defend him! He's going weaker since he went that Mishima School! That's why I'm going to send him to a real school!

You're being unfair! Yuu is one of the best students from our class…if his marks are lower that's because of you!

Miss Hirano, I don't have time for this! Yuu has to learn to face his problems alone! Go home and have a nice day!

I hope your conscience makes you suffer as much as you hurt Yuu!

Miharu left the place angry. Then she faced Ling who was observing everything. Miharu told Ling what had happened.

That bastard-Ling said.

Yeah…that's why I came…

Poor Yuu!

Please don't say anything to Yuu…he only told me…

Ok…don't worry! But if things don't get better, I'll have a private talk with his father too…and it won't be pleasant for him!

TOKYO

26th DECEMBER 2012

Jin and Kazumi were ready for their fight. The School was crowded, and as soon as the fight started the noise was impossible to bear.

Who taught you this-asked Jin.

No one…Yang helps me sometimes…-she said smiling.

You never said you were this good!

That's a compliment, Jin…thank you so much! You're amazing too…

Thanks.

But you're not using the Mishima Style.

I don't want to use it…You know the Mishima Style almost better than me…

Come on…you know that's not true! But anyway, it's not that complicated.

Really? Most of the students say the opposite.

Ling noticed that Jin wasn't giving his best; maybe he didn't want to hurt Kazumi, which was normal coming from someone like him.

In that moment Kazumi attacked. She hit Jin hard on his chest, he took two steps behind but he managed not to fell with the impact. Kazumi tried again with a double kick. This time Jin almost went to the ground. He decided to end the fight quickly because he didn't want to hurt her much.

Jin threw her a punch on the stomach and grabbed her right arm then he knocked her flat on her face, but not too hard.

Kazumi got up and used a powerful uppercut, but Jin knew the Mishima Style too well, so he blocked it and kicked her in the leg making her kneel down.

She was starting to feel tired, so Jin come at her again and managed to send her to the floor again. She tried to get up and hit Jin, but he jumped over her and kicked her hard on the back, a bit too hard.

Kazumi's legs were now shaking a bit. She knew that Jin was better than her and when she realised she was on the ground again. This time she stood there while Jin was declared the winner.

Then he helped her to get up.

Nice fight…-he said.

You too…

When Jin was going to the dressing room to change his clothes, he asked Ling to go with him.

What's wrong-she asked.

Do you think that there can be a person who knows the Mishima Style almost better than me-Jin asked.

No…only your grandfather knew it better than you.

Well, Kazumi knows it too well! She is almost at my level.

That's not possible!

Believe me…don't you think it's weird?

Of course…

Xiaoyu…thisis the boys dressing room, what are you doing here-asked the Martial Arts teacher.

Sorry…-Ling said a bit embarrassed.

Wait outside.-the teacher ordered.

Ok.

That afternoon, Ling was going to fight against Yuu, but he never showed up, so she was declared the winner.

I never thought it would be this easy to win a fight.-Ling confessed.

What happened with Yuu-asked Yang.

I don't know.-answered Ling looking at Miharu who shrugged.

TOKYO

27th DECEMBER 2012

Now it was up to Jin and Ling. One of them would represent their School in the Mishima Tournament. Jin and Ling had talked about that fight. Ling had accepted to quit the fight after some minutes. She just wanted to know if she was stronger and ready for the Iron Fist. For that she needed Jin to fight for real, though she doubted that. He said that he didn't want to hurt her and that he would quit if she wanted him to do that.

Ling didn't want him to quit, because she knew his reputation was at stake. Besides, it wouldn't be fair, she knew he was stronger.

The whole school was counting on Jin. Miharu, Kazumi and Yang were in the first row to see the fight. Yuu wasn't there.

When the fight began, they started to attack each other but no of them were hitting the other.

How can I know if I'm ready for the Iron Fist, if you're not hitting me-Ling asked.

You know I'm won't hurt you…I can't hit you!

But I need to know…

Three years ago you get to the semi-finals…against Hwoarang…you are ready!

That was three years ago!

Exactly! I know what you are capable of and believe me, you are ready for everything!

So, you're not going to fight me?

Nope!

You're such a gentleman…Jin Kazama…

Thanks!

When Ling announced she was quitting, there was disappointment everywhere. They never got to fight for real; they had spent the whole time blocking their strikes. But it was her decision.

Now they had to wait to know who was going to join Jin, but Jin had a strange feeling that Yang was going to be that person.

EAST-OSAKA

2nd JANUARY 2013

After the New Year things were pretty calm in Osaka, except for Hwoarang. The Tsunamis had a new member: Baek.

He wasn't a real member but he was living with Hwoarang and the others and everyone was getting used to him.

At the beginning, Baek was a bit surprised to see that Hwoarang was so popular in the East side, and every member respected him.

After all, Hwoarang wasn't just a delinquent; he had created a new family.

Eijiro was the only one who wasn't too happy with Baek's presence. Julia knew he was probably jealous, because now Hwoarang was always with Baek.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang decided it was time to ask Baek some questions.

I need to have a word with you…-started Hwoarang.

What have you done now?

Nothing…I went to South Korea last May…

Oh…really? Were looking for your real family?

No…I had to do my military service there! It seems that I was naturalised South Korea before I came here.

I understand…how was it?

Nothing special…

So?

I learnt some stuff about my parents…

Oh…and are you happy now?

No! They're dead. The thing is, my father was a General, in the army and…

Wow…so he was a very important person, right?

Sort of…but his name was Hwoarang…Kim-So Hwoarang. Why do I have his name if mother didn't meet him? And how did she know my date of birth?

Maybe this will help you-Baek said taking something from his pocket.

It was a silver army plate, with the name KS Hwoarang on it.

It was your father's…mother gave it to me before she died. She gave you his name because you had this on you when she took you home.

But…

About the date, it was pure coincidence. She took you to the doctors to see if you were alright, and he said that you were born, probably in the first two weeks of December, so she picked a number!

Why didn't she tell me?

She was afraid of losing you…and she did, anyway…

And why didn't you tell me?

You left us, remember?

Yes, but we meet three years ago, and you never told me! If you had died I would never know about this!

But I didn't die! Besides…you never asked!

You arrogant bastard!

You're the arrogant bastard…you killed mother! And Yuri…so don't play the victim!

Fine!

Hwoarang left the living room. Julia joined him later; she wanted to know why he had argued with Baek.

What happened?

The usual! I tried to have a decent conversation with Baek, but it didn't work out!

Hwoarang told Julia what Baek had told him.

Well…at least now you know!

Yeah…I guess…

Don't worry…everything is alright-Julia said hugging him.

Hwoarang felt embarrassed but at the same time he felt that Julia's hug had been the best thing it had happened to him that day.

EAST-OSAKA

15th JANUARY 2013

Eijiro was still angry with Hwoarang. He felt that his leader was neglecting the gang, and he was right.

Baek and Hwoarang were always together, training and going to pubs, coming home at four or five a.m.

In the meanwhile Eijiro was forced to fix some motorcycles and cars all by himself and he wasn't happy about it.

Julia told Eijiro about Baek and Hwoarang's past, but even so Eijiro was thinking that Hwoarang was being selfish.

Baek almost died in the Iron Fist…-Julia said. -Give them time!

He barely speaks with me…

I know how you feel…but Baek is his family…

I'm like his brother too…Baek never had to put up the things I did with Hwoarang! The hangovers, the crazy ideas, the troubles with the police…

I know…I'll try to talk to him!

It won't work! He is pushing you away as well! Can't you see that?

No, he's not!

Are you sure? He's scared, that idiot!

Scared of what?

Forget it-Eijiro left the house.

Julia knew that Hwoarang was different, and that was because of Baek's influence. She decided to stay up to talk with Hwoarang that night, but she fell asleep. She woke up at two a.m. when she heard them coming in. They were drunk, as in the past few days. Julia decided to wait until the morning.

EAST-OSAKA

16th JANUARY 2013

Baek left early in the morning, as for Hwoarang he only woke up at ten a.m. He felt his head explode. He tried to remember what had happened last night but he couldn't.

Julia was going to knock at his door when he left to the bathroom. He had to throw up.

Are you alright-she asked coming in.

No! I'm sick and my head hurts!

How many times did I warn you?

Please, spare the lecture! Call Roomax…

Roomax is in the Academy, remember?

I need something for this headache!

You should've thought about that before! By the way where were you last night?

I have no idea! Oh, man, I'm sick again…

Julia left to the kitchen to make a strong coffee.

Have you finished-she asked putting down the coffee on his bed table.

Yes…

Julia tried to help him getting up, but he let go of her hand when he felt his arm hurting.

It's blood-she said worried.

Actually there was dry blood on his shirt and jacket. Julia almost panicked, but then she decided to take his shirt of to see if it was serious.

Fortunately it wasn't. It was just a cut, probably made by a knife in a stupid fight. She washed the wound and put a bandage on it. Then she took some washed clothes and helped him to get dressed.

What the hell happened-she asked putting him on the bed.

I can't remember but I think I fought some guy…

Julia made sure he hadn't fever and she gave him the coffee.

Drink that!

What is it? Coffee? I hate coffee!

I know…

But drink it!

No, please…I'll throw up again…

I don't care!

Hwoarang did what he was told and then Julia gave him a pill for the headache.

Now sleep! And don't move much! Idiot!

I'm not an idiot!

Yeah…right!

When she was closing his door, Baek arrived. He wasn't hurt and he didn't seem too affected by his hangover.

Julia was furious and she decided that was time to speak directly with him.

Baek…I need a word with you…-she announced.

What?

Hwoarang has been drinking too much!

He's a big boy, I'm not his mother!

He was never like this before you arrive! Stop taking him to pubs!

So, now it's my fault? I don't force him to come with me!

He has a cut on his arm…from last night!

You should've seen his opponent! He'll be in the Intensive Care for months.-Baek smiled.

Why didn't you stop the fight?

I was covering his back and I didn't know the other had a knife!

Hwoarang doesn't need this kind of influences…

So I'm a bad influence, right?

In this context, yes, you are! Hwoarang has responsibilities, you know?

Really?

Yes…he's a leader…and he's neglecting his gang…

And what's your role on this play?

What do you mean? I'm his friend…you know that!

No…you want him to be your perfect prince!

No! That's not true…-Julia said blushing. -Hwoarang worships you because you're his master, but you're leading him into the wrong way! He doesn't need more troubles, this way the Tsunamis will end soon…

Baek didn't look at Julia when she said the last words, and she understood everything.

That's it, isn't it? That's what you want! You want to destroy what your brother built!

No…

Yes…that's your revenge! How can you do this to him? He's your brother! After all he has done…

He has done nothing for me! NOTHING!

He risked his life facing Bryan Fury! He spent hours in the Hospital by your side! He was suffering! And he blames himselffor what happened to you!

I never asked him to do that for me! He deserves to suffer! He killed my mother and sister!

You have to forget them! You have to let that go, Baek! Please…forgive him!

I tried! I really did…

His your family…You can't go back in time, but this way your not going forward! You're stuck! What do you want now?

I don't know…- Baek sat down on the couch. -I don't hate him…that's the irony…I know he never meant to hurt us.

You should forgive him…

I know…I'm sorry. I was a jerk!

It's ok…but please sort things out…

I will! Things will change…I promise!


	32. Surprise Contestants chp 32

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: Thanks for your words:D Don't worry I like your reviews anyway!

Lonelyngel: Jin and Hwoarang are a bit alike, sometimes. Jin just controls himself a bit better! (Not in this case, since he punched a guy in a pub). Anyway I hope you like this chapter too!

MooNTeARZ: Thanks for reviewing…I'm really enjoying your new story, so update soon! You really scared me with that new version of Jamie…I was like, Oh my God! They got Jamie! Those vamp bastards! No! But then I understood your idea and now I calmed down:D

Lady-Eliwen: Thank you for your review...and don't worry, I'm sure you didn't fail! We have to think positive! Here is chapter 32! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 32**

Surprise Contestants

EAST-OSAKA

5th FEBRUARY 2013

Baek had changed his behaviour since he had spoken with Julia. Now things were better, and Baek and Hwoarang passed the days training.

Hwoarang was still recovering from his arm, and due to Roomax's absence, Julia was the one who had to take care of him.

Are you alright? -asked Julia entering in his room.

You can't walk on my room like that! -Hwoarang complained putting his sweater on.

Sorry…

Next time knock first…

Ok…how's your arm?

Better.

Good…because I need to ask you something that's been bothering me…

What?

Eijiro told me that you are trying to avoid me…is that true?

No! Of course not…-he lied.

What's wrong then?

It's just that…the Tsunamis have a lot of enemies and…

And you think that I can't take care of myself?

I never said that!

Look, you don't have to protect me all the time, alright?

I know…I just promised your father that you would be alright.

I do enjoy having someone around, but…I know how to defend myself…

Julia left smiling and Hwoarang stood there thinking. He couldn't believe that Eijiro had told her that. Suddenly he felt angry with his friend and went to the garage, where Eijiro was working in a car.

What were you thinking off, you idiot!

What? -asked Eijiro confused.

Why did you tell Julia that I was avoiding her?

Because it's the truth!

My personal problems are none of your business!

They are when you're neglecting us…I've been here all week working on these cars! They were supposed to be ready today!

I forgot!

Of course you did…all you can think off now is your dear brother!

This is not Baek's fault!

Sure…but if it wasn't for me we would've never collected the money from the last two motorcycles…because thanks to you we couldn't fix them on time!

You should've asked for help!

And I did…but you were too busy getting drunk with your brother! I had to call One and Ryo…and they are not experts!

So? What do you want from me now a medal? Do you want me to thank you?

Yeah…that would be nice!

Sorry, but you almost ruined everything with Julia…

What? Do you honestly think that you can simply forget that you have feelings?

Yes!

Well, you're wrong! You're only fooling yourself!

I don't need lectures from you, and I surely don't need you interfering in my life! Now keep your mouth shut!

No I won't! She doesn't deserve to be treated like that! And neither do we! You're being a selfish bastard…you only think about yourself…

That's a lie!

No, it's not! You don't talk to us anymore! If one of us died you wouldn't give a damn…

Hwoarang lost control and punched Eijiro on the face. He had never done that before. Eijiro cleaned the blood on his lips and went home.

Hwoarang was suddenly assaulted by guilt. He had hit his best friend. He knew that Eijiro's words weren't totally wrong; he had been neglecting the Tsunamis, he was being a lousy leader.

When Hwoarang went back home, Eijiro was leaving with his bag. Julia, Baek and Mouse who were at home, didn't know what was happening.

I'm leaving…-Eijiro said.

You can't! -said Hwoarang.

I can…and I will.

Where are you going?

I'll manage…

You're being dramatic and stupid…I'm sorry I hit you…

You hit him? -asked Julia and Mouse surprised.

It was an accident!

I'll see you around! –said Eijiro.

Eijiro left and Hwoarang kicked the couch and went back to his room, cursing his friend.

MYANMAR

IDAHA

28th FEBRUARY 2013

Heihachi was sure that his revenge plan was going to be a success. That morning his associates had confirmed that everything was ready in Fuji-Nion.

Heihachi had ordered the construction of three new buildings in the middle of the forest in Fuji.

One of them was near Fuji-Nion and it seemed an old temple with several doors. Inside there were different compartments.

The other two building were like military bases, they were called complex A and B, with labs and a secret room on the sub-levels. There were also rooms for the Tekken forces trainings.

At the moment, Heihachi could count with the help of five hundred soldiers, which weren't enough, knowing Jin's powers. Heihachi needed a strong and capable army, and not some cowards who were only interested in the money. He needed devoted soldiers, and for that he had already a plan based on science.

I want to create my own Tekken Forces, Dr.B. -announced Heihachi.

How?

I only have five hundred soldiers…Jin will beat them up in no time…besides, they are a bunch of cowards…except for one or two who are loyal to my cause…

And?

And I'm thinking about a genetic resolution…you know…create my own soldiers, and make them the way I want them!

Ok…but in that case you have to clone someone…maybe Jin?

No! I can't clone someone with the AX gene. It would be too dangerous, and the gene has already been spread…I need someone who doesn't have the gene, and I can't have a clone…

Why not? It would be easier…

A clone can always have some memories…from the real person…

So what's your idea?

I need someone rebel, with a perfect technique and as strong as Jin…

Someone like Hwoarang! -said Dr.B.

Exactly. He would be perfect…but I can't risk creating a clone. If the clone escaped it would be difficult to catch and it would be hard to explain the existence of two Hwoarangs…

You're right…

I need his child!

His child? But he has no child!

In that case, I need you to make that child!

But I need a girl to conceive that child! I mean I need her cells and Hwoarang's too…

I know…I've been searching for candidates…and I have the right girl! Anna would be the best candidate but she's still in coma.

Is it Xiaoyu? We have some samples of her cells…

No. Xiaoyu may have the AX gene already…I can't control my grandson immature actions, can I?

So who is she?

Julia Chang…but it has to be a boy.

That's the easy part…the hard part is to get some samples from her and Hwoarang.

Don't worry; they'll be in Fuji-Nion for the Iron Fist. We'll get them there.

But we have to catch Jin too…we need the soldiers before that.

Jin will be put in a cryosleep first. We have to study his body first…and in the meantime you have to create Hwoarang's child and to make him grow in a few days…I want him to be twenty years old! Do you think you can do it?

Sure…genetic manipulation is my speciality!

Good!

What about Xiaoyu?

I have to get her too…to be sure that she has the AX gene.

And if she doesn't have it?

She's an important pawn…if Jin's in love with her; she'll be useful to me! Everything is in place…

TOKYO

2nd APRIL 2013

March was a living hell to all the students in the Mishima Polytechnical School. The tests were all done in March because they had to prepare the Phase Two of the Mishima Tournament.

When finally the month was over, Ling was so tired that she thought she had to miss classes to recover her sleep.

Miharu was the only one who never complained about having to study every day. In the meanwhile, their class had lost one of its best students. Yuu hadn't showed up ever since, and he didn't answer e-mails or phone calls.

Miharu and Ling had spoken with the Headmaster and he said that Yuu's father had mentioned that he was going to send Yuu to another school.

The fights for the Phase Two would start in that same day. Jin, Ling and the others would only have to watch. As for Yang he was going to fight in the second day.

Yang had never showed his abilities, but Jin knew he was like Kazumi. He was a person full of surprises. He also knew the Mishima Style better than he used to say. Yang's ultimate goal was to face Jin.

The four last contestants of that phase were: Yang Cheng, Yushiro Enna, Toka Sayo and Ryo Maeda.

Yang fought against Toka Sayo. Jin saw the fight, and Toka was, in his opinion, the third best feminine fighter in the School. But Yang won, just like Jin had predicted.

The final was Yang against Yushiro Enna, and Yang did manage to win. He was the second fighter to represent his School in the tournament next month.

By that time the other two Schools, the Yamamoto and the Meiji School had decided their two contestants too. There was an unbelievable spy industry around that tournament, so there was no secret for the Yamamoto and Meiji schools about Jin and Yang being the contestants for the Mishima.

TOKYO

23rd MAY 2013

The Mishima Tournament was going to start in the next morning. Everyone was excited about it.

Ling was a bit sad, because she was used to participate in those events, and this time she couldn't. But in the meanwhile, she had received good marks in all her exams. It weren't as good as Miharu's but she hadn't failed any discipline this time.

Jin had good marks as well, a bit higher than Ling's, but he wasn't interested in marks, actually he was more interest in knowing who the two surprise contestants were.

After classes, Jin and Yang decided to go training a bit, just to check if they were ready. Kazumi and Ling joined them later.

The Iron Fist is going to be this year…-said Kazumi to start a conversation with Ling.

Yeah…I know…

There are rumours about you and Jin…

Ling blushed.

I meant about you two going to the Iron Fist…

Oh…that…well we…

You entered the Iron Fist three years ago, right?

Sort of…

Are you going again?

I don't know…and you? Didn't you like to participate? You're a good fighter, Kazumi…

I can't! I'm not brave enough; besides, I'm going on holidays with my father! I don't know where we going, he never tells me…

Too bad…

Yeah…so is the tournament that rough?

A bit! Please, don't ask more questions…ok?

Sure…sorry.

TOKYO

24th MAY 2013

That morning, the Mishima Polytechnical School was very different from usual. Near the gate were now four flags flying, instead of the usual two.

There was the Japanese flag, the Mishima Polytechnical School, the Meiji School and the Yamamoto School's flags.

All the students, from the three Schools had separate seats and then Mr. Misuno made a little speech were he introduced the presenter, Myazaki, who was a very famous person in the world of radio and TV.

First he started presenting the Schools, their Headmasters and their contestants.

From the Meiji School, the Headmaster Asuza Takeguchi brought the twins Akira and Akito Iwago, with the red and black fighting equipment. They're nineteen years old.

The two boys jumped to the stage and they received a warm welcome from the Meiji students.

From the Yamamoto School, the Headmaster Keiichi Mako brought with the blue and white equipment Ito Ikatemura and Akagi Shinigani. They are both twenty years old.

Two more boys went to the stage and everyone applauded.

Now from the Mishima School, Mr. Misuno's fighters in black and blue are Yang Cheng and Jin Mishima.

Jin and Yang joined the other four contestants. Jin's name provoked many whispers among the crowd.

Finally, in red and white we have our two mystery contestants: Cristina Monteiro and Paul Phoenix.

There was much applause, especially for Paul. Jin smiled at him, that tournament wouldn't be that easy, Jin thought to himself.

Christie is the new South America martial arts champion! She's travelling all over the world in order to promote the next tournament in South America, which will be held in Santiago, Chile. She's nineteen years old, and she fights capoeira, a technique that comes from Brazil. As for Paul Phoenix, he doesn't need a formal introduction…he's a legend!

The draw took about ten minutes, and in the end the fights were settled. The screen showed:

TODAY 15:00 - Iwago Akito (MEIJI) vs. Monteiro Cristina

DAY 25 10:00 - Mishima Jin (MISHIMA) vs. Ikatemura Ito (YAMAMOTO)

DAY 26 10:00 - Iwago Akira (MEIJI) vs. Cheng Yang (MISHIMA)

DAY 27 10:00 - Phoenix Paul vs. Shinigani Akagi (YAMAMOTO)

The fights had the time limit of one hour, if there wasn't a winner after that, the juries would vote. The juries were the three Headmasters and Myazaki.

At lunch, the School cafeteria was full; after all there were students from three different schools.

Christie and Paul were in the table with Mr. Misuno, Mr. Mako and Mrs. Takeguchi. They were the guests of honour.

Mrs. Takeguchi was looking directly at Jin, and Ling noticed that.

The boy is the last Mishima, right? -asked Takeguchi.

Yes. -answered Misuno. -He's very talented in martial arts! He's a Mishima, of course…

Heihachi was a true warrior himself! -said Mako. -But young Jin is just like his father, isn't he? I saw Kazuya Mishima once…

Where is he living? -asked Takeguchi.

Jin has friends…

But his family is bankrupt…-said Mako.

He seems to be doing quite well. And he's a good student…-said Misuno.

I heard rumours that he went to the Iron Fist three years ago, is it true? -asked Takeguchi.

No one knows for sure…sometimes rumours are all but rumours! -answered Misuno.

The Iron Fist is a very important tournament, isn't it? -asked Christie interested.

Of course, but it's also illegal, miss Monteiro…-announced Mako.

That's why everyone likes to go…I mean if there's any danger, it's not fun! - Christie said.

You're right…-said Paul. -But the Iron Fist is more than a tournament!

Christie looked at Jin and she thought about Eddie. Her life had changed since she had been in Japan, two years ago.

She was still searching for Eddie, but it was obvious that he didn't want to be found. So she had to find a way to make him come out of his hiding place. She had returned to Brazil and she had practice for two years, to prepare herself for the Iron Fist. That way she was hoping that he would come to Japan to prevent her to go to the tournament. She knew he would be worried.

It was three in the afternoon, and everything was ready for the first fight.

Ling, Miharu, Jin, Yang and Kazumi were in the first row, next to the arena. Paul joined Jin, a few minutes later.

So, have you decided yet? -asked Jin.

About what?

If you're going to the Iron Fist…

Oh…I don't know, but I will if I managed not to be hurt until then, and you? Are you going with Xiaoyu?

Yes, we are!

Did you find Lee?

No! It was a bad idea to go looking for him! I'm fine by myself, so I guess I don't need to find an uncle to get on with my life!

It's your decision!

In that moment the male public was calling Christie to the arena. She had made some fans. Even her opponent, Akito had succumbed to her charms.

After ten minutes fighting, Christie won easily and Iwago was knocked out on the floor.

Jin had noticed that Christie hadn't revealed all of her strength, she was saving many surprises.

As for Christie she was anxious to have some minutes alone with Jin.


	33. Go with the flow chp 33

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: Thank you…You know what? I had a very good mark on the exam of the discipline to which I made that project about Bangladesh! (In a scale from 1 to 20, I had 17… :D) Thank you…again…Here is the outcome of the tournament!

MooNTeARZ: Thanks for saying that! I try to pay attention to details…and no, I never went to Japan (I wish I could go, but now it's impossible since I'm finishing the University this year). But, I do watch TV a lot and I have a book that has many information about Japan…I always consulted that book when I was writing this story! I also went to the Japanese embassy here and they gave me some stuff! Writing this story was a true challenge!

HwoarangTheChamp: Hi there…First of all thanks for reviewing. I left a review in this story telling you the list of the chapters in order. You can check that out! I'm really sorry for that! I was going to try to solve this problem but I would have to remove many chapters…so I guess I'll wait until I finish the story. Take care.

**Chapter 33**

Go with the Flow

TOKYO

25th MAY 2013

Miharu, Ling and Jin arrived at School at nine a.m. It was Jin's fight and they didn't want him to be late. Jin was nervous, but even so he refused to have breakfast.

He went to the men's dressing room and changed his clothes. When he was going to join Ling and Miharu, Christie called him.

'You're Jin Mishima, right?'

'Yes, why?'

'People around say you're very good…'

Jin blushed a bit.

'Fighting…I mean…'-Christie said feeling embarrassed.

'Yes…I'm not too bad! You're very good yourself! Capoeira is not very common in Japan.'

'I know.'

'I was going to join my friends; can I help you with something?'

'Yes, you can! I heard rumours saying that you entered the last Iron Fist…'

'You can't believe in all the rumours…'

'Anyway, I just need to know where the tournament is held.'

'Why?'

'Isn't it obvious? Because I want to enter this year!'

'This tournament is quite hard for non experienced fighters!'

'Are you suggesting that I'm not experienced?'

'No, not at all! But have you ever entered in an Iron Fist?'

'No…'

'That's what I'm saying.'

'I can take care of myself, thank you! I'm from far away; I can't go back without entering this tournament! With or without your help!'

'You speak Japanese very well, for someone who's here just to enter a tournament!'

'So I learnt Japanese, what's wrong with that?'

'I have to go now…'

'Wait! Is the tournament really in Fuji?'

'Maybe…But you'll see that I'm right! The Iron Fist is the hardest tournament…Be careful!'

'I will! Oh…just another question…'

'What?'

'I heard that the former Headmaster from this School was named Mishima, are you his family?'

'He was my grandfather.'

Jin left and Christie gave him a suspicious look. She knew that Eddie had gone to Japan to investigate the Mishima Empire and she had finally met the Mishima heir.

In the meanwhile, Miharu was laughing about some comments she was hearing. Ling was more interested in watching Jin speaking with Christie.

'They say he's the former Headmaster's grandson!' -said a girl from the Yamamoto School.

'Well, he has the same name as the School!' -said another girl.

'There are hundreds of Mishimas in this city!' -said a boy.

'He is very cute!' -the first girl said, ignoring the boy's comment.-'I want to see if he's like everyone says…'

'He seems strong enough. But I guess he has no chance against Ikatemura.'

'Well, he's much cuter than Ikatemura!'

'Hey, I thought you wanted Ikatemura to win!'

'I do! But this Mishima is so…handsome!'

In that moment Jin joined Miharu and Ling.

'You were having a nice talk with that girl!'-said Ling feeling a bit jealous.

'She just wanted some information…no big deal.' -Jin answered.

'Really?' -insisted Ling.

'I've got to go…'-said Jin.-'I'll meet you after the fight.'

'It's going to be a piece of cake!' -said Miharu.-'Remember that you're the best!'

'I hope so!'

Yang and Kazumi arrived precisely when the fight was starting. Everyone was yelling.

'Just in time…'-said Kazumi.

'Yeah…'-said Ling in a bad humour.

'What's wrong? Having a bad day, Ling?' -asked Miharu.

'No!'

'Are you jealous?'-insisted Miharu.

'Jealous of what?'

'Because Jin was speaking with that Christie Monteiro?'

'As if!'

'Well you sure seem jealous!'

'I'm not jealous, ok?'

'Fine!'

'What's wrong with her?' -asked Yang.

'She's upset!'

'She should be happy, because Jin is showing that guy who's the best!'

Actually, though Ito Ikatemura was almost twice of his size, Jin wasn't intimidated by his muscles and he was definitely the best. He never thought that Miharu's words could be so real.

Jin won fairly and Ling was going to congratulate him when she saw Christie joining him.

'I know now what you mean about the Iron Fist!' -Christie said to Jin.

'What?'

'If all the fighters are like you, it will be hard! Congratulations, it was a great fight!'

'Thanks…'

Christie left to join Paul and Jin faced Ling, who was now, really upset. The truth was that she wasn't just with jealous; she was simply dying with jealous.

'Are you alright?' -Jin asked.

'Leave me alone!'-she said turning her back on him.

Before Jin could do or say anything, he was completely surrounded by Miharu, Yang and Kazumi who wanted to congratulate him.

An hour later, Jin was going home with Miharu.

'What's wrong with Ling?' -Jin asked.

'She's a bit upset.'

'Why? What have I done?'

Miharu looked at him amazed. How couldn't he understand what was going on? Was he blind?

Miharu was thinking that in a time like that she could take a chance and try to make Jin notice her, but then she thought about Ling.

Ling was her best friend, and she couldn't betray her. She knew that Ling liked Jin more than she wanted to admit, and it was obvious that Jin liked her too. They were both being stupid not admitting that.

'Look, Jin…I think you better talk with Ling!' -Miharu said finally.-'She is upset because she thinks that you are interested in Christie Monteiro!'

'She said that?'

'Not directly…but…today you seemed a bit distant from us…'

'I'm not interested in Christie!'

'You have to say that to Ling, not me…'

TOKYO

28th MAY 2013

The Yamamoto and Meiji School students had been eliminated from the tournament. Yang had defeated Akira Iwago in a very balanced fight two days ago, and Paul had won his fight against Akagi Shinigani.

Many students from those schools had accused the tournament organisation from being fixed because the only two fighters were Jin and Yang, both from the same school.

The draw decided that Christie was going to face Yang, and Paul was going to face Jin.

Christie's fight lasted almost an hour. She wasn't expecting Yang to be such a good fighter.

Actually no one was expecting that, not even Jin.

In the end of the fight, Yang managed to grab Christie's arm and threw her off the limits.

Jin, Ling, Miharu and Kazumi went to congratulate Yang for his victory while Paul was helping Christie to get up.

'Good fight!' -Paul said.

'Thanks…but I lost!'

'In a few years, you'll be one of the most talented fighters ever!'

'Do you think so?'

'I recognise a talent when I see it!'

'Thanks…I won't forget your words!'

'Don't forget this too: if you're going to the Iron Fist, be aware…sometimes we allow ourselves to be fooled by appearances!'

In the meanwhile, when everyone was leaving the School, Yuu showed up.

'Hey…we thought you had deserted us!'-said Yang.

'I just left the country for a while!' -said Yuu. -'By the way, congratulations!'

'Thanks. Do you want to join us? We are going to celebrate!'

'I can't…I need to speak with the Headmaster!'

'Ok…see you later…'-said Kazumi waving.

'Can I stay with you? '-asked Miharu.

'Yeah…sure.'

When the others left, Miharu started her questions.

'So…where were you? You didn't answer our calls, and e-mails…'

'I was in Thailand!'

'Thailand? Why?'

'It's a long story…basically, my father asked my grandparents, who are in Thailand to ask if I could go there, because it was an emergency. They agreed, I went, and then I realised it was all a trap. My father wanted me to get away from this School so he could speak to the Headmaster…'

'Well, he did…'

'I know. I'm here because I want to ask the Headmaster if I can make the exams in June.'

'I made things worse for you, didn't I?'

'Yes…you did! But it's ok.'

'I'm sorry…I thought your father was a reasonable man…'

'He isn't!'

Yuu spoke with the Headmaster, who accepted to let him make the exams in June, only because he was one of the best students.

Back home, Yuu said Miharu he had a plan to get rid of his father.

'I'm almost twenty now and I decided that I want to finish school and go to the University! I want to study Economics!'

'So? What's your idea?'

'I want to leave home!'

'What? To where?'

'I don't know yet. He said that I'm going to the Military Academy in July and I don't want to go! I heard you tell Ling that you want to go with her and Jin to the Iron Fist…is it true?'

'Yes…'

'In that case, I'm going too! And then, when we come back, I'll be twenty and there's nothing he can't do to stop me!'

'And your mother?'

'She doesn't care! Can you ask Ling and Jin if I can go too?'

'Sure. It's going to be hard though…they don't speak to each other!'

TOKYO

29th MAY 2013

Paul and Jin were ready to fight. Paul was the favourite, after all he was older and had more experience, but Paul knew exactly who he was fighting with.

After the first five minutes, Paul realised that Jin had made many progresses.

'You're not using the Mishima Style…'-Paul said.

'Nope…now I have my own style.'

'In a few years you can become a martial arts master! A very good one!'

'I would like to become a master…but I still need practice!'

Paul attacked with a high kick but Jin ducked under his leg and threw him a double punch. Paul felt a bit dizzy but he managed not to fall.

Jin could hear the audience yell his name. He was trying not to pay much attention, because he needed to focus or he could lose.

Jin grabbed Paul's hand and tried to send him to the ground, but Paul was too heavy and when he felt Jin's grip get weaker, he saw his chance to set himself free. With a powerful kick he made Jin take a few steps back, letting him go. He didn't wait to attack again. He came at Jin again but Jin blocked his uppercut. Then Paul felt Jin's knee on his stomach. Jin was fighting hard and it wasn't just to win that tournament. Jin wanted to test his abilities with someone as experienced as Paul, who was considered a legend all over the world.

In that moment Paul hit Jin on the chest and Jin felt his ribs breaking. When Paul hit him with an uppercut Jin felt blood on his mouth. He spit the blood and he looked at it.

The red colour made him react violently. He came at Paul with all his strength, Paul was trying to block his attacks, but Jin was quite fast. Finally Jin managed to send Paul to the ground with a perfect kick. Paul blacked out for a couple of minutes and Jin was declared the winner. As soon as Myazaki said he was the winner, Jin laid down on the floor next to Paul who was recovering his senses.

Ling run to the arena to see what was wrong with him.

'Are you alright?' -she asked unable to hide her worries.

'I broke some ribs!' -Jin said.

The medical team was ready to enter the arena when Paul offered Jin his hand.

'You're a great fighter!'-Paul said.

'I never thought I could win…'-Jin confessed.

'Well, you did…you won against me twice! It was fair!'

'Maybe…but you're a rough opponent!'

'I guess I am…but this is becoming a habit…'

Everyone was applauding when Paul and Jin left the arena.

'Are you alright?' -asked the Headmaster to Jin when he was being assisted.

'Yes…thanks…'

'He needs to go to the Hospital…'-said the nurse.

'Are you able to fight the final, tomorrow?' -Yang asked worried.

'Sure…this is nothing!' -said Jin.

Jin went to the Hospital and he only returned home one hour later. Minutes later Ling knocked on his door.

'Hey…can I come in?' -she asked.

'I thought you didn't want to speak to me again…'-Jin said.

'Actually, I came to ask you where's your new girlfriend…is she coming later?'

'What girlfriend?'

'Miss Monteiro…'

'Come on…Ling you know I don't like her!'

'Really?'

'She just wanted to know some stuff about the Iron Fist!'

Ling didn't know what to answer. She wanted to believe him but when she was thinking about Christie, she couldn't stop feeling jealous of her beauty. She seemed to have a golden aura around her, and she knew that all the men in the world wouldn't be indifferent to her.

'She's pretty…you have to admit that!' -Ling said.

'So what? I think you're prettier!'

Ling blushed and she decided not to keep that conversation. After all, those words seemed to be honest.

'Are you sure you're alright?' -she asked.

'Yes. I'm fine…

'What did the doctor say about your fight tomorrow?'

'He said I can fight!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes…'

'I was…worried.'

'I'm fine…'

Jin sat on the couch and he looked at Ling. Now she seemed friendlier. He never thought she could be jealous of him just because he had been talking with Christie.

'We're friends again, right?' -he asked. -'I mean…Now that you know that I'm not interested in Christie…'

'You were never interested in her?'

'No! Never!'

'Prove it!'-Ling said in a challenging voice.

Jin thought about a way to prove that. The only way was a mistake, because the only way he could prove that was to tell her that he liked her, not Christie. But he couldn't do that. They had agreed to be only friends.

Jin got up and held her in his arms. Then he whispered slowly.

'If only things were different…'

'What? '-she asked, not sure about what he said.

Jin kissed her forehead and let her go.

'Go home, Ling…and don't worry about me! I see you tomorrow morning…'

'I'm proud of you!'-Ling said when she was leaving.

'Thanks!'

'I'm sure your mother and father are too!'

TOKYO

30th MAY 2013

That was the big day, the big final. Paul and Christie were there to watch. Ling was still worried about Jin.

'If he says he's fine, then he is!' -Miharu said.

'But…'

'Look, everyone is expecting to watch a fabulous fight!' -added Kazumi.-'Just believe in Jin…'

'I do!'

Jin and Yang were already on the arena when suddenly the fire alarm went off.

Minutes later, when everyone was leaving calmly, an explosion caused the panic.

There was smoke everywhere.

Yang and Jin left the arena and helped the firemen to evacuate the place.

When the place was empty the firemen started to do their job. It took about thirty minutes to put the fire out.

Jin was looking for Ling among the crowd near the ambulances.

'Don't panic.'-said Yang.-'I'm sure they all got out! She must be around!'

'Maybe I should go inside! Maybe she's there!'

'The firemen said the place was empty…besides you can't see a damn thing inside! Lets just keep on searching.'

In that moment, Kazumi saw Jin and Yang and called them.

Jin ran over to Ling and held her, leaving everyone surprised.

'Are you alright?' -Jin asked her.

'Yes…'

'Wow…that's was crazy back there!'-Kazumi said.

I'm wondering what happened…'-said Miharu watching the firemen.

Two hours passed and everyone was getting bored, but finally, the Headmaster came to explain what had happened.

'Someone planned this…'-he said calling everyone's attention.-'Someone wanted this to happen. Someone wanted to end this tournament! Unfortunately they succeeded!'

The students started to complain.

'Please…listen to me…'-the Headmaster continued.-'The firemen found a toxic product used to set the fire…no one can go inside for three days, because it's dangerous. And we all need to go to the Hospital to do a check up…the tournament is over!'

'But what about the final?' -asked Kazumi.

'There's no final…Miss Aikawa! We chose the winner just a minute ago! Mrs. Takeguchi, Mr. Mako, Mr. Myazaki and I decided to give the victory to Jin Mishima, though Yang Cheng is quite a good fighter as well! Now lets go to the Hospital.'

Jin and Yang changed a disappointed look.

After leaving the Hospital, Jin decided to have a word with Yang.

'Yang! Wait!' -he asked.

'How can they do this? I know you're a good fighter…but they never gave me a chance…'

'I know…I didn't like their decision either!'

'But you are the winner!'

'Something like this happened to me before and I hated it! I really wanted to fight you!'

'Well…I know it's not your fault!'

'I want to ask you a favour…'

'What? Do you want to have a fight?'

'No! I can't, I'm going to travel soon…I want you to have the prize!'

'The prize?'

'Yes. I can't take it and I don't want it!'

'I don't want it either! It's yours…'

'But you don't know what it is!'

'It won't make a difference!'

'It's a trip to Beijing…to go training with the Japanese martial arts Olympic team! I never wanted to be part of the team…so even if a get the prize, I won't go!'

'Wow…but I can't take it.'

'Do you want me to beg?'

'I'll think about it, ok?'

'Fine…just call me tomorrow!'

EAST-OSAKA

7th JUNE 2013

Eijiro was now living with Mouse and his father. He didn't speak with Hwoarang ever since the incident.

Julia tried to mediate but she had failed, she started to think that they were both acting like a pair of children.

Finally, it was Baek who decided to act.

'Where is he going?' -Julia asked when she saw Baek leave the house.

'To my house…talk to Eijiro…'-Mouse said.

'It was about time! I hope it works!'

Eijiro wasn't expecting Baek, but he decided to hear him.

'Hwoarang is sorry for what he did to you…please come back!'-Baek said.

'Really…then why isn't he here?'

'Well…as you know he has some troubles in showing his true feelings!'

'Look, I don't know why you're here, but I thought that you two should be happy! So leave me alone!'

'The truth is…he misses you! I noticed that you are close friends!'

'Yes, we were! But now he has you! After all you are his brother!'

'We are not real brothers…as you probably know! We did have a family in common, but you are his family now!'

'This was his fault!'

'But why? He didn't want to hit you!'

'But he doesn't admit he is wrong!'

'About what?'

'Nothing…'

'If he said sorry personally…would you come back?'

'Maybe.'

Baek left and he went to talk to Hwoarang to solve that problem once and for all.

He wanted Eijiro to come back, because Hwoarang was always in a bad humour those days. It was impossible to be with him.

'Get your lazy ass out of that couch and go talk with Eijiro, now!' -Baek ordered.

'Fuck off! Who do you think you are?'

'Go and say you're sorry!'

'I'm not sorry!'

'Yes, you are! I can see it in your eyes!'

'Leave me alone!'

'Eijiro is right you are a selfish bastard! You are always hiding your feelings! Look…if you don't go speak with Eijiro, I'm going to tell Julia that you're in love with her!'

'Hey! That's not true!'

'Yes, it is! You know that I'll do it…and I'm going to tell her some interesting things about your love life!'

'What love life?'

'Exactly! I'm going to tell her that you never slept with a girl before!

'I did!'

'You didn't!'

'I did!'

'Liar! If you did, why haven't you slept with her too?'

'Because…I…'

'Don't say you don't want her…because I know you're lying!'

'You're a bastard, Baek! I hate you!'

'The feeling is mutual!'

'This is blackmail!'

'Old sweet blackmail! I love it!'

'I'm not going to talk to Eijiro…alright?'

'Fine! Julia!'-called Baek.

'Shut the fuck up!'-ordered Hwoarang trying to hit Baek.-'Ok…I'll talk to him…tonight!'

'That's better. Good boy. It was a good choice!'


	34. Hiding Identities chp 34

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: Hello! Yes, you will know who was responsible for that explosion in chapter 35. Hope you like this chapter too! Take care!

**Chapter 34**

Hiding Identities

TOKYO

21st JUNE 2013

Ling and Jin had already planned their trip to Fuji. That morning they had the hard task to convince Miharu's parents to let her go too.

They would leave the next day. It wasn't easy to convince them, but in the end they let her go. Miharu was anxious about the trip.

In the afternoon, Jin, Ling and Miharu went to the School to pick up Yuu, who had finished the exams and he was going to spend the night in Jin's apartment because his father would never let him go to Fuji.

'How were the exams?'-asked Ling.

'They were easy…are you sure you don't mind me staying with you, Jin?'

'No…of course not!'

'I think you should warn your father! He'll be worried…'-said Miharu.

'No way!'

'What will happen to you after we come back?' -asked Ling.

'I'll start working and I'll buy a small room for myself and then I'm going to the University, and you?'

'I don't know, yet…'-Ling confessed looking at Jin.

'I'm going to the University too!'-said Miharu.

'By the way…what time do we leave tomorrow?'-asked Yuu.

'Nine a.m.'-informed Ling.-'The train will arrive in Fuji at lunch time, then we'll eat something and then we'll go to Fuji-Nion.'

'I can't wait to get there!'-Miharu confessed.

FUJI

22nd JUNE 2013

Ling, Jin, Miharu and Yuu had a quiet lunch in the restaurant Seven Moons, where they had found out the password to go to Fuji-Nion.

Miharu and Yuu were amazed by all the secrecy around the tournament, and they were both so excited that they had decided to enter the Iron Fist as well.

When the restaurant was almost empty, Jin got up and the others followed him.

-"The dreams I had before I was born!"-Jin announced to the old man on the counter.

'It was about time…'-the man said with a smile.-Come with me!

'You're Mr. Aoi, right?' -asked Ling.

'Yes, I am…you remember my name?'

'Yeah…'

'It's been three years, young lady!'

'So?'

'You have a good memory…are you all going to enter the tournament?'

'Yes.'-answered Jin.-'Why?'

'Because this time the ones who aren't going to fight have to go in a different bus…I don't know why!'

'Maybe they want to count us!' -suggested Yuu.

'Maybe…'-said Mr. Aoi not convinced.-'Something weird is going on…'

'Have you seen a red hair guy with a girl?'-asked Jin.

'No, but I saw three men wearing masks…and a guy with purple hair and sun glasses…really weird!'

'When does the bus arrives?'-asked Miharu.

'In ten minutes…'

Ten minutes later a green and blue bus stopped. When they finally arrived in Fuji-Nion, they were marked with their numbers just like they had been three years ago.

'This tattoo is not permanent, is it?' -asked Miharu.

'No, it comes out in one month…'

'My mother would kill me…Wow…look at that!'-Miharu pointed at the Empire Hotel.-'It's huge…'

'I know…I stayed there three years ago!'

'How was it?' –asked Miharu.

'Nothing special…This time we are going to a place more quiet and modest! And then, we just have to wait until Hwoarang and Julia arrive!'

FUJI-NION

25th JUNE 2013

There were many people arriving in Fuji-Nion. Ling was surprised when she heard comments saying that most of those persons were only there to keep company to a friend who was entering the tournament.

Miharu and Yuu, who had never been there, were completely fascinated by that little town in Fuji.

Since the beginning of their arrival Jin was feeling like someone was watching them. He didn't want to alarm the others but the truth was that he was almost sure that there was something wrong there.

They were in a small but comfortable hotel. Miharu and Ling were sharing a room and so were Jin and Yuu.

There was a big room for the breakfast downstairs and a special room for the contestants to rest in peace and quiet.

Kazuya had arrived in Fuji-Nion almost a week ago, and he was decided not to reveal his identity. After all he was supposed to be dead.

Lee was also in Fuji-Nion. He was looking for Kazuya, but he decided that would be fun to enter the tournament with his brother. Kazuya would be surprised. Lee had also another goal, which was to see if Jin was entering the tournament and to get close to him.

Even with a mask, Lee recognised Kazuya.

'So…in the last tournament I was wearing the mask, Kazuya…'-Lee said.

'What are you doing here, Chaolan?' –Kazuya asked.

'I decided to make you a surprise! I'm entering this tournament too...it's going to be like the old times!'

'And what the hell did you do to your hair?'

'I have to be careful too…I don't want the wrong people to recognise me…I have to keep a low profile!'

'With that hair colour…I think you won't succeed!'

'Why didn't you say you were coming?'

'I never thought you would be so worried!'-Kazuya said ironically.

'The truth is I have something to say to you…something important!'

'About what?'

'About Nina Williams. I saw her!'

'You saw Nina? When?'

'Months ago…she asked G Corp's help…to find her past…her memories.'

'She was put into a cryosleep again…'

'Probably!'

'So she doesn't remember anything?'

'No! But there's something else…'

'What?'

'We believe that she has the Devil gene.'

'Nina?'

'Yeah…and that means you had an affair with her…You or your son!'

Kazuya laughed.

'Get real, Chaolan! I would never cheat on Jun…you know that! Jun was the only woman for me!'

'The Devil gene is confined to the Mishima family, and only you and your son have it! Recently we discovered that you could have passed it to Jun…'

'What?'

'That's right…'

'But that way, Jin could pass the devil gene to all the girls he had been with!'

'Exactly…I hope he's like you! Devoted to one single woman! But then, how can Nina have the Devil gene?'

'That's probably because they made experiences with her…and they used my blood!'

'I should've thought about that! Damn it!'

'It's not that bad…actually. If Nina is still alive we can force her to work with us!'

'Yeah…but we believe she had a baby…'

'A baby? Are you joking?'

'Does it look like I'm joking?'

'Is he yours?'

'No…I don't think so…I need to speak with Kira. I'm going back to the hotel. You must be careful, Kazuya.'

'Why?'

'I think Jin is around with his friends!'

'Jin is here?'

'Yes.'

'Damn it! That kid is an idiot!'

FUJI-NION

26th JUNE 2013

Hwoarang, Baek, Eijiro and Julia were finally in Fuji-Nion. Julia noticed that the tournament rules seemed different, but she didn't comment with the others, because they were always busy, arguing.

Travelling with those three had been the most challenging quest in Julia's life. She was forced to threaten that she would leave them and go alone, for three times.

Julia was going to start looking for Jin and Ling when Miharu and Yuu were leaving the small hotel.

'Ling has been waiting for you!' –Miharu said to Julia.

'I'm sorry we're late…is there any rooms left in this hotel?'

'Sure…'

Ling and Jin arrived some minutes later and the tension grew when Hwoarang and Jin met again.

'Finally…I was starting to think you wouldn't come!'-Jin said.

'As if! I'm not scared of a fight! Especially against you!'-Hwoarang fought back.

'Are you suggesting that I'm the one who's scared?'-asked Jin.

'Maybe…why? What are you going to do?'

'Enough!'-Ling said.-'Can't you two have a decent conversation for a change?'

Jin and Hwoarang looked at her in silence.

'I'm going to take a shower!'-Jin said going to his room.

'What was that all about?'-asked Baek to Hwoarang.

'Nothing! Forget it!'

'Now…that we have some peace, I'm going to show you our room!'-Ling said pulling Julia's hand.-'I'm sharing a room with Miharu…you'll have to stay alone…'

'It's ok.'-Julia said.

'Who's the guy who came with you?'-asked Miharu.

'Oh…that's Baek…he's kind of Hwoarang's older brother!'

'Is Eijiro going to enter the tournament?'-asked Miharu again.

'Yes.'

'This is going to be great!'-said Ling excited.

FUJI-NION

27th JUNE 2013

It was very early in the morning when Jin left the hotel, to practice alone. Now that Hwoarang was there he just wanted to fight him and show that he was the best. But he knew that Hwoarang wanted the same thing, and probably he had trained a lot too.

Minutes later, Hwoarang showed up. He wanted to speak with Jin in private.

'You improved your skills!'-he said.

Jin stopped training and looked at him.

'I know…'-he answered.-'What do you want? You're not here just to say how good I am!'

'No…I'm here because I need to talk to you…Do you remember when Heihachi told us that your father had killed mine?'

'Sure, but my grandfather was also a liar of the worse kind!'

'I went to South Korea and I learned about my parents…my father was in the army, he was a General. Heihachi wasn't lying about that!'

'He was telling the truth?'

'Yes.'

'I'm shocked…I can't remember a single true word he said to me! But what happened to your father?'

'He died here in Japan…no one knows what happened!'

'So my father could've killed yours…'

'Maybe!'

'Does this change anything? I mean do you want me to apologise for my father's acts?'

'No, we don't know what happened for sure, and besides…I don't care who killed him…he abandoned me…so I guess he doesn't deserve my respect!'

'I agree! But you seem disappointed! Three years ago you said I was stupid because I was trying to understand what had happened to my father!'

'So, maybe I was wrong when I called you stupid! You're still an ass, but you're not that stupid!'

'In that case…I need to practice!'

Hwoarang was about to leave when Jin called him again.

'Hey, what happened to your mother?'

'She's dead! She committed suicide after I was born…'

Jin lowered his eyes and kept on training. Hwoarang's story was a bit similar to his own past. There was a strange feeling that Jin haven't yet figured out about Hwoarang. He was an ass, an idiot and an outlaw. But for some reason, Jin knew he could trust him. There was some kind of bond between them, but how could that be if they were so different from each other?

After lunch, Ling and Julia went to a gym. Baek decided to go to a bar. Jin and Hwoarang had vanished and Yuu invited Miharu for a walk in Fuji-Nion. He ended up inviting Eijiro too, so he wouldn't be left alone.

'Have you ever been here?'-asked Miharu to Eijiro.

'No…'

'Yuu and I have been in almost every place in Fuji-Nion. This is so cool!'

'Hwoarang had told me some stuff about this place…'

'Why is Hwoarang so angry with Jin?'-Yuu asked.

'Jin and Hwoarang are like the eternal rivals…'

'Isn't that Kazumi?'-asked Yuu surprised.

'Yeah…I think so.'-said Miharu.

'What's she doing here?'-Yuu questioned.

'Lets find out!'

Kazumi wasn't expecting to find them there, so she couldn't hide her surprised look.

'Hi! I wasn't expecting to see you!'-Kazumi said.-'Are you going to enter the tournament?'

'Yes, we are.'-Miharu said.-'And you?'

'No, of course not! I'm with my father. He works here in the Empire Hotel…in the administration, isn't this great? This way I can see Fuji-Nion with my own eyes!'

'Do you want to come with us?'-asked Yuu.

'I can't…my father is expecting me…sorry.'

'Ok…we see you around!'-said Miharu.

Yuu, Eijiro and Miharu left Kazumi. But Yuu was still suspicious about her presence.

'I wonder what she is doing here!'-said Yuu.

'She's with her dad…'-said Miharu.

'You're so naïve…she was wearing a fighting uniform…it's obvious she's here for the tournament.'

'Are you saying that she lied to us?'

'Exactly.'

'Why would she do that?'

'I don't know…'

'That doesn't make sense…'

'Why do you find so hard to believe that Kazumi is hiding something?'

'Because we can't say those things about someone we don't know. I mean what do you know about her?'

'Nothing…and that's why I'm feeling suspicious…but you seem too blind to notice that! I think I'm going to the hotel!'

After dinner the situation got even more complicated. Hwoarang and Jin started arguing and Baek had to calm Hwoarang down so he wouldn't do something stupid.

Yuu wasn't speaking with Miharu and she decided to ignore him. So she was having a nice conversation with Eijiro.

Julia and Ling didn't want to involve themselves in Jin and Hwoarang's arguments, so they decided not to interfere.

'Things seem different this year…'-Julia said.

'We noticed that…'-agreed Ling.

'I saw Kazumi today…'-announced Yuu.

'Kazumi? Here?'-asked Ling.

'I think she's up to something, but Miharu thinks she's just on holidays…'

'That's odd…she didn't tell me she was coming.'

'She had a fighting uniform.'

'Who's Kazumi?'-asked Julia.

'A friend from school…'

'Who shouldn't be here…'-added Yuu.

In that moment Jin left. He needed fresh air. He walked for a few minutes and then he found a little park on back of the hotel. It was a bit dark, but it was perfect to rest and have some peace and quiet, away from all the arguments. The moon was already in the sky and Jin sat down to watch it.

He remembered Hwoarang's words that morning. If Heihachi was telling them the truth, Kazuya was a murderer. For some reason, Jin had a feeling telling him that Heihachi was lying. Kazuya wasn't the perfect man or father, but he wasn't that violent. Besides, Jun would never stay with a murderer.

In that moment, Jin heard steps and then a man appeared from the shadows. He was all dressed in black and was wearing a mask. When he noticed Jin he took a few steps back but Jin called him.

'You don't need to go!'-Jin said.-'I don't mind some company. I only needed some fresh air!'

Kazuya had recognised his son, and for the first time in many years he didn't know what to do. The last thing he wanted was to be recognised by his own son, but there was something pulling him towards Jin.

'Are you going to enter the tournament?'-Jin asked.

'Yes.'-Kazuya answered. He looked at Jin directly and noticed that he was just like him when he was young.

'You're the third person that I see with a mask…did you enter the tournament before?'

'No!'-Kazuya lied.-'And you?'

'Yes…three years ago.'

'How was it?'

'It was…different from all the tournaments I entered before. I was lucky…'

'I heard that it was a young man who fought against the Boss…'

'Yes. He could've won…'

'You were there?'-asked Kazuya to see what Jin would say.

'No. I heard the rumours!'-Jin lied.-'Where are you from?'

'I'm from far away…and you?'

'Tokyo.'

'You seem prepared to face anyone…your parents must be very proud of you!'

'My parents died when I was young…but thanks!'

'I'm sorry…'

'It's ok. I'm fine now…I own them a lot. They taught me martial arts! They made me how I am…My father was a true warrior! My mother only fought to defend herself.'

'A good defence makes a good attack!'

'She used to say that!'

Jin looked to the man who was next to him, and Kazuya lowered his eyes. He realised that he was to close to his son; he couldn't allow himself to be dragged by feelings.

'I have to go!'-Kazuya announced suddenly.

'I don't know your name…'

'Yasuka.'-Kazuya said in a hurry and then he left.

Lee was waiting for Kazuya. He had seen his brother with his son and was curious about what had happened.

'It's just like the first date…isn't it?'-joked Lee.

'Shut up!'

'How was it? What did you say to the son you didn't see in thirteen years? Did you tell him who you are?'

'No! I can't do that! I don't want him to know…he thinks I'm dead…'

'You should tell him! It would be easier for the G Corp if Jin was with us!'

'No way! Don't you dare to speak with Jin!'

'His data would be crucial for our research!'

'My data are enough!'

'Are you trying to protect Jin? All that protection isn't good…'

'I'm not protecting him! I don't want Jin to know…is that clear, Chaolan?'

'Yes! And don't call me Chaolan! I'm Violet, alright?'

'Violet…that's the most stupid name I heard!'

'Shut up…and you better stop protecting Jin…he's a big boy now…Sweet dreams, brother!'

Lee left.

'I'm not protecting Jin!'-shouted Kazuya to Lee.-'But he's my son…'-Kazuya added in a low voice.


	35. The 4th Iron Fist chp 35

I don't own Tekken.

Lonelyngel: Hi, I'm glad you liked the chapters. About Panda, I don't know if I'll put her on the story, but if I do, it will be in the end of the story, and Panda will be a cub (I love Panda cubs). :D :D :D

Lady-Eliwen: Thank you so much for your review…I hope you like the beginning of the tournament:D

MooNTeARZ: Thank you very much for your words! They were really inspiring! I want to congratulate you too, for your good job in Crimson Destiny! I hope I don't let you down with this chapter:D

A/Note: I have another exam on the following week, so I'll probably update after Wednesday. Sayonara!

**Chapter 35**

The 4th Iron Fist

FUJI-NION

30th JUNE 2013

Heihachi was already in Japan, in Fuji-Nion. He had arrived a few weeks ago with Dr.B. and Anna.

Anna was still in coma but Heihachi wanted her to be near him, because she would be useful to control Nina.

As for Nina she was in Fuji-Nion as well, waiting for instructions.

In his room in the Empire Hotel, Heihachi was watching carefully the list of the fighters who would enter the 4th Iron Fist. There were 128 fighters and Heihachi had chosen the ones who would stay between the last sixteen.

-I need Julia Chang and Hwoarang as soon as possible!-Dr.B. said.

-Feeling bored Doctor?-asked Heihachi.

-Yes…Anna is still in coma…I can't do much for her…and I would like to start this project soon. We can't forget that we need a strong army to get Jin…

-I haven't forgotten about that! Hwoarang and Julia will be in your hands after the preliminaries.

-After the preliminaries?

-Yes…I have a little surprise to all of them…by the way do you know who's going to enter the tournament?

-No…-said Dr.B feeling bored.

-Lee…

Lee? Lee Chaolan, your son?

Exactly! That bastard is here! He has a new visual, but I can still recognise that brat!

-And what are you going to do about him?

-Nothing…I want to see what's he capable off and what are his intentions…if he's here it's because he has some kind of plan…

-Maybe he's after the same thing we are…Jin…

-Maybe!

-Have you been studying the list?

Of course…Hwoarang and Jin will be in the last sixteen…there's no doubt about that! They are strong enough…I just have to make sure they don't face each other in the preliminaries. But that's easy since I have total control of this tournament.

-And who else did you chose? I mean, besides Xiaoyu, Chang and Nina.

-There's Steve Fox, Lee…but I'm sure he's going to be qualified too…

-I thought you didn't believe in his abilities…

I do! Lee is not the coward I thought he was…I have also Lei Wulong, that idiot cop, Phoenix and his servant Forest Law…a beautiful young lady from Brazil, who is related to Eddie…

-So you only have to be sure they pass the preliminaries, right?

-Yes. After that my surprise is waiting for them.

In the Stadium, the 128 fighters were listening carefully the new instructions.

This year, things have changed, as you all noticed.-said the present with no enthusiasm.-You all have a number, a tattoo…and we are going to do separate you in two groups. There are 128 contestants the first group is from number 1 to 64 included. The second group is from number 65 to 128. There's going to be two draws, one for the first group and one for the second. The last sixteen fighters will have to pass a challenge…this is something new. Tomorrow morning you have to come here to see your fights on the main screen.

That night, no one could sleep. Everyone was nervous about the tournament. It was almost one a.m. when Jin left his room and went to the park. This time, the man with the mask was already there.

'We meet again…'-Jin said with a smile.

'Yeah…'-Kazuya answered. Once again he didn't know if it was better to leave or stay.

'Tomorrow is a big day!'-Jin said.

'Yes…do you think you're ready?'

'Yes. I have to face someone…and I have to win!'

-'You have a rival?'

-'Sort of…but Hwoarang is no ordinary rival!'

-'You faced him before?'

'Yes…three times!'

-'So and who won?'

-'I did…I mean the first time it was a draw…the second time I won but I left in a hurry, and in the third time, the juries gave me the victory, but it wasn't fair!'

-'Does that mean you two are enemies?'

-'I don't know…he helped once, but now there is something involving our parents…and we don't know for sure…'

Kazuya was surprised by his son's words. He didn't know what he was talking about.

-'Tell me, what happened between your parents?

-'It's no big deal…it seems they were enemies as well! Anyway our parents are both dead so…'

'When did you meet this…Hwoarang?'

-'A few years ago…'

-'He's not Japanese, is he?'

'No, he's from South Korea.'

-'You'll be alright…You seem strong enough to face anyone…I know that we always feel better when we have a family to help us, but you seem fine!'

'Well, my grandfather was a liar, so I guess I'm better off without him! He hurt many people! Including my parents! I'll never forgive him for that!'

-'You were living with your grandfather?'

-'Yes, I was. In Tokyo…he was a rich man, so I had everything I wanted, except for attention…and then I started training martial arts!'

-'I thought your father had taught you…'

-'And he did…but my grandfather wanted to make me the best…he hired a personal coach for me…that guy was rough. He broke my two arms on the first week!'

-'We all had problems!'

When Jin arrived to the hotel, Ling was waiting for him. She had seen him talking with a stranger outside her window and she got curious.

-'You were waiting for me?'-Jin asked.

-'Who was that man?'

'I met him three days ago…in the park…he's nice.'

-'You can talk to me…I mean we're friends…remember?'

-'I know…but it was too late…you should be sleeping…'

-'It's ok. Besides I just wanted to tell you that…'

Ling didn't know what to say so she just kissed him and left to her room.

Jin stood in there for a few seconds and then he entered in his room too. Yuu was sleeping. For some reason, Jin wasn't sleepy and he didn't know why.

FUJI-NION

1st JULY 2013

Everyone was feeling sleepy at breakfast. Ling and Jin were avoiding looking at each other. Baek was the only one excited. When they all arrived to the Stadium, there was a crowd in front of the main screen.

-'I'll see the screen!'-announced Hwoarang.

Baek, Eijiro, Jin and Yuu went to, because they were taller. Julia, Ling and Miharu stayed where they were, waiting for them.

Ten minutes later they got back.

'The fights will start at half past nine…'-said Hwoarang.

-'When do we fight?'-asked Ling.

'This afternoon.'-said Jin.-'The same goes for me, Miharu, Yuu and Baek.'

-'We only fight tomorrow?'-asked Julia.

-'Yes, in the morning.'-announced Hwoarang.-'Today will only fight the first group. Baek is number 64, so he fights today…we have to wait until tomorrow.'

-'I'll watch today's fights, anyway!'-said Eijiro.

Everyone did the same. They couldn't watch all the fights, because there were eight arenas in the Stadium, but they tried to watch the most important fights.

Paul was fighting when Jin was passing by the arena 4.

-'He sure deserves to be a legend!'-said Jin.

-'But he's getting old!'-said Hwoarang.

-'He's in a good shape…I fought against him twice and he's still a rough opponent!'-Jin insisted.

-'He's forty…not twenty! One of these days, he'll have to quit!'

-'How do you explain my grandfather being the Boss?'-asked Jin with a smirk.

'Your grandfather was a lunatic! I rest my case!'

Hwoarang left to join Julia who was more interested watching another fight.

-'Is that Hwoarang?'-asked Kazuya joining Jin.

'Yes…he's an idiot!'-Jin said.-'But he's a good fighter!'

-'Are you fighting today?'

-'Yes, and you?'

-'I fought already…I won.'

-'Congratulations.'

-'Jin! Come on…you're missing a good fight!'-Ling said, calling Jin.

-'Who's she?'-asked Kazuya. He knew Jin had a friend, he had seen them together in Kyushu, but he wanted to know for sure what his son relationship with that girl was.

-'That's Ling. She's a friend.'

-'She's very beautiful…at least you have a girlfriend!'

-'Ling's not my girlfriend…we're just friends!'

-'Good luck on your fight! I have to go!'-Kazuya left and he met Lee.

-'So…you never cared for that kid…and now after thirteen years, you decide to be the perfect father…I don't understand you, Kazuya…'-Lee said.

'There is nothing to understand, Chaolan. There are things beyond your understanding…'

-'What's that suppose to mean?'

-'Nothing…'

-'Good, because as soon as you decide to act normally, you could notice that Nina is here!'

-'Are you sure it's her?'

-'Yes, I am. She's different…she has black hair and green eyes, but it's her alright! She's over there!'

-'Well…she's free to do whatever she wants! Besides, you said she doesn't remember her past, so you don't need to worry about it!'

-'You're right…'

-'I do have something that I want you to do for me…'

-'What is it?'

-'I need you to search some information about that boy…'-Kazuya pointed to Hwoarang.

-'The red head?'-asked Lee surprised.

-'Yes.'

-'Why?'

-'Because his face seems familiar and I can't remember!'

-'Ok. I'll see what I can do!'

Lee was leaving when he turned back to Kazuya again.

'I know that must be hard to see your son here…but if you want to keep things this way, you better stay away from him…besides, it seems to me he has people to count on…'

In the meanwhile Jin had joined the others and he was watching Steve's fight in the number five arena.

He won fairly and then he recognised them.

-'Hey…finally I see a familiar face!'-Steve said happily.

'It was a great fight…'-Ling said.

-'Thanks!'

-'So…are you going to see more fights?'-asked Steve.

-'Yes, we are.'

-'Can I go with you?'

-'Sure.'-said Julia.

They walked among the crowd watching more fights. Jin was always feeling weird, he just had the feeling he was being watched.

-'Detective Wulong…'-said Hwoarang when he spotted Lei.-'Trying your luck again?'

-'Maybe…'-Lei answered.

'I knew you were missing us!'-Hwoarang joked.-'Are you still investigating your damn case?'

-'That's none of your business…by the way I know that Yamada was in the Hospital…'

-'Really? Poor guy…'

-'Some guy sent him to the Intensive Care…You don't know anything about it, do you?'

-'Who? Me? Of course not!'

-'I have my suspicions…

-'I have no idea what the hell happened…and it's not my fault if he's a stupid bastard!'

-'I know you too well…and you're lying!'

-'Whatever!'

Christie was near by and she was paying attention to everything Hwoarang and Lei were saying. It seemed that Lei was a detective, which meant she could learn some stuff from him. She had to be always near that group, because it seemed that they knew about the Mishima case.

At night, after dinner, everyone was celebrating in the bar. Jin, Ling, Miharu, Yuu and Baek had won their fights.

-'I can't believe I won…'-said Miharu for the third time.-'My father is going to be so…amazed!'

-'You have to believe more in yourself!'-said Julia.

'Lets play pool…'-suggested Hwoarang.-'Eijiro and I against Yuu and Kazama…'

-'I don't play pool!'-Jin said.

-'Are you scared Kazama?'

-'No. Fine I'll play!'

Steve and Baek went with them to watch the game, while Miharu, Julia and Ling stayed in their table.

'I mean it's normal for you and Jin to win all the fights…you are used to these competitions! But I never…'-Miharu said.

-'Please, Miharu…lets talk about something else!'-asked Ling.

-'Ok…sorry…'

-'So, Julia…tell me how it's like to live with Hwoarang 24 hours a day…'-asked Ling.

-'Don't play smart with me, Ling…I could ask the same thing about you and Jin…besides, there's nothing between Hwoarang and me…'

-'Hwoarang seems the kind of guy who doesn't think about consequences…'-Miharu said.

-'Sometimes…'-Julia agreed.

-'Hi!'-a voice said behind Ling.-'I think I saw you two once…in the Mishima School!'

Ling turned her head and saw Christie.

-'Yes…we saw you too.'-Miharu said.-'You are Christie Monteiro.'

-'Yes, I am…you remember me…'

'Of course we do!'-Ling said a bit too cold.

-'Are you here to enter the tournament?'-Christie asked.

-'Yes.'-Miharu answered.

-'Me too…by the way did they find out who set the fire in the School?'

-'Yes…the fire was set by two students from the Yamamoto School. They were angry because their contestants had been eliminated!'-explained Miharu.

-'Many people could get hurt!'-Christie said.-'Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?'

-'No…of course not. By the way, I'm Julia Chang.'

-'I'm Ling Xiaoyu and this is Miharu Hirano.'

-'It's a pleasure to meet you…oh…is Jin around?'

-'Why?'-asked Ling.

-'I just want to thank him, because he told me some stuff about this tournament!'

-'He's over there!'-Miharu pointed.

-'Maybe I should let him finish the game…but who are the others?'

'Baek, Yuu, Eijiro, Hwoarang and Steve.'-Ling said.

-'You are quite a big group…'

-'Lets go see how's the game.'-Julia said.

The girls joined the others and Hwoarang and Eijiro were winning.

-'Guys…this is Christie!'-presented Julia.

They all looked at her, but still focused on the game. When they finished the game, Yuu and Jin had to pay the drinks because they had lost.

-'I want to thank you, Jin…'-Christie said.

-'No problem.'

-'I saw Paul Phoenix this morning…'-she said.

-'I saw him too.'

As soon as Christie joined Miharu, Jin joined Eijiro, Yuu, Steve and Hwoarang who were drinking in another table. Baek was at the counter talking with a blonde girl.

-'So…who do you prefer?'-asked Steve.

-'What do you mean?'-asked Yuu.

-'I mean the girls…'

-'Hwoarang likes Julia.'-Jin said to piss him off.

-'Shut the fuck up!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Well, she has a great body!'-Steve said.

-'Hey! Don't push it, pretty boy!'-Hwoarang warned.

-'Sorry…well…Ling is nice…she's very friendly!'-Steve continued.

-'Don't you even think about it!'-Jin said all of a sudden.

'Ok…Is anyone against me having a possible date with Christie?'-asked Steve.

No one said a word.

-'I'll take that as a no!'

FUJI-NION

5th JULY 2013

Everyone had passed for the next round of fights. Now there were only thirty two contestants. That morning Miharu had a big disappointment, she was going to fight against Steve at eleven a.m.

-'I'll teach you some of his weak points!'-said Julia to cheer her up.-'I fought against him in the last Final FX…'

-'It's ok…I guess it was time for me to quit!'

In that precise moment Steve arrived.

-'I'm going to fight with Miharu Hirano, is that you?'-he asked.

-'Yes…congratulations, you won!'-Miharu said.

-'Hey, you're not thinking about quitting, are you?'

-'I think it's the best thing to do.'

-'That's not true! I don't want to win this way…'

-'I'm going for a walk.'-Miharu said leaving them.

An hour later Steve found Miharu in front of the Stadium; their fight would take place in a half an hour.

-'Hi!'-he said smiling.-'Are you ready?'

-'I guess I was dreaming…'-she said.

-'About what?'

-'About all this fighting stuff! I mean…I was never an expert in martial arts!'

-'You passed two rounds of the hardest tournament in the world! You should be proud!'

-'I know…but I was hoping to pass this round too…now it's impossible!'

-'I'm sorry…I would quit for you if this tournament wasn't so important for me…'

-'You would? Why?'

-'Well…It's no pleasure for me to hurt a beautiful girl like you!'

Miharu blushed and smiled.

-'Yeah…sure!'-she said.

-'I'm serious! Look…I don't want you to quit, but I don't want to hurt you either.'

-'So and what am I supposed to do?'

'Just go to the arena and give all that you got! If you do this, even if you lose, you will feel that you did your best and everyone will be proud of you!'

Miharu knew she was going to lose, but she followed Steve's advice. She walked to the arena with no fear and wishing to do her best. Steve was the person who encouraged her the most, though she could hear Julia, Ling, Jin, Yuu and Eijiro, yelling her name.

In the end after a powerful kick, but not that powerful, Miharu was send to the ground and she didn't get up, so Steve could be declared the winner. She knew he hadn't fought with his total strength, to avoid hurting her, but even so, she didn't had a chance against him.

Miharu was tired; she had fought almost twenty five minutes, so she stayed on the ground recovering. Steve walked towards her and took her in his arms.

-'What are you doing?'-she asked embarrassed.

-'You fight better than you say…'-Steve confessed.-'I want to take out tonight…what do you say?'

'Ok…but put me down!'

Steve put Miharu on the floor and he kissed her in the cheek.

-'Congratulations…'-Steve said.

Jin, Ling and the others arrived in that moment to comment the fight. As for Miharu she couldn't believe what had happened to her. She had finished her presence in the Iron Fist but she had a date with a really cute guy. Maybe losing wasn't so bad after all.

FUJI-NION

6th JULY 2013

That was another special day. In the morning, Yuu lost his fight against Kazuya. But just like Miharu, he was expecting to lose at any time. At the end of morning, Jin and Julia passed one more round.

In the afternoon, Hwoarang, Ling and Christie won their fights as well. But there was a surprise, Baek's opponent was Eijiro.

Eijiro knew Baek was Hwoarang's master, so it was going to be a difficult fight, but he wasn't scared.

-'Why don't you quit?'-asked Baek going to the arena.

-'I don't quit! Hwoarang taught me that!'

-'Fine…then I think I'll have to hurt you!'

On the first attack, Eijiro fell hard on the floor and he cut his lip.

-'I wasn't expecting that…'-he confessed.

'Get up, you idiot!'-yelled Hwoarang.

'Who do you want to be the winner?'-asked Julia.

-'Baek is going to win…but I think I should encourage Eijiro…'-Hwoarang said.

-'Why is that?'

'Because Eijiro reminds me when I faced Baek. The only difference is that I won!'

Eijiro was on the ground again, but this time he managed to get up before Baek could stomp on him. Baek tried to use a low kick to make Eijiro fall again, but Eijiro moved to the left and threw him a double punch. Baek stumbled back but Eijiro came at him again. He jumped over Baek's head and kicked him on the back.

This time Baek was sent to the ground, and he was furious.

They were both breathing heavily. Then, Baek hit Eijiro with his knee. Eijiro tried to answer back, but the pain was too much, and he fell on his knees.

Baek attacked again, but Eijiro blocked his kick and got up.

-'This fight can last forever!'-Ling said.

-'I taught Eijiro and Baek taught me…that's why this fight is so intense!'-Hwoarang said proudly.

-'Eijiro lost!'-announced Jin all of a sudden.

Everyone looked to the arena and Eijiro was on the ground.

-'Get up!'-shouted Hwoarang, but Eijiro didn't listen to him.

Baek was the winner.

'Congratulations.'-Eijiro said.

-'Thanks! Hwoarang taught you well.'

-'You idiot! Why didn't you get up?'-Hwoarang shouted at Eijiro.

-'There was no point!'

-'You're a pussy!'

-'Don't say that! Eijiro did his best!'-Miharu said.

-'His best wasn't enough!'

After the last fight of the day, the sixteen last contestants were chosen. Baek, Jin, Ling, Julia, Hwoarang, Christie and Steve listened carefully the instructions that the presenter was saying. Then, they left the Stadium in silence.

Eijiro, Yuu and Miharu were waiting for them outside.

-'So?'-asked Miharu.-'How was the draw?'

-'There was no draw.'-said Jin.

'No draw?'-asked Eijiro surprised.

-'We are going to participate in a new thing…a challenge.'-Christie explained.

-'This is so weird!'-said Julia.

-'Why can't we have a normal tournament?'-asked Hwoarang.

-'This is stupid!'-said Steve.-'I thought the Iron Fist was about fighting…this seems a race competition!'

-'We better be careful!'-Jin warned.-'We never know what may happen!'

-'But what do you have to do?'-asked Yuu.

'We will be taken to different places. They will give each of us a map and we have to find some kind of temple where we have to wait for our opponent.'-announced Ling.

-'That's weird!'-confessed Miharu.

-'The temple is not far from here, but we have to go by separate paths…'-added Julia.

-'Well now we can't do anything about it!'-Baek said.

-'What about us?'-asked Miharu.

-'I think you'll have to stay here and wait for us!'-said Ling.-'The challenge is tomorrow at two p.m.'


	36. Let the Game Begin chp 36

I don't own Tekken.

HwoarangTheChamp: Thank you so much for your review! Currently I'm translating chapter 38, which means I have chapter 37 ready to post! But I have a million things to do…such as school projects and I'm taking driving lessons! Anyway, I'll try to update twice a week, but it depends if I have translated the chapters! (Sometimes I get bored!). About Julia/Hwoarang and Jin/Ling, this tournament is going to be very different and they'll have to face some dangers, so they will only have time to think about relationships later! (I'm sorry if that disappoints you :D), but if you read this story until the end, I guess you will like the final chapters! Thank you again for reading! Take care!

Lady-Eliwen: I liked that part too! But now it begins all the action! Thank you for wishing me good luck, I hope I pass this one, or I think I'll kill someone in that School! I hate Sociology of Information, it's stupid and boring, and I hate it:P Anyway thanks again!

Krappkarmin: You're ending your holidays? I'm starting mine next week…this is weird! Anyway thank you so much for your review and I'm really glad you liked it. To tell you the truth, I still don't know what will happen to Miharu and Steve, but there's a good change that they'll stay together. Take care.

Shadowsin: Hi, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and I also think that Miharu and Steve are a cute couple! 'See ya'.

**Chapter 36**

Let the Game begin

FUJI-NION

7th JULY 2013

It was two in the afternoon and the sixteen contestants were all reunited in the Stadium, waiting for instructions. They had the maps already, showing them their path and the temple's location.

-'The temple is marked with a cross, on the centre of the map.'-the presenter said.-'As you all see, it's not too far from here. You should get there in half an hour.'

-'Why bother with all this crap?'-asked Hwoarang.-'Why can't we just make the draw and fight right here?'

-'I'm not in charge! I can't change the rules!'

-'What will happen when we get there?'-asked Ling.

-'Someone from the organisation will be there waiting for you. Then you'll fight in order of arrival. As you noticed, there are sixteen different ways to go to the temple and we're going to make a draw to see which way you will take. So please, come and take a paper from this box!'

After fifteen minutes everything was ready.

-'Ok. So we have in order: Hwoarang, Violet, Forest Law, Baek Doo-San, Paul Phoenix, Julia Chang, Christie Monteiro, Steve Fox, Lei Wulong, Andrea O'neill (Nina Williams), Yasuka (Kazuya Mishima), Ling Xiaoyu, Andy Hicks, Jin Kazama, Martin Collins and Shin. Good luck!'

-'Hey, kid!'-Kazuya called Jin.-'Be careful…'

Jin nodded. It seems that he wasn't the only one who was feeling that something weird was going on.

-'I'll see you in the temple, Kazama!'-Hwoarang said leaving.

-'Hwoarang!'-Julia called.

-'What?'

-'I have a bad feeling about this!'

-'Don't worry…Just follow the map and we'll see each other in the temple in a half an hour!'

Julia smiled and nodded.

Ten minutes later Julia was surrounded by trees and grass, she thought that the others were probably in the same situation.

Suddenly she heard some noises. She looked to the map. Hwoarang was probably very far from there. She heard noises again and she started thinking about wild animals. But there weren't animals, but men, waiting for the best time to attack.

When they saw their change, Julia couldn't do anything. She was hit by a tranquilliser dart and she fell on the floor.

-'We have the girl, doctor!'-one of the soldiers said to the transmitter.

-'Good! Bring her here!'

-'Hey!'-Christie yelled.-'What are you doing with her?'

The tekken forces had been discovered and Christie attacked. The man who was putting Julia in a black van took his gun and fired. Christie got hit too and seconds later she was also taken.

They were taken to the A complex, where Dr.B was waiting for Julia and Hwoarang.

In the meantime, Heihachi was in the temple waiting for Lee and Jin to arrive.

Not very far from the place where the tekken forces had caught Julia and Christie, Baek was swearing he had heard a car. But maybe it was just him being paranoid.

As for Nina she was following Steve, and she was ready to kill him. Steve had stopped to rest and Nina had her chance, but when she was almost pressing the trigger she realised she couldn't do it.

She didn't want to kill that boy. Actually, she was feeling weird since she had seen him in Fuji-Nion.

Nina lowered her gun and then she saw someone joining Steve.

-'Who are you?'-asked Steve surprised.

-'I'm lost!'-Lei lied.

-'That's what the map is for!'

In that moment they all heard a gun shot. Instinctively, Lei took his gun to protect Steve. After all that was his mission.

-'Hey! Who the hell are you?'

-'Lei Wulong…I'm a detective!'

-'I should've known! How many times do I have to tell the damn police that I can take care of myself?'

-'We think that you are in danger! You need protection!'

-'I don't need a baby-sitter! If I win this tournament, the Syndicate will leave me alone!'

-'Do you really believe that?'

-'The Syndicate leader is dead…his name was Mishima! So I guess this is a good time to take my chance!'

-'Mishima can be dead, but the Syndicate will live for many years! They will not stop! Don't you think that this tournament is weird?'

-'What the hell are you talking about?'

-'If you want to follow your way to the temple, go ahead, but I'll be right behind you!'

A half an hour had passed since they were in the forest. Jin was very close to the temple, and so was Hwoarang.

-'Hwoarang shouldn't be here!'-Heihachi said.-'Why didn't the tekken forces get him?'

-'We'll take him, now…'-a soldier said.

-'Don't mess up!'

In the meanwhile Julia and Christie were in a lab room where Dr.B. was working.

-'Hi…Miss Chang. The tranquilliser effect is passing…how do you feel?'-he asked.

Julia looked around and she felt her legs and hands tied up. Christie was still sleeping just next to her.

-'I've been studying you…you're a very intelligent girl!'-Dr.B continued.

-'Where are we?'

-'You're safe here!'

-'What do you want from me?'

-'You are going to participate in a very important project about genetics!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'You are going to conceive a child for me to manipulate!'

-'You're insane!'

-'No, I'm not! I'm only waiting for the father!'

Julia was starting to panic. That was probably the man who had conducted Jin's experiments, and now he wanted to do the same with her.

She tried to free herself, but it was impossible.

-'Don't do that! You will hurt yourself! Besides you will not have to carry this baby for nine months! I only need your cells!'

-'No way…Where are the others? Where's Hwoarang?'

-'Hwoarang is coming…he is going to be your child's father!'

-'Are you serious?'-Julia couldn't think straight, but she calmed down because Hwoarang was on his way.

-'You make a very nice couple! I'm going upstairs…Hwoarang must be arriving soon!'

Jin was now outside the temple. There was no one there which meant that something wasn't right. The presenter said that someone from the tournament organisation would be there.

Jin looked around and everything was quiet, so he decided to wait for a few minutes. When he was sitting down on the floor to wait, he heard some noises inside the temple.

-'Is anyone there?'-he asked going to the door.

There was no answer, so Jin opened the door and walked in.

The room was dark and there was something or someone there, he could feel that. Suddenly the door closed and the dark invaded the room. Then a light blinded Jin.

-'Who's there?'- Jin asked.

-'A ghost!'- Heihachi answered as the tekken forces surrounded Jin.

Jin didn't recognise his voice, but he knew he was surrounded by men, and he had to fight. He was preparing his first attack when someone fired a gun. Seconds later Jin fell on the floor unconscious.

-'Who was the creep?'-asked Heihachi furious.

-'I'm sorry sir…but he was going to attack me!'-a soldier apologised.

-'You are thirty! He's only one!'-Heihachi shouted.

-'I saw your grandson win a squad of fifty men…'

-'What a bunch of cowards you are, I wanted to speak with him first!'

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was almost at the temple too, but then he heard steps and the tekken forces surrounded him.

-'What's up?'-he asked.

-'We have orders to take you!'-a soldier said.

Hwoarang didn't wait another second. He attacked the soldiers. Three of them went to the ground. The others tried to use their guns, but Hwoarang was too fast.

Even so there were twenty against one and Hwoarang ended up being shot. The first tranquilliser dart didn't have the effect that the tekken forces were expecting, because Hwoarang could still fight, but after the second dart, Hwoarang felt dizzy and he blacked out.

-'We have the boy!'-the tekken forces informed Dr.B.

-'Nice job, I hope you didn't hurt him too much!'

-'We had to give him two tranquilliser darts!'

-'Two? But he'll sleep for hours! I can't work with him while he's under the tranquilliser's effects!'

-'I'm sorry doctor, but he could still fight after the first dart!'

-'I guess I'll have to put Julia sleeping too…'

Lee and Kazuya were together. They knew something wasn't right and they decided to investigate.

The light inside the temple called their attention and they got in.

Heihachi was there with some tekken forces and Jin was still on the floor.

-'I was waiting for you…Lee.'-Heihachi said in a cold voice.

Kazuya and Lee stopped and they couldn't believe their eyes. Heihachi was there, right in front of them.

-'You were supposed to be dead!'-said Lee.

-'I know that…but it seems that I'm not!'

-'Why are you not dead?'-Lee asked.

-'Because I'm too smart to die! I caused the plane crash!'

-'Why are you here?'

-'I want what it's mine! But tell me, Lee, where have you been, son?'

-'I'm not your son!'

-'Of course you are! You're just like me…'

-'I'm an orphan!'

-'What's that stupid hair colour? I understand you being angry with me…we haven't spoken in quite a while, but you're still my son!'

-'No, I'm not!'

-'Are you still angry for what happened to your brother?'

-'You killed Kazuya!'

-'It was him or me! But since he died…you're my heir now! And I know you are quite good in businesses! We could start again has partners!'

-'Are you joking?'

-'No, I'm not…I just think that we could be…friends…'

-'What about Jin? I thought he's your heir!'

-'Jin is just like Kazuya…he has potential but he is weak…he has a heart!'

-'What are you going to do with him?'

-'I need him to achieve my goal…I want his power! I'm going to show the world who is Heihachi Mishima! You can be by my side when that happens!'

-'I don't want to! I'm fine by myself!'

-'But you seem lonely…and I sure need someone like you to help me! You're not like Kazuya or Jin…silly boys with dreams of love and peace! Kazuya even left me for a girl!'

Kazuya clenched his fists at this comment.

-'Please, Lee come with me and I'll show things you won't believe!'-continued Heihachi.-'I have other ways to make you come with me!'

Lee watched the tekken forces holding their guns.

-'Your friend can leave!'-Heihachi added.-'I'm a reasonable man…and besides these are personal businesses!'

-'Go!'-Lee ordered to Kazuya.-'Take this! Contact Kira and she'll tell you what to do! I'll find a way to escape with Jin…'-he added in a low voice.

Kazuya looked at Jin.

Lee was escorted by the tekken forces to a black van. Jin was taken too.

Kazuya watched them disappear and he just felt stupid. He had the chance to face his father and to make him pay for everything he done, and the only thing he could do has watch him leave.

He felt like an idiot. Now he could only hope that Lee didn't believe in their father's lies.

In the meantime, a second black van was taking Hwoarang to the A complex to Dr.B. but Hwoarang was awaken now.

-'Dr.B we'll arrive in less then ten minutes.'

-'Ok…Julia is starting to panic…See your boyfriend will be here in ten minutes!'

-'What did you do to me?'-asked Julia feeling sleepy.

-'I gave you a sedative!'

-'You could start working with the girl…'-said a cold voice entering the lab.

-'Abel…what are you doing here?'-asked Dr.B.

-'I'm on my way to the B complex…I just wanted to check on your project!'

-'I'll start the project when the boy is here!'

-'Why? What are you waiting for? Do you want to ask for their agreement?'

-'Are you going to work with the machine?'

-'Yes, Heihachi thinks you need help!'

-'Tell him that I don't!'

-'Is this the girl he chose? She's beautiful…maybe I should stay and help you.'

-'No. I can manage!'

-'I thought you were more competent…'

-'What's that suppose to mean, Abel?'

-'You were in charge in Nina's project, right?'

-'Yes, why?'

-'It seems to me you see her like a daughter.'

-'Cut the crap, Abel!'

-'Nina had a child. Why didn't you search him?'

-'I did. I didn't find him anywhere!'

-'He could have the AX gene.'

-'I didn't find him!'

-'Well…I did!'

-'How?'

-'It was easy…I only used my computer! Last year, I was working in America for the IQ…Heihachi told me about a problem he was having, is name was Fox…'

-'So what?'

-'He told me that he wanted Fox eliminated in this tournament! I started to investigate this boy past. He is a star and we needed to explain his sudden death…I checked his medical file…Steve Fox was born in Japan…'

-'Many children are born in Japan!'

-'Steve was adopted in the UK because the Red Cross sent him there!'

-'I checked his files on the Red Cross Adoption Care and there was nothing there!'

-Well, I guess you didn't see them all! Because one of them says that Steve Fox was born in Japan.'

-'This can't be true!'

-'Steve is Nina's child…his adoptive parents asked the Red Cross to delete all his files, but they missed some!'

-'This means that Nina is about to kill her son!'

-'I told Heihachi already and he changed his mind. He wants to meet Fox…to see if he has the AX gene!'

Dr. Abel left the lab and Dr.B seemed really furious. Ten minutes later he received a call saying that Hwoarang had arrived. Dr.B left to meet the tekken forces, but when he arrived all the soldiers were unconscious and Hwoarang was missing.

-'What the hell happened here?'-he asked.

-'He woke up!'-said a soldier on the floor.-'The tranquillisers weren't enough! He escaped and he took my gun!'

-'Great, I think I know where he's going…I'll see if I can find him!'

Hwoarang was on the second level below the surface. He was looking for Julia because he knew she was there. He was a bit confused, after all he should be fighting with Jin for the Iron Fist final, and instead he was on a strange building with lab rooms.

In the fourth room he found Julia and Christie. Julia was barely awaked, and Christie was unconscious.

-'Julia! Are you alright?'-he shook her.

-'No…I feel dizzy…is it really you?'

-'We have to get out of here! What have they done to you?'

-'He gave me a sedative!'

-'Those bastards!'

Hwoarang tried to free Julia but he didn't succeed, so he started to press all the buttons in the control panel. The blue button was the right one.

-'Can you walk?'-Hwoarang asked helping Julia.-'Julia? Wake up!'

-'What?'

-'Can you walk?'

-'I think so!'

Julia tried to walk, but she fell in Hwoarang's arms. She tried again and this time she managed to walk.

Hwoarang held Christie because she was still sleeping.

-'We have to go to the elevator!'-he said.-'Shit! Someone is coming! Come on, lets use the stairs!'

Hwoarang turned back but Dr.B saw them and called back ups.

-'Take Christie and keep going! I'll hold him back!'-Hwoarang ordered.

Hwoarang took the gun and fired against an extinguisher on the hall. Dr.B ran immediately to a room to take cover.

The small explosion originated a fired on that level, and Hwoarang managed to join Julia and Christie who were both on the floor in the stairs.

-'Come on! Just two more levels!'-said Hwoarang.

Julia tried to get up, but she couldn't make her legs move.

-'Take Christie and go!'-she ordered.

-'You're coming too!'

-'I can't move!'

-'What makes you think I choose her over you?'

Julia blushed.

-'I'm not leaving you!'-Hwoarang said firmly.-'I'll have to carry both of you!'

Hwoarang helped her to get up and put her arm around his neck, and then he put Christie over his right shoulder and continued to go up the stairs.

When they arrived to the zero level, there were tekken forces guarding all the exits.

-'Damn it!'-Hwoarang said.-'We have to go up! It's the only way!'

In that moment another explosion caused the chaos, and Hwoarang saw his chance to get to the elevator. He pressed the last button and fortunately no one saw them, because they were all busy going to the labs level.

Soon, Hwoarang, Julia and Christie were in the roof, trapped. There was no way down.

-'We're trapped, aren't we?'-asked Julia.

-'There's a lake down there! Have you ever done pool diving?'-asked Hwoarang.

-'How high?'

-'Enough to scar the shit out of me!'

-'Is the lake deep enough?'

-'How the hell should I know?'

The elevator made a noise, meaning someone was arriving soon.

-'Don't let my hand!'-Hwoarang said and they jumped.

Fortunately the lake was deep enough, but Julia let Hwoarang's hand and when he came to the surface only Christie was with him.

Hwoarang didn't know what do to. He couldn't leave Christie there, because she could drown, but he had to help Julia.

Hwoarang took Christie to safe land and returned to the water. At the third time he managed to find her, but when he took her to land, Julia was unconscious.

-'Julia!'-he yelled.-'Don't do this to me! Come on…wake up!'

Julia spitted all the water she had swallowed and Hwoarang sighed in relief.

-'Lets go…we have to leave this place!'-Hwoarang said.

By that time, everyone had noticed that something was wrong. Except for Lee and Jin's maps, all the others were fakes. Everyone was lost in the forest.

Ling had been captured too, and she was now on the B complex with Jin, but they were in separate rooms.

In the meanwhile, Kazuya had spoken with Kira and she told him where to go. Kazuya was arriving to the G Corp.'s headquarters in the forest, where Kira was waiting for him.

Paul and Law were together and they were talking about what was happening when Baek found them.

-'What the hell is happening?'-asked Baek.-'I thought we were going to a temple!'

-'There's something wrong here!'-said Law.

-'Weren't you with Jin?'-asked Paul to Baek.

-'Kazama?'

-'Yes…'

-'I think he's my brother's friend, or something like that!'

-'Who's your brother?'

-'Hwoarang.'

-'Oh, the red hair!'

-'Do you think this has something to do with the Mishima Empire?'-asked Law.

-'Probably!'-answered Paul.

-'Can you please enlighten me?'-asked Baek.

-'We think this has something to do with revenge!'-announced Paul.-'I think we should return to Fuji-Nion and try to investigate what's happening!'

In Fuji-Nion, the tekken forces were completing Heihachi's orders. They had to evacuate the people who were still there, and then make the Empire Hotel their headquarters.

Miharu, Yuu and Eijiro had noticed that something was wrong and they hadn't followed the orders to leave Fuji-Nion.

-'Why are you so sure that these people are lying?'-asked Miharu to Yuu.

-'It doesn't make sense!'-said Yuu.

-'What?'

-'This thing about the finalists go to a temple and then to Fuji…it's weird!'

-'You always find things weird!'

-'Yuu is right! The Iron Fist was never like this!'-Eijiro announced.-'We have to hide somewhere and wait.'

-'Wait for what?'-asked Miharu.

-'Lets follow Kazumi! She's going to the Empire Hotel!'-suggested Yuu.

-'Ok. Lets go!'-agreed Eijiro.

Heihachi had communicated with Nina telling her to abort her mission and return to the B complex where he was waiting for her with Lee.

-'Dr. Abel is going to do a little test with you…'-said Heihachi to Lee.

-'What for?'

-'Just to check something out!'

-'Please…give me a break!'-Lee knew that Heihachi wanted to check that he still didn't have the devil gene.

Dr. Abel walked in the room and took a sample of Lee's blood.

-'Where's Jin?'-asked Lee.

-'In a room…he's alright! You can see him when he wakes up. He'll be happy to know he has an uncle!'

-'Why did you pretend to be dead all this time?'

-'Because someone wanted to destroy me! But that doesn't matter anymore! The only thing that matters is that I'm going to be the most powerful man in the world! And you, my son, can be my rightful heir!'

-'You had heirs, father! And you never wanted me!'

-'Kazuya and Jin showed me that I was wrong! I should've chosen you!'

-'You told me once that Kazuya was perfect! He was everything you wanted in a son!'

-'Kazuya was more talented than you in martial arts and that blinded me! I know that now!'

-'Your pride was hurt when you saw that Kazuya was going to leave you for a girl…'

-'Your brother was a fool!'

-'He was in love! You should've respected that!'

-'Why? Love is for fools! And Jin is just like Kazuya, but he's a bit more talented than he's father was!'

-'So you want me because you don't have anyone else, right?'

-'Maybe…'

-'Do you know how many times I wished you would tell me this? I felt like an idiot when you told me that Kazuya was your true heir…and I was nothing but a stupid kid!'

-'It was a mistake! How many times do you want me to say it?'

-'You never wanted me as your son! You even killed the only person in that damn house who loved me!'

-'Reika was sick!'

-'You made her sick! She wasn't my real mother but she was kind to me! Is that what you're going to do with Jin?'

-'No…Jin is too precious!'

-'I'm sorry, but I don't want to work with you…You destroyed this family! Kazuya, Jun, Reika and my mother…'

-'I'm not proud for what I did! Come with me to the labs and then tell me your final answer!'

Lee ended up by following Heihachi because he needed to think about a plan to escape.

In the G corp.'s base, Kira was trying to convince Kazuya that Lee would never agree with Heihachi.

-'He hates him as much as you!'-she said.

-'But they share the same ambition!'

-'Lets take your tattoo out; I think they can track you down because of the ink they used on it! Please, just trust your brother!'

-'I can't believe he's alive!'

-'Do you think that his machine is ready?'

-'I have no idea…but I hope not, or Jin is finished!'

-'Jin is strong…but I'm sure Lee will bring him back!'

Lee was watching the labs and he had seen the machine that Dr. Abel was building. It was called genotransfer and it would transfer the AX gene or the devil gene, as Lee called it, from Jin's body to Heihachi's. The machine was almost ready, but they couldn't know for sure what would happen to Jin if they succeed. The theories indicated that he would probably die.

-'So…have you changed your mind?'-asked Heihachi.

-'Maybe.'

-'I'll give you some time to think!'

-'You are not expecting me to trust in you just like that, are you?'

-'No, of course not! That's why I'm giving you time!'

-'Fine.'

A half an hour later, Lee managed to jump the fence around the B complex.

-'He went to the forest…'-said a tekken soldier.

-'Follow him…I want to see what is he up to!'-ordered Heihachi, since he knew that Lee would do something like that.

A jeep followed Lee but they couldn't find him anywhere because Lee knew exactly what to do. He grabbed some plants and cleaned his tattoo. Now he only had to find G Corp.'s base, but considering he was lost, that could take hours.


	37. In the Night chp 37

I still don't own Tekken.

A/Note: I'm so sorry for taking this long! I couldn't use the internet for these past four days…sorry.

Lady-Eliwen: Hey…from now on the chapter will have more action than they used to have. I hope this doesn't bother you. Thank for reviewing!

MooNTeARZ: Of course you didn't let me down! About the OC fanfic, I'll send you an e-mail, ok? To 'talk' properly about your ideas and stuff. So just wait for my e-mail soon! Thank you very much for reviewing!

Yuna-elena: Hi! I'm so happy that you liked my stories! Thank you for reviewing The Countdown, I wasn't expecting! Doumo Arigatou! I have to say that when I saw your profile (bio page) I thought: «She's a huge Final Fantasy fan…she won't read my stories, maybe she wanted to add another author to her list and she got it wrong! ». So…I guess you like Tekken too. Thank you so much for both reviews and I hope you continue to read this!

HwoarangTheChamp: Hi! Thank you for your words…I must confess that these stories are the product of my imagination. This is the way I wanted the Tekken Story Line to be! But the Namco team doesn't think that way, because they really messed up some stories in Tekken 5! (Ling's story is so lame!)…Anyway in the later chapters things will be more…imaginative…you'll see what I mean!

**Chapter 37**

In the Night

In Fuji-Nion the evacuation was complete and the tekken forces were taking care of everything.

Miharu, Yuu and Eijiro were hidden in the back of the Empire Hotel, deciding what to do.

-'We can't stay here forever!'-said Yuu.

-'We don't have a choice…we can't go in there…they'll see us!'-complained Miharu.

-'We have to get in…that way we can use a phone or a computer.'-suggested Yuu.

-'In that case we have to wait until the night…as soon as the sun goes down, we'll go to the Hotel.'-announced Eijiro.

-'What do you think that is happening?'-asked Miharu feeling nervous.

-'I don't know but we'll find out soon!'-Eijiro answered.

-'I wish I was at home!'-Miharu complained.

After a beautiful sunset, Hwoarang was in the middle of the forest with Julia and Christie. He had taken them further into the forest and he was making a small fire, since they had to dry their clothes.

Hwoarang looked at Christie to see if she was alright. She was still sleeping. They had given her a high dose of tranquillisers. As for Julia, she was very sleepy too.

A few minutes later she was sleeping and trembling, just like Christie. Hwoarang took off his T-shirt and their tops and placed them near the fire to dry.

Then he sat down next to Julia. He was trying to understand what the hell was going on, but he was too confused. One thing he was sure, that tournament was a trap and they were trapped in it.

Lee was now arriving at the G Corp.'s base. Kazuya and Kira met him by the entrance.

-'Were you followed?'-she asked.

-'No…I made sure I wasn't!'

-'What happened? Where's Jin?'-asked Kazuya.

-'The machine is almost ready…they called it genotransfer and Jin is going to be the first one to test it!'-Lee announced.-'I couldn't bring him…the tekken forces were everywhere!'

-'Then we'll have to return! Jin can't be in Heihachi's hands!'-Kazuya said.

-'I know that! But we have to be careful…Heihachi is working with another scientist…a Dr. Abel!'

-'Dr. Abel? I never heard of him…I thought Dr.B. was taking care of the experiments!'

-'Heihachi isn't here just to get Jin…he's here for another motive. I couldn't find out everything, but I think it's about revenge!'

-'We have to make sure he doesn't get Jin's devil gene!'-Kira said alarmed.

-'I'll prepare a plan to get Jin, don't worry!'-Lee said.

-'I want to go!'-Kazuya ordered.

-'You can't! Father must not know you're alive! It's too dangerous!'

-'I don't care! Jin's my…'

-'Son…I know…and I'll bring him back! I promise!'

Lee didn't want to see Jin's in Heihachi's hands for obvious reasons. Jin had also the devil gene and he wanted to possess that gene just like Heihachi.

That was why he had funded the G Corporation. He couldn't understand why only Jin and Kazuya could have the devil gene, so he had the same wish as his father.

Just like the IQ, the G Corp. was building a machine with the purpose of transferring the devil gene from one person to another.

Lee had told Kazuya that the machine was going to be used to transfer the devil gene to Kazuya's body, so he could defeat Heihachi once and for all. But there were some problems. First Lee was still unsure what would happen to Jin if they took his devil gene. There was a fifty percent chance that he could die in the process. Besides, all those years of research seemed lost when they found out that Heihachi was dead. Actually that almost ended the project. But then, suddenly, Lee saw his chance. If Heihachi was dead, he could use the machine to steal the devil gene from Kazuya and Jin and become the most powerful man in the world.

Now things had to change again because Heihachi was still alive.

-'What are you going to do now?'-asked Kira when she was alone with Lee.

-'I don't know…but I can't let Jin in his hands!'

-'Are you going to steal Kazuya's devil gene?'

-'Not for now…first I need Jin…'

-'But if you rescue Jin, Kazuya will want to have his devil gene!'

-'Kazuya will only accept to transfer the devil gene to his body if we guarantee him that Jin will live! And I can't guarantee that, besides our machine isn't ready yet.'

In that moment, Yuu, Eijiro and Miharu were inside the Empire Hotel. It was dinner time and all the tekken forces were off guard.

-'What do we do now?'-asked Miharu.

-'I don't know!'-said Yuu.

-'What?'

-'Someone is coming!'-warned Eijiro, pulling Miharu and Yuu behind the reception counter.

Yuu and Miharu recognised Kazumi's voice.

-'We have to check the lab in the Director's room!'-said Kazumi.

-'I'm hungry…lets go to the bar first! The room can wait!'

-'Ok…but we have to hurry up!'-Kazumi agreed.

-'She's a soldier…'-Miharu said shocked.

-'I told you!'-Yuu said.

-'We have to go to the room they were talking about!'-Eijiro announced.

-'And where is the room?'-Miharu asked.

-'Is this one!'-Yuu said pointing at the computer.-'Number ninety.'

-'How can you tell?'-Miharu insisted.

-'Because it was Heihachi Mishima's room! I'm sure this is the one!'

-'Fine! Lets go!'-called Eijiro going to the elevator.

When they arrived to the room, everything was normal. But they soon found a secret door that leaded to a small Lab.

-'I don't like this!'-Miharu said.

'It's no one here!'-said Eijiro entering the Lab.-'Oh my God!'

Miharu and Yuu took some time to understand what they were seeing. In the middle of the room there was a capsule and someone was inside.

-'Anna Williams!'-read Eijiro.

-'You know her?'-asked Yuu.

-'She almost killed Julia's sister!'

'She's a murderer?'-Miharu asked scared and grabbing Yuu's arm.-'I want to leave this place…'

In that instant they heard steps and Eijiro ordered them to hide.

-'The A complex was destroyed completely.'-Kazumi said.-'My brother Vik said Dr.B. and some other soldiers are missing.'

-'Maybe they're dead…poor guys!'-a soldier said.-'By the way…why are we here?'

-'We are just checking on Miss Williams…'

-'I can't believe she's still alive! I mean…inside that thing…'

-'She's strong! Women are much stronger than men!'-Kazumi laughed.-'At least she's preserving her youth!'

-'She seems ok…can we go now?'

-'Sure…'

After Kazumi and the two soldiers close the door, Miharu, Yuu and Eijiro knew for sure that they were in danger and so were the others.

-'Now we are locked here!'-announced Miharu.

-'At least we have food and a bed to sleep…'-said Eijiro.

-'I have a bed…you two have to sleep on the floor!'-Miharu said firmly.

-'I wonder where the others are? I hope they are alright!'-said Yuu.

It was almost nine p.m. and Hwoarang was starting to feel sleepy. It was getting cold and he couldn't make a bigger fire because they could be found. His T-shirt was already dry but he had covered Christie with it, because she was shivering.

Julia was too, so he hugged her and fell asleep.

It was almost ten o'clock when Julia woke up. At first she couldn't remember where she was, and then she noticed she was in Hwoarang's arms, half naked.

Hwoarang woke up too and he let her go immediately.

'I'm sorry…it's just that you were cold because we fell on the lake and…'-Hwoarang said embarrassed giving her the top that was dry.

-'It's ok…but what happened?'

-'Nothing…I swear!'

'I'm talking about the Labs…'

'Oh…I have no idea…the tekken forces caught me but I escaped. I knew you were there and I found both of you in a Lab!'

-'What happened to the others?'

-'I don't know!'

-'What if they were caught too?'

'I didn't see anyone else in the Labs! By the way do you know what they were going to do with us?'

Julia blushed with that question. How could she explain that they wanted her to have his child so they could use the baby?

-'No…'-she lied.

Christie had wake up too, but she was in silence because she wanted to know what Julia and Hwoarang knew.

-'We have to find Kazama and Ling…they are probably in danger too!'-said Hwoarang.

-'Why would the tekken forces return now…I mean after three years?'

Hwoarang was going to answer but he heard noises and he immediately put out the fire.

-'They have to be around here!'-a voice said.-'Just keep looking…'

-'Lets get out of here!'-Hwoarang said holding Julia's hand and walking towards Christie, but then they were found.

-'I'll take care of this!'-Hwoarang announced, taking two soldiers to the ground.

Julia tried to help him but she was too weak. Christie decided it was time to act, and she managed to fight side by side with Hwoarang.

-'Thanks!'-he said when the last soldier fell unconscious.

-'What's happening?'-Christie asked confused.-'I only remember hearing voices and then I saw some men taking Julia to a van…'

-'Lets go! We'll talk on the way…'-Hwoarang said.

'But where are we going? We are in the middle of nowhere!'-Christie said.

-'We can't stay here! They'll send more soldiers after us!'-Julia announced.

-'Who are these soldiers? Why are they after us?'-Christie insisted.-'Has this something to do with Jin?'

Hwoarang and Julia looked at each other.

-'Who are you?'-asked Julia.-'What do you know about Jin?'

-'You first!'

-'No! You first!'

-'Fine…I'm here because I'm searching for a person…his name is Eddie Gordo, he is my master!'

-'Eddie?'-asked Hwoarang.-'We don't know him!'

-'He was arrested for two years…accused to kill his own father. He believed the responsible for his father's death was Heihachi Mishima!'

-'Why am I not surprised…'-said Hwoarang.

'Look…we are Jin's friends…and I can tell you that Jin is a good person!'-Julia said.

-'I'm not his friend!'-complained Hwoarang.

-'Hwoarang! Don't be such a child!'

-'I don't want revenge…if that's what you're thinking…and I know that this is not Jin's fault! I just want to know what happened to Eddie!'

'When I was in the Labs…I heard something…'-Julia announced.-'I think that Heihachi is still alive!'

-'Are you joking?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'I was a bit dizzy…but…that would explain why the tekken forces are here!'

'But in that case, Kazama is finished! We have to do something!'

-'There is a cop around here…Lei Wulong! We could try to warn him!'-Christie suggested.

-'I think you're right!'-Julia agreed.

-'Great…now I have to find that cop creep!'-Hwoarang said annoyed.

-'I think we should take this out…'-Christie said pointing at her tattoo.

-'Why?'-asked Hwoarang.

-'I think they can track us down…lets use some leafs…'

-'Where did you learn that?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'In the streets…Brazil is a box full of surprises…sometimes it can be a dangerous place!'

Steve was walking in circles and Lei was still with him.

-'Please stop walking!'-Lei asked.-'We're lost!'

'This is your entire fault! Now I'll never win this tournament!'

-'What tournament? This was a trap, can't you see that?'

-'You're paranoid!'

-'God…you are stubborn!'

-'I guess we can stop to rest!'

-'To rest? We have to find our way back to Fuji-Nion!'

Kazuya was trying to be calm, but he couldn't. Lee was still preparing Jin's rescue with Kira.

It was eleven p.m. when he finally called Kazuya.

-'At one a.m. a team will leave to bring Jin. I'll lead that team!'

-'What about me?'

-'You have to stay here with Kira!'

-'I want to go!'

-If Heihachi catches you…it's the end! I can't risk that!'

-'Fine…I'll stay!'

-'Great! Don't worry…I'll bring your son back with us!'

Hwoarang, Julia and Christie had also stopped to rest and they had fallen asleep. The same had happened with Baek, Paul and Law.

FUJI-NION

8th JULY 2013

Lee was reunited with a team of seven men, all with masks and guns. They had been studying the plant of the B complex and the plan was to find Jin and get him out of there.

Kira and Kazuya were both in the Labs.

-'When Jin arrives, you'll have to chose, Kazuya…'-Kira said.

-'What do you mean?'

-'You still want to defeat your father, right?'

-'More than everything!'

-'In that case you need Jin's devil gene!'

-'I know…'

-'Our machine is not ready yet and Jin might die…so you have to chose!'

'I'll decide later…first I have to do something!'-Kazuya said leaving the Labs.

He put on a mask and entered in the second jeep that was going to leave the base. He couldn't stay there and do nothing, while someone else was going to rescue his son.

Kira knew his intention but she didn't stop him, after all Jin was his son, and Kazuya was not the type of guy who stays behind and leave other people doing his work.

Dr. Abel was anxious to test the genotransfer. Jin was tied up and locked in an isolated room. The chains were neutralising his strength, but Dr. Abel was still giving him sedatives, just in case.

As for Ling, she was in a different room. She had screamed for help, but no one came. In that moment Dr. Abel showed up.

-'Have you yelled enough?'-he asked in a cold voice.

'Who are you? What do you want from me?'

-'I spoke with Heihachi and he's considering my proposition! Since Jin is still sleeping, I think we could start with you!'

-'Start what? Where's Jin? Is he alright?'

-'He's fine…but you won't be!'

-'Did you say Heihachi? Heihachi Mishima is dead!'

-'That's what you think!'

-'It can't be! Is he really alive?'

-'Pretty much alive…but I want to know something…have you ever slept with Jin?'

-'Mind your own businesses, you pervert!'

'Just answer the question…yes or no? If you don't answer I'll be forced to do the AX gene transference without being sure if you have it! The process will be painful for you!'

Dr. Abel left Ling after giving her another tranquilliser. Ling thought about what was happening but then she fell asleep.

By that time, Lee and his team were entering the complex, after getting rid off some tekken soldiers.

'You go that way, and we'll search here!'-Lee ordered.

Kazuya went with three more men and they found Ling but she was unconscious again. They were going to leave her there, when Kazuya ordered them to untie her.

-'Our mission is to find Jin…not this girl!'-one of the others said.

-'I said we're going to take her too and that's an order!'-Kazuya said.

-'Fine!'

-'We found Jin!'-Lee announced on the communicator.

-'Take the girl to the jeep…I'll meet Lee and the others!'-ordered Kazuya.

When Kazuya entered the room where Jin was, Jin woke up surprisingly. Dr. Abel was knocked out on the floor but Heihachi walked in the room, preventing them to leave.

-'Who are you? Who you work for?'-Heihachi asked.-'Lee? Is that you?'

Lee took off his mask and faced his father.

-'I guess I forgot to tell you that I work for myself! Were you really thinking that your money could buy me?'-Lee asked.-'I learned my lesson when you killed Kazuya…«Never trust your father»!'

-'I guess I'll have to punish you then!'

Kazuya was face to face with Heihachi and his hate was coming up above, after all that time.

In that moment Jin screamed in pain. He was trying to get those chains off, but he stated to feel sick and a huge pain emerged on his chest. It was like a sword on his heart going deeper and deeper.

-'What's happening?'-asked one of Lee's men.

-'I don't know!'

As Jin was screaming, Kazuya started to feel the same as his son. Suddenly he fell on his knees and Lee recognised him immediately. A feeling of panic invaded Lee. Heihachi couldn't know that Kazuya was still alive.

-'Control it!'-said Lee.

-'I can't!'

-'Who's that man?'-asked Heihachi.

Lee pointed his gun to Heihachi and he had to make a choice. He chose to take Kazuya away.

'Take him!'-Lee ordered to his colleagues, who grabbed Kazuya immediately.

But when they tried to pull him up, Jin and Kazuya's energy caused an explosion in all the electric devices on the room and Kazuya's mask fell on the floor.

Heihachi couldn't believe his eyes.

-'Kazuya!'

-'Lets go!'-Lee ordered leaving the room.

Heihachi took a few seconds to put himself together and then he left to activate the alarm.

When the complex was sealed, Lee and his team were already on the jeeps, and Heihachi was furious but extremely happy too.

Now he had the chance to have the entire AX gene, and not only half of it. He just needed Kazuya.

'You're an idiot!'-Lee yelled on the jeep but Kazuya was unconscious.-'We have to come back! Jin is too powerful to be in Heihachi's hands!'-Lee concluded.-'That bastard…he's going to pay!'


	38. An Ally chp 38

I don't own Tekken…everyone knows that by now!

Yuna-elena: Here is chapter 38. Hope you like it! I also like FF games, but Tekken is my favourite game by far. Nevertheless I have my room full of Tidus and Yuna posters; because I love FF scenarios…they're beautiful:D Thanks for reviewing!

Lady-Eliwen: Hi! How are things going? I'm having my two weeks holidays now, so I'll try to update three times a week! (If my computer allows me!). Anyway thank you very much for your review and I hope you like romance too, because the last chapters of this story will be more romance and less action!

Shadowsin: Hi. You're doing a great job with your story too! Kyo and Kaori make a sweet couple! Thanks for your review!

Krappkarmin: You are welcome! I'll read your story for sure, and don't worry if the story line isn't like the game, because that's why we call these stories, fictions. Besides my story doesn't follow the story line all the time; Hwoarang and Julia pairing was made up by me, because sadly, in the game, they have nothing to do with each other. I totally understand your feelings about being confused: when I started writing this, about almost four years ago, there were times when I wanted to quit! My sister kept on saying that I shouldn't quit, so I have to thank her! (Thank you Daniela :D). Thank you for reviewing and good luck! I know you can do it! XD

**Chapter 38**

An Ally

It was almost two in the morning when Lee and his team arrived to the G. Corp.'s base.

Hwoarang, Julia and Christie woke up because they heard the two jeeps.

-'Maybe it's the Police!'-suggested Christie.

-'Or the tekken forces!'-said Hwoarang.-'Lets check it our but we have to stay out of sight!'

Between the trees, Hwoarang, Julia and Christie saw some men, dressed in black, getting out of two jeeps, inside a cave. The cave wasn't very big, but it had space for the two jeeps.

-'Who are they?'-asked Julia.

-'Isn't that Ling?'-asked Christie seeing Lee carrying Ling in his arms.

-'Yes…and Kazama too!'-Hwoarang said leaving their hiding place and getting in the cave.

-'Hey! What are you doing?'-he asked ready to fight.

Lee recognised his read hair. As for his men they were all pointing their guns at Hwoarang. Julia and Christie didn't know what to do, but when Lee ordered his men to lower their guns, they both joined Hwoarang.

-'Where are you taking Ling and Jin?'-Julia asked.

-'Are you her friend?'-Lee asked in a warm voice.

-'Yes!'-Julia answered.

-'Well, then you should come with me! We just rescued your friend and she needs medical cares…Come on!'-Lee called them.

Hwoarang, Julia and Christie looked at each other and they decided to follow Lee.

Lee pressed a button and an elevator appeared.

-'Great…more elevators!'-Hwoarang complained. It was only inside of the elevator that Julia and Hwoarang noticed that the unconscious man wasn't Jin.

-'Who is he?'-Julia asked.-'He seems so much like Jin!'

-'He's one of us! I'll explain later…'-Lee answered. The sudden appearance of Hwoarang, Julia and Christie would change everything, because he would have to be careful on his explanations.

-'Where are we?'-asked Christie when the elevator stopped.

-'In the G Corporation! Welcome!'

-'What happened, why is Kazuya unconscious?'-asked Kira.

-'We couldn't bring Jin…we have to go back…'

-'Where are you taking Ling?'-Hwoarang questioned.

-'To a room, she needs to rest!'-Lee said.-'Don't worry, she'll be fine!'

Julia wanted to ask what the hell the G Corporation was and who was the man who was just like Jin, but Kira interfered.

-'Your hand is bleeding!'-she said to Hwoarang.-'Lets clean that cut!'

-'This is nothing…probably it was when I fought against those idiots!'

-'You can stay here! I'll order someone to get you some food!'-Lee said to Julia and Christie.

Hwoarang followed Kira, and Christie sat down on a couch. She was feeling really tired. Thinking of it, she hadn't slept or ate decently for hours.

As for Julia she followed Hwoarang and Kira and when Kira was going to get the emergency kit, Julia took it first.

-'I can do it!'-Julia said.

Kira smiled.

-'Sure…anyway, he's too young for me!'-Kira said leaving the small room.

Julia blushed and she started to take care of Hwoarang's hand.

-'Who do you think that man is?'-she asked.

-'They called him Kazuya…that was Jin's father name…but he was supposed to be dead!'

-'So was Heihachi!'

-'This is getting out of hand! We have to find out what's happening!'

-'I hope we find out something more when Ling wakes up! But until then, I won't trust anyone!'

-'Not even me?'

-'Of course I trust you…besides I want to thank you…'

-'What for?'

-'For not leaving me behind!'

-'I will never do that!'

Julia closed the kit and hugged him. Hwoarang wasn't expecting that reaction.

-'What if he comes after us too?'-she asked.

-'You mean Heihachi?'

-'Yeah…'

-'We don't know if he's alive for sure! Don't worry…nothing will happen to you!'

-'Am I interrupting something?'-Kira asked.-'Lee wants to talk with you!

Hwoarang and Julia joined Christie who was eating already.

'What happened to the three of you?'-Lee asked. He wanted to know that before he started to explain the situation.

-'We were taken to a lab…I don't know what they were going to do with us!'-Julia said.

-'I was taken because I heard Julia being attacked and I tried to help her!'-Christie added.-'But I have nothing to do with this…'

-'Fortunately for us, Hwoarang managed to help us!'-Julia said.

-'So you escaped and run?'-Lee asked.

-'What could we do?'-Hwoarang asked ironically.

'Ok…these facilities belong to the G Corporation that was created to investigate the illegal actions of another organisation held by the Mishima Empire, the IQ.'

-'What's that?'-asked Christie.

-'It works in genetics and science fields…We thought that after Heihachi Mishima's death, the IQ would end, but its scientists kept on working…'

-'Are you a governmental organisation?'-asked Julia.

-'No. We are independent…and we always suspected that Heihachi wasn't dead. Now we know we are right! He took Jin Mishima and your friend to an underground base…we managed to bring her back…but Jin…'

-'Jin is still there?'-asked Julia.-'We have to help him…that old man is insane!'

-'What does he want from Jin?'-Christie asked.

-'We presume that he wants…'

-'The AX gene.'-Ling said entering the room. She was a bit pale but she was hanging on.

-'Are you ok?'-Hwoarang asked.-'What have they done to you?'

-'Nothing…but I'm still a bit tired!'

-'What do you know about the devil gene?'-asked Kira suddenly.

-'I know that Jin has it, and that is what Heihachi wants! And he wants revenge!'-Ling said looking at Julia and Hwoarang.

-'Don't worry…Jin is strong and we are going to help him!'-Julia said.

'You must be all tired so I will prepare your rooms!'-Kira said.

-'We stay together!'-Hwoarang said firmly. He was the only guy on the group and he felt that he had to protect the three girls.

-'Fine!'

In a big room, Hwoarang and the girls sat down on their beds and looked at each others.

-'What do we do now?'-Christie asked.

-'We wait until morning!'-Julia said.

-'We need to know if we can trust these people…and then, we go to get Kazama!'-Hwoarang announced.-'This time that old bastard will lose!'

Ling wasn't listening to them because she was still under the sedatives effects, but she was praying that Jin was alright.

They slept a few hours, but very early in the morning, someone woke Hwoarang up.

-'Come with me!'-a voice said.

Hwoarang did what he was told and followed the man. It was Kazuya.

-'You are Jin's father, right?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Yes…but the question is, who are you?'

-'You should be dead!'

-'I guess so…but I'm not! Now answer my question!'

-'I'm Hwoarang.'

-'I remember now!'

-'What?'

-'I met someone just like you! I suppose it was your father…'

-'It was true…you killed my father!'

-'No! I didn't…the tekken forces did! But it was my fault! He was following me to fight me, and I should've warned him!'

-'How did he die?'

-'He was shot…I tried to help…but it was too late! I'm telling the truth…'

-'Actually I don't care!'

Kazuya was going to leave him when Hwoarang asked him something.

-'Why didn't you tell your son, you were alive?'

-'You won't understand!'

-'You are going to help him, right?'

-'I have to go!'

Hwoarang came back to the room, where the girls were. They were all waking up.

-'Where were you?'-Julia asked.

-'Jin's father called me!'

-'Jin's father is dead…'-Ling said.

'No, he isn't…we saw him, last night…he was unconscious just like you! We thought he was Jin…'-Julia explained.

-'Oh my God! This is so…weird!'-Christie said.-'Correct me if I'm wrong…Jin's father was supposed to be dead, but he's not! And the same goes for Heihachi Mishima!'

-'You got it right!'-Hwoarang confirmed.

-'And we are in troubles!'-Julia added.-'Three years ago, we helped Jin to end his grandfather's Empire…now he wants revenge!'

-'We have to get Jin out of there!'-Ling announced.

-'How? He wants to get us too!'-Julia said.

-'Maybe if we told him that we had nothing to do with the Mishima Fortress explosion!'-suggested Ling.

-'Then who was?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Eddie…Lima…Jin told me…he was the one who put the explosives on the Fortress!'

-'Eddie? Are you sure?'-Christie asked suddenly.

-'Yes…why?'

-'I knew he was up to something…I knew it!'-Christie said.-'He wanted revenge…and that's why he's hiding…'

-'You know him?'-asked Ling.

'Yeah…he's my master. I'm here for him! But I guess he won't come!'

-'For now I just want to see Jin out of that place! Heihachi is a dangerous man!'-Ling said almost crying.

In that moment they heard Kira running in the hall, calling for Kazuya and Lee. The situation seemed serious, so they went to check it out.

-'He found our net portal and he sent us a message…actually, it's for Kazuya!'-Kira announced.

Everyone looked to the computer to see the message that Heihachi had sent.

The message was a threat. It said that Kazuya should go meet him alone in four hours or he would never see Jin alive again.

-'What are we going to do?'-Kira asked.

-'You have to go!'-Ling said.

Kazuya looked at her and saw her tears.

'You can't leave him alone again!'-Ling continued.-'His life is in your hands!'

-'Don't worry…I'll go…I'm not afraid of a demented old man!'-Hwoarang said.

-'I need to talk to you…in private!'-said Lee to Kazuya.

Ling, Hwoarang, Julia and Christie went to have breakfast.

-'I'm going…alone!'-Kazuya said.

-'You can't! Father can't have both of you!'

'He can kill Jin by transferring the devil gene to his body, and then we'll come here…it will be the same thing!'

-'Look…if you go, he'll kill you too!'

-'Jin's my son! Besides, I want to talk with father!'

-'You're an idiot, Kazuya!'

-'I don't care what you say, Chaolan…I'm going…'

-'Fine! Then I'll go too!'

-'You don't need to come!'

-'I want to! But we need a plan first!'

In that same moment, Kazuya and Lee were interrupted by Kira who was holding a gun against someone. Hwoarang and the girls were right behind her.

'Dr.B?'-Lee said amazed.-'It's been a long time…'

-'Lee…Kazuya…I wasn't expecting these surprises!'-Dr.B. said calmly.

-'He found us…I don't know how!'-Kira announced.

-'What were you going to do with us you old fool?'-Hwoarang asked walking in Dr.B's direction.

-'You were never in any danger!'-Dr.B. said.

Then, Kazuya fell on his knees, holding his chest and trying to ignore the pain he was feeling.

'Jin must be waking up!'-Dr.B. said.-'They are too close from each other! The AX gene is growing stronger since they are so close!'

-'That's impossible! Kazuya was with Jin before and this never happened…'-Kira said.

-'That's because they weren't ready, and their emotions…I mean, Kazuya's emotions got in the way!'

-'That's crap!'-Kira replied.

-'I can prove that two people with the AX gene can feel each other's presence, when they're close enough!'

In the meanwhile, Kazuya recovered.

-'I have to see Jin…'-he said in a weak voice.

-'Did my father sent you?'-asked Lee.

-'No. I'm here to help!'

Lee laughed.

-'Help? Are you joking…you work for my father…you conducted Kazuya, Jin and Nina's experiments…and you want to help us?'-Lee asked ironically.

-'Yes. It's never too late to change sides, and your father betrayed me…he replaced me for Abel! I only needed an excuse to run away…I have to thank Hwoarang for that, because he provided an explosion and now they think I'm dead!'

-'Doctor…please be reasonable! I can't trust you!'-Lee said.

-'I want the same as you…to prevent Heihachi from having the AX gene! He will become very powerful, and he'll kill Jin in the process!'

Heihachi had ordered Nina to get Steve and take him to the B complex. He had to be sure that Steve hadn't the AX gene too. Nina knew that something was wrong, but she couldn't wait for Heihachi to tell her, because she knew he would never tell her the whole truth.

She was following Lei and Steve when finally she decided to end that and she fired a tranquilliser dart that hit Steve on the arm. He immediately fell on the ground. Lei didn't have time to grab his gun and Nina put her gun on his head.

-'I don't know what to do to you…'-she said.

-'Who are you?'-Lei asked.

-'You don't need to know.'

-'I know you…but you used to be another person…Nina Williams!'

Nina was surprised. Lei knew her but she didn't know who he was.

'What do you know about me?'

-'So…you are the killer…the one that the Syndicate sent after Fox!'

'Why are you here? Who are you?'-Nina insisted.

-'Can't you remember? I searched for you…for many years! What happened?'

-'I don't know…'

-'If you know what the hell is going on, you better tell me…'

-'All I know is that I have to take Fox.'

She was going to see if Steve was still sleeping when she heard voices and steps. The tekken forces were near and she didn't want to go with them to meet Heihachi, she needed to follow her own instincts.

-'Go west and you'll find a gate…it's electrified and we are all locked up in here. Take this and mark the number 6024…leave this place and take all the people you can with you!'-Nina said.

Then she gave Lei an electronic card.

-'Take him too!'-she said pointing to Steve.-'I can't take him to Heihachi!'

'Heihachi? Is he alive? No way!'

-'Do as I say! I have to do something important!'-Nina left running.

But the tekken forces spotted Lei and shot him. A few minutes later, Steve was being taken to the B complex and Lei was knocked out on the floor.

In the G Corp.'s base, Kira and Dr.B where arguing again.

-'Nina can feel Kazuya's presence…and Jin's!'-Dr.B. announced.

-'That's crap…there is no proof of that!'

-'So what's your explanation?'

-'I don't have one yet!'

-'I conducted the experiments on Nina…and I used Kazuya's blood. They have a bond…is just as if they're brother and sister.'

-'Lee is Kazuya's brother and he can't feel his presence!'

'Lee doesn't have the…how you call it?'

-'Devil gene.'

-'I like the name.'

Hwoarang was trying to cheer Ling up.

-'Kazama's alright…I know he is!'-he said.

-'Heihachi wants to kill him…'-she said and she left the room. Hwoarang was going after her, when Julia stopped him.

-'Let her handle this!'-Julia said.-'Are you sure you want to risk your life saving Jin?'

-'I'm no coward! I need him alive to kick his ass later!'

-'Heihachi is after us too!'

-'I know…I can defeat him!'

-'Then, I think I have to go too!'

-'I prefer if you stay here…'

-'I'm going with you!'

-'Why can't we let his father work something out, first?'-asked Christie.

-'I'll see if they have a plan.'-Hwoarang said.

-'So…'-Christie started.-'You and Hwoarang are together, right?'

-'No! Why do you say that?'

'Who are you two trying to fool? It's so obvious!'

-'What about you and Eddie?'

-'That's different…Eddie is my master…and he thinks I'm just a child!'

Ling had walked in the room where Lee and Kazuya were and they both shut up.

'That stupid gene!'-she shouted.-'Your son's life is in danger and all you do is argue about this gene!'

-'This has nothing to do with you!'-Lee said angry.

-'Jin is my friend! We are going to get Jin, even without your help! Jin was right you never loved him!'-she said to Kazuya.

-'Just go!'-Lee ordered.

-'Two hours…that's all Jin has now…'

Lee escorted Ling out and she stood there, in front of the door, crying.

The only thing she wanted was to see Jin and to know that he was alright. If Hwoarang wanted to help Jin, then she would go with him.

-'Dr.B. gave us some details about the B complex…'-Lee continued.

-'She's right…I put Jin in this mess!'-Kazuya said.

-'Don't think about that now! Let's focus on the plan!'

-'I have more details!'-announced Dr.B. entering the room.

-'We can't trust everything you say.'-said Lee.

-'In that case you will never succeed!'

-'Fine…spit it out!'-said Kazuya.

-'Heihachi must have taken Jin to a secret room…he calls it the chamber.'-Dr.B explained.-'And it's located right here!'-he pointed in the map.

-'There's nothing there!'-Lee said.

-'That's why it's called a secret chamber!'-Dr.B said.

'Why did he take Jin there?'-Kazuya asked.

-'That's where the genotransfer is and the chamber is surrounded by a metal that neutralises Jin's power and also yours, Kazuya.'

-'This chamber is almost twenty meters below the surface, it's probably too hot in there, since we are in a volcano.'-Lee said.

'There's anything you can't solve with modern technology. The energy provoked by the volcano and the solid metal, make the devil gene have no power in there! So if you want to take Jin out of there you have to hurry up and leave that chamber as soon as possible!'

-'How do we get there?'-Kazuya asked.

-'Go to the level 4 and enter the lab number 5…the entrance to the chamber is there…the door has a code, only Heihachi knows it.'

-'We think about the code later.'-Lee said.-'I'm going to get the jeep. Be ready in five minutes!'

Lee went to speak with Kira.

-'Don't let Dr.B go anywhere without a guard! When Jin arrives I want to make Dr.B. some more questions!'-he ordered.

'Ok…I was checking out Jin's friends…they seem harmless. I think they were in the tournament just to have some fun. Only the boy has criminal records…it seems that he's a street thug leader in Osaka.

-'Ok…they can stay here…Ling Xiaoyu seems too close to Jin, and she can be useful if we manage to bring him here!'

-'Just another thing…Miss Chang used to work for one of our branches in America. She worked for Pure Whiteness with her sister, and their mother is Michelle Chang.'

-'Michelle Chang? I think I know the name…but I'll think about it later!'

In the meanwhile, Lei was waking up. He remembered what happened and touched his chest where he had been shot twice. Fortunately he was wearing a vest, a very good one.

He looked to the floor and saw some marks. Someone had taken Steve, as for Nina there was no sign of her. He still had the electronic key on his hand. Maybe he should follow her advice and leave that place; he had to find the exit, and then he would have to save Steve, because that was his duty.


	39. Father and Son chp 39

I don't own Tekken.

Lonelyngel: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying. That's ok for not being able to review, I understand. Take care. :D

Miss Sweetness: Hi. First of all, thank you so much for your kind words and for reviewing both my stories. About Asuka Kazama: when I ended writing this, almost a year ago, I didn't even know about Asuka or Tekken 5. That's why I didn't put her in this story. In the end I'll mention the Kazama bloodline and Asuka will be included in it. But I promise you that if I decide to write a sequel, Asuka will be in it for sure, but until then I'm still waiting for Tekken 5 to come out in Portugal, because I have to be sure about Asuka backgrounds! I hope you're not sad…

By the way…I saw that your birthday was last month, so Happy Birthday:D

Krappkarmin: Thanks for reviewing again…And yes, you are right, romance does spice things up a bit. Actually I couldn't write a decent story without romance! I always thought about pairing Jin and Ling. Hwoarang was more complicated…I had to choose between Anna, Nina, Miharu, Christie and Julia. Guess who was the lucky girl:P

MooNTeARZ: Hey…Thanks for your review and I've sent you an e-mail already, but I don't know if you read it…Shadowsin's ideas seem great! Anyway you're doing a great job with Crimson Destiny.

**Chapter 39**

Father and Son

Law, Paul and Baek had arrived to a fence. They knew it was an electric fence so they were trying to decide what to do.

'We have to return to Fuji-Nion and warn people.'-Baek said.-'Besides I need to find Hwoarang.'

-'I think two of us can jump the fence.'-Paul said.

-'I help you two jumping…'-Law announced.

-'Are you sure?'-Paul asked.

'I can jump higher than the both of you, so I guess I'll try my luck!'-Law said.

-'Ok…lets do it!'

Paul jumped with Baek and Law's help, and then Law helped Baek.

-'Don't jump, if you're not sure about this!'-Paul yelled.

-'I can do it! I know I can!'

Law prepared his jump and the next thing he knew he was on the other side. But he had almost touched the fence.

-'This was close!'-he said relieved.-'Now lets go to Fuji-Nion!'

In the meanwhile, Miharu, Yuu and Eijiro were tired of waiting in that room. No one was going to look for them and they hadn't a phone or a computer. They couldn't break the door because they weren't sure if the Hotel was empty.

-'We have to leave this place…I don't want to stay here forever!'-Miharu said.

-'We want to get out of here too…'-Yuu said.

-'Hey…you never told us how your date with Steve was…'-Eijiro started.

-'Oh…that's because it was fine…and it's my business…'

-'Did he ask you out again?'-Eijiro insisted.

-'Not exactly…Steve is a famous guy…he told me how it's like to travel all the time. He's tired of losing his friends and all that stuff, but he also enjoys to travel and to enter tournaments!'

-'I guess he has a problem to solve…'-Yuu said.

-'He's going back to the U.K. after this tournament, right?'-asked Eijiro.

-'He doesn't know for sure!'

-'For the first date you talked a lot, didn't you?'-Yuu asked.

-'Maybe…I thought he was just a brat…but he's not.'

Law, Paul and Baek were already in Fuji-Nion.

-'This is like a ghost city!'-Baek announced.

The hotel were Baek was hosted was empty, and everyone was missing.

-'Our bags are still there…but there's no one to ask for information!'-Baek said confused.

-'What do you think about this?'-Law asked Paul.

-'I don't know…yet. But I guess we have to find out. Lets go to the Empire Hotel to have something to eat and to see if we can use a computer or a phone.'-Paul said.

When they arrived to the Hotel, five tekken soldiers prevented them to get in.

-'What the fuck…'-Baek started.

-'Get them!'-one of the soldiers ordered.

A fight began, and in less then ten minutes, the tekken soldiers were all on the floor.

-'Who are these guys?'-Baek asked.

-'Probably the tekken forces, Heihachi's men!'-Paul explained.

-'I think this is going to be fun!'-Baek announced going to the Hotel Bar.

The Hotel was almost empty. There were only ten more soldiers inside, and that raised some suspicions in Paul's mind.

-'They are up to something!'-Paul said.-'We have to warn the authorities…there is something weird going on and we can spend the day knocking these guys out!'

-'What do you suggest?'-asked Law.

-'Mishima has a room here. Probably there's a computer there or a phone that we can use.'-Paul said.

'I was enjoying all the action!'-Baek said disappointed.

-'The door is locked!'-Law said when they arrived to Heihachi's room.

-'Oh my God, someone is trying to open the door! They'll find us!'-Miharu said in panic.

-'Prepare yourselves to fight!'-ordered Eijiro in front of the door. Yuu and Miharu were just behind him.

Paul knocked the door down and Miharu screamed and pushed Yuu, who was just behind Eijiro. Both of them fell on the floor.

Paul, Law and Baek were surprised to see them there and started to laugh when they noticed that Eijiro and Yuu were still on the floor.

-'What the hell are you two doing in there?'-Baek asked.

-'Baek?'-Eijiro said surprised.

-'Who were you expecting?'

'The bad guys…I mean the ones with the uniforms!'-Miharu said.

-'What happened in Fuji-Nion?'-asked Law.

Yuu explained quickly what had happened while the Iron Fist contestants were supposed to be in the temple.

-'This sudden change in the tournament rules was just an act!'-Paul said.

-'But why?'-Miharu asked.

-'We think that Heihachi Mishima is still alive!'-Law said.

-'That's impossible!'-Yuu declared.

-'We have to do something!'-Miharu announced because she was worried about the others.

-'I know…we have to warn the authorities!'-Law said.

-'We have to leave Fuji-Nion first!'-Paul announced.-'If Mishima is alive he will not be happy to know that we escaped.'

'In the west side of Fuji city there is a police department…maybe we should go there!'-suggested Yuu.

-'We need a car!'-said Eijiro.

-'I hope Ling is alright…'-Miharu whispered.

They headed to the Empire Hotel garage and they were trying to open a car when they heard some steps.

-'Hide!'-Law said.

Eijiro was going to hide when he saw Lei.

-'It's ok…it's Wulong.'-he said and everyone left their hiding places.

Lei heard everything the others had to say and then he explained what he was doing there.

-'The police knew that something was going to happen. I'm on a mission…though I failed.'

The others were confused.

-'What was your mission, detective?'-asked Paul interested.

Lei thought about the answer to that question. His mission was confidential, but with all that mess, what could possibly happen if he told them the truth? So he decided to tell everything.

-'The police suspected that one of the contestants from the Iron Fist was going to be murdered, and we were right. We weren't expecting the situation to turn out like this!'

-'Who is it?'-Baek asked.

-'Steve Fox…'

-'Oh God! Steve? Why?'-Miharu asked.

'He's in troubles with the Syndicate…an organisation similar to the Mafia…'

-'You said you failed…does that mean he's dead?'-Yuu asked.

-'No…I think he's not dead…the assassin didn't want to kill him. But he was taken. I don't know where he is, but I know that Heihachi Mishima is probably alive and he is the one behind all of this!'

-'That means that Ling, Jin and the others are in danger!'-Miharu said horrified.

-'You should go to Fuji, to warn the authorities. In the meanwhile, I'll stay here to investigate and to guide you when you're back with the police!'-Lei said.

-'In that case I'll stay with you!'-Baek said.

In the G Corp.'s base the clock was marking ten a.m., and Lee and Kazuya were on their way to meet Heihachi.

Hwoarang only found out about the plan after their departure. First he was furious but then he thought that if they managed to get Jin out of there, nothing else mattered.

In the meanwhile Julia had asked Ling to tell them what she knew about the devil gene, and Ling was now telling them everything she heard from Dr. Abel.

-'That gene makes him more powerful?'-asked Christie.

-'Exactly!'

-'That's cheating…that's why he always win!'-Hwoarang accused.

-'Jin didn't ask to have that gene! He doesn't want to have it!'-Ling said.

-'This is not Jin's fault!'-Julia said.

-'Why are you always defending him?'-Hwoarang asked feeling a bit jealous.

-'If the machine is dangerous to Jin, we only have to destroy it.'-said Christie.

-'But for now we can only wait and hope that Lee and Kazuya succeed.'-Julia said.

Lee and Kazuya were hiding the jeep among the trees.

-'It will be easier to escape!'-Lee said.

-'I'm sorry, Chaolan!'-Kazuya said all of the sudden.

-'Why?'

'I have to do this alone!'

Kazuya acted quickly and he attacked Lee leaving him knocked out.

Heihachi was expecting him, because the front gate was opened, there were no guards and the elevator was ready to take him to the lower levels.

-'Kazuya…I can't believe it!'-Heihachi said when Kazuya arrived.

-'Where is he?'-Kazuya asked.

-'Your son is alright…for now! Where's Lee? I know you two are working together!'

-'Take me to Jin!'

-'It's unbelievable…you two were together all this time…and I never suspected. I suppose it was Lee's idea…'

-'Shut up and take me to Jin!'

-'Or maybe you only stood by his side because you needed him…after all he saved your life!'

-'The devil gene saved me…'-Kazuya replied.

-'Well, today that's not going to happen!'

-'I want to see Jin!'-Kazuya demanded.

-'I thought you would be happy to know that your dear father is alive!'

-'Please! You tried to kill me, and you destroyed my family! I wish you were dead!'

'Family? What family? That silly girl? I was your family, Kazuya! It was supposed to be me and you…ruling the world! But my own sons rejected me!'

-'We rejected you? You never cared for Lee, and me…I was merely an object in your hands!'

-'That's not true!'

-'Yes, it is! Now take me to Jin!'

-'Ok…sure!'

Heihachi leaded Kazuya to the chamber, where Jin was tied up with chains around his wrists.

-'This is quite a beautiful family reunion! I think I better leave you alone!'-Heihachi said and he got out, locking the door.

Kazuya knew he had been weak; he was locked there because his emotional side had betrayed him.

Jin woke up and he felt he wasn't alone.

-'Remove Jin's chains and turn the light on…I want to see Jin's face when he sees his dad!'-Heihachi ordered to Dr. Abel.

Jin was now on the floor, he was feeling weird but he managed to get up. In that moment, he saw Kazuya. He thought he was having hallucinations. How could he be seeing his father if he was dead?

-'Father?'-he asked when he realised that Kazuya was no hallucination.

-'Jin…I…'

-'Is it really you? How can this be?'

Kazuya lowered his eyes.

-'You were dead! How the hell is this possible?'

-'It's a long story…we don't have time, we have to go!'

'Answer your son, Kazuya! He has the right to know!'-Heihachi's voice echoed in the chamber.

-'Grandfather?'-Jin asked confused.

-'Yes…it's me…I'm back! You destroyed my Empire…but that doesn't matter anymore!'

'I want answers!'-Jin yelled.-'What's happening? Where am I?'

-'In a chamber!'-Kazuya said.

-'You were supposed to be dead! Why didn't you tell me you were alive?'

-'You wouldn't understand!'

'That's a lie! I was an idiot! I believed when mum told me that you cared for us…but you never did, she was lying!'

-'Your mother never lied!'

-'You left me in his hands. You left me! You were scared and you left me!'

-'I couldn't tell you!'

-'You preferred to see me in Dr.B's hands!'

-'Jin…I never thought this could end like this!'

-'Dr. Abel is going to begin preparing the genotransfer…behave while we take care of some details, ok?'-Heihachi said.

'Thirteen years! Why?'-Jin insisted.

-'I couldn't tell you, I was preparing myself for a fight! I wanted to defeat Heihachi!'

-'You didn't trust me?'

-'It wasn't about trust…it was about my honour! But I'm here now!'

-'And I'm supposed to thank you for that?'

-'You can do whatever you want…but we have to go! Heihachi wants our powers…you're in danger.'

Jin couldn't understand what was happening, but he was really disappointed with his father. He knew now that Kazuya didn't love him, at least not enough to tell him the truth. Heihachi was right; he shouldn't have bothered trying to revenge Kazuya's death, especially because Kazuya wasn't even dead.

Jin was feeling angry towards his whole family, but then he felt something different, he felt a presence.

-'Can you feel it?'-Kazuya asked.

-'Yes.'

-'Someone is on the other side of the door…someone who has the devil gene!'

-'How can you tell?'

-'Can't you feel it?'

-'I feel something weird, but I don't know what it is!'

-'It's…Nina…'

-'Nina? Nina Williams?'

In that very moment the heavy door opened and Nina appeared. Jin was confused but also curious.

-'Lets go!'-she ordered.

-'How did you know?'-Kazuya asked.

-'I don't know, I just felt someone was calling me…'

Kazuya and Jin followed Nina.

-'Do you trust her?'-Jin asked.

-'She got us out…'

-'How can she have the devil gene?'

-'She was used in Dr.B's experiments…and he used my blood in her!'

-'That sounds awful!'

The alarm interrupted the conversation and Nina had to hurry up.

-'He knows you escaped!'

When they arrived to the surface, fifty soldiers were waiting for them.

-'Miss Williams, we have orders to take the three of you inside!'-one of them said.

-'How are we going to get out of here?'-asked Kazuya.

-'In that!'-Nina pointed to a helicopter.

They run and Jin and Kazuya entered the helicopter while Nina was fighting the tekken forces.

They would be surrounded soon, when Kazuya decided to help Nina.

-'Take off!'-he ordered Jin.

'I don't know how to flight this thing!'-Jin replied with a note of panic in his voice.

-'Just pull that and keep the helicopter on the air!'-Kazuya said.

-'Easy to say!'

The helicopter was on the air when Heihachi aimed his gun at Kazuya. He only had time to jump to the helicopter grabbing Nina's hand.

-'Higher Jin…take us higher!'-he ordered.

-'I can't control it!'-Jin said.

-'Fire!'-Heihachi yelled on the ground.-'Come on you fools! They're escaping!'

When finally Nina managed to get on the helicopter they heard a shot breaking the glass, and Jin fell unconscious.

Kazuya avoided the helicopter to crash and Nina took care of Jin.

-'How is he?'-asked Kazuya.

-'He'll live! The bullet hit his arm…'

When Jin woke up, he was on a bed, in a medical room. He thought about what happened and he felt a pain on his arm.

Then he saw he wasn't alone.

'How are you feeling?'-Ling asked her eyes were all red.

'I'm fine…where are we?'

-'In the G Corporation…we're still in Mount Fuji…'

-'What's the G Corporation?'

-'An organisation that fights your grandfather…'

-'Where are the others?'

-'They're fine! We were worried about you!'

-'Is my fat…Kazuya here?'

'Yes he's with Kira…'

Jin stood there in silence. Ling lowered her eyes. He didn't seem happy to see her.

-'Are you ok?'-she asked.

'I'm fine! I'm just confused…my father, my grandfather…they're alive! And Nina has the devil gene…I can't understand…I didn't have a family and now…'

-'I thought you would be happy to see your father again!'

'I should feel that way, but I can't…he lied to me all these years…he didn't care if I was alright, he knew I was going to be used by Heihachi and he didn't do anything…'

-'I don't know what to say…but he went to get you…maybe he cares…'

'And you…are you alright?'-asked Jin to change the subject.

-'Yeah…thanks, I'm fine!'

-'If I knew about this, I wouldn't let you come! Your life is in danger again, because of me! I'm sorry…'

-'No one is blaming you. Not even Hwoarang!'

-'Hwoarang is here?'

-'Yes…with Julia and Christie.'

-'I need to talk to Kazuya.'-Jin said suddenly trying to get up.

-'Wait you have to rest…'

-'I need to know what is going on!'

'Please Jin…they will come here to talk to you…look on the bright side of this situation.'

-'What bright side?'-Jin asked confused.

-'At least you have your family again! Not all of us are this lucky!'

'I rather think that I'm still alone, you are the only person that I consider my family!'

Jin was really disappointed with his father, Ling thought. She looked at him and saw that he was worried.

-'What is it, Jin?'

-'I blew it again…you and the others are on this mess and it's my fault!'

-'Can I come in?'-asked Kira.-'I'm here to check your arm…I'm glad you're alright…your girlfriend is here since you arrived, almost an hour ago…she was worried!'

Ling was embarrassed but she didn't leave the room because she wanted to know how Jin was.

'Your arm is going to be fine, it's healing pretty fast! I know that you're confused, but soon you'll understand!'

Kira left and Jin looked at Ling.

-'What happened? Is something wrong?'-Jin asked.

'Lee stayed behind…he went with your father to rescue you, but your grandfather captured him…'

In the B complex, Lee and Heihachi were, once again reunited and arguing.

'You helped your brother, you knew he was alive!'

-'I told you that one day you would regret paying my education…'

-'I don't regret it! Actually I'm proud of you!'

-'Oh God…just cut this crap and let me go!'

-'Kazuya will come for you…and if I get Kazuya, Jin will be forced to come too!'

-'Kazuya is not that stupid, besides we have an agreement…in case of one of us be held by you, the other agreed in stay away, so Kazuya won't come!'

-'We'll see about that! But your mutual devotion is touching…'-Heihachi said ironically.

'You never told me what you have done to Nina Williams.'-Lee said.

-'Why do you ask? Do you care for her?'

-'No…but I want to know!'

In that moment Heihachi received news about the helicopter that Kazuya, Nina and Jin had used to escape. The helicopter had been found but there was no one there and there were any marks of tyres, so it was a dead end for the tekken forces.

Kira was now responsible for all the decisions about sending a team to rescue Lee. Lee had told her not to send a team in a case like that, but she was wondering if that was the right decision.

'Chaolan and I have an agreement!'-Kazuya said.

'I know, but we don't know what Heihachi might do to him!'

'Chaolan is not a child anymore…he's a good fighter!'

-'So is Jin and you wanted to go! Or is the devil gene the only thing that matters to you?'

-'He escaped once, he can do it again!'

-'How's Jin?'-asked Dr.B. entering the room.

-'I told you not to come.'-Kira said angry.

'I'm not your enemy! Heihachi is trying to lure Kazuya and Jin to the B complex…I know his schemes, I know how he thinks…'

-'Where's Nina?'-asked Kazuya.

-'She's still unconscious…don't ask me why she fainted, but I guess it's because she's too close…'-Dr.B. explained.

-'Too close of what?'-asked Kira.

-'Of Kazuya and Jin, that's the only thing that explains why she fainted on the helicopter.'

-'We need her. She can give us information!'-Kazuya said.

-'I know…she was really brave. She put her life in danger for you and Jin…'

-'What can you tell us about her, doctor?'-Kira asked curious.

'Well…Nina was born in Ireland in 1973; she's the first daughter of Susan and Richard Williams. She was raised in her homeland but she started to travel with her father on his business trips!'

-'She's ten years younger than me!'-said Kazuya.

'Yes, she is…at the age of seventeen, she decided to stay in Japan to study Law and martial arts. She met your father because her father had business with Heihachi. Nina was quite talented and she was very young, so Heihachi decided to sponsor her studies, like a godfather…'

-'He did that?'-Kazuya questioned surprised.-'Why?'

'Because you were gone, Lee was gone and he needed someone to take your place. When she noticed, Nina was already too involved in the Tekken Forces, and she couldn't leave! I started to use her…Heihachi wanted me to control her mind and I was successful, but two years later I had to stop those experiments or she could die. Then she escaped…she was confused because she had only a few memories. She managed to call her family and they arrived in…1992, I think…but when they got here she was dead.'

'What do you mean she was dead? Nina Williams is alive and well!'-Kira declared.

-'She had an accident…and at the Hospital the doctors presumed that she was dead…they did manage to save her child.'

-'Then it's true! Nina has a child!'-Kazuya said.-'Chaolan was right!'

-'What happened to her then?'-asked Kira.

'I was sent to recognise the body and I took her to the Mishima Fortress where Nina was put into a cryosleep. She spent two years recovering and then Heihachi started to give her orders and missions…she was his personal assassin, and she was quite efficient. Heihachi made sure to erase her past, so she couldn't find it and no one could find her either. But something happened…'

-'She met Lee…'-Kira concluded.-'But Lee told me that Heihachi never knew about their relationship!'

-'Heihachi didn't know…but I did!'

-'What about the child?'-Kazuya asked.

'The boy was sent to the U.K. Actually, I help him escaping. I tried to allow him to have a decent life, away from Heihachi, but…I guess I failed. Dr. Abel knows who he is and by now he's probably being capture by the tekken forces.'

-'Who is he?'-Kira asked.

'He's name is Fox…Steve Fox. It's ironic…because Heihachi had sent Nina to kill Fox in this tournament…'

-'She has the devil gene because you used Kazuya's blood, right? Does Fox have it too?'-Kira insisted.

-'I don't know…Nina doesn't have the real devil gene…I mean the original devil gene! It's like a replica…I only found out three years ago, when she saved me and the others from the explosion in the Mishima Fortress.'

-'So there is a small possibility that Fox has it…'-said Kazuya.

-'Yes…'

-'What happened to Nina after that?'-asked Kira.

-'She lost her memories and then Heihachi used her in the third Iron Fist to eliminate Kazuya. She failed and Lee took her…later she was captured again and she was put into cryosleep a few years.'

'We need her help!'-Kira said.-'I think we should get Lee back and Steve Fox…'

-'First…we need to talk!'-Jin said entering the room.-'I want answers…father!'


	40. Trapped chp 40

I don't own Tekken.

Miss Sweetness: You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing. I love your story, so keep it up! Hope you like chapter 40!

Shadowsin: I'm glad you liked it. Keep on with TOF…It's getting interesting!

Krappkarmin: You don't need to hank me, I just spoke the truth, and your drawings are good! I can't wait to see more from Jin and Hwoarang! Hope your English project goes well and don't stop working on your story, it would make me sad!

**Chapter 40**

Trapped

-'There's nothing to talk about…'-Kazuya said.

-'Stop being a creep! I need to know how this is possible!'-Jin said.

-'I didn't die! I recovered and I joined G Corporation along with Lee! There you go…are you happy now?'

-'I cried for you…I saw my mother in despair when she thought you were gone forever! You let her die!'

-'It wasn't my intention…at the time I was in coma; I spend almost three years recovering!'

-'She died and it's your entire fault!'

-'How could I guess that she was going to commit suicide?'

-'She didn't! And I hate you!'-Jin left the room followed by Ling and they met Hwoarang, Julia and Christie on the hall.

-'Kazama…where are you going?'-asked Hwoarang.

-'To rescue Lee…I need to show Kazuya that we should never leave our family behind!'

-'I'm going too!'-said Hwoarang following Jin to the elevator. Julia, Christie and Ling joined them.

-'I don't need help!'-Jin replied. Jin couldn't believe his father was such a cold person. He didn't even bother to know the truth about Jun's death. She hadn't committed suicide; Heihachi had ordered someone to kill her.

-'Please Jin…be reasonable! Heihachi is looking for you!'-Julia said making him stop.

-'I'm sorry…but I have to go!'-he said looking at Ling.

-'I'm going too!'-she announced.

-'No! I put all your lives in danger and I don't deserve your help! This is about my family and you shouldn't be here!'-Jin said, trying to convince them.

-'I do whatever I want!'-Hwoarang said.-'You're not my boss! Besides, three years ago you needed my help, facing the old man…what makes you think that this time will be different?'

-'We're wasting time!'-Christie said pushing the elevator button.-'Lets go!'

-'Fine! You'll regret this!'-Jin said.

When fifteen minutes later Kazuya realised that Jin, Hwoarang and the others had left the G Corp's base, he couldn't believe how stupid his son was. He was going to face Heihachi alone and knowing that he could die.

-'He's your son…there's no doubt!'-Kira said.

-'What do you mean? And why the hell they left without activating the alarm?'

-'He's stubborn! And I didn't turn the alarm on since you arrived! Sorry…'

-'He's an idiot! How can he be so stupid? Heihachi will have his devil gene and then he'll kill him!'

-'I guess we have no other choice now…get a team and go! Bring Lee and Jin back!'

-'Ok…I'll do that!'

-'Be careful…don't trust Heihachi…'

-'You don't need to warn me about that Kira…I learned my lesson!'

-'You don't need a team to go there…you need me!'-Nina said.

-'Nina! How are you feeling?'-Dr.B. asked her.

-'Why do you care?'-she asked.

-'Is it my impression or I feel coldness in your voice.'-Dr.B. said ironically.

-'You knew everything about me!'

-'You heard us?'-Kira asked.

-'Yes…I did! Now I know…and guess what? I remember! Everything!'

-'Then you know that Heihachi wants your power as well!'-Kazuya said.

-'Yes…I know…'

-'Do you still want to go with me?'

-'Yes…'

In the meanwhile, Jin and the others were arriving the B complex.

-'What's the plan?'-Hwoarang asked.-'We should have brought some guns!'

-'Heihachi wants me alive for now, so I guess I'm quite welcome in here…but you…I think he will not hesitate and he'll order your execution!'

-'We are all good fighters…don't worry about us!'-Christie said.-'When we return…I need to ask you some questions…if you don't mind!'

-'Ok! Then lets go!'-Jin said.

Yuu, Miharu, Eijiro, Law and Paul were on their way to the police department in Fuji.

-'We'll be there in about two hours…'-Law announced.

-'Two hours?'-Eijiro complained.-'In two hours our friends can die!'

-'I know that, but I can't go any faster!'-Paul said.-'We just have to believe that they are capable of defending themselves!'

-'I hope Steve is alright! This assassin story is very disturbing!'-Miharu said.

-'I would like to see Heihachi's face when he realises that we escaped!'-Paul said.

Dr. Abel had just told Heihachi the news.

-'Phoenix and Law left the perimeter! They are going to Fuji!'

-'The hell with Phoenix and his loyal friend! I need Kazuya and Jin!'

-'I guess your wish is coming true, sir! Look!'

Dr. Abel pointed at a security video camera that was showing Jin and the others fighting the tekken forces. They were winning.

-'My army is…I don't have words to describe it! I hope that Dr. B is alive…because I need a new army really soon!'

-'The rescue team said they didn't find his body!'

-'I'm a patient man…now…lets see what Jin wants…'

Steve was tied up in a room. He was unconscious but still alive. Dr. Abel had conducted a few tests on him, and all the tests were inconclusive. There was no way to tell for sure if Steve was caring the devil gene.

Kazuya and Nina were on their way to meet Jin and the others.

-'I think I owe you a «thank you».-Nina said.

-'Why?'

-'Because in that Iron Fist…when I was sent to eliminate you…you didn't let the tekken forces take me away!'

-'You were a pawn…just like me. I felt that you deserved the chance I never had!'

-'I'm still a pawn…and so is my son!'

-'You didn't know Fox was your son?'

-'No.'

-'Do you know who the father is?'

-'For what I remember he was conceived in a lab…I don't know whose cells they used.'-Nina looked at Kazuya.

-'It can be me…'-Kazuya said.

-'Yes…'

-'Was Dr.B. the responsible?'

-'I don't know…I was in cryosleep.'

-'Then I'll ask him when we get back!'

In the G Corporation base, Kira was searching information about the B complex. Dr. B was with her.

-'So, without your boss around, you're the leader.'-he said.

-'You don't know who my boss is!'

-'Yes, I do!'

-'His identity is secret. In this base, Lee is the senior officer, but that doesn't mean anything!'

-'Of course it does! Lee is the G Corporation's leader!'

Kira couldn't believe that Dr.B knew that Lee was the leader.

-'Please, give me some credits! I know Lee since he was a little boy. He was always good in leaderships!'

-'How do you know?'

-'I'm following G Corp's activities since always. I knew Lee was going to try something to get the devil gene! Like father like son!'

-'Lee is not like Heihachi!'

-'Yes, he is! He's ambitious and tricky! He would sell his soul to the devil just to get revenge from Heihachi! Lee hates his father as much as Kazuya!'

-'Lee would never do that! He learned many things in the past!'

-'Then why is he hiding something from Kazuya?'

-'Hiding what?'

-'This base has a secret sub-level! What do you keep there? Is it the machine?'

-'The machine isn't ready yet and Kazuya knows about it! One of the subjects may die in the process…'

-'I know…I helped to build the genotransfer…your machine should be the same as Heihachi's! May I see it?'

-'What for?'

-'To help…of course!'

-'What side are you, doctor?'

-'I'm on the winner's side! Besides I was the first one to study Kazuya's powers and Jin's…I just want to do what's best for science!'

Before Nina and Kazuya could enter the B complex, Nina asked something to Kazuya.

-'When this ends, will you start with Jin all over again?'

-'I don't know…I think it's too late for that!'

Nina didn't know what to do about her son. She was feeling strange. Something inside of her was saying that she had to protect him; on the other hand, she didn't know why she was doing that for someone that she didn't know at all.

Even after remembering all her past, she couldn't understand Steve, because she was never a mother to him.

Just like Jin had predicted entering the B complex wasn't that hard. But now they had to find Lee and get out.

-'You look in the higher levels.'-Jin said to the girls.-'If something happens get out immediately and don't look back! Understood?'

-'Yes!'-Ling nodded.

-'Kazama and I will be fine!'-Hwoarang said waving.

-'Don't play heroes, alright?'-Julia said.

-'We'll be fine…I know the lower levels!'-Jin said.

-'Liar! You were only here once!'-Hwoarang said when they left.

'I had to say something…'

-'I want the girls captured and as for the boys…I'll take care of them!'-Heihachi ordered.

-'Is Jin here?'-Lee asked.

-'Yes…Kazuya is a coward…he sent his son…'

-'Jin doesn't know that Kazuya is alive!'

-'Oh…didn't I tell you? I presented them a while ago! Jin was a bit pissed off but since they managed to escape they probably had a nice chat and knowing Jin like I do, he must have forgiven his father. The kid is so like Jun…it makes me want to cry!'

-'Where are you taking me?'-Lee asked.

'To my chamber! It's quite comfortable…you'll see!'

Ten minutes later, Hwoarang and Jin entered the chamber where Heihachi was expecting them.

-'I was wondering when you would come!'-Heihachi announced.

-'This madness will end here grandfather!'-Jin said.

-'I can't believe you still want to help my grandson!'-Heihachi said to Hwoarang.

'I don't do this for him…I do it because you're a psycho!'

-'Thanks for the compliment!'

In that moment Ling, Christie and Julia found Dr. Abel in a room with Steve.

-'That's Steve!'-Julia said.-'We have to help him!'

-'Why is he here?'-Ling asked.

-'I don't know…Come on…I'll attack the doctor and you two take him!'-Julia said.

The plan worked out. Dr. Abel was caught off guard and Christie and Ling untied Steve and carried him out.

-'I think we have to go outside!'-said Christie.

-'Ok…We'll wait for Jin and Hwoarang outside!'-Ling agreed.

When they were arriving to the elevator, they bumped into someone. It was Nina and Kazuya.

-'Where is Jin?'-Kazuya asked.

-'Searching for Lee!'-Ling answered.

-'Is he alright?'-Nina asked looking at Steve who was unconscious.

'Yes…he's unconscious due to the drugs they gave him!'-Julia explained.

-'Take him outside! There's a jeep hidden among the trees…contact Kira so she can send someone to pick you up! Here you're all in danger!'-Kazuya said.

After that, Kazuya left and Nina followed him.

-'You can go with them…Jin is not your responsibility!'-Kazuya said.

-'I'll go with you…I know this complex better than you!'

Nina wanted to go because she wanted to see Lee. Now that she knew that Steve was alright, she didn't have to worry about him anymore. Julia, Christie and Ling would take care of him. Besides, she wanted revenge. Heihachi was responsible for all the mess in her life, and he had to pay.

Christie and Ling walked in the elevator carrying Steve but then Julia stopped. She had a bad feeling about that. For some reason, Ling had felt it too. Both girls looked at Christie and she knew immediately what her friends were thinking.

-'Alright, I'll take him on my own!'-Christie announced.

-'Thank you!'-Ling and Julia said at the same time.

-'Be sure you come back with Jin and Hwoarang…or I'll be really pissed off!'

-'You're a star Christie! Thank you and don't worry!'-Julia said, following Ling.

-'You really need a diet!'-Christie said to Steve when the elevator door closed.

Christie was almost at the exit when she heard a huge noise. It was the alarm. Dr. Abel was probably awakened and he had activated the alarm. A voice echoed immediately in the entire complex.

-'This complex is going to be sealed in three minutes.'-the voice announced.

'Oh shit!'-Christie said. She couldn't do anything for her friends, three minutes weren't enough so she decided to take her chance and get out of there with Steve. At least she wouldn't be caught and that way she could help them. She was just hoping that the tekken forces weren't outside waiting for her.

Fortunately for Christie the small army of tekken forces who were in the B complex didn't understand what was happening and when the alarm announced that the complex was going to be sealed, they had all ran away. They were too scared and they couldn't care less for Heihachi's plans.

That way, Christie managed to take Steve to the forest and hide with him, and that was when a man with a mask and a hood passed her and Steve running towards the complex.

Christie put Steve on the floor and ran after him.

-'Hey don't go there! The complex is going to be sealed! Come back!'-she yelled.

The man ignored her. She tried to recognise him, and he seemed to be another contestant, his name was Hicks.

He managed to enter the complex just before it was sealed.

'Hicks!'-Christie yelled punching the door.-'Hicks! Damn it! The guy must be insane!'

'This complex is now sealed…Attention, this complex is now sealed!'-a voice announced while Christie was joining Steve again.

-'This is getting weird!'-she said trying to drag Steve again to search for the jeep.

In the chamber, Lee had joined Hwoarang and Jin.

-'You'll regret this Lee!'-Heihachi said.

-'No, I won't!'

-'Thanks…'-Jin said to his uncle.

'You shouldn't be here!'-Lee said.-'This chamber neutralises the devil gene power…you'll never defeat Heihachi!'

-'He has us…I'm here for action!'-Hwoarang said.

-'Why the hell did you have to involve my friends in this? I'm the one you want!'-Jin said to Heihachi.

-'You're not my only target, Jin…I need you to get your powers, but I want revenge for what you all did to me three years ago! You sent me to jail and you ruined the Mishima name!'

-'I hate being a Mishima!'-Jin shouted.

'I know that! That's why I'm going to enjoy seeing you dead! We just have to wait a few more minutes…the others will arrive soon!'

-'Others…do you mean Kazuya?'-Lee asked.

-'Yes…he knows that his son his here! He'll come!'

-'He doesn't care about me!'-Jin said.

'Well…he may not show it…but you're his son…and he doesn't want you to die! The thing is…this complex is sealed now. No one gets in and no one gets out! But I can make a deal.'

-'What deal?'-Jin asked.

-'You stay here with me and I'll let Miss Xiaoyu and Miss Chang go!'

-'You stay away from them!'-Jin said.

In that moment Dr. Abel entered the chamber rubbing his stomach where Julia had hit him with a powerful kick.

-'That bitch can kick!'-he said joining Heihachi.-'I'm sorry but I lost Fox. I was attacked…and when I woke up I only had time to seal the complex!'

-'It's ok, doctor…everything is fine…why bother with Fox when I can have his mother!'-Heihachi said watching Nina and Kazuya enter the chamber.-'Now we are all reunited!'-he added with a grin.

-'I'll get the genotransfer!'-Dr. Abel announced.

-'I guess you're having some troubles controlling your kid, Kazuya…'-Heihachi said.

-'I guess you too!'-Kazuya replied.

-'This is my genotransfer!'-Heihachi said pointing to a machine.

The machine had two capsules connected by a panel where was registrated the brain waves and cardiac beats from the two subjects. There was also a tube linking the capsules, probably to make the gene transference.

'This is it then…now…you'll have to fight for your lives!'-Heihachi announced.

In the meanwhile Christie was tired and she hadn't found the jeep yet. Steve was heavy, only if Eddie was there to help. Christie didn't know that she was being secretly watched.

By that time, Paul and the others had arrived to the police department in Fuji, but they were having some troubles to explain what was happening.

They had told the officer in charge, Captain Migaru that Lei Wulong had sent them, but the policeman wasn't so sure about it, so he ordered them to be arrested in separate cells.

-'I spoke with the others and you all tell a similar story!'-Migaru confessed to Paul.

-'That's because we are telling the truth you idiot!'-Paul said.

'I checked with the department in Tokyo and they confirmed that detective Wulong is in a secret mission. But that doesn't mean he's here!'

-'But he is! We found him in Fuji-Nion…why don't you believe us?'

-'Maybe it's because I saw your file, and you are quite popular for breaking rules! You have a criminal record!'

'So what? We can't all be saints!'

-'Besides…let me enlighten you: Noguyama Eijiro, he has four pages of criminal records. Belongs to a gang in Osaka. Forest Law…he had also a few troubles with the police years ago, in the USA…so was his father Marshall Law.'

-'It wasn't their fault! Some punks tried to destroy their restaurant…it was self-defence!'

-'I don't understand why Hirano Miharu and Murakama Yuu are here, but they seem nice kids…even so, it's hard to believe your story!'

Ten minutes later, Paul and the others were all reunited in the same room with the Captain.

-'Well…I guess I was wrong about you!'-he confessed.

-'Why the sudden change?'-asked Paul.

-'Because we got a message from a girl…Christie Monteiro. She confirmed your story. Heihachi Mishima is alive and there's something going on!'

-'Did she tell about our friends?'-asked Miharu.

-'Yes…everyone seems to be alright. She's with Steve Fox. We contacted with Detective Wulong…he's in Fuji-Nion, waiting for us!'

-'I want to go!'-Paul said.

-'No way! I'm sending two helicopters and ten men!'

-'Ten? Are you crazy! Heihachi has a huge army…'

'Don't teach me how to do my job! I know what I'm doing!'


	41. My Angel chp 41

I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: Exathora or Exa, is a character that is inspired in Unknown (Tekken Tag Tournament), but I had to give her a name and a story line, so this is what I came up to!

Miss Sweetness: Hey, thank you very much for your review. I'm looking forward for your next update! See ya. Hope you like this chapter!

Corkyshaimotzu: Hi. Your words did surprise me, because, honestly, I don't think I'm too good writing fight scenes because I always use the same words, and I hate to repeat myself…that's why I think fighting scenes are boring sometimes. Do you know what I mean? Anyway thanks for reviewing, it's always good to hear from you! Hope you like this chapter!

Krappkarmin: Thank you for your review, and I can't wait to know more about your story! About Nina and Steve…their relationship will be more explored in my next story (I'm only waiting Tekken 5 to come out in Portugal) to start writing! But in the end of this story, Steve and Miharu will remain close to each other!

**Chapter 41**

My Angel

Ling and Julia were arriving in the chamber. When they got in, Lee, Hwoarang and Nina were immobilised watching Jin and Kazuya being tied up by strong chains above them.

-'Put them down!'-ordered Lee.

Heihachi pressed a button in a remote control and metal bars appeared all around Nina, Lee and Hwoarang. They were in a cage and they couldn't get out because it was electrified.

-'Do you honestly think I wasn't prepared for you…after the last time? You idiots!'

-'Jin!'-yelled Ling.-'Leave him alone!'

-'Ling? What are you doing here? I told you not to come!'-Jin said.

-'Welcome Xiaoyu!'-Heihachi said with a smile.-'You can now watch me become the most powerful man on Earth!

-'I locked us inside, sir…so no one can get in!'-Dr. Abel said.

-'Good job.'

'Who is going first?'-Dr. Abel asked.

-'Jin can go first!'

Dr. Abel took the chains off Jin and lowered him into the capsule. Jin couldn't move because the chains had neutralised his power.

Ling was going to attack Heihachi but Julia stopped her.

'Dr. Abel has a gun…it won't do any good. Jin wouldn't want you to die!'-Julia said holding her.

-'But this will kill him!'-Ling started crying.

-'Start with me!'-Kazuya said.-'I want to be first!'

-'Your words are touching…'-Heihachi joked.-'But no, I'll be so pleased to watch your face while I steal your son and that stupid girl's life from his body!'

-'Why are you doing this? He's your family!'-Julia asked.

'Because I'm the one who should have the devil gene…and not these two bastards! I was always stronger…Now, Dr. Abel…turn it on!'-Heihachi ordered entering the other capsule.

Five minutes later Jin was in pain and a few seconds later he was unconscious. The bright light inside the tube ceased and Heihachi opened his eyes feeling a strange and huge power on his body. He had finally succeeded, he had the devil gene.

Dr. Abel threw Jin off the capsule and his body fell on the floor. Julia let Ling go and she held him in her arms trying to wake him up.

Hwoarang hold the cage bars and immediately felt an electric shock, but he didn't mind.

-'Is he alive?'-Hwoarang asked.

Ling tried to check out his pulse, and he was very weak.

'He needs help!'-she said looking at Dr. Abel.

-'I can't help him…his condition will not improve. In a few minutes his heart will stop and Jin will die.'

-'No! Please do something!'-Ling begged.

In that moment Kazuya was watching his son dying and he lost control. His hate made him stronger and he tried to get off the chains. All he wanted to do was to kill Heihachi.

Nina started to feel Kazuya's pain inside her chest and she fell on her knees.

-'What's happening?'-she asked.-'I'm feeling Kazuya's despair and hate!'

'It's a chain reaction…everyone who has the devil gene have a bond…Kazuya is out of control, so you're feeling his pain!'-Lee explained.

-'We have to get out of here!'-Hwoarang said watching Jin's body in Ling's arms.

In the meanwhile Christie was finally resting in the jeep, she had warned the authorities, not the G Corporation. She had a strange feeling about that organisation, she didn't trust them.

Then Steve woke up, he was also feeling a light pain in his chest.

-'Are you alright?'-Christie asked worried, while he was trying to breathe normally.

-'No! I'm feeling sick! What's happening to me?'

-'I don't know!'

-'Where are we?'

-'In the forest…you were captured by Heihachi Mishima…Oh my God…'

Christie knew that Heihachi Mishima was after Jin because he had some gene, if he had captured Steve, maybe he had it too.

-'You have it too!'-she said.

-'What?'

-'Hang on a bit more…the police will be here soon!'

-'Easy to say…'

-'Bring Kazuya!'-Heihachi ordered.-'Then it will be Nina's turn, and after her…I'll have to search for Steve Fox…'

Slowly, Dr. Abel lowered Kazuya and put him in the capsule. Kazuya had to remain chained because he was too violent.

In the G Corp. Kira was showing their machine to Dr.B.

-'This is the GenTatics…'

-'It's similar to the genotransfer…

Suddenly Kira got an urgent call from the secret labs in the last base level. She went there, and Dr.B. followed her, finally he was going to see what their secret weapon against Heihachi was.

His mouth opened when he saw her. Inside of a cryosleep capsule there was a beautiful blonde woman. She was dressed with white top and tight white pants.

-'She woke up!'-a scientist said with a scared voice.

Kira looked at her, and she was opening her eyes.

-'This is Angel…doctor…she's our most important subject, who has the devil gene!'

-'Angel…She's Kazama Jun!'-Dr.B. said surprised.-'She should be dead!'

-'She's been in a deep coma for thirteen years! Since Lee found her body in a cliff!'

-'The devil gene kept her alive…this is incredible!'

-'She has the most powerful devil gene…'

Jun was now awakened and with her energy she broke the capsule and watched the room around her.

Everyone was petrified. Her mind was a bit confused but she was calm and confidant.

-'Maybe she lost her memory, like Nina!'-suggested Dr.B.

-'Maybe…'

-'She had black hair in the past…'

-'It's a secondary effect.'

-'Do you know who you are?'-Dr.B asked her.

-'Where is Kazuya? He's calling me!'-Jun said in a peaceful voice.

-'She remembers him…amazing! After all these years and she remembered Kazuya…'

-'I have to go! Kazuya needs me!'

Before Kira and Dr.B. could move, Jun disappeared. They didn't see her, but Dr.B. had felt the air move, which meant that Jun could move at an amazing speed.

-'She controls the devil gene! She's perfect!'-Dr.B. said.

Kazuya was almost unconscious, but then his energy provoked an overload and part of the machine exploded.

Kazuya fell on the floor, he was too weak to get up and fight.

-'I'll fix this in no time!'-Dr. Abel announced.

Only then everyone saw that there was someone else in the chamber. Someone dressed in white.

-'Angel!'-Lee said helping Nina to get up.

'Who is she?'-asked Julia watching Jun walk towards Kazuya.

Jun knew what was going on, her intuition was guiding her. She looked at Ling, Julia and Hwoarang and felt that they had pure hearts. Then she looked at Nina and Lee. There was something different about them.

Kazuya watched her when she stopped right in front of him. He was going to ask who she was, but then he recognised her.

Jun knelt and hugged him, and then she got up to face Heihachi, who was more interested in his precious machine. He was feeling invincible so he feared no one, especially a woman.

-'Who the hell are you?'-he asked.

-'Can't you recognise me, Heihachi?'

-'No…how did you get in?'

-'You have to pay! You're a monster!'

-'I'm busy…go away!'

-'You'll pay for what you did to my Jin!'

-'Kazama? Is it really you? You're dead!'

-'I'm not dead…'

-'Do you think you can defeat me?'

'I control the devil gene…I never wanted this gene to have more power, I have it because it was the only way I could be with Kazuya…I'm not sorry for that! Since then, I accepted it living inside of me, and the devil gene accepted me…I control it, and not the other way around! As for you…you'll never control it!'

Heihachi had the feeling that Jun was right. He needed to complete the process, because Jin's powers weren't enough to defeat Jun.

-'Call Exathora!'-Heihachi ordered to Dr. Abel while he was replacing some parts in the genotransfer.

-'Exathora? She's not ready yet!'

-'I don't care…I want her to face Kazama, now!'

-'Who's Exathora?'-Jun asked.

-'Someone who you will want to meet!'

Dr. Abel made a secret door appear and a few minutes later, he got out followed by a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. She had the same tattoo that Jin had in her right arm.

Her eyes seemed empty but then she noticed Kazuya. She stopped immediately.

-'She has the devil gene too!'-Jun said.

'Yes, she does…and she controls it perfectly! Doesn't she remind you of someone?'-Heihachi asked.

-'She looks like mum…'-Kazuya said.

-'Very good, son…that's because she's your sister! Twin sister, actually!'-Heihachi said, trying to buy some time for Dr. Abel.

-'What?'-Lee asked.

'Twin sister? Are you joking?'-Kazuya asked.

-'Certainly not!'

'Reika had twins?'-asked Lee.

-'Yes, she had…'

-'Why didn't we meet her?-Lee asked.

-'Because there was no place for two heirs in my Empire!'-Heihachi said coldly.

-'But what about me?'-Lee asked again.

-'I was forced to adopt you, remember?'

-'How did Reika let you do this?'

-'I told her the baby was dead…she believed. I wanted an heir…a male. When Reika told me she was pregnant with twins, I had to make sure one of them was a boy.'

-'You're a monster!'-Ling shouted.-'Now bring Jin back!'

-'Sorry little girl…but I can't! Jin is lost forever!'

-'What have you done to her?'-Jun asked.

-'She was brought up in a lab. She doesn't know any emotions! She's mine to control! When I realised Kazuya had the devil gene, I thought that Exa could have it too. Her gene only 'woke up' when she was twelve.'

-'Why didn't you use her instead of Jin and Kazuya?'-Lee asked.

-'At the age of fifteen she was out of control. I was forced to put her in a cryosleep for many years, her DNA is completed altered! We're not compatible! But now she's alright, and she controls the devil gene. Lets see who's the best!'

Exa broke the eye contact with Kazuya and prepared herself to fight.

-'Don't do it Exa!'-Kazuya said.

'She only responds to your father commands!'-Dr. Abel explained, finishing fixing the genotransfer.-'Can't you see the tattoo? Jin had it too, but he ran away before we could control him!'

-'Now, lets end what we started!'-Heihachi said.

When Jun and Exa were starting their fight, three gun shots echoed and then they heard an explosion. The door opened and someone with a mask got in.

-'I'm really sick of this!'-Heihachi said.-'Who the…'

Heihachi didn't finish his sentence because the man took out his mask. It was Bryan Fury.

-'You?'-Heihachi and Hwoarang said.

Bryan didn't wait a second, he fired his gun again and he hit Heihachi, who fell on the floor.

Julia saw her chance and attacked Dr. Abel, knocking him out. Then she allowed Lee, Nina and Hwoarang to leave the cage.

Hwoarang and Julia joined Ling.

-'Why are you here?'-Nina asked Bryan.

-'Because of him!'-Bryan pointed at Heihachi.-'He's a bastard! He used me…I mean he used us! I remember you…'

-'I know…thanks for coming!'

-'What happened between you and Heihachi?'-Lee asked.

-'He promised more power, but he ruined my life! I think I'm dying…there are days that I can't even remember who I am! I know I did bad things in the past! Now I'm taking my pride back!'

Jun was near to Kazuya and with a simple touch on his forehead he had recovered his strengths.

-'Is it really you?'-he asked her.

-'Yes…it's me…I heard you calling me! You were afraid our Jin would die!'

They both looked at Jin.

-'He's just like you…'-Jun said, touching Jin's forehead.

-'Are you ok?'-Lee asked Kazuya.

-'I'm fine!'

-'Don't worry…Jin's going to be alright!'-Jun said to Ling.-'He's strong like his father!'

Jin woke up but then the alarm was activated.

Ling hugged Jin so tightly he almost turned blue. Hwoarang helped him to get up. He was happy to see Jin was alright. They were rivals, but Hwoarang never wished him to die.

-'Shit!'-Nina said.-'Fury forced the chamber entrance…this is the self-destruction alarm, we have seven minutes to get out!'

-'Lets go!'-called Lee following Nina.

Dr. Abel waked up and he was dragging Heihachi to the room where Exa was before.

Kazuya pulled Exa, so she wouldn't stay there. And then, Jin recognised his mother.

-'Mother?'

-'Yes…it's me! You're so tall…I'm so proud of you!'

-'But…'

-'I'll explain later…'-she said following Kazuya and pulling him by the arm.

-'The only door that can be manually opened is the south door.'-Nina said.

-'How big will the explosion be?'-asked Lee.

-'There is enough C-4 to destroy a football Stadium…this complex will vanish. We have three minutes!'

Hwoarang, Kazuya and Jin were trying to open the door, but it was hard. They realised they would never be able to open the door completely in time, so when there was enough space for a person to fit, they started to get out.

'Run as fast as you can!'-said Lee to Ling who was the first to leave.

In the meanwhile, Captain Migaru was on his way. He was with Lei and Baek in one of the two helicopters that the police had sent there to investigate.

Baek and Lei had been investigating Heihachi's room in the Empire Hotel and they hadn't found Anna like Miharu and the others had said. Probably she had been taken by the tekken forces. At least that was the only explanation since she was in a cryosleep capsule in coma.

Lei had a strange feeling about all that, because the authorities were aware that Heihachi Mishima was a dangerous man, and even so, they had only sent two helicopters.

Christie and Steve, who had recovered, had realised that something was going on. They were going to the complex when they saw Ling and the others leaving in a hurry.

'This is going to explode!'-Ling warned.-'Lets go!'

Christie and Steve followed them immediately.

-'I called the police…they said they would send helicopters!'-Christie announced.

-'I hope they get here in time!'-said Lee.

Kazuya was going to leave the complex, there was just him and Jun left, but then the door was sealed off. He could have left, but he preferred to stay with Jun.

Noticing that his parents were locked up inside the complex, Jin went back there.

In that moment two helicopters appeared on the horizon. They couldn't land because there was no space among the trees.

-We have only one minute!'-yelled Nina.


	42. Close to Death chp 42

I don't own Tekken.

Krappkarmin: Hi…so here it is what happened after that minute! As I said Miharu and Steve will be close friends! Really close:P Thanks for the review.

Shadowsin: Thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter too.

Lady-Eliwen: Don't worry about not reviewing…I understand. Thank you for this review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 42**

Close to Death

Both helicopters, Delta 1 and 2, lowered stairs, so they could climb up.

Steve, Christie, Ling and Julia were on board of Delta 1.

Nina, Lee and Exathora were already in Delta 2. Hwoarang was climbing the stairs when he saw that Jin wasn't with them.

I'm going back for Kazama!'-he yelled.

'Hwoarang! Don't…'-Julia yelled, but it was too late, he was already on the floor again.

'I'll be back!'-he shouted from the ground.

Jin was trying at all costs to open the door.

'Mother! Father!'-he yelled.

'Go now Jin!'-Jun said behind the door.

'We have to go!'-Hwoarang said grabbing his arm.-'There's nothing you can do!'

'They're my parents!'

A couple of seconds later a huge explosion threw the helicopters away. The pilots managed to avoid the worse. Christie closed her eyes, because she didn't like to fly.

As for Ling and Julia, their hearts had just stopped. They were terrified. Minutes later, the two helicopters returned and there was a huge hole on the ground. There was no sign of the complex. Both girls knew that no one could survive that.

Delta 1 landed on a free space, a few kilometres from the crater. There were some trees still burning. That part of the forest was completely destroyed.

Delta 2 was landing, when something happened.

Lee didn't want to answer the police questions and he had to protect Nina and Exathora, so he forced the pilot and the other police officers to leave the helicopter and left with no warning.

'Sir…Delta 2 left!'-an officer said.

'I'm not blind!'-Migaru announced.-'We'll search for them later! We are going to set some tents here…this is going to be our provisory headquarters!'-Migaru ordered.

While the police forces were building a tent, Lei took the others closer to the crater. They found some bodies from the tekken forces.

'They didn't manage to escape on time.'-Lei said.

Julia started crying and she felt Ling hold her hand.

'This is horrible!'-Christie said closing her eyes.

'Who was in there?'-Lei asked.

'Jin, Hwoarang, Dr. Abel and Heihachi Mishima!'-Christie answered lowering her eyes. She decided not to mention Kazuya.

'And Bryan Fury.'-Ling added.

'I want to go now!'-Julia said turning back.

Lee had contacted Kira and she had sent someone to pick them up. In the G Corp.'s base, Lee ordered Kira and Dr.B to follow him and he explained everything that had happened. Dr.B and Kira were in shock.

'They're dead?'-Kira asked.

'Probably!'

'The devil gene saved Nina and me three years ago…they can be alive!'-Dr.B said.

'That's not possible! The explosion was huge!'

'What are we going to do now? We lost the devil gene!'-Kira said.-'And your family is dead…'

'We still have Exathora…'-Lee announced.

'But we don't know anything about her!'-Kira replied.

'Then we'll have to find out!'

'What about Nina?'-asked Dr.B.

'I'll talk to her…'

Minutes later, Lee joined Nina, who was drinking a cup of tea.

'Hi…'-Lee started still unsure of what to say.

'Hi…are you ok?'

'Yes and you?'

'Fine…'

'Look…thank you for going there for me…and Jin, of course!'

'It's ok!'

'I know that you must be confused with all this!'

'I remember…everything, Chaolan!'

Lee looked surprised. Except for Kazuya, Nina was the only person who he allowed to call him Chaolan.

'Your memories are back? All of them?'

'The most important ones are…'

'I heard in the chamber that Fox is…your…'

'Son. Yes, he is! If you want to know about his father, I have no idea!'

'I was going to ask if you don't prefer to be with him…to see if he's ok.'

'He's fine…I saw him in the other helicopter…he's alive and he has friends!'

'So you don't want to tell him?'

'No…there's no point in doing that!'

'What are you going to do now?'

'I don't know! What should I do?'

'You can stay if you want…think about it, ok?'-Lee said leaving.

'Chaolan? Were we good together?'

Lee looked at the wall and sighed.

'Yes, we were!'

Kira and Dr.B were watching the satelite images from the explosion. They were also connected to the latest news network.

At the time, many people knew about an explosion in Mount Fuji, but no one knew its cause.

The police was trying to avoid the media to go there, only the firemen were allowed to go there for obvious motives.

'I knew about Exa…but I never thought that Heihachi would call her after what happen seven years ago!'-Dr.B. said watching Exa.

'What happened seven years ago?'-asked Lee.

'Remember the explosion in the Water Station Treating in Kyoto? It was Exa…we had a lab there…she was starting to control the devil gene, but she lost control…'

'Many people died!'-Kira said.

'I know…Heihachi had to put her in cryosleep again. That's why she looks so young. Just like Jun…'

'What should we do with her?'-Lee asked.

'Exa is experiencing a trauma. She was programmed to obey only to Heihachi and now he's gone. Besides she's confused after meeting Kazuya.'

'Lets see what the police is doing right now!'-Lee ordered, turning on the cameras.-'Turn the satelite on!'

In the police camp it was the chaos. One tent was serving as a morgue. Until then, they had recovered thirty bodies, all from the tekken forces.

The problem was to identity them to warn their families. The police had also captured ten tekken soldiers who were trying to hide in the forest. They were arrested and they had refused to talk.

In the meanwhile, Lei and the others were reunited. Ling and Julia were in silence since they had arrived from the crater, which was now being secured by the rescue teams. No one could go there, it was an order.

'There's something going on…'-Baek said.-'Paul was right!'

'What do you mean?'-asked Steve confused. He was a bit shaken after what happened to Jin and Hwoarang. He didn't know them as well as Ling and Julia but he had spent a nice time with them.

'Why aren't they sending more detectives and police officers?'-Baek asked.

'When we were in Fuji-Nion, in Heihachi's room, I saw some files in the lab…I got the list of some of his associates…I recognise some names…they are important people!'-Lei announced.

'How important?'-asked Steve.

'From the government!'

'Really? That means that the government knew Heihachi was alive!'-Christie said.

'Probably! Heihachi is a powerful man, and he has many ways to make you work for him…'-Lei said.-'But I have to speak to Captain Migaru first!'

Lei left them and the silence returned. No one knew what to say.

'Who are these people?'-Lei asked, referring to the rescue teams who were arriving to investigate the crater.-'I know they're not from the police or from the Public Security Patrols!'

'That's confidential, detective Wulong!'-Migaru said.

'You knew this would happen!'

'No, we didn't!'

'You're hiding something!'

'Detective…your mission was to protect a contestant…Fox is fine, so your mission was a success and it's over, I think you shouldn't stay in here. You should return to Tokyo immediately!'

'After what happened? You must be joking! People have to know the truth!'

'This isn't of your concern! I have orders to send you home!'

'What?'

'This fax arrived just now!'

'This is more important than I thought. Tell me, who is giving the orders?'

Migaru pulled Lei and whispered.

'The Defence Ministry! Honestly, I have nothing against you…and I also think this should be investigated, but I can't go against the Minister!'

'Is the army implied?'

'They will arrive soon…the police is only here to keep the media away, but once they arrive, the case will no longer belong to us!'

'What will happen?'

'They will say that this explosion was caused by a factory that was being built here…no one will know about Heihachi Mishima!'

'But we have witnesses!'

'They will deny everything! They will use blackmail if they have to. I think it's best for the girls and Steve Fox to revise their stories and keep their mouth shut!'

Lei left Migaru knowing that the Mishima case would never be solved, but he had decided to investigate at his on risk. For that he needed to collect Ling and Julia's stories.

When he joined Baek and the other he told them what Migaru had said.

'That's why I need your help!'-he said to Ling and Julia.

But in that moment, the rescue teams had recovered a corpse, and it wasn't a tekken soldier. Ling and Julia were horrified and they refused to go identify the body.

Baek had to do it.

'It's a young scientist.'-Baek said when he returned.-'He was shot after the explosion!'

'What? That means that he survived the explosion!'-Lei announced.-'Which means…'

'Which means that Jin and Hwoarang can be alive too!'-Steve said.

An hour later, Law, Paul, Eijiro, Yuu and Miharu arrived the police camp to join their friends.

They were shocked when they heard about Jin and Hwoarang.

'The rescue teams are now searching for possible survivors! But they have to be careful because the crater is unstable!'-Christie said.

'They found two more scientists dead…they were shot too.'-Lei announced.-'Their killer is probably alive…it's just a matter of time!'

'Steve is gone!'-Yuu announced all of a sudden.-'I think he went to the crater again!'

'I'll get him!'-Lei said leaving.

Christie had seen Steve leave and she had followed him.

'This area is forbidden, you know that!'-Christie said when she spotted Steve.

'I feel something weird!'

'We have to go back…'

'I need to know why I was captured…I mean why they thought I have that stupid gene…I'm not a Mishima!'

'I can't answer your questions!'

'But Jin can…I mean he's a Mishima…They have to find him!'

'The rescue teams are searching!'

'When I was in that lab…I heard a doctor saying that my mother was coming…my real mother!'

'What do you mean?'

'I was adopted when I was a baby…I never knew my real parents!'

'Hey…you two!'-Lei yelled.-'Back to the camp now!'

'But I feel something weird!'-Steve said.

'You can't be here! Besides the Army arrived just now and they'll seal this area!'

Captain Migaru wasn't joking when he said that the Army was going to interrogate all the witnesses. But before the questions they had all to be seen by a special medical team.

Lei had told them not to tell the whole truth, especially everything concerning the devil gene.

Steve was the last one to be examined and questioned.

Their stories were all the same. They explained why they went to the tournament and that they had been caught by Heihachi's soldiers, because he wanted revenge for what happened three years ago.

In the G Corporation, Nina was trying to have some rest when she felt something strange.

'He's alive!'-she announced joining Dr.B, Kira and Lee.

'Who?'-asked Lee.

'Kazuya!'

'How do you know?'-Kira asked surprised.

'The explosion destroyed everything around! They are all dead!'-Lee said.

'No! I know he's alive! I can't feel it!'

'Nina is right…she has a bond with Kazuya…we should believe her!'

'But if Kazuya is alive the other might be too. Including Heihachi!'-Kira said.

'Lets check with Exathora.'-Lee suggested.-'She has the devil gene too, she must feel something!'

Exathora was in a room, waiting alone. She seemed distant from the reality around her and when Lee and Nina arrived she didn't even look at them.

'We need to know if you're feeling something…something at all!'-Lee said.

'Your brother can be alive, and we need to be sure!'-Nina added.

Exathora remained in silence, and then she looked at them.

'Why am I here?'-she asked.

'Because we brought you with us!'-Nina said.

'You're my family…'-Lee confessed.

'What's a family?'

Lee remembered that Dr. Abel said she had been raised in a lab, so she didn't know anything about emotions.

'Look…you were being used by Heihachi! Now you can do whatever you want…and you can help us!'-Lee said.

'Heihachi was my father! He wanted me to be strong!'

'I know…he was my father too, but he was a liar!'

'Do you feel something? Just answer this!'-Nina asked.

'Yes. I feel a presence…'

'Lets go, then…lets go find the others!'-Lee announced.

In the meanwhile, Jin and Hwoarang were waking up in a hot and dark place.

'Kazama? Is that you?'-Hwoarang asked getting up.

'Yes…it's me!'

'Where the hell are we?'

'Probably in a cave…'

'I remember an explosion! Why are we alive?'

'The devil gene must have saved us…'

'I'm beginning to like that gene! Now, how do we leave this place? It's getting really hot in here!'

'That's normal…we're in a volcano!'

'I don't care…I just want to go!'

'I won't leave without my parents!'

Jin and Hwoarang started walking until they heard voices.

'It's my father!'-said Jin.

In the end of the tunnel, Jin saw Kazuya, Jun and Heihachi. They were preparing themselves for a fight.

Hwoarang was going to join them when Jin stopped him.

'Stay here! I want to see what happens first!'-he said.

'Whatever.'-Hwoarang replied remaining with Jin in the shadows.

'Saved by the devil gene again, right?'-Heihachi asked ironically.-'I was saved by a vest!'

'Where are we father?'

'Below the chamber…I built this part of my complex safe from all dangers…the self-destruction explosives were programmed to be set only on the first levels! No one knows about this cave!'

'Very intelligent! But I'll kill you anyway!'

'No!'-Jun said.-'I don't want you to become a murderer!'

'He deserves to die!'

'I'm ready for you, Kazuya! Lets see what you can do! But don't forget that now I have half of you!'

'No you don't! Can't you see it? You don't have the devil gene!'-Jun explained.

'I took it from Jin!'

'Jin has it! The devil gene will never be yours, because you only want it to give you more power! You might have it for a couple of seconds, but it didn't last!'

'That's a lie!'

'No, it's not! Search deep inside of you, and you'll see that I'm right!'

'I hate you…I will love to see you dead! I just hope you have a very painful death!'

'Don't worry about that, Heihachi…I'm dying already! My body will not resist too long in the outside…but first I need to make sure you will never hurt my son!'-Jun said.

'What are you talking about Jun?'-asked Kazuya.

'My body is dying slowly; because I'm exposed…I was in cryosleep for thirteen years Kazuya…you need to take care of Jin for me!'

'I hope you burn in hell!'-Heihachi said.-'You destroyed my son!'

'No! It was your fault, father! Jun saved me!'

'Ungrateful bastard!'

Kazuya and Heihachi started to fight fiercely.

'I taught you, Kazuya…you will never win!'

'I'm not the same man you won thirteen years ago!'

Jun had fallen, because she was starting to feel weaker and weaker by the minute. Her end was near, she could feel it. Her last hope was to be put in a cryosleep again, but she didn't want it anymore.

In the G Corporation, Kira had found out that there was still a level in the B complex who was intact.

'If they are alive they must be in there!'-she said.

'Is there any entrance?'-asked Lee.

'The level seems to have an emergency exit in the west…but this exit is about six meters from the ground…I mean from a lake.'

'Which means they could have left that place by now!'-Lee said.

'Only if they went for a dive on the lake!'-Kira said.

'Heihachi has a small helicopter for only a person…he could have used it!'-Dr.B. said.

'We have to go…Heihachi may have escaped but the others may still be there!'-Lee said.

'There's another problem, Lee…'-announced Kira.-'Mount Fuji is unstable!'

'The satelite pictures show that it can erupt soon!'-Dr.B. said.

'Mount Fuji is sleeping almost for eight decades…'-Lee replied.

'And it's waking up now!'-Kira said.-'Our radars show that the temperatures are rising!'

'Great! We have to hurry! While we go there, warn the authorities, they might want to evacuate the three nearest cities!'-Lee ordered.

In the police camp, the rescue teams had stopped the search because two persons had been hurt going down in the crater, besides it was getting hot.

'Here you are again…'-said Miharu joining Steve.-'Christie told me you want to go to the crater again…I think you shouldn't!'

'I need answers and I want to help!'

'We all want Hwoarang and Jin to be alive! But we must let the experts do their jobs!'

'Yes, but I have a feeling that these people are not interested in finding Jin and Hwoarang…know what I mean?'

'Sort of…'

'I think they're not searching on the right place!'

Kazuya and Heihachi were still fighting. It seemed that after all those years, things hadn't changed much, because Heihachi was winning.

Kazuya was in a difficult situation, and then, Hwoarang decided to interfere. He left Jin and attacked Heihachi with a high kick, sending him to the ground and allowing Kazuya to rest a bit.

Heihachi cleaned the blood from his lip with his hand and got up. His eyes spotted Hwoarang ready to fight.

'You? What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to defeat you old man!'

'I suppose that Jin is here as well…'

'That doesn't matter!'

'Do you really want to face me?'

'Yes.'

'Then lets see what you have to give, kid!'


	43. Mount Fuji Awakening chp 43

I don't own Tekken.

Lady-Eliwen: I guess this chapter will scare you, but don't worry, things will be fine! I promise! Thanks for the review.

Krappkarmin: I think you'll like this chapter…Miharu and Steve will spend some time together…and don't worry about Jin and Hwoarang (they are too important to die!). Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this.

MooNTeARZ: Hi, it's ok and thanks for your review. I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story. About the e-mail thing, I've sent you another one…I hope you get this one:)

Miss Sweetness: I'm glad you liked! I just finished translating the last chapter! (Yey! Finally!) I really hope you like the ending…but you'll have to wait until chapter 50. Bye and thanks for the review!

**Chapter 43**

Mount Fuji awakening

Hwoarang knew he would never win Heihachi, but he kept on believing he could. In the first minutes he managed to defend himself quite well.

Even Heihachi was surprised.

-'You are stronger than I thought!'-he confessed.

While Hwoarang was fighting, Kazuya was trying to recover and Jin was with Jun.

-'Mother…hang on, please!'-Jin begged.

-'You have to help your father and your friend! Heihachi is too strong!'

-'I can't leave you!'

-'I'll be fine! Besides…my time has come!'

-'No! I still need you mum…I'm sorry if I let you down!'

-'You didn't…I'm proud of you! You never let greed to take your heart; you always did what was right…'

-'I failed…I put my friend's lives in danger and I was corrupted by my own hate!'

-'We all make mistakes, Jin! Mine was to believe that Heihachi could change…Now we have to stop him!'

Hwoarang was starting to have some problems. He had at least two ribs broken and he went to the ground for the third time in a row.

-'The devil gene is not a curse Jin!'-Jun said watching Kazuya get up to face Heihachi again.-'It's your heritage! Believe in you!'

-'But because of this gene I can't be with the ones I love!'

-'That's not true! You have to remember that it's you who controls it and not the other way around!'

-'You can do it, but I can't!'

-'You have to try harder!'

In that moment the Mount Fuji started to shake. Heihachi, Hwoarang and Kazuya fell on the floor.

-'And earthquake?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Mount Fuji woke up!'-Heihachi said.

Everyone had felt the earthquake, and that was a bad sign, it meant they were all in danger.

The Army was preparing everything for their departure while some specialists were trying to decide if Mount Fuji was really a threat.

-'They are going to leave the area?'-Julia asked in revolt.

-'Yes…we have to leave too!'-Lei announced.-'Mount Fuji is unstable since the explosion…it's not safe to be here!'

-'NO! I won't go without Jin!'-Ling said firmly.

-'You will! You won't help Jin if you die here!'-Paul said.

-'They'll look for them when it's safe!'-Lei said.-'Now lets go!'

When everyone was ready to leave, they realised that Miharu and Steve were missing.

-'That kid is an idiot!'-Lei said.-'He's probably near the crater again!'

Lei was right, Steve was looking down to the huge crater on the ground. Miharu was with him, because she didn't want him to get in troubles.

-'Lets go back!'-Miharu asked.

-'I felt something weird…but now don't feel a thing!'

-'Do you hear that?'

-'What?'

-'It's a helicopter!'-Miharu said pointing to the sky.

Lei and the others were on board, they were there to pick them up, but then another earthquake started. This one was very intense and Miharu lost her balance. She was too close to the edge and she fell.

Fortunately Steve grabbed her hand. When the earthquake stopped, he saw that she was unconscious.

-'Miharu!'-he shouted. He was afraid to think that she could be dead.

In the helicopter, everyone was frozen.

-'We have to land!'-Ling said.

-'The ground it's unstable…we can't land!'-the pilot announced.

-'Throw the stairs!'-Lei ordered.

In the meanwhile Miharu woke up. She was terrified when she saw that the only thing stopping her from falling in the abysm was Steve.

-'Can you pull me up?'-she asked.

-'Yes! Are you alright?'

-'I hit my head…but I'm ok!'-she answered trying to stay calm.

-'I won't let you fall!'

Everyone sighed in relief when Miharu was pulled up. But the earth started moving again.

Steve grabbed the stairs and helped Miharu to go up. After she got on board he started climbing too, but his hands slipped and he almost fell if there wasn't for Christie who hold him.

-'Thanks!'-he said getting on board.

-'It's alright!'-she smiled.-'I hate helicopters myself!'

-'I think I owe you big time! You saved me twice!'-Steve said.

-'I told you it was nothing!'

Miharu was with Julia and Ling, but she was hearing Steve and Christie. She felt a bit jealous.

In the meantime, Heihachi had realised that they were in danger and he had to stop that fight if he wanted to leave that place alive.

-'I guess this means we have to continue this fight later!'-Heihachi said.-'Or maybe not!'

He pulled his gun and aimed at Jun.

-'Goodbye Kazama!'-he said and fired.

The bullet never touched Jun, because Jin protected her.

-'Jin!'-she yelled when he fell on the floor unconscious.

Kazuya joined them and he saw that Jin wasn't dead. He had only passed out.

-'He'll be alright.'-Kazuya said.

-'But you won't!'-Heihachi said firing again, twice.

One bullet hit Kazuya on the chest; the other was aimed for Hwoarang and hit him in his left arm.

Jin was waking up when Kazuya fell hard on him.

-'Father? What's wrong?'-he asked ignoring the pain on his right shoulder and holding his father.

-'Now…since you'll die soon…I hope you enjoy yourself watching your family die!'-Heihachi said with a grin to Jun. Then he left to his helicopter.-'This wasn't supposed to happen, but…that's life, we can't predict everything!'

-'No we can't!'-a voice said, making Heihachi stop.-'What? Are you surprised to see me, Heihachi?'-Dr. Abel asked with a gun aimed at Heihachi.

-'Shit!'

-'You tried to kill me…like those scientists…'

-'It was a mistake!'

-'I'm always prepared, Heihachi!'-Dr. Abel showed him a vest.-'But I wasn't expecting that, after all I've done for you and your plans!'

-'There's only room for one in my heli!'

-'And it's for me! Now…put the gun down!'

-'No way. You put the gun down!'-Heihachi ordered.

In that moment, seeing his father dying on his arms, Jin lost control and unleashed the devil gene inside of him. He got up and with an amazing speed he attacked his grandfather.

-'Kazama!'-Hwoarang shouted.

-'It's no use…Jin is lost again! His hate is controlling the devil gene!'-Jun said watching her son beating Heihachi.

She knew Heihachi deserved to be punished but not that way. Jin would surely kill him, and she didn't want her son's hands dirty with Heihachi's blood.

During that time, Dr. Abel left in the helicopter and disappeared in the sky.

Jin was about to kill Heihachi when Jun got up and touched him.

-'No, Jin…this is not the answer!'-she said calmly.-'Look deep in your soul, and come back for me!'

Jin looked at her. His eyes were different with all the hate he was feeling.

-'He has to die!'-he said in a cold voice.

-'Think about everyone who is waiting for you!'-Jun said.

Jin looked at Heihachi and then he saw Ling's face. She should be worried about him.

-'Mum?'-Jin asked confused when he returned to normal.

-'Good boy, Jin…'-Heihachi said as he fired another shot. This time, he hit Jin on his ribs.

There was blood all over the floor and Jin passed out again in his mother's arms.

Hwoarang decided it was time to end that, and since Heihachi was weak after all Jin's attacks, he knocked him out.

Then the earth started moving again.

-'The end is near!'-Jun said to Hwoarang.

-'We have to get out of here! I refuse to die in this stupid place!'-Hwoarang said determined.

-'You'll have to jump to the lake! It's dangerous, but I know you can do it!'

-'Ok…lets go!'

-'Take Jin with you…'-Jun ordered, handing Jin over to Hwoarang.

-'What about you? Will you take Kazuya?'

-'Don't worry about us! Take Jin and leave.'

Kazuya got up in that moment. He was bleeding a lot, Jun helped him. They looked at each other and understood what would happen.

Kazuya was weak and he knew that Jun wouldn't live too long. He couldn't bear to lose her again.

-'The volcano is going to explode.'-Jun said.

-'Is Jin alright?'-Kazuya asked.

-'He'll live…and you have to go with him!'

-'No! This time…we'll die together!'

Hwoarang was near the edge when Jin opened his eyes.

-'I'm proud of you, Jin!'-Kazuya said just before Hwoarang jump.

-'Dad! Mum!'-Jin yelled, but then he passed out again.

As soon as they hit the water Mount Fuji released its lava that soon arrived to the lake. Several explosions happened and the helicopter where Nina and Lee were had to get away. But they managed to see two persons, a man and a woman on a cave, surrounded by flames and lava.

Nina knew it was Kazuya and Jun. Then, they disappeared among the flames.

-'They're gone!'-Nina said.

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes. But as for Jin…he can be alive!'

-'In that case…we'll search for him! I owe that to Kazuya!'-Lee announced.-'After all…he was my brother!'

Ling, Julia and the others were watching the eruption from Fuji. It was a beautiful scenario, in red, but it was also disturbing. The sun was almost down.

The authorities had evacuated the nearest cities, but Ling and Julia couldn't stop thinking about Jin and Hwoarang.

-'They may have survived the explosion, but not this!'-Baek said.

Julia looked at him fiercely.

-'Why do want Hwoarang to be dead? Do you really hate him that much?'-she asked.

-'I don't hate him! You know that!'

-'Then why is it so hard for you to believe he's alive?'

-'Come on Julia…look at the volcano! Do you honestly think he can survive the lava?'

Julia started crying.

-'I'm sorry Julia…'-Ling said in a sad voice.

-'What for?'

-'If it wasn't for Jin…Hwoarang would be here!'

-'This is no one's fault! Hwoarang knew what he was doing!'

While they were speaking, the lava in the lake was solidifying and covered it completely.

And then, just how fast it had started, the eruption was over. The lava stopped and now it was time for the rescue teams to control the situation. Mount Fuji was sleeping again.

Not very far from Fuji, Anna Williams was staring the sky. Her mind was confused, but there was something that she remembered. She had an enemy to defeat and her name was Nina Williams, her own sister. Everything else on her head was blurred, that was why she needed time to think before acting.

-'Do you feel something?'-Ling asked Steve.

-'No. I'm sorry…but I don't feel anything!'-he said leaving.

-'The firemen and rescue teams are working hard.'-Lei announced.-'The Army allowed us to spend the night here!'

The night was extremely painful for everyone. Along with Julia and Ling, who spent the night crying, Steve was one of the persons who was more affected by what happened.

-'You can't sleep?'-Miharu asked joining him outside the headquarters, where they were for the night.

-'Julia and Ling are suffering a lot…I wish I could bring Hwoarang and Jin back!'-Steve said with honesty.

-'I don't doubt that! I wish I could do it too! I hate seeing my friends hurt!'

-'I never thought the Iron Fist would turn out like this!'

-'We didn't either…'

-'For the first time in my life, I want things to be alright for other people…and not just for me!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I wanted to win this tournament so bad…I was so wrapped in my own problems that I refused to see this coming from the beginning! Wulong warned me…and in the end Christie saved me! I should be ashamed of myself…and I put your life in danger in the crater…I'm sorry!'

-'I'm fine, Steve…don't worry! I went with you because I didn't want you to be in troubles!'

-'And you almost died!'

-'You saved me!'

-'It was the least I could do! I can't believe a smart girl like you went out with a stupid guy like me!'

-'You're not stupid! And I would go out with you again…'-Miharu said blushing and leaving.

-'I was hoping I could see her…'-Steve thought aloud.

-'Who? Christie?'

-'No…my mother!'

Steve told Miharu his past.

-'Don't worry…one day you'll find her!'

-'I hope so!'

FUJI

9th JULY 2013

It was early in the morning when everyone met Lei, to know about the situation.

-'Four helicopters left at dawn to search for them…the firemen said their job is done…they just have to check out the endangered species and then they'll leave. They had a rough night!'

-'But what about survivors?'-asked Julia.

-'You have to be patient…'

How could she be patient when as time passed by, there was less chances to find Hwoarang and Jin alive?

-'I don't think they'll allow us to spend more time here…'-Law said.-'They are always watching us closely.'

-'I'll try to know what's happening!'-Lei said.-'In the meanwhile, don't say anything…'

-'They are probably searching for things related to Heihachi…Jin and Hwoarang aren't their priority!'-Paul said.

Julia and Ling looked at each other and felt frightened. Time was now their worse enemy but both girls wanted to believe that Hwoarang and Jin were still alive.


	44. Survivors chp 44

I don't own Tekken.

Shadowsin: I always thought about Kazuya as a man who hates showing his emotions, but deep inside he has a soft side…the problem is, he never shows it :P

Thanks for your review…keep going with TOF.

Lady-Eliwen: Don't worry everything will be fine…but Hwoarang and Jin will have to show they want to survive! You'll understand what I'm saying when you read this chapter! Thanks for the review. I am enjoying my holidays, but it's almost over! (Cries a lot). And then it will start the last «round» for University students…I'm so scared because I really want to pass this last year! Good luck for you!

Krappkarmin: I knew you would like this, I'm so happy! Thank you very much for reviewing and you don't need to thank me…I said I would read your story and I will! By the way, you're doing great! I hope you like this chapter too…I have a feeling that you will!

Miss Sweetness: I'm really happy that you're enjoying these chapters…Thanks for reviewing and continue with your story because it's great. Take care.

**Chapter 44**

Survivors

Nina and Lee had returned to the G Corporation base to spend the night, and now it was time to think about what to do.

-'The Army is there…I think we have to wait.'-Lee said.

-'We can be Jin's last chance!'-Nina replied.

-'I know…I have men there to see how things are going with the rescue teams!'

-'Nina are you sure Kazuya, Jun and Heihachi are really dead?'-Kira asked.

-'Yes.'

In Fuji-Nion the ashes were accumulating on the floor and the ghost town was now really scary. Even so, Ling, Julia and Baek had gone there with Lei under the Army's orders.

There's was no sign of survivors and Julia and Ling were terrified when they went to the crater again and saw the solidified lava covering the lake. There was destruction all around and they realised that no human could've survived that.

-'Their only chance was the lake, but since it's completely covered…I don't know if they escaped…'-the leader of the rescue team announced.

-'We understand!'-Baek said.

-'What if they fell on the lake but managed to get out before the lava covered the lake?'-asked Ling.

-'In that case, we'll find them soon…I promise!'

In the meanwhile Hwoarang and Jin woke up; they were in a cave again. It was dark, hot and wet. They soon realised they were in an underwater cave.

-'How the hell did we get here?'-Jin asked.

-'We jumped to the lake, remember?'

-'Oh…yeah…where's my mum and dad?'-Jin asked suddenly.

-'I don't know…'

Jin tried to feel their presence but he failed. He couldn't feel anything. There were two possibilities. Kazuya and Jun could have died, or they could be far away from there. For some reason, Jin believed in the first possibility.

-'We have to get out of here!'-Hwoarang said.

-'I don't see how!'

-'We just have to turn back, get in the water and leave this lake!'

Jin didn't answer. He was thinking about his parents.

-'Hey, are you listening Kazama?'

-'What?'

-'What's wrong…are you ok?'

-'My parents are dead and you ask me if I'm ok?'

-'I'm sorry for your parents! I don't want to be cruel or anything, but your mother said she was dying…so…'

-'I had the chance of a lifetime…to be with my parents again, and now they're gone!'

-'It's not your fault!'

-'I know…I wish Heihachi is burning in Hell right now!'

-'Look, I don't know about you, but I want to leave this cave…'

-'We're wounded, weak and we have no idea how to get out of here, I guess it's the end for us!'

In some way Jin was right. The lake was covered with lava and they were in a small cave. Soon they would have troubles breathing, because the lack of oxygen. Besides, no one knew where they were, so there was almost no chance that someone would find them.

But Hwoarang wasn't willing to die in that place. He was weak due to the blood lost and the fact that he didn't eat in many hours, but he would never give up without a fight.

-'We only have a few hours left…'-Jin said.-'Soon I'll be with my parents!'

-'Shut the fuck up, you idiot! We are not going to die! I still have many things to do! I have to kick your ass…and to be with someone!'

-'I'm losing too much blood…plus I don't have any future!'

-'What about Ling?'

-'What about her?'

-'She's waiting for you!'

-'I'm sure she doesn't want to be with a monster like me!'

-'You don't seem a monster to me…more like a stupid jackass!'

-'Ling is better off without me!'

-'I told Julia I would come back, and I will…and I'll take you with me!'

Jin didn't listen to him anymore because he passed out again. Hwoarang noticed that and he moved towards him, to check his wounds.

He managed to clean their wounds and then he improvised some bandages with his own t-shirt. That way they would lose less blood and maybe they could find a way to leave that cave.

Two hours later Jin woke up. He was thirsty and hungry, but he was feeling a bit better.

-'You were right…the lake is completely covered with lava…there's no way out!'-Hwoarang said.

-'I'm sorry for you…'

-'Don't be…'

-'By the way, why did you turn back?'

-'I don't know…I couldn't leave you behind!'

-'You are an idiot, did you know that?'

-'Yes, I probably am…but I guarantee you that we're not going to die here!'

-'What are you talking about?'

-'I dived a few minutes ago…this isn't the only cave in the lake…there are probably bigger ones, with more oxygen!'

-'Jump from cave to cave will not save us!'

-'There must be a way out in one of these caves! We have to try…I thought you, more than anyone else, wanted to do the right thing!'

-'And I do!'

-'Then why are you willing to die without a fight?'

-'My life sucks! Can't you see that?'

-'Why? Your mother said it wasn't time for you to die…and your father said he was proud of you…you have a future and you can do the right thing by saving yourself…'

-'I was used and after all this, I still have the devil gene within me!'

-'That stupid gene is not responsible for your lack of confidence!'

-'Since when you're an expert in psychology?'

-'Since I want to get out of here fast!'

-'You may have motives to go back…but I just want to be with my mum and dad…'

-'That's really sweet! But what would they say if they saw you now?'

-'I don't care!'

-'Well I do…and they would say…«what a looser»!'

-'You're starting to get on my nerves!'

-'For what I've seen, I can say that your parents suffered a lot…but they wanted you to live…don't waste this chance!'

Jin closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit, but Hwoarang was speaking the truth. His father would never quit and his mother would want him to live and to be happy.

-'If only my father was here…I wanted to apologise to him!'-Jin said with tears falling down his face.

In the meanwhile, Lei had received orders to leave Fuji and to take the witnesses home.

-'We'll leave this afternoon…the rescue teams didn't find anything…I'm sorry!'-Lei said.

Everyone was expecting that, but to receive the news was painful, especially because they knew that the rescue teams would stop the search.

-'So what will we do now?'-asked Christie.

-'I have orders to take you home!'

-'You don't need to bother about me…'-Paul said.

-'We're going to the States! My father is waiting for us!'-said Law.

-'Ok…but keep in touch…'

-'Sure!'-Paul said.

After lunch, everyone was ready to leave.

Steve, Christie, Yuu, Miharu and Ling would go to Tokyo, as for Eijiro, Baek and Julia, they would return to Osaka.

The departure was filled with pain and sorrows. Julia and Ling hugged each other and they promised to keep in touch, but they also knew that would be quite painful.

TOKYO

Steve returned to his hotel and so did Christie. Both hotels weren't far from each other. They both promised to meet with Miharu, Yuu and Ling soon.

Miharu had her parents waiting for her in agony. They were worried sick since they heard the news from Fuji.

Ling returned to her apartment. It was still hard to believe that Jin was gone.

For Yuu, things were a bit more complicated. His father refused to take him back home, because he had gone to Fuji without his permission. Yuu managed to collect his things and he was forced to leave his house.

He asked Ling if he could stay with her for a while and she agreed, at least she wouldn't be alone, but even so, she couldn't stop crying that night.

Yuu felt sorry for her, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

EAST-OSAKA

The Tsunamis were quite excited when Eijiro, Baek and Julia arrived, just before the sunset. They had watched the news and they knew about the eruption in Mount Fuji. Hwoarang's absence was noticed, but Eijiro managed to find a good lie and so the Tsunamis believed that Hwoarang was with Jin and that they were preparing themselves for the ultimate bout between the two.

The worse part in their returning was to put a happy face and celebrate, when all they wanted to do was to be quiet.

Baek left the house when the sun was down. He needed a drink. Julia locked herself in her bedroom and Eijiro had to stay with the others, pretending to be happy, when he wasn't.

TOKYO

10th JULY 2013

For people who didn't know what had happened in Mount Fuji, that incident was just that, a simple incident. But things were very tense in the Army and Government.

Lei couldn't do anything on his own, but he was secretly collecting information to add to the Mishima case, and Ling and Julia's testimonies were very helpful.

Christie was meeting Steve in the lobby of his hotel because they had decided to pay a visit to Ling and the others.

-'So…no bodyguards today?'-she asked.

-'No…I can't spend the rest of my life running…'-he said.

-'You seem worried…'

-'It's hard to believe what happened.'

-'I know. I never thought I would find friends in this country, and I did.'

-'When will you go back to Brazil?'

'Some day…maybe next week or next month…and you? Are you going back home?'

-'Yes, probably…my parents are worried about me. My manager called me last night…she told me that they want to see me!'

'It's normal…I have to go back, to check on my grandfather too…he's sick!'

-'I'm sorry to hear that!'

-'Me too!'

-'This is the address Miharu gave me…'-Steve said outside Miharu's place.

An hour later, Yuu was telling them what had happened between him as his father. They were trying to forget what had happened, but it was hard.

It was almost night when they realised they had to go home. Yuu and Ling left because she said she was feeling tired.

-'I'll wait for you here!'-said Christie allowing Steve to have a minute alone with Miharu.

'When I came…all I wanted was to win this tournament to save my life…to get rid of my own problems…'-Steve said.

-'The Syndicate!'

-'Yes…how do you know?'

'Detective Wulong told us!'-Miharu answered.

'Then, I made friends and I met new people…I even discovered that my real mother is alive!'

-'It wasn't so bad after all…'

'No, it wasn't! Remember when I told you that I was sick and tired of goodbyes?'

-'Yeah…'

-'I was telling the truth!'

-'I believe you…it must be hard on you!'

'It is. That's why I decided that I don't want to say goodbye to you!'

-'What?'-Miharu asked embarrassed.

-'I don't know exactly what I feel, but I think I can say that I like you…more than I was suppose to like!'

-'What about Christie?'

'Christie is a good friend. She's amazing! I owe her big time! But she's not my type!'

-'What's your type?'

-'You are…I guess!'

Steve bent down and kissed Miharu, she didn't fight back.

-'Steve, I…'

-'Don't say anything…I have to go back to the U.K., but I promise we'll see each other again…'

'I believe you…and I really want to see you again.'

TOKYO

11th JULY 2013

When Christie woke up that morning she felt a presence in her room. She turned the light on and she saw Eddie.

She started crying immediately and she hugged him.

-'You are really stubborn, do you know that?'-he said.

-'Yeah, I know!'

-'Why did you have to come?'

-'I was here for you. Are you alright?'

-'Of course I am! Kusak told me you were going to enter the Iron Fist, didn't you know it was dangerous?'

-'Yes, but I'm fine!'

-'You could've died…like Jin and Hwoarang!'

-'No one found their bodies yet!'

-'I don't want to be cruel, but they're probably dead!'

'I hope you're wrong! By the way where have you been?'

-'Hiding…do you think it's easy to be me?'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I was the man who betrayed Heihachi Mishima! I'm marked for life!'

-'Heihachi is dead!'

-'But the Syndicate isn't! This will never end!'

-'Why didn't you tell me where you were?'

-'I couldn't involve you…and I'm here because I want you to go back to Brazil!'

-'I'll go if you come with me!'

-'I can't…'

-'My grandfather is sick…he's dying…he needs to see you!'

-'I saw what happened to you…and the others! I know that this will never end!'

-'How?'

'I was there…I entered the tournament with the name Martin Collins. You didn't recognise me because I didn't use capoeira when I was fighting and I was wearing a mask. Look, there are important people involved.'

-'You saw us…and you didn't help? What kind of friend are you?'

-'I wasn't sure about what was happening, and sometimes I lost your track. Whenever I saw you, you seemed alright…so I never interfered.'

-'Christ? You were there all that time! Why haven't you told me, it would be much easier!'-Christie said.-'It's unbelievable…'

-'I'm still hunted…I can't be seen here…'

-'Will you spend the rest of your life running?'

-'Before I came here…I was living a quiet life in El Salvador…I have a huge property there, with animals and workers. I like it!'

-'Well and while you live a good and quiet life, my grandfather is dying in a miserable Hospital! So, thank you very much for your support!'

-'What can I do? Do you want money? I have money…I can give it to you!'

-'Not even all the money in the world can save him!'

-'In that case…I'm sorry…I really am.'

-'Please…come with me and see for yourself! That's all I ask you!'

-'Christie? Are you there?'-Steve asked outside her room.

-'Steve Fox?'-Eddie asked.-'Are you dating him?'

-'No. He's a friend…we were both caught in the middle of this…and we have common friends. Good friends!'

-'I'm glad you're not alone! Take care!'

-'Wait! Where are you going? And what about my grandfather? Will you let him die without saying goodbye?'

-'I'll keep in touch…just leave this country and I'll meet you in Brazil…I promise!'

-'I'll meet you downstairs, Steve!'-Christie yelled.

She heard Steve leaving and then she said goodbye to Eddie.

-'I hope you keep your promise!'

-'I will!'

Christie had to let Eddie go, she knew he was right about being a marked man and about being hunted down by Heihachi men. He was also right about the Syndicate. Heihachi could have died but his organized crime network would never disappear, they would just have to choose another leader.

Steve was with her to say goodbye. He never liked goodbyes, but he owed her his life. If it wasn't for her he could have ended like Jin and Hwoarang.

-'Thanks again…and if you need something, just say it!'-Steve said.

-'You won't say goodbye to the others?'

-'I want to come back some day…so I'll see them, but you…it will be hard…I mean your going back to Brazil, right?'

'Yes…maybe next week…I don't know yet.'

-'My flight is tomorrow, and I just wanted to say thanks for helping even without knowing me very well!'

-'We're both fighters…so I guess you would've done the same for me!'

-'This was really a big mess…I won't forget this Iron Fist!'

-'Me neither!'

FUJI

12th JULY 2013

Hwoarang and Jin were having some problems breathing. Without food and water they would never survive, and Jin was losing too much blood.

'Alright that's it! Move your ass; we're leaving this cave this minute!'-Hwoarang said.

-'I can't move!'

-'I don't care…we're going even if I have to carry you!'

-'You go…'

-'No…we're going!'

Jin closed his eyes and remembered his childhood. It wasn't so sad after all. Kazuya wasn't always with him and his mother but once and a while they had good times. After that he had been treated like a prince in his grandfather's mansion. Everyone in the house loved him. He was such a nice kid, they all say.

Thanks to his mother memories he was able to control the devil gene in most of the times. Maybe Hwoarang was right and he did deserve another chance. A chance to be happy and a chance to make someone happy. And the person he wanted to be happy was Ling.

'Ok…lets go…but when we leave this place, I'm still going to kick your ass!'-Jin said trying to get up.

They were now, and for Hwoarang's relief, determined to live.

After a few minutes under water, they both found a bigger cave.

-'It's not so hot in here!'-Hwoarang said.

-'That's because we're wet!'-Jin replied.

-'Look, there's a tunnel…maybe there's a way out!'-Hwoarang suggested.

-'Lets have a look!'

-'Don't you want to rest a bit?'

-'Are you worried about me?'

-'No! I just don't want to carry you the rest of the way!'

-'I'm fine…'

After almost two hours walking, they both realised it wasn't so hot, so they were probably going away from the place they were before.

-'I think we're going the right way!'-Hwoarang said.

Jin didn't answer so Hwoarang turned back and found Jin on the floor. He had fainted from the blood loss and because they were walking for two hours. But at least now, they had hope.


	45. It's good to be alive chp 45

I don't own Tekken.

HwoarangTheChamp: Hi there, I'm sorry for not mentioning you in the previous chapter, but when I posted it your review wasn't up yet…oh, and «rocks to the core of Jupiter.» I had never heard this expression before, but it sounds good…I'm honoured:D Thank you so much! Enjoy chapter 45.

Lady-Eliwen: Thanks for your review, and I'm trying to post one chapter/day, as you noticed, so here it is chapter 45…I hope you like it, and don't worry about Jin and Hwoarang they will be out of that stupid cave in no time!

Krappkarmin: I'm so glad you liked it! I had a feeling that you would like it! I'm sorry that I have to separate Miharu and Steve, but I have to do it in order to follow Tekken Story line; though I really hate some characters stories in Tekken 5.

If you allow me to say it, and I hope I don't offend anyone, Ling's story is really weird…I mean a time machine to make Heihachi be good to his son? And Julia's…God, it's really lame. I know that we have to think about nature and the environment but how can someone devote her life to only that? She needs a social life! (That's why I changed Julia's story a bit in my fics). And Jinpachi (how old is the guy?). Anyway…I'm starting my new story and I only hope I don't disappoint you!

Miss Sweetness: Thank you so much for your words. I'm really happy to know that people are enjoying this. I'm trying to update this chapter for about six hours…let me see if I can do it now. Thank you…take care.

**Chapter 45**

It's good to be Alive

FUJI

13th JULY 2013

Hwoarang couldn't feel his arm. First he had been shot and second he was carrying Jin for at least an hour.

-'Lets rest!'-Hwoarang announced sitting down with Jin.

-'We may be lost!'

-'Lets hope you're wrong Mister-I-Know-Everything!'

Jin laughed.

-'What's so funny?'

-'I would really miss our arguments!'

-'Hey, do you think they are looking for us?'

-'Maybe…or maybe they stopped looking. I think we're here at least for more than two days.'

-'Julia is probably worried…and Ling must be too!'

-'Yeah…I know!'

-'Then I guess we better go for it! If we wait, we'll probably die in here!'

Both boys ended up falling asleep for a few hours. When they woke up, they were ready to continue the walking along the tunnel.

-'What if there's no exit in the end of the tunnel?'-Jin asked.

-'We turn back…'

-'How do you think it's like…to die?'

-'I don't know…'

'Do you think there are a tunnel and a light?'

-'Oh man…no more tunnels, please?'

They both laughed.

-'Hey, Kazama, can I ask you something?'

-'About what?'

-'Something kind of personal…'

'Do I have a choice?'

-'Have you ever…slept with someone?'

-'Slept with someone?'

-'Yeah…you know…with a girl…'

-'Oh man…you're not hitting on me, are you?'

-'Christ! Are you fucking crazy?'

-'So you're not gay?'

-'NO! Of course not, you jackass! Look you don't need to answer if you don't want to!'

-'No…'

'No what? You don't want to answer?'

-'No, I never slept with a girl…happy now?'

-'No, are you?'

-'What?'

-'Happy?'

-'No! Geez…what a hell of a conversation!'

-'You could've answered sooner!'

'What about you? Have you ever…you know…'

-'Of course I did…not…exactly…'

-'What about Julia?'

-'What about her?'

-'Don't you like her?'

-'Hey…I could ask you the same about Ling!'

-'It's different!'

-'In which way?'

-'We don't live together!'

-'So?'

-'Forget it!'

-'Fine…lets just walk!'

FUJI

14 JULY 2013

Hwoarang and Jin had arrived to the end of the tunnel. The problem was they were both dead tired. The worse part was when they saw they had returned to the beginning.

-'We're on the same place…'-Jin said.

-'I can't believe this!'-Hwoarang said sitting down.

-'We've been walking in circles.'

-'Damn it!'

-'Wait a sec…the water is blue…'

-'So what?'

-'In the other cave it was black, because there was no light!'

-'So…we're not in the same place?'

-'I think we're in a different lake now!'

-'Or the rescue teams cleaned the lake already…which I doubt it!'

-'This can be our way out!'

They both looked at each other and dived, they were exhausted but the idea of being free from that labyrinth was so good that they didn't care.

Jin was right, the lake wasn't the same. They were in a different place and Jin had just remembered that the lakes and rivers in Mount Fuji were connected by many underwater caves.

Finally they arrived to land and they lied down to rest. It was night and the moon was full, that was why the water was so bright.

Soon, they fell asleep.

FUJI

15th JULY 2013

-'We did it!'-Hwoarang said when they woke up in the morning. The sun was rising.

-'Yes, we did!'

-'What do we do now?'

-'We follow the road…but I still need to rest! We walked miles down there!'

-'Yeah…my legs noticed that!'

Half an hour later they started walking again, down the road. They soon realised that they were in a part of the forest that hadn't been affected by the lava, which meant that no one from the rescue teams was near.

An hour passed and they had tried to have a decent conversation but they didn't succeed. Jin was feeling the pain grow and Hwoarang was staring to feel dizzy and finally they heard a motor.

A black van stopped right in front of them and Kazumi got out with a surprised face.

-'God! You're alive!'-she exclaimed.

-'Kazumi?'-Jin asked.

-'I'm glad we waited until today! Don't worry, we'll help you!'-Kazumi answered.

Jin and Hwoarang didn't know if they could trust her, but in that moment they couldn't refuse her help.

As soon as they got in the van, they both passed out. Kazumi called to her boss and she was told to take the boys to Sendai. It was going to be a big trip but they would soon be on a private jet.

EAST-OSAKA

Eijiro was having a hard time since they had arrived in Osaka, especially because the Tsunamis were always asking about their leader's return.

Eijiro couldn't count on Baek, who was always getting into troubles along with some other Tsunamis, who worshipped him because he was Hwoarang's master.

As for Julia, she was spending her time in her bedroom. Sometimes Eijiro could hear her cry, but he had never disturbed her because he didn't know what to say.

He thought that eventually, he would have to tell the truth, and when that day arrived the Tsunamis would be over.

SENDAI

It was late in the afternoon when Hwoarang and Jin arrived in Lee's mansion in Sendai. Kira was waiting for them because Lee was in a business trip in Hokkaido.

She ordered a medical team to take both boys to surgery, so they could recover.

They spend two hours in surgery and with all the anaesthetics they had taken; they slept the rest of the day.

-'Are they alright?'-Lee asked on the phone with Kira.

-'Yes, the surgeries were fine. They were both dehydrated but the bullets didn't get to their vital organs, so they'll live!'

-'It's unbelievable the way they survived…I don't know how they did it!'

-'We'll ask them tomorrow!'

-'I'll be back as soon as possible. Do some tests to Jin…to check his devil gene!'

-'Dr.B is taking care of that!'

-'Is Exa alright?'

'She's quiet…as usual! We did some tests and everything is normal!'

-'Ok…Nina and I will be back soon!'

SENDAI

16th JULY 2013

Lee and Nina arrived in Sendai early in the morning. Everyone was waiting for Hwoarang and Jin to wake up.

-'What are you going to tell Jin?'-Nina asked.

-'The truth…I mean within the limits, of course!'

'And what's that?'

-'He probably knows that Jun and Kazuya are dead…so it won't be a surprise…I'll manage…don't worry!'

Dr.B was more interested in Hwoarang than in Jin. It wasn't a surprise that Jin had survived an explosion, a fight with Heihachi and the Mount Fuji eruption, but how could Hwoarang do the same, if he didn't have the devil gene?

That was a real challenge for Dr.B.

Just before lunch time, Kira announced that they finally woke up.

Jin and Hwoarang were in the same room, and Lee and Nina joined them.

When Hwoarang opened his eyes, everything was blurry, but he saw a female shadow.

-'Julia?'-he whispered.

-'No, I'm not Julia…how are you feeling?'

Hwoarang looked at her and recognised Nina immediately, especially because now she was blonde again.

-'I'm sorry…I thought you were somebody else…'-he said embarrassed.

-'It's ok.'

-'How are you guys?'-Lee asked.

-'Where are we?'-Jin asked.-'I think I saw Kazumi…'

-'Yes…Kazumi works for me. She was investigating the tekken forces from the inside. I suppose you have many doubts and questions…'

-'Where are our friends? Are they alright?'-asked Hwoarang.

-'They are fine. They went back home and no one was hurt!'-Nina said.

-'We were worried about you! The rescue teams searched for you and they found nothing. They cancelled the search…so basically, your friends think you are dead…we thought that too.'-Lee explained.

-'How did you survive all that?'-Nina asked.

-'I guess we owe it to the devil gene!'-Jin said.

-'Ok…you need to rest now…and eat. You need your strengths back…you just got out from surgery.'-Lee said.-'We'll leave now…but we come back later, ok?'

-'Why are you doing this?'-Jin asked his uncle before he could leave.

-'Because you're Kazuya's son…we're family! And you tried to help me, so I guess I owe you.'

The medical team spent the rest of the day walking in and out of Jin and Hwoarang's room, so they didn't have a chance to talk.

-'The doctors are quite positive about your recovery!'-Kira said after dinner when she walked in.

'What have you done to us, anyway?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'We took the bullets out…you'll be fully recovered in a month.'

-'I don't want to stay here!'-Hwoarang said.-'I want to go back home! I've been worse than this!'

'You're still weak…your body needs fluids and healthy food…when you're alright you can go! For now you'll stay here.'

-'Where's Lee?'-Jin asked.

-'In the office. He'll talk to you tomorrow!'

SENDAI

17th JULY 2013

-'Look I'm really having a great time here, but I want to go home!'-Hwoarang said.

-'I know…but I need your help!'-Lee said.

-'Help?'-Jin asked.

-'I have some questions! Can you answer me?'

-'About what?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'About what happened, of course!'-Dr.B said.

'Fine…what do you need to know?'-asked Jin.

-'What happened to you after the explosion?'-Dr.B. asked.

Jin told them everything he could remember, even his parents' death.

-'Abel escaped? Damn it!'-Dr.B. said.

-'Now, can you tell us what's going on?'-Jin asked.

Lee told Jin what had happened to him and the others after the explosion.

-'Your friends stayed with Wulong and the Army. I brought Nina and Exathora with me. Lei Wulong is trying to solve the case but things aren't that easy.'

-'Why?'

-'Because Heihachi was working with important people from the government and the Army.'

-'He always bought who he wanted.'-Jin said.

-'Exactly.'

-'The media don't know about you and Hwoarang being missing. They said that the first explosion was caused by a factory and the eruption was a gift from heavens to make people forget about it.'

-'So no one knows anything about the Iron Fist and the IQ and Heihachi's plans to rule the world?'-asked Jin.

-'No. Only who entered the tournament and who organised it…'-Kira said.

-'The government is facing an internal crisis. Three Ministers asked for their resignation yesterday with no reason…I believe they knew that Heihachi was alive and now they paid the price!'-Lee announced.

-'What will you do now?'-Jin asked Lee.

-'I'll stay around…but you're the Mishima heir, so you can ask for your heritage!'

-'I don't want his money…you can be the heir for what I care!'

-'Ok…but feel free to ask whatever you want!'

That night, Hwoarang and Jin managed to talk about what they really wanted to do. They both wanted to see if their friends were alright and then, they wanted to fight with each other. But first they had to recover.

In the meanwhile Lee, Kira and Dr.B were talking about Jin and Hwoarang.

-'I still don't understand how Hwoarang managed to survive all that…'-Dr.B. said.

'You said that Nina saved your life three years ago…Jin must have saved Hwoarang the same way!'-Kira said.

-'Actually that's the only explanation, but I have to add something…these two are related in many ways…'

-'What ways? They don't even share the same blood type.'-Kira said.

-'There are things that science will never be able to answer!'

-'Like what?'-Kira asked.

-'Like how Jun woke up after more then ten years in cryosleep…'

-'What do you suggest?'

-'She must have felt that Kazuya and Jin were in danger and needed her help!'

-'Well, but Hwoarang and Jin's case is completely different.'

'These boys were born in the same day at the same time; they have an invisible bond between them! The only difference is that Hwoarang was born in Seoul and Jin in Yakushima.'

-'They are always fighting!'

-'Together they will be invincible! I think that this was how they managed to survive! If there was only one of them inside the cave, he would've died!'

-'It's a theory…'-accepted Lee.-'Lets keep an opened mind!'

SENDAI

22nd JULY 2013

Jin and Hwoarang were being well treated in Lee's mansion. Jin could now understand a bit more about his uncle. He was a bit like Heihachi, but he seemed to have a heart, and both boys had noticed that he and Nina had been close in the past.

Though they had everything they wanted, they were tired of being there with nothing to do.

Dr. Satome, one of the doctors had said that they could walk and leave their rooms for short periods.

-'When will you tell Jin about his mother?'-Nina asked Lee.

'Soon. But I have news about your sister…'

-'Where is she?'

'Well, wherever she is, she's not in Japan…but she's definitely alive…she was seen.'

-'So…Heihachi killed my parents…'

-'Yes…I investigated it…I'm sorry.'

-'And Anna survived?'

'She wasn't in the plane…she investigated your parents death on her own and she managed to link Heihachi to it, but then she found out you were alive! She decided to stay with you and Dr.B. said she asked him herself to be put in cryosleep too. She wanted to wake up at the same time as you!'

-'Now she must be really confused.'

-'It's normal.'

-'What about Steve?'

-'Actually I was going to tell you the news…'-Dr.B. announced.

-'About Steve?'

-'Yes…he's back in London…he's going to enter a small event and he did a check up. I had access to it and I can confirm that he doesn't have the devil gene.'

-'Well at least he'll have a normal life! Something that Jin always wanted…'-Nina said.

'He still has his head on price, but he refuses to be in the witness protection program…'-Dr.B. said when Nina was leaving.

'That means he has personality…'-she said closing the door behind her.

-'And he's stubborn…probably like his father…'-Dr.B. replied looking at Lee.

Lee looked at him and shrugged, questioning himself, what was Dr. B. supposed to mean.


	46. The pain of losing someone chp 46

I don't own Tekken.

Miss Sweetness: Thank you so much…here is another chapter for you to read! Enjoy it!

Krappkarmin: I'm still not sure about Lee being Steve's father, but he sure has more in common with Lee than Kazuya…as for Paul…I don't know.

I really hope that Tekken 6 is better too, because I didn't buy T5 yet and I'm already disappointed. Thanks for reviewing.

Yuna-elena: I want to finish this story this week, since I'm starting school again and I need to focus. Well only four more chapters to go! Thanks for your review. Jun is dead…I want to believe that Kazuya and Heihachi are dead too, but in order to write the sequel, they might not be…but I still have to think about it! Bye…

Lady-Eliwen: Don't worry they'll meet their friends in the next chapter…thanks for your review and I hope you like…the next four chapters will have a bit more of romance than usual!

Shadowsin: Do you really think so? Well, the idea is very simple…I think they have many things in common except for their personalities. People say that when there are two persons with opposite personalities that's because they really have some bond between them…besides, I couldn't make two of my main characters be enemies for life, but I also don't like to see them as best friends, so…anyway, thank you for your review and I hope you like this one too.

**Chapter 46**

The pain of losing someone

SENDAI

26th JULY 2013

Hwoarang and Jin were in Sendai for ten days and they weren't willing to stay any longer.

-'You'll be home in August!'-Lee announced.

-'Great!'-Jin said.

-'Why can't we go today?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'If you're worried about your girlfriend, she's still here!'-Nina said, making him blush.

-'Julia is not my girlfriend!'

-'Yeah…sure!'-Jin said to annoy him.

'Be patient…one more week won't make a difference, and when you arrive you'll be able to surprise them. Besides these are doctors' orders!'-Lee said.

-'My territory will be a chaos when I arrive…'-Hwoarang confessed.

-'I still want you to see something…I need to explain myself…'-Lee said.

Lee asked them to follow him to the labs.

'You must know that the Iron Fist was a trap to get you…Heihachi wanted revenge and he needed you to have the devil gene.'

-'Yes…'-Jin said.

-'But he didn't know about Kazuya…'

-'You did, didn't you?'

-'Yes…your father and I planned to defeat our father by any means…but then we received the new that he was dead, three years ago! It was over for us!'

-'How were you planning to defeat him?'

-'We were building a machine like the genotransfer…and your father wanted to have the devil gene…'

-'So he was planning to kill me?'

'No. He needed you, but he would only accept to go forward with the plan if we managed to build a machine which could guarantee your safety.'

-'He tried to protect me?'

-'Yes…you were his son…he never wanted to hurt you, not on purpose. That's why he wanted to go and save you!'

-'I never thanked him for that…'

'There's a thing I can't understand…why did you helped us too?'-Hwoarang asked Nina.

-'I had my motives…'

-'Whatever!'

'Ok…this is where we keep all the data about the devil gene. We know that the gene is confined to our family, but Heihachi and I never had it. Your father was the first one to have the gene…when he was about eight or nine years old. Then he passed it to your mother and she managed to accept it. Actually she accepted the gene so well, that she controlled it since the beginning. So, you were the first one to born with the gene already.'

-'The gene is highly transmittable…'-Jin said.

-'Yes…but with Nina was different.'

'I know, it was by blood transfusion…'

-'Exactly. But the gene it's more than you think…increases your power and allows you to survive in the most incredible situations…it happened to your father when he faced Heihachi and to your…mother!'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I found your mother barely alive…she was in coma since then. I knew and I never told anyone. Not even your father!'

-'Why?'

-'There was no point. She was practically dead! I would only give him a false hope!'

-'I understand!'

-'You do?'

-'Yes.'

-'You still have to meet someone…this is Exathora…'

-'Exathora?'

-'Your father's twin sister…'

Lee told Jin what he knew about Exathora. Jin wasn't expecting that. In the end, Lee said that Exa wanted to be put in cryosleep again. They couldn't do anything else for her. She was like someone without a soul and she didn't know what emotions were.

She watched Jin carefully but she never showed an emotion.

-'She has the devil gene…and she controls it…but if she stays outside too long, she can die!'-Lee said.-'She's my sister two…so I'll do what she wants!'

-'I guess you'll do the right thing.'-Jin said.

'When you leave, take this…it belonged to your father!'-Lee gave Jin a small bag.

At night when he opened the bag, he saw a pair of red gloves, just like the ones Kazuya used to wear and three pictures. One was showing Heihachi, Reika, Kazuya and Lee; they were kids about ten or eleven years old.

Another one was showing Kazuya and Jun. In Kazuya's arms it was Jin with only a few months old. The last one was Jin's picture from his profile from the Mishima Polytechnical School.

TOKYO

27th JULY 2013

Two days ago, Miharu had left to Osaka. She had left her parents and brothers a bit preoccupied because they knew almost nothing about Eijiro, but she was just travelling because Eijiro had asked her a favour.

Julia was shutting herself to the outside world and Miharu could help her since she had spent some days with someone suffering from the same pain, Ling.

Ling had decided to leave too. Tokyo was a sad place and she didn't feel good there anymore. She had decided to go to Kyushu, to Jin's homeland. She gave the keys to her apartment to Yuu, who needed a place to stay, and she packed her things. She had said goodbye to Miharu two nights before.

Now she was in the train station with Yuu.

'Are you sure you're going to be ok?' -he asked on the platform.

-'Yes…thank you for asking.'

-'Hey, that's what friends are for, right?'

-'Why didn't you tell Miharu?'

-'Tell her what?'

-'Why didn't you ask her to go out with you? I know you love her…'

-'And she loves someone else…'

-'That's not enough…and I don't think she loves Eijiro…you should have told her…'

-'I wasn't talking about Eijiro and I would be a selfish bastard, because I would ruin her happiness. Besides, now I have to focus on my studies!'

-'I'm sure you'll be fine in the University! You and Miharu would be so good together!'

-'Right…'

-'Did your mother call you?'

-'No. But she wrote a letter…'

-'What did she say?'

-'That she was sorry for leaving me, and that she couldn't tell me where she is…I don't know who I despise most, my father or my mother?'

-'I'm really sorry, Yuu! You're a good friend!'

-'It's ok. Take care, Ling…you didn't tell me where you're going…'

-'Don't worry! I'll be fine!'

EAST-OSAKA

Miharu was staying in the Makia Hotel, close to Hwoarang's house. It was just for a couple of days.

Eijiro had a crisis in his hands. He had lied to the Tsunamis about Hwoarang's whereabouts and he knew that sooner or later they would suspect. And when he told them the truth, the Tsunamis would cease to exist.

-'No one can replace him…'-said Eijiro that night.

-'And you?'-asked Miharu sitting down next to him.

-'Me? No thanks! I'm not…leader material! I can't deal with crisis situations!'

-'And Baek?'

-'Baek? Are you joking? He will probably destroy us before I can tell the truth! He was arrested five times since last week! I'm sick of bailing him out!'

-'You better talk to him…'

-'I tried! He doesn't listen to me!'

-'And Julia? Does she know what's happening?'

'I don't know…I think she doesn't even notice that you're here!'

-'Then I guess I better talk to her right now!'

-'Thank you…I didn't want to disturb you…'

-'It's ok…classes will only begin in September!'

She knew that Julia was suffering but it wasn't fair on Eijiro either, and no one was helping him.

-'She's not in her room.' -said Miharu seconds later.

-'Try Hwoarang's room!'

-'Ok!'

Miharu knocked on the door, and she opened it. Julia was on the bed but she wasn't sleeping.

-'Hi…'-she said.

Julia looked at her and she waited to see if Ling was there too, but no one showed up.

-'Don't you live in Tokyo?' -asked Julia.

'Yes…I live there, but now I'm here. Eijiro called me. Don't you think you should come out?'

-'No. I want to stay here!'

-'You have reasons to be hurting, but closing a door to the outside world is not going to help you! Ling was acting the same way!'

-'You don't understand! I never told him!'

-'What?'

-'Never mind! I want to be alone!'

-'It's ok to cry!' -said Miharu watching Julia's tears.

-'If only my tears could bring him back…'

-'Eijiro is worried about you! Baek is destroying the Tsunamis and he can't fix the problems…he needs help!'

-'I'm not the right person to help him…I can't do anything…I don't care anymore!'

Miharu left completely defeated. Julia was experiencing a very deep pain, and no one could help her. Besides, she didn't want any help.

Miharu was feeling really helpless, and so was Eijiro when Miharu told him that there was nothing they could do. Julia was going to suffer alone.

SENDAI

2nd AUGUST 2013

'I kept my promise…'-said Lee. -Kazuya made me promise that I would help his son…'

'You're a few years late…' -said Kira.

-'Yes, but I helped him…and I saved his life, so I guess that Kazuya can now rest in peace. Jin has to find his own way…he's a big boy now…'

-'The data that we reunited from him and Hwoarang is enough to continue our research.'

-'Ok, in that case I will let them know.'

Lee waited until Hwoarang and Jin were on the living room having the breakfast and then he announced the good news.

-'I'm going to send someone to take you wherever you want to go!' -he said. -'You are almost totally recovered and we are going to continue our researches…but you must be careful with yourselves! If you feel pain, go to a Hospital…that kind of injuries don't heal in a month…'

-'Listen to him…'-suggested Kira. -'Don't forget that you can't fight for the next three or four months!'

-'We got the point!' -said Hwoarang annoyed.

-'And, Jin…if you need something…I mean like money or somewhere to live…just call me!' -said Lee.

-'Yeah…thanks!'

-'So, where do you want to go?' -asked Kira.

-'Osaka!' -answered Hwoarang.

-'Tokyo!' -said Jin.

'Nina will take you! Jin, don't forget that the devil gene is still inside of you, and it can be transmitted.' -warned Lee.

-'I know…I want to ask you something…why do I still have the devil gene?'

-'You were born with it! The devil gene will never leave your body!'

-'But Heihachi took it from me!'

-'That's not what happened!' -said Kira immediately. -'Heihachi did submit you to an experiment to remove the devil gene from your body and transmit it to his, but the truth is that the devil gene never left your body completely!'

-'Why?'

-'We don't know…but we are studying that! One day we will get all the answers.'

-'Good luck to both of you!' -said Lee.

A trip from Sendai to Osaka and Tokyo was too long going by car, so Lee allowed them to go on his private jet.

-'This is so cool!' -said Hwoarang inside.-'It seems like a house!'

-'I think you missed someone!' -said Jin. -'You are really happy to go back to Osaka!'

-'Look who's talking, pretty boy! Last night I heard you calling Ling's name!'

-'That's a lie!' -Jin yelled blushing.

-'No, it's not…I heard you!'

-'Liar!'

Jin grabbed Hwoarang's neck and he finally admitted he was lying.

-'Alright, I was lying…I just wanted to piss you off.'

Jin gave him an icy glare and then, took his place and put his safety belt.

-'What are you going to do, Nina?' -he asked.

-'I got almost all of my memory back…but I don't know…I feel like Exa…out of place!'

-'You should talk with someone!'-Jin suggested.

'Tell me Jin, what did you feel when you saw your father when you thought he was dead during all those years?' -asked Nina.

-'Hate…anger…confusion! I was angry because he had lied to me…Why?'

-'Nothing…For now, I'm going to stay with Lee…'

-'Do you really like to be a lab rat?' -asked Hwoarang.

-'No, but I've been a lab rat since ever…and I want to know more about the devil gene!'

-'Do you trust Lee? And Dr.B?' -asked Jin.

-'Yes, I guess I do…Lee tried to protect me…and so did Dr.B. I mean it was thanks to him that Xiaoyu was never a lab rat like me or Fury…thanks to Dr.B. Steve had a normal life until now…'

-'Steve? What's with him?'-Jin asked, but she ignored him.

'I still don't know what Dr.B. was doing with Julia, Christie and me…'-Hwoarang said.

-'Where are we going to land first?' -Jin asked.

-'In the Central Osaka Hotel tower.'

-'Great!' -said Hwoarang.

A few minutes later they were finally in Osaka. As Hwoarang was leaving the jet he watched the blue sky.

-'It seems so unreal, right?' -Jin asked behind him.

'Yes…it does! You know those things I said about you?'

-'Yeah…'

-'They aren't true…You're not that bad, Kazama…But I still want my revenge one of these days!'

-'I know…I won't challenge you now, because we are still recovering…'

-'So we will fight again, right?'

-'You bet! Oh, and I guess I have to thank you…'

-'Why?'

'Because you helped me and Ling in this situation…you were brave and Julia too…'

-'Well, actually you were lucky. If I knew that your family was insane I would never have helped you!'

-'Are you going to stay here in Osaka?'

-'Yes.'

-'Good, this way I know where to find you! Good luck!'

-'To you too, Kazama…'

-'Keep on training…because I'll be here when the time comes!'

-'I'll be waiting!'

Hwoarang watched them leaving and he remembered how his life had changed since he met Jin. He wasn't sorry about helping an enemy. He was quite happy because now he knew that Jin wasn't really his enemy. They were the same, they had the same goals and they shared a similar power. Hwoarang knew that his life had changed, and now it was time to go home…

A half an hour later, Jin was landing in Tokyo.

-'Don't worry about me…'-Nina said. -'I'm not going to do the same as Exa. Maybe we see each other one day…'

-'Maybe…'

-'Oh, and if you talk to the police…'

-'Don't worry, I won't tell anything about you or the G Corp.'

-'It wasn't that…don't tell anyone where I am…not even Steve or Lei Wulong.'

-'Why?'

-'Because that would make things worse!'

-Ok…but you should give him a chance…I mean Steve. He's your son, right?'-Jin had guessed. -'He deserves to know what happened. There was a time when I felt that I could live on my own…I was wrong. When I finally gathered the courage to return, I was afraid that someone who I really loved didn't want me anymore!'

-'Are you talking about Xiaoyu?'

-'The only thing that matter is: do not make the same mistakes that I did! Don't let this chance go!'

-'Ok…I understand…'

In the meanwhile Lei had gathered all the information that he managed to recover from Heihachi's room in the Empire Hotel. Everything was encrypted, but with some help from experts in computers and new technology, he found out some interesting facts.

In that afternoon he met with Christie because she wanted to know if the police had any news, besides Lei was the only person who she trusted in the police. She was leaving that same afternoon for Brazil.

-'It seems that Dr. Boskonovitch wrote down some important facts about his employer life!' -announced Lei.

-'About Heihachi Mishima?'

-'Yes.'

'So what did you find out about Heihachi?'

'The Mishima family was in control of the Iron Fist organisation since this tournament was made illegal. As you know the tournament was supposed to be secret and they built a kind of fortress in Fuji to hold the Iron Fist every ten years!'

-'I can't understand how this tournament continued to be a secret?'

-'Well now I know…Heihachi was the Boss since then…he had everything under control. The thing was, Heihachi is, I mean was, a very powerful man. He had many friends, important friends, such as ministers, deputies, business men, judges and possibly men from the army and police departments.'

-'I see…'

-'This tournament was only a secret to the people who doesn't give a damn to martial arts, because the police forces probably knew…'

-'But since Heihachi was controlling their chiefs, no one could act.'

-'Exactly! There are rumours saying that he might have killed his brother and father to keep the Mishima Empire!'

-'That's so cruel!'

-'Well, the truth is that he probably killed those three scientists and he tried to kill his own son in the third Iron Fist…he thought that Kazuya was dead.'

'I can understand now why Jin was so disturbed…I mean what a family? These mysteries will never be known, right?'

'Probably…there are too many important people involved. And I'm not strong enough to do this on my own…'

In the meanwhile Nina was back in Sendai. Lee was waiting for her on the balcony.

-'So?'-he asked.

'They're going to be fine! They have friends…they won't be alone.'

'Neither will you…'

-'Yes, I decided to accept your offer! I'm staying for a while.'

-'Great! I'm the heir of a huge fortune, you know? It would be a waste to spend it all on me!'

-'Money it's not all that matters, Chaolan…'

-'I know…But I'm the heir…You know something? Kazuya told me once that I was just like my father…that thought made me sick, but the truth is, I am like Heihachi!'

-'You're not like Heihachi, Chaolan…'

-'I was full of hate because he despised me, and he preferred Kazuya over me! He lied to me…made me believe that I was adopted, that I wasn't a true Mishima! I hated him for that! And I hated Kazuya for being his favourite son!'

-'That's in the past!'

'I had a plan to eliminate Kazuya…I even thought about killing Jin…I wanted the devil gene to myself! I kept Jun alive and I never told Kazuya or Jin…I was as ambitious and arrogant as Heihachi!'

'Kira told me that you didn't want to test the machine if there were no chances of Kazuya to live…'

-'Well, I got scared…'

-'I was just like you…'

-'What?'

-'I know that I did some really bad things while I was working for Heihachi…but I never tried to stop it, did I? I always did what I was told…I didn't have feelings for no one except for me. Except when I was with you…'

-'I guess that makes us bad people, right?'

-'All of your problems have a source…and it's called the Mishima curse!'-said Dr.B. who was arriving.

-'Whatever!'-said Lee.

'Kazuya and Jin weren't the only ones that I studied while I was working for your father! I studied him as well! I wanted to know why he was sacrificing all of his family just for power!'

-'And what did you find out?' -asked Nina.

-'That he was a megalomaniac…but sometimes he had a human side!'

-'A human side? Heihachi Mishima?' -asked Lee. -'You have to be joking…'

-'When you left, after that argument about Kazuya, when you discovered that you were a true Mishima, he said that he despised you, but he was lying…'

'No, he wasn't! He only wanted Kazuya as his heir…if it wasn't for Reika he would never adopted me…he would've left me in an orphanage.'

-'Maybe…but he said he promised your mother to take care of you, so he did!'

-'Yeah, right…he gave me a home, food and clothes…but he never wanted me! I wanted a father! Reika was my only friend…and he killed her too.'

-'Reika was sick…'

-'And he killed her…indirectly, but it was his fault! She was never happy by his side! She told me! She was a good person! Heihachi always celebrated Kazuya's birthday, but not mine! Why?'

-'He was afraid of loving you too…'

-'Yes, right…please! I saw his face when he took me to the gym to see if I was gifted in martial arts! He was so sure I wasn't! And he was so proud of his Kazuya…in those days, Kazuya was such a jerk!'

-'Heihachi treated you with coldness, but he knew all about you and your problems in school!'

'Well, he never gave a damn when my brother and his friends almost killed me in that stupid joke.'

-'No, but he knew you were a genius…'

-'That's a lie!'

-'He kept all the diplomas you won and one day he walked in the labs and told me that his son was the most intelligent kid in school…I thought he was talking about Kazuya, but he meant you! He had never called you «his son», it was the first time!'

-'That's hard to believe…'-said Lee. -'He was always so cold to me…'

-'There was a small part in him that made him love you, Kazuya, Jin and even Exathora! Recently I discovered that he felt guilty about what had happened to Anna and Nina…in the end, Heihachi was a man like everyone else…he had a flaw…a common flaw to all the Mishima…'

-'And what's that?' -asked Lee.

-'Lack of caring…I guess we have to wait until Jin has his own kids to see if things will be different!' -said Dr.B. -'The Mishima family is depending on him…we have to wait for a new generation of fighters! They're the future!' -finished Dr.B.


	47. Step by Step chp 47

I don't own Tekken.

Miss Sweetness: Don't worry; I know you'll write another one as good as the previous! Just don't quit!

Krappkarmin: Take it easy…It's not finished yet. There are still 3 more chapters…I hope you like this one! Thanks for the review…about the T5 story…I'm still starting…

**Chapter 47**

Step by Step

EAST-OSAKA

2nd AUGUST 2013

Hwoarang took about half an hour to arrive to his home. He was really anxious to meet his friends again. It was almost six o'clock when he arrived. Some Tsunamis were leaving the house to the pub. No one was expecting to see him, so it was almost a shock.

'Hey…when did you arrive?' -asked Roomax.

'Just now…'

'We were wondering what you were doing…'

Eijiro and Mouse heard so much noise that they decided to check what was happening.

'Hey…can I breathe?' -Hwoarang asked because he was surrounded by his friends.

'Roomax? What's wrong?' -asked Eijiro who couldn't see Hwoarang.

'Hwoarang is back!'

'What?' -Eijiro asked confused.

'He's back…isn't it great?'

Eijiro walked through the crowd and then he saw Hwoarang right in front him. He closed his eyes to be sure it wasn't a dream and it wasn't. Then he hugged Hwoarang.

'Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?' -asked Hwoarang pushing away from Eijiro.

'Sorry…I just…'

'I always knew Eijiro was a bit weird!' -said Ryo.

'Shut up!' -yelled Eijiro. -'Lets go inside!'

Hwoarang was opening the door when Julia appeared. She wanted to know why everyone was making so much noise. Her heart stopped as soon as she saw him. At first she thought she was only dreaming, after all, he was dead, right?

A few seconds passed and for her it seemed hours. Then she started crying and she hugged him to be sure he was real.

Except for Eijiro, the others started applauding.

Julia blushed and she let him go.

In the living room, everyone was expecting Hwoarang's words. Eijiro started with the questions.

'And Jin?'

'Jin's in Tokyo…I guess…'

'So he's alright?'

'Sure!'

'Hey…guys…lets go celebrate Hwoarang's return!' -suggested One. -'Lets go to the pub! Lets drink until we blow up!'

The Tsunamis started leaving the house, but Hwoarang stayed behind.

'Aren't you coming?' -One asked.

'I'll be there later…'-he said looking to Julia. He wanted to talk to her first.

'Ok…I understand…'

When there was only Eijiro and Julia, Hwoarang started talking.

'This was close…'-he said.

'Where were you?' -asked Julia.

'In the caves…'

'But no one found you…there were rescue teams, and they didn't…'-started Eijiro.

'We managed to find a way out!'

'Are you alright?' -asked Julia.

'Yes. I'm fine…My arm still hurts…'-he said looking to the bandage on his arm. -'I was in surgery and so was Kazama…we were shot before we fell on the lake. But we are alright. Lee helped us!'

'You were alive all this time!' -said Eijiro.

'Yes…'

Hwoarang told them everything that had happened to him and Jin.

'You were so lucky.'-said Eijiro.

'Lee told us that the police is investigating the case…'

'Thanks to Wulong, the police didn't ask us anything.'-said Julia.

'What did you tell the others?'-Hwoarang asked Eijiro.

'We told them that you and Kazama were preparing your fight.'-explained Eijiro.

'And they believed?'

'Yes. Well I'm going now…I'm glad you're back and alive…'-Eijiro said.

'Thanks…me too!'

'He was worried about you…'-said Julia after Eijiro leave.

'And you?'

'A bit…'

'I thought you were back in America…'

'I decided to stay a while! I'm glad I did! Actually I didn't even warn my parents that I'm alright!'

'They must be worried! But I'm glad you're here!'

'Hey…you bastard!' -yelled Baek. He was drunk. - 'You're not dead! Where were you, you stupid bastard?'

'Hey…Baek…I didn't know you were here!'

'They told me you were back! I thought they were joking…but it was true! Oh…did I interrupt anything?'

'No!' -answered Julia.

'Good. Now tell me what happened!'

'You're drunk!' -Hwoarang said. -'I'll tell you tomorrow!'

'But I want to hear your heroic deeds!'

'I think you can't handle it tonight!'

Baek fell on the couch and started snoring.

'I knew it!'

'Always the same old Baek!' -announced Julia smiling. It was the first time she was able to smile in many days.

Hwoarang was back and now she felt alive again.

TOKYO

Jin was in Tokyo again. The city where he had been so unhappy. He was going to Ling's apartment but he stopped on his way to admire the Mishima mansion.

No one was living there, so it seemed. The place seemed abandoned. The last five generations of Mishimas had been raised in that mansion. Jin was happy to be free from that house. His childhood was far from happy in that big luxurious house. And so had been his father and Lee, who never saw happiness in there. In the other side of that street was the Mishima Mausoleum. Jin pushed the black gate and walked in. The fake graves of Heihachi and Kazuya were still there. All those years he had believed that both his father and grandfather were dead.

Jin couldn't stop feeling hurt and ashamed of his Mishima blood. His grandfather was a monster; gladly he was dead once and for all. His father wasn't that bad. Kazuya had been a liar but he did it all for Jun's love, so Jin had forgiven him. Kazuya was a victim, just like him.

Jin was feeling so angry that with two punches he destroyed Heihachi and Kazuya's graves, and then he left without looking back.

He had left the Mishima Empire for Lee to control, and he didn't care what Lee could do with the money. With Exa sleeping, Lee was the rightful heir.

He was now at Ling's door. Jin was thinking about her reaction when the door opened and someone screamed. It wasn't Ling, it was Yuu.

'Jin? What the hell!'

'Hi, Yuu…'

'Are you alive?'

'I'm not a ghost, if that's what you think…'

'We thought you were dead!'

'Well, I figured that!'

'Why didn't you call?'

'Is Ling here?'

'No…sorry, she left…'

'To China?'

'No. She didn't tell me…but come on in…I want to know everything.'

Jin told Yuu what had happened to him and Hwoarang.

'Wow…what a story!'

'So, where's Ling?'

'She didn't tell me where she's was going…

'Ok…so you don't have any idea where she is?'

'No, but I'm sure she's not back in China.'

'She can be anywhere…I guess I'll have to keep on looking…'

'What are you going to do now?'

'I'm going to search for Ling!'

'You can stay here tonight…maybe you remember somewhere where she can be.'

'Thanks…I will!'

TOKYO

3rd AUGUST 2013

Jin woke up with a strange feeling. It was like he knew where Ling was. He had no choice but to go and see if he was right. So he was leaving Tokyo again.

'Do you really think she's in Kyushu?' -asked Yuu.

'Yes, but I can be wrong.'

'Well, it's worth to try…you have to start looking somewhere, right?'

'Yes. Don't you tell anyone, ok?'

'Sure. I won't…'

'Thanks…Take care…'

'You too!'

'Oh…and you should do something.'

'What?'

'About Miharu.'

'It's not what you think…'

'Yes it is! It's quite obvious! You're a good friend Yuu…don't let anyone tell you the opposite!'

EAST-OSAKA

4th AUGUST 2013

After his return, Hwoarang was feeling quite confused. Baek was enjoying his company, especially because he had almost lost control when he thought Hwoarang was dead. The Tsunamis were back to normal.

Roomax, who was now working on the Osaka Hospital, was at home to take care of their leader, since Hwoarang wasn't totally recovered.

He was forbidden to practice, which was very boring for him. In the meanwhile his new problem was emotional, and that was new to him, so things were a bit confused.

Hwoarang was always feeling nervous when Julia was around him, he had tried to talk to her, but it was no use.

Julia was also fighting with a dilemma, she had promised Lao that she would go back home after that tournament and she didn't want to go. First she wanted to say to Hwoarang what her true feelings were.

EAST-OSAKA

7th AUGUST 2013

Except for his friends, Hwoarang had never needed anyone by his side to feel happy. He had always thought like a leader and he had no time to think about girls or relationships. Of course he liked to see pretty girls and sometimes to make a move on them, but he had never dated for more than two days and he wasn't used to romantic speeches, but for the last couple of days, Julia was all he could think off.

Love was such an obnoxious word for him. And the thought of being in love was starting to sound ridiculous on his mind. Besides he had never been with a girl and he didn't want to ask for no one's advice that would make him sound stupid.

For him Julia wasn't just a girl, it was the girl he wanted to be with, but how could he say that?

For Julia, things were just as complicated. Back home she was a popular girl. During High School, she had been asked out by many guys, but she had refused them all.

She had a huge crush for a boy, two years older than her, but she was too shy to speak with him, so he ended up with another girl, she was so disappointed that she had vowed not to fall in love again. Now things were different, she wasn't a young girl anymore, she had grown up and that wasn't just a School crush.

Her sister had told her once that she would only fall in love with a guy when she found someone who she didn't see has an enemy. Someone who could protect her, and with him she should feel safe.

The first time she ever felt that way, was with Hwoarang. Thinking of it, Julia had realised that she had fallen in love with him since the first time she had seen him.

During the two weeks that Hwoarang was missing, she had experienced a huge pain, something horrible that had made her wish she was dead too.

The problem now was how to give the first step.

YAMAGUCHI

8th AUGUST 2013

Jin had two more days ahead of him until he arrived in Kyushu. He was tired; he had passed five days in a train, so he had decided to stop to rest for one day. He had thought about many things while travelling. It was hard to let the past go, especially when he could remember so many things.

He was still feeling guilty over his parents' death, but he knew that nothing could bring them back.

He felt so happy when he saw both his parents together, and fighting to protect him. But, now Jin knew that in life he had only experienced two things: fights and disappointments.

The bad feelings had disappeared when he had met Ling. She was someone unique and pure. She had given him the hope he had never had.

It was hard for him to believe that someone like Ling would fall in love with someone like him. He wasn't worth of her affection, but even so he wanted to know where she was. That was the difference between him and his grandfather. Heihachi had never cared for anyone but himself, but Jin wasn't like that. For that he should thank his mother, who was the most caring person he had ever met.

Maybe it wasn't Heihachi's total fault, maybe Heihachi's parents had neglected him too, and that had made him a very bitter person. But that was no excuse for what he did.

Fortunately, Jin had found good friends, and in that moment Jin couldn't help to think about Hwoarang, Steve, Julia, Christie, Miharu and Yuu. They had helped him and he had never done anything to deserve it.

In a small hotel room, Jin watched the ocean, where he would be pretty soon, on a boat for Kyushu. There he was hoping to find someone very important for him. He would show that he was different from the Mishimas, he cared for other people. And now he realised that he was in love with Ling, and that was something he couldn't ignore anymore.


	48. Don't be afraid to be weak chp 48

I don't own Tekken.

Krappkarmin: You don't need to apologise, ok? By the way I do understand what you mean about Steve and Miharu, but don't worry because the sequel will explore their relationship more. The problem when we have too many pairings in our stories is that we begin to repeat ourselves and I want to make something special for Steve and Miharu…and for that I need to think carefully. But I promise to post the story as soon as possible! Thanks for reviewing.

Lady-Eliwen: I'm so sorry for not mentioning you in the last chapter! I'm really glad you liked both chapters, but just wait until chapter 49…I think you'll like it! Thanks for your reviews!

The Wish Of Night: Don't worry…I know we all have things to do. I'm starting school again and I want to finish this story soon because then I need to concentrate in classes! So here is another chapter…just 2 more to go! And don't worry Jin will meet Ling…thank you for your review.

Kite Impulse: I know that you reviewed my other story but I want to thank you for the review anyway…so thank you very much.

**Chapter 48**

Don't be afraid to be Weak

EAST-OSAKA

10th AUGUST 2013

Hwoarang and Julia had noticed that things between them had changed. Julia was always blushing and Mouse, Eijiro and Roomax had realised that but no one said a word.

Julia was starting to write a letter to her parents. Maybe if she told them what she felt by letter, it would be easier. Actually, she was wrong.

After the breakfast, Hwoarang went to the fields with Eijiro. He met the younger Tsunamis practising with Ryo. Usually Hwoarang used to teach the younger group members, but since he was still recovering, Ryo and other older Tsunamis were covering for him.

Ryo was, with Eijiro, one of the most ancient Tsunami members. He was now nineteen years old. It had been Ryo who had asked Hwoarang to teach Tae-kwon-do to all the Tsunamis, so they could defend themselves and each others.

Mouse was sixteen years old now, and he was now an official Tsunami, so he was training with Ryo.

Hwoarang was missing all that action and he decided to give some demonstrations instead of Ryo. After an hour, his arm started bleeding and hurting.

'Shit!'-he said.

'You're an idiot! We warned you!'-Eijiro said angry.-'Roomax told you this could happen!'

'Roomax is not my mother!'-Hwoarang answered in a bad humour.

'You better go home!'-Ryo suggested.

'Yeah…yeah…I know!'

On his way back, Hwoarang run into Yamada Grey who was with an older man. They faced each other.

'You don't seem in shape!'-said Yamada with a smile.

'Do you miss the Hospital bed?'-asked Hwoarang.

'Is this him?'-asked the man who was with Yamada.

'No dad, of course not! Just wait for me in the car, ok?'

The man went to the car without saying another word.

'People like you should be in a cage!'-Yamada provoked.

'What?'

'Didn't you hear me? You're a menace to the society! You attack people with no warning…or motive! You're not civilised like the rest of us!'

'Who said I didn't have motives?'

'What was it then?'

'You should know! Think a little bit harder!'

'You're like a wild animal…'

'Do you really want to see how wild I am?'-Hwoarang asked clenching his fists.

'Stop that!'-Eijiro said worried.-'You'll get into troubles!'

'You're friend is right! But I should warn you that even his friends, including Julia are in danger…he's a maniac!'-Yamada said to Eijiro.

'You're really pissing me off…and I'm not in the mood!'-Hwoarang warned.

'I don't understand how she can be with you…'

'Mind your own businesses!'

'It's not because you are experienced, because I learned that you have no experience! If she wants a real man, she can always come to me!'

Hwoarang couldn't take it any longer and he stepped forward, but Eijiro placed himself in the middle to avoid the confrontation.

'He's only provoking you! Don't do this!'-Eijiro said.

'See you later, jerk!'-said Yamada going to his car.

'Next time he will not be so lucky! He'll go to the ICU in no time. But he's right…'

'He is?'

'I can't understand why Julia is with someone like me…'

'Are you blind? Everyone got the picture except for you! What an idiot!'

'Shut up!'

'You'll have to deal with this…sooner or later!'

KYUSHU

YAMAGAWA

Jin was now in Yamagawa, where he had grown up. When he was crossing the street he was almost run over by a kid in a bike.

'I'm sorry, sir…'-a woman said. She was the owner of a small store.-'My son is always doing this! Are you hurt?'

'No, I'm fine!'

'Are you sure? Can I do anything for you?'

'No…I'm just looking for a friend! A girl…'

'There are a lot of girls in Yamagawa…'

'She must be new here.'

'Oh…I know…there's a new girl living in the house near the forest. The house was empty and I think she rented it…'

Jin smiled, he had finally found Ling. He was sure it was her.

'Thanks…'-Jin said leaving to his old house.

When he got there, he saw Ling. She was coming from the forest, with a towel and she was dressed with a sport suit. She seemed tired, probably she had been training.

He was going to meet her when he suddenly stopped. He remembered that Ling and the others were in great danger because of him and his personal problems with his own family. He had put Ling's life in danger many times, so he didn't deserve to be with her. Besides, he still had the devil gene inside of his body. Dr.B. had told him that the devil was now under control, but how could he be sure? What if for some reason the devil gene woke up? He could hurt Ling and innocent people. Jin couldn't risk that. Unfortunately for him, he was a Mishima, and he couldn't deny that. He would only make her unhappy. Maybe it was better for the both of them to be separated; besides she seemed well without him. She was starting a new life and he couldn't ruin that. She was better off without him. Jin turned back, and left to the city centre.

He needed a quiet place to rest and think what to do, so he decided to visit Yakushima, the small island where he was born.

YAMAGAWA

11th AUGUST 2013

Ling was in Yamagawa because she felt good in there. If Heihachi had been a different person, everything could've been different.

In that afternoon, Ling needed to buy some stuff and she went to the city. She was crossing the road when someone touched her shoulder.

'Hi miss…aren't you living by the forest?'-a woman said.

'Yes I am…why?'

'Have you seen your friend?'

'My friend? What friend?'-Ling asked confused.

'Yes…a boy…about your age with black hair. He was here yesterday, looking for you. I told you were you lived!'

'Did he say his name?'-Ling asked curious.

'No.'

'Maybe it was Yuu…but I never told him I was here!'

'I saw him go there and then he passed here running…that's why I'm asking…'

'Can you describe him, please?'

'Well he was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes…his hair was all spiky…he was strong…and nice!'

Ling had stopped listening to her as soon as she heard the word «spiky». There was only one person she knew with spiky hair. But he was supposed to be dead.

Even so, she had to be sure.

'My God…'

'Are you alright?'-the woman asked.

'Where did he go?'

'I think he asked Yukiko if she could take him to Yakushima!'

Ling's heart jumped; Jin was born in Yakushima. Could it be true? Could he be there?

'No one lives there…I don't know why he went there…'

'Where does Yukiko live?'

'Just around the corner!'

'Thank you very much!'-Ling said and left running.

When she arrived to Yukiko's house, she almost couldn't breathe and she was crying.

'Please…have you seen a guy with dark hair…quite tall…? Did you?'-Ling asked trying to breathe normally.

'Is this some kind of emergency?'-a middle aged woman asked.

'Are you Yukiko?'

'Yes, why?'

'Someone told me you took a young man to Yakushima…'

'Yes, I did…why?'

'Can you take me there!'

'Tomorrow…I'm not making more trips today…'

'But you have to!'

'I have a very important meeting to go!'

'I'll pay you…please…I'm begging!'

Yukiko looked at Ling and she smiled.

'Alright…lets go!'

'Thank you!'

That was the longest trip that Ling have ever made in her life, but in fact it only took half an hour.

'There's nothing in Yakushima…in the centre of the island there's a research institute on wild life, but it's closed since last Summer…lack of money…'

'The only way back is by boat, right?'

'Yes, your friend asked me to pick him up tomorrow! He said he had a place to stay not far from the coast.'

Finally the boat stopped and Ling got out in a very old and damaged little harbour.

'Thank you…I can't pay you right now, but I promise…'

'It's alright…just follow that road and I'm sure you'll find your friend!'

Ling did what Yukiko told her and her heart was pounding faster by the minute. Suddenly she stopped. What if there was a person just like Jin, what would she do, if it wasn't him?

She stood there for a bit, trying to think about that, but she realised she had found hope again. It had to be him.

Minutes later she arrived to a prairie. There was a small house too, and it seemed abandoned. She walked in and saw a bag. Someone was there. If it was really Jin, he would be probably training in the forest or by the river.

She left to search for him and finally she saw someone sitting down under a tree.

'Jin?'-she questioned.

Jin turned back and got up when he heard someone call his name. He wasn't expecting her, so he just froze.

'Is it really you?'-Ling asked crying and running to him.

'Yes, it's me!'-he answered hugging her.

'You're alive…I can't believe this! I thought you were gone!'-Ling pushed away and cleaned her tears.-'How is this possible?'

'I…We managed to escape…'-it was the only thing that Jin could say to her.

He was feeling stupid for running away the day before.

'Hwoarang is alright too?'

'Yes…he's in Osaka now!'

'That's great! What about you? Are you alright?'

'Sure…and you?'

'I'm ok…but where have you been?'

'Recovering in Lee's house…'

'Why didn't you go see me yesterday?'

'Because…I thought about it and I realised that you were all in danger because of me and my family.'

'So? Don't you think you deserve a chance…I mean we deserve a chance?'

'I know that you do…you deserve more than that. But you seemed ok, so I thought I shouldn't ruin anything for you.'

'Ok? I was WORRIED SICK about you!'

'Sorry…'

'I couldn't even sleep! I thought I was going to be alone forever!'

'This isn't over yet, Ling…I still have the devil gene…one day, more people will know about this gene and I'm the target!'

'I don't care about that! I believe in you!'

'I can't control it totally!'

'It's alright…one day you will!'

'What if I lose control again? I can hurt you and innocent people!'

'It won't happen again! I'm sure! Please Jin I don't want to be alone!'

'I have to stop the Mishima curse.'

Ling was going to say that she would be with him no matter what, when they heard a helicopter landing.

'Are you waiting for someone?'-Ling asked.

'No…'

When they arrived to the house, someone was waiting for them. At first Jin thought that it was someone from the G Corporation, but he was wrong.

'Mr. Misuno?'-asked Ling surprised.

'Hello, Miss Xiaoyu…Mr. Mishima…are you surprised to see me?'

'Actually…yes, we are!'-confessed Jin.

'Can we talk? Do you have some time to hear me?'

'Sure.'-Jin said entering the house..

'It's been a while since I've been here…'

'You've been here before?'-asked Ling surprised.

'Well, let me start from the beginning…I'm not here to talk about school, I'm here because I owe that to your mother, Jin…'

'My mother? You met her?'

'Yes…I met Jun a long time ago; we were born in the same village.'

'How did you know we were here?'

'I have some friends who know you…Lee Chaolan…for example!'

'You know Lee? But you told us you didn't…'-Jin said.

'I was just trying to protect you…'

'From what?'

'From the Mishimas…wasn't that what you wanted?'

'Sort of…'

'I guess I have to apologise to you.'

'What for?'

'I'm responsible for everything you've been through.'

'What?'

'It was because of me that Jun met Kazuya.'

'Are you serious?'

'Of course…your mother was born in Hiroshima and her father was the master of the most important temple in our city, the Itsukushima-Jinja. She was supposed to follow his steps, but instead she learned martial arts. Besides she wanted to go to the University in Tokyo.'

'She never told me this…'

'How do you know all this?'-asked Ling.

'I was her teacher…for a while…and a friend. I told her that she should follow her heart and her dreams, and not her father's. It was her life…and so she did. She went to Tokyo to enter a martial arts tournament when she was fifteen. She met Kazuya there. They went to the final and she lost.'

'They fought each other?'

'Yes. When she came back home she told she had met her soul mate. She said she had a strange feeling about someone she met in Tokyo. After that she waited one more year and then she left again to go to the University and to enter in more tournaments. She was a bright student!'

'What about her parents?'-Jin asked.

'They didn't approve…I was working in Tokyo and I saw your mother sometimes. I was also in Nagano when she entered another tournament. It was sponsored by Heihachi and Kazuya was there. Lee had left the family already and he was in Austria, I think. Your parents went to the final again and he won. But this time, Kazuya noticed her and they became friends.'

'And Heihachi?'

'He didn't pay much attention and Kazuya was a good liar. When he found out it was too late and he was furious.'

'My grandfather always said that love was for fools!'

'That's why he decided to keep Kazuya away from Jun. He was forced to leave to Hokkaido. Jun was worried with his absence and she asked for my help. I told her that she should forget about him, because he was from a powerful family but she didn't listen to me!'

'Why was Heihachi so cruel?'-Ling asked.

'Heihachi wanted Kazuya to focus in martial arts and he would never let him be with a girl like Jun. Of course, he didn't know that Jun and Kazuya were keeping in touch…and they had decided to meet in the Iron Fist.'

'The Iron Fist?'-asked Jin.

'Yes…but Heihachi didn't want Kazuya to go! He said his wasn't prepared; after all he was only seventeen years old. Then, Kazuya found out about the devil gene and he ran away.'

'You know about the devil gene?'

'A little…I know that Heihachi needed Kazuya to achieve his goal. But Kazuya left and he went to the only person he could trust…your mother. At first he didn't tell her about what had happened but when the tekken forces almost got them, he was forced to tell everything. He was surprised when she told him that she wouldn't leave him…'

In that moment Ling looked at Jin. Her look meant: «I would do the same for you.»

'They needed help…'-Mr. Misuno continued.-'And I helped them to hide from Heihachi. They came here, to Yakushima. You were born ten years later! Your father used to leave when he sensed that the tekken forces were near. He didn't want to put you and Jun in danger.'

'That was why he wasn't with us?'

'Yes…and because he was tormented by the devil gene…actually it was you who saved him from falling in despair and hate.'

'How?'

'When you were born, Kazuya finally understood he had to protect you…I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner.'

'It's ok…I understand.'

'I promised Jun I would keep an eye on you in case something happened…but sometimes I couldn't get too close!'

'You don't need to apologise.'

'I still need to tell you that your grandfather…master Kazama, was still alive last year. I saw him once…I think you should go and see him…'

Jin was surprised, Jun had never spoke about her own family, so he grew up thinking that she didn't have any family.

'Maybe I will…'-he finally said.

'WE will.'-added Ling.

EAST-OSAKA

12th AUGUST 2013

That morning Hwoarang thought it was time to do something. Actually he couldn't take it any longer. The situation was clear, he liked Julia and he needed to tell before he could lose her.

Julia was in the living room when he left his bedroom; she wanted to talk to him.

'How's your arm?'-she asked.

'It still hurts a bit…but this is nothing serious.'

'You should listen to Roomax.'

In that moment their eyes met and Hwoarang knew immediately what she wanted to tell him.

'You're leaving…'-he said.

'Well…my parents must be worried. And I said I would go back when the tournament was over.'

'You must keep your word…your father wouldn't forgive you.'

'I don't want to stay there!'

Hwoarang looked at her and she blushed.

'You don't?'

'I just want to see if everything is alright. Especially with Michelle.'

'So…you're coming back?'

'Yes. I want to finish my studies here and I like to live here…'

'Is that the only reason you want to come back?'-Hwoarang asked holding her.

Julia didn't get away and she placed her arms around his neck.

'I don't know…'

Hwoarang was going to kiss her when Eijiro, Mouse and Ryo entered the house.

They pushed away immediately.

'Yamada Grey isn't going to be the chief anymore!'-announced Mouse.

'Yeah…the station is being under officer Aoi's orders and he's quite a good man…'-Ryo said.-'Are you ok, Julia?'

'Oh…what? Yes…I'm fine…I'll go to my room.'

Julia couldn't believe what had happened. She was feeling so embarrassed even knowing that no one had seen anything. She couldn't stop thinking what could've happened if no one interrupted them.

'Tomorrow Fuyama is going to have a party in the Planet Mars…the drinks are on the house…want to go?'-Eijiro asked Hwoarang.

'No…I don't think so…Roomax told me I shouldn't drink…'

'Roomax? Are you sick or something? Since when you do what he says?'

'Give me a break…ok?'-Hwoarang left to his room.

'Is it me, or these two are acting weird?'-asked Mouse.

'It isn't you…'-Eijiro said smiling.


	49. Waiting for tonight chp 49

I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: This chapter contains scenes NOT suitable for all ages. (But I think it's not that serious!).

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Lady-Eliwen, The Wish Of Night and Krappkarmin (for Krappkarmin: I don't think you're crazy!). I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Chapter 49**

Waiting for Tonight

KYUSHU

YAMAGAWA

18th AUGUST 2013

Jin and Ling were back in Yamagawa after a week. They had travelled to search for Jin's grandfather. They went to Hiroshima, to the temple that Mr. Misuno had told them, but they found out that master Kazama had died a few months earlier. The master was old and tired.

Jin and Ling had stayed in the temple for two days, to pray and because they had been invited by the new family who was now responsible for the temple.

Akane Shinto was about Jin's age and she was a member of that family. When Jin left with Ling, she gave him a letter that master Kazama wrote before he died.

On their way back, Jin read the letter. It seemed that Jun had wrote to her parents many times, to achieve conciliation, but that never happened. She had told them about Kazuya and also about their baby.

'I think they didn't like my father much!'-Jin said when the train stopped in Yamagawa.

'Why do you say that?'-asked Ling.

'Well, in this letter, my grandfather blames my dad for everything…I mean he says he put a curse over my mum…'

'She was their daughter…he was angry because she had left them.'

'But that doesn't give them the right to blame my dad…'

Ling smiled.

'Why are you smiling?'-Jin asked confused.

'Because all of a sudden you started to call Kazuya «dad», didn't you notice?'

'I did?'

'Yes. You always called him Kazuya or father…'

'Well…technically he's also my dad…'-Jin joked.

'I know…'

'Lets go home, Ling…'

Ling was happy, because finally she was seeing a new Jin.

'I'm really sorry for your grandfather…I know you wanted to meet him.'-Ling said.

'It's ok…I'm used to it…I never got much attention…well except from my Fan Club at school…all those beautiful girls after me…'-Jin smiled when he watched her face.

'What?'-asked Ling crossing her arms.

'I was joking…'-Jin laughed. –'You're cute when you're angry…'

'Jerk!'

'Were you jealous?'

'No!'

'Yes, you were!'

'You're an idiot, Jin Kazama!'-she said hitting his arm.

'The Fan Club wasn't that good…I was always late for classes because I had to run and hide from all the hysterical girls…some of them were really crazy!'

An hour later, they were finally in front of Jin's house. Jin stopped before he got in the house and grabbed Ling's arm. He had finally understood that he was now too close to her and that he didn't want to leave her alone anymore.

'Ling…Thanks!'

'What for?' -she asked.

'For being with me…'

Ling smiled and blushed violently. One day she would show him exactly what he meant to her. But in that moment they were interrupted by steps.

'Phoenix?' -asked Jin surprised.

'Hey…Kazama…Xiaoyu…'

'What are you doing here?' -asked Ling.

'I can ask Kazama the same thing, can't I?' I mean, imagine my shock when I was in the States and I got a phone call from an old friend telling me that you were alive and well!' –'I didn't know you were worried about us?' -said Jin.

'I wasn't worried but if you and Hwoarang died…it wouldn't be right…so I decided to come and see if you kids were alright.'

'What are you doing now?' -asked Ling.

Oh, you know…this and that…Actually I travelling with Forest and his father. Forest is giving Marshall some headaches, so he asked me to teach him some manners…

'You aren't here just to say that…are you?'-Jin asked.

'No, I'm not!'

'What is it, then?'

'The thing is, Kazama…you're special…I realised that the moment I saw you…Your father was special too, but he was too full of hate. You still can be what you most desire!'

'What do you mean?'

'The best martial arts fighter in the world!'

'How?'

'Haven't you heard?'

'About what?'

'The Iron Fist won't be cancelled…from now on the tournament is legal and it's going to be held every year!'

'Are you sure?'-asked Ling.

'Yes. The world Sports Committee recognised that this tournament is very important, so they are gathering some efforts to allow the fighters to enter the Iron Fist next year, in July.'

'I never thought this would happen.'-confessed Jin.-'After all the Iron Fist was only held because Heihachi wanted.'

'The Mishima Empire is over and I'm going to enter the tournament. It might be my last chance! I just wanted to let you know because a tournament without you will be very boring.'

'This means we have another chance to see who the best is.'

'Exactly.'

'And I can beat Hwoarang in the tournament too!'-Jin said excited.

'I'm going to prepare myself for our fight!'-Paul announced.-'I suggest you do the same!'

When Paul left, Jin looked at Ling.

Ling knew that Jin wanted to go to the tournament, she wanted to go too, but she also knew that this meant more training. Jin would leave her again to practice and she had to stay alone.

Ling grabbed her coat and left to the woods. She needed to stay alone for some minutes.

Jin knew what she was thinking and he was decided to do the right thing.

Ling only turned back when it was night. She obviously had been crying because her eyes were all red, but she seemed calm.

'Are you alright?' -he asked.

'Yes…I'm sorry I left…I just needed to think…'

'It's ok, I understand! I knew I was going to make you suffer…I'm sorry, Ling…'

'You couldn't guess that Paul was coming to tell us this…'

'Yeah…but I'm a Mishima…it's in my blood! I hurt people!'

'So…have you decided what to do?'

'No…I mean…I need to speak to you.'

'Well I think I know what to do!'

'What?'

'Stay with me tonight…'-she asked him.

Jin couldn't say no to that. He started to think why was he always the one who had to make sacrifices just because an evil gene was living inside of his body? Didn't he have a chance? He sure deserved that after all he had been through.

Even so when Ling kissed him, he pushed her away.

'Let me be the one to decide!'-she said. –'This is my life…'

'You'll ruin your life!'

'Then be it…I don't care…as long as we're together!'

Jin didn't have the courage to say «no» no more. He just let her kiss him and soon he noticed he was answering back with the same passion.

Now he finally knew how it was to be free. He didn't care about having the devil gene, or to give it to Ling. He didn't care about being a Mishima or a Kazama, he was enjoying that unique moment with the girl of his dreams. It was time to be happy.

As for Ling, she was giving him the pureness in her and she was happy to do it. She wasn't giving it up with some guy, it was Jin. She was glad she had waited. What if he had that stupid gene? Jun had never regretted her life with Kazuya, so why would she care?

Ling woke up before dawn. She was sleeping in Jin's arms. Now she was no longer a girl, on the outside she was the same old Ling, but she could feel some changes on the inside.

The problem was that her happiness would end soon. Jin would have to leave again and she would be alone. Ling started to cry and Jin, who had woke up, felt her tears in his chest.

'Are you alright?'-he asked worried.

'Yes…'

'I knew it…this shouldn't have ever happened! I should have resisted!'

'I wanted this as much as you! It wasn't your fault!'

'But now you have the devil gene as well…I can feel it! You're a target…like me!'

'I don't care! I'm crying because I'll be alone…'

'Alone? Why?'

'You will leave me to practice…I know you want to defeat Paul, and Hwoarang!'

'You're right…I do! I will defeat that pretentious red hair no matter what!'

Ling laughed.

'You are both like kids!'

'But I won't leave you alone!'-Jin said quietly.

'You won't?'-Ling asked looking into his eyes.

'No! After this? What do you think I am? An idiot?'

Ling hold him and kissed him. She was so happy that he had told her that.

'You know what, Jin Kazama?'

'What?'

'You will not regret this!'-she said smiling.

'I'm sure I won't!'

EAST-OSAKA

20th AUGUST 2013

Julia decided to go to America to see her family. She had bought her flight ticket and she was already packing. Maybe being away from Hwoarang for a while would give her courage to tell him what she felt when she got back to Japan.

Hwoarang didn't know what to do. He was sure about his feelings but he didn't have the courage to tell her personally.

That night, after everyone leave to the pub, he decided to have a word with Julia. He knocked at her door and waited.

Julia was putting some clothes inside her bag when he opened the door.

'Hi…So, you're leaving tomorrow, right?'

'Yes. The flight leaves at five p.m.'

'I can take you to the airport if you want to…'

'Thanks…I appreciate that!'

'Will you write, or call?'

'I'll be back in a few weeks…I will not stay there for too long…'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I just want to check on my family, especially Michelle! I want to be sure that she's alright…'

'Look, Julia…I want to say something…'

'Ok…I'm listening to you.'

'Well, the thing is I…'

'What?'

'Let me see…I…want to say that…'

Now that he was so close, he couldn't say it. The words didn't come out, but he wanted to say so many things to her. He wanted to say that he wanted her to stay with him.

Julia was waiting. He was acting pretty weird, for some reason he seemed blocked. Then she decided to act.

Julia took a deep breath and walked towards him. She looked at him in the eyes and they both blushed. Then, out of the sudden she kissed him. Hwoarang felt his temperature rise and he answered back that kiss. How could he ignore that? He had been waiting for that a long time ago. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with passion.

Then after a few minutes, Julia broke the kiss.

'Do you…'

'Yes!' -she said without thinking. She didn't even know what he was asking. She only knew she wanted to kiss him again, and that's what she did.

Julia didn't bother to speak again; she just wished that kiss could last forever. In his arms she was feeling safe and complete.

Then Hwoarang pushed her over to the bed and Julia knew that there was no turning back. She wasn't afraid, she was just nervous because it was her first time. A half an hour later, their clothes were all over the floor and they were both wrapped between the sheets kissing passionately. In that moment all their problems were far away from that bedroom. They didn't care about anything else but that moment. The world could end and they wouldn't mind at all, they were finally together. Julia was ready to give herself.

'I want you…'-Hwoarang whispered to her.

'Then make me yours…'-she answered back.

'Are you sure?'

Julia embraced and kissed him. That was her answer. That was her special night; she just hoped it was as special to him as it was to her. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

EAST-OSAKA

21st AUGUST 2013

When Julia woke up, she felt Hwoarang's arm around her waist and she smiled. She watched him in his sleep and he seemed a baby.

She had given herself to Hwoarang and she didn't regret a single moment of the previous night. It had happened exactly as she dreamed off. But then she remembered that she would have to leave that same day, and she felt really stupid. How could she leave him after that night? Julia got up and left the room.

Hwoarang woke up a few minutes later and he took some time to understand why he was in Julia's bedroom. When he remembered what had happened he looked confused, because he was in the bed alone. He started to think that it had been a dream. But it couldn't be, right?

He tried to get up, but he felt a pain in his arm. It was bleeding.

In that moment Julia walked in. She was wearing his sweater; she smiled and joined him in the bed.

They stood in silence for some time, thinking both about what to say.

'I'm not going…'-Julia said finally.

'What?'

'I don't want to go!'

'But you bought the ticket and your parents must be worried! You have to go!'

'I don't care!'

'But you promised your father you would return after the tournament!'

'Haven't this night meant anything to you? Was it just for fun?'

'No, of course not! You know what this night meant!'

'It seems that you want to get rid of me!'

'I would prefer if you could stay, but you would regret that later! Don't make the same mistakes I did…I left my family and look what happened!'

'So you think I should go?'

'Yes…just for a week…because if you stay there more than two weeks, I'll go there to get you!'

'Ok…I'll go just because I have to…'

'And I'll wait for you…anyway, it doesn't matter anymore…you're mine now!'

'And I'll always be!' -Julia said kissing him.

The rest of the day, Julia and Hwoarang tried to act normally around the others, but it was a bit difficult. Hwoarang was forced to call Roomax, because his arm was hurting more than usual.

'You were supposed to be better by now!' - Roomax said. –'What the hell have you been doing? Training again?'

'No! And it's no big deal!'

'Be careful, because you can have serious problems in this arm if you continue to do that!'

'I know…mother!'

At five in the afternoon, Julia was in the aeroplane. They had said goodbye after a long kiss, and she was missing him already. Hwoarang had asked her not to tell Lao what was going on between them, and Julia had agreed. Now the only thing she wanted was to come back.

USA

ARIZONA

PHOENIX

22nd AUGUST 2013

When Julia arrived to her home, her parents were taking the breakfast. Lao was completely euphoric when he saw that she was finally home, and she had arrived alone.

Julia preferred not to say to them that, once again she wasn't there permanently.

'You're mother starts her holidays tomorrow…'-Lao said.

'Then she can come with me to see grandma and grandpa!'-Julia said.

'Yes…sure…-said Michelle, noticing that her daughter was different.

'What about the tournament?'-asked Lao.

'It was fine…'-lied Julia. –'The same old thing…I didn't win…'

'I told you.'

'I was going to see Michelle now. Want to come?'

'Yes, mother! How is she?'

'She's moving her legs and arms…but she didn't wake up yet.'

Julia passed the day at the clinic with her sister and Mario. The cryosleep therapy was making a miracle and the doctors told her that Michelle would wake up soon. Julia was looking forward for that day, but even so, she wanted to go back to Japan.

At night, her mother joined her in her bedroom.

'Tomorrow morning we leave for the ranch…'

'Ok.'

'Your father will meet us later!'

'Ok.'

'Are you alright?'

'Yes.'

'I know you Julia…what's wrong?'

'Nothing…I'm glad I'm back…'

'But you will not stay…right?'

'How did…How did you know?'

'I know my own daughter…is that boy, Hwoarang…he is too important for you…'

'Yes…he is. I'm sorry, mother! I never meant this to happen, but it just did…'

'You slept with him?'

'-It wasn't like that! You make it sound cheap and horrible…and it wasn't! I gave myself to him because I love him.'

'Are you sure you did the right thing? I mean…he's still an outlaw.'

It felt right, mum…and I don't regret it! He loves me too…it was our special night…it was better than I thought!'

'I don't want to be in this country when you tell your father! It's going to be a blast!'

'I won't tell him. Not for now…he would kill me!'

USA

PHOENIX

25th AUGUST 2013

Lao had joined Michelle and Julia in the ranch. During the last few days Julia had wondered if she should do what she had promised Hwoarang or what Michelle had told her to do, which was to tell Lao that she was going back to Japan because she was dating Hwoarang.

'Tell him once and for all!' -Michelle told her daughter that night.

'He'll be furious!'

'He will have to know sooner or later! Do you really love that boy?'

'Yes…'

'And you want to be with him?'

'Yes!'

'Then there's nothing your father can do to separate you two!'

'Except killing Hwoarang!'

'He'll never do that!'

I'm not so sure!

'When you told us you were living with a group of renegades, I understood you were falling for Hwoarang. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if the things between you and him would work out…after all, you're so different from each other!'

'So?'

'I thought then, that it was just a crush…that you would understand he wasn't that handsome and you wouldn't adjust yourself to his way of life! I guess I was wrong…it was hard to accept that, but I did! And I can see that you are happy with Hwoarang, so he can't be so bad!'

'He's not!'

'Your father loves you…so you just have to explain to him that you won't be happy without Hwoarang!'

'That's easy to say mum…I don't care to say that I love an outlaw to grandma or grandpa or even the whole family, but dad is so…difficult!'

'Try…but it's your call Julia…you're the one who has to decide! I'm only trying to help.'

'I know mum…I know…but for some reason, I know that dad is not ready yet!'


	50. Live Through chp 50

I don't own Tekken.

The Wish Of Night: Thanks for your review, and this is the last chapter and it only clarifies how things will remain and it's dedicated especially to Julia's sister. The sequel will begin in 2014 and I already started but I will only post it after I play Tekken 5 (unfortunately the game isn't out yet in my damn country!), so we'll have to wait until June/July!

Lady-Eliwen: Glad you liked it…yes, there is going to be a sequel…but I need a rest, and I need to focus on school for now! Things are getting tough. Besides I need to think more about the plot! So I guess you'll have to wait a few months.

Krappkarmin: The last chapter was the most difficult chapter to translate…but I guess it was acceptable for T rating…anyway I'm preparing something like that to Steve and Miharu but as for Christie and Eddie, I'm not sure yet!

Miss Sweetness: I'm preparing the sequel and I want to tell you that Asuka will be in it, though I don't know much of her past and her relation with Jin, since they have the same surname…anyway, here it is the last chapter!

MooNTeARZ: Thank you very much and I'm very happy that you enjoyed the last chapters. Well, my story is over now…so I hope you like the last chapter, though I think is no big deal!

**Chapter 50 - last chapter**

Live through

USA

PHOENIX

27th AUGUST 2013

It was almost four a.m. when Michelle received a phone call from Mario telling her that her daughter had finally woke up from the coma.

Mario's words were clear, she was alright, but the doctors couldn't say if her memory was affected without further tests.

At eight in the morning, the family was reunited in the medical clinic, waiting for news.

-'Your daughter is fine…she will recover completely!'-the doctor said.

Lao hugged his wife and Julia.

-'Can we see her?'-Lao asked.

-'Yes. But maybe it's better to go someone who can explain to her what happened in these past three years.'

-'I'll go!'-Julia said.-'I was the last person to be with her.'

Julia entered in Michelle's room, but she didn't know what to do. What was she suppose to say to someone who was in coma for three years?

When Michelle opened her eyes and saw her sister, she smiled.

-'Julia…'

-'At least you remember me.'-Julia said almost crying.

-'What happened?'

-'We thought we had lost you!'-Julia answered hugging her.-'I'm so glad you're alright! I missed you so much!'

-'Geez…I'm a bit confused, sister…can you tell me what's wrong?'

-'You don't remember?'

-'I'm confused…where are we by the way?'

-'Home.'

-'Home? You mean in the States?'

-'Yes…'

-'Weren't we in Japan?'

-'Yeah…but you were shot and you were in this clinic for the past three…years!'

-'Three years? WHAT?'

Michelle looked at the window, not that by looking at it she could immediately understand what had changed in three years, but she didn't know what else to do.

-'I was sleeping for three years?'-she asked quietly.

-'Yes.'

-'Do you remember the woman who shot you?'-Julia asked.

-'I think so…I remember being in Osaka with you…I got out, I found Mouse and then…'

Michelle was remembering everything it had happened to her.

-'So…it has been three years since that day?'

-'Yes. The woman who shot you, Anna Williams, she's dead…'

Michelle didn't say a word. She didn't know what to feel about that. But she knew that she had to know what had changed since that day.

-'Where is mum?'-Michelle asked.

-'Outside with dad…they were so worried!'

-'I can imagine! I'm glad you were here for them!'

-'Actually…I wasn't…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I've been in Osaka ever since…'

-'So you did go to the Iron Fist?'

-'Yes.'

-'How was it?'

-'Tough. I can give you the details later! Now everyone wants to see you…'

USA

PHOENIX

30th AUGUST 2013

Michelle was now recovering at home. Her recovery was a surprise for everyone. She was still trying to get used to the idea that she had lost three years of her life, but her family and friends were acting so normally, that sometimes she almost forgot about that.

Her homeland hadn't change that much. Even her house was still pretty much the same. The TV shows had changed and so had the fashion, but that was something that was changing all the time.

-'So Liz married Johny…'-Michelle said that night after her friends leave.

-'Yes.'

-'Mum told me…she also told me that you're not happy.'

-'What? Of course I am! You're back! I couldn't wish to be any happier!'

-'Dad is really happy! He said that he's going to buy something special to celebrate our return!'

-'He did?'

-'What's wrong, sis…you seem so sad…'

-'I'm not sad…I'm just worried.'

-'Worried?'

-'Dad is going to be angry with me!'

-'Why, what have you done?'

-'You were right, Michelle…'

-'I was?'

-'Remember when we were in Japan…you said that I…'

-'Oh my God! Is this about him? That red hair that you _hated_?'

-'You remember him?'

-'Duh! Of course…but if I was right, that means you do like him, don't you?'

Julia blushed but she had to be honest with her sister.

-'Yes…'

-'I knew it! You couldn't fool me Julia Chang! So spit it out!'

-'What?'

-'What happened between you two…haven't you been together ever since?'

-'Sort of!'

-'I want to know everything!'

Julia didn't have a choice, so she started to tell Michelle what have happened before she was taken to the Hospital.

Julia told her about the Iron Fist, and about Heihachi Mishima, but she didn't mention the devil gene, because Michelle could doubt her story or freak out.

Michelle was amazed when Julia finished.

-'Wow! That was intense…and I was in coma all that time! You were lucky to escape all that!'

-'Yes, I know…'

-'So…you and Hwoarang are really close now, right?'

-'I guess…'

-'Did you do it…? I mean with him?'

-'Yes…'

-'And you left him to come here?'

-'Yes… I mean I was worried about you.'

-'You're an idiot! Go back there!'

-'I will, but first I need to tell dad!'

-'Then tell him and go! You're wasting time, sis…I can tell that you want to be with him…'

-'Haven't you listened to me? Dad hates Hwoarang!'

-'Ok, then lie! Tell him that you're going back to study.'

-'I guess that's my only chance!'

JAPAN

EAST-OSAKA

1st SEPTEMBER 2013

Julia arrived to the airport of Kensai, in Osaka after lunch. She was anxious to see Hwoarang again. She had finally told her father that she was going to live in Japan for a while. Her mother and her sister had helped her to convince Lao that he had to let her go.

Julia said to him that she wanted to finish her degree in the Osaka University and she wanted to be with her friends. Lao disapproved, of course. Inside he knew that his daughter was referring to Hwoarang, he wasn't that blind, he knew she liked Hwoarang since the beginning, but it was hard to accept, especially because he always thought that his daughters would chose someone decent, and for Lao, Hwoarang didn't deserve Julia at all.

But now was too late. Julia was a big girl and she was stubborn. His last words to his daughter at the airport were: «If he breaks your heart, don't come to me crying, because I won't have pity on you!'

Julia knew her father was angry, but she had to go.

Hwoarang wasn't at home when she arrived; Mouse and Eijiro told her that he was training by the river.

-'Do you really think you should be training so soon?'-she asked.

Hwoarang was surprised to see her, but he was also extremely happy. He hugged her.

-'Did you miss me?'-she asked.

Hwoarang kissed her. That was his way to say «I missed you every day!».

-'How was it?'-he asked her.

-'It was fine! Michelle woke up! She's fine!'

-'That's great! Is she really ok?'

-'Yes…she even remembers you!'

-'I'm really glad for her!'

-'Me too!'

-'What about your father…did you tell him about us?'

-'Not exactly. Why? Do you think I should?'

-'No…he said he would kill me if I touched you…'

-'I thought so…'

That night, Hwoarang and Julia decided to stop playing games and they started acting like a couple. Everyone noticed and they heard some comments from Ryo, Roomax and Eijiro, after they walked in Julia's room together.

EAST-OSAKA

2nd SEPTEMBER 2013

Hwoarang woke up very early in the morning. He didn't want to wake Julia up so he left the room quietly.

When he returned he saw something on the bedroom door that made him smile. His friends had written some sentences in the door. Hwoarang read some:

"You're the most lucky bastard I know."; "This will shut up some rumours!"; "I'm glad you didn't need a book with instructions!"; "Finally! I'm proud of you boy!"; "Carpe Diem, you creep!".

-'What's wrong?'-Julia asked when he came in.

-'Nothing…everything is fine!'-he said kissing her.

-'I think we can say the others that there's a free room in the house.'

-'Do you want me to move here? Are you sure?'

-'What's the point in having your own room, when you'll spend most of your time in mine?'

-'Good point!'

-'From now on things will be different!'-Julia said.

-'What do you mean?'

-'You're my boyfriend, now…'

-'That means that I have to be with you all the time?'

-'No…not all the time! But it means that you're MY boyfriend…'

-'I think I can live with that…but I never thought you were so possessive!'-he said smiling.

-'Well, I am!'

Julia pulled him to the bed and they shared a passionate kiss.

YAMAGAWA

25th SEPTEMBER 2013

Lying on the grass, Ling and Jin were both watching the sunset. The weather was wonderful in Kyushu and they were used to spend all days outside, in the forest.

Jin felt really peaceful in there, probably because it was the place where he had grown up.

-'What are you thinking, Jin?'-Ling asked.

-'In…our lives together…'

-'Really?'

-'Yeah…but I'm curious about something…'

-'What?'

-'Why do you want to go to Yakushima, again? I mean you were there last weak!'

-'Oh…are you jealous, Jin?'

-'No…just curious.'

-'The Research centre is working again and they have a baby panda…she's really cute!'

-'A panda?'

-'Yeah…those fury cute bears, black and white…'-joked Ling.

-'I know what a panda is, thank you very much…'

-'That's why I want to go there…I said I would visit her. She was so lonely!'

-'So you like pandas?'

-'Yes…I mean she's so cute and she likes me too! But don't worry I still love you! You're still my favourite.'

-'Very funny!'

-'She's just a baby, and I can learn some things taking care of her!'

-'What?'-Jin asked confused and a bit nervous.-'What do you mean?'-he insisted.

-'Nothing…'

-'Are you…oh my God! You're not, are you? I mean we were always careful, right?'

-'What are you talking about?'

-'Are you pregnant?'-Jin asked.

-'No!'-Ling said blushing.-'Of course not!'

Jin sighed.

-'I think you need to rest, you're acting weird!'-Ling said getting up.

-'You said that…'

-'I meant, learn things about pandas…you idiot!'

-'Oh…alright, sorry…I just panicked.'-Jin said pulling her down.

Ling sat down next to Jin and then she lay down with her head on his chest.

-'Do you believe we'll be happy here?'

-'Yes, of course!'

-'I believe too…after all we been through…I think we deserve this, don't we?'

-'We sure do! Don't worry, Ling…we'll be happy!'

Jin kissed her in the forehead and watched the sun hide behind a cloud. For some reason he felt a weird feeling, but he ignored it, his wish to make Ling happy was stronger than a stupid premonition, besides, what could go wrong? Jin looked to the sky and closed his eyes, «nothing is wrong» he said to himself, everything was finally over.

-------------------------------------------The End----------------------------------------

See you next time.

A/Note: It's all for now guys. The Ultimate Fighting is finally over, but I promise this story will have a sequel. I'm already working on it and I'm taking some notes and ideas to build the story. But now…I need some rest, ok? Besides, I have to see and play Tekken 5 first, so the sequel will be probably posted only in a few months. It will include Asuka Kazama, of course, and all the others. In the meanwhile I'll be around reading your stories and reviewing. Good luck for everyone and write more fictions, because this is what holds us together, right?

Take care.

I want to thank to everyone who read this story, I hope it wasn't a waste of time! And I also need to thank everyone who reviewed, your words were always welcome and they really supported me, so thank you very much:

Shadowsin, MooNTeARZ, Krappkarmin, HwoarangTheChamp, Yuna-elena, Miss Sweetness, Lady-Eliwen, Shrike, Lonelyngel, Corkyshaimotzu, Kawaiiheat, The Wish Of Night, Reina-183, Skipster-chic.

Karisan .


End file.
